Cognosco
by prion
Summary: Post-Avengers. Still struggling with internal issues, Loki returns to Midgard as part of a delegation to discuss reparations for his invasion of Earth and to collaborate with the Avengers and SHIELD in rediscovering the technology behind the Bifrost. Concurrently a terrorist organization seeks the bridge…and the man who goes by Odinson. Ch22: Hands of Prometheus and Epilogue: Salvo
1. Chapter 1

This is a multi-chapter sci-fi story that will focus on the interactions between Loki and members of SHIELD and the Avengers mixed with action/adventure. This should be fun.

* * *

General Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury walked briskly through his office, around his desk to the hidden mini-fridge, and pulled out his usual drink: a Guinness. As he sat down, he thought back to that morning's meeting with the secretive twelve-member oversight committee and felt his anger swell. Even four months after the Loki-Chitauri incident, they still expressed doubt in his ability to properly command SHIELD because he had refused a direct order to send a nuclear missile. In addition to the harassment from his superiors, he also had to deal with the now public knowledge of the Avengers, alien life outside of Earth, and possibly the exposure of SHIELD. He cursed.

Looking down at the now empty bottle, he quickly thought back to how Tony Stark had taken control of his conference room that afternoon to talk about which actors would suit each Avenger if a movie was ever made. Unfortunately, Stark had the money and clout to make such a movie a reality. Fury grimaced.

_Fuck that, where's my scotch?_ He leaned over to his side cabinet and pulled out an old bottle and a glass. It was aged scotch whisky and nearly as old as he was. It had been a gift from Howard Stark to help with the stress of organizing SHIELD in the beginning. He poured himself a glass and decided that the monumental effort he spent today on keeping Howard's son under control was "special" enough. The irony was not lost to Fury.

Paused right before his first sip, the man noticed a paper scroll in his metal inbox. Suspicion sprung in his mind as well as sharp disappointment in the lapse in vigilance. As much as he was tempted to drink the scotch in his glass, now he could not be sure no one had tampered with it. His next thought was the fact that he had drunk something already. Vomiting would do no good now; too much time had passed. Fury pressed a button on his earpiece.

"Hill, get over to my office. Bring a team to search and _clean_ the room. Someone got into my office." Nothing else was said. The room would be searched for bugs and poisons that night.

A tense moment from Agent Hill, as she processed this new security breach, and then she replied with a smooth, "Yes, sir."

He was in for a long night at the infirmary to make sure he did not ingest something dangerous. And there was of course the hours of security footage the cameras in his office had recorded and this damn scroll that had annoyingly intruded into his life.

* * *

Jane Foster, newly minted Doctor of Philosophy for her contribution to Theoretical Astrophysics, wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. It had been an unusually hot day even for Puente Antiguo. She had gotten a quick lunch at the rebuilt diner and was just opening the glass doors to the lab she shared with her mentor and advisor Eric Selvig when she realized that the locks were open. She carefully stepped inside to find a patiently waiting Agent Phil Coulson standing beside her desktop computer.

"Agent Coulson, what a surprise to see you." Jane looked at the man nervously, and dearly hoped that nothing in her lab would be taken again.

"Miss-ah excuse me-Dr. Foster, do you have a moment?" Coulson asked simply, he then quickly added with a small smile, "By the way, congratulations on your successful thesis defense."

Jane couldn't help but grin in response while at the same time recall with dread that all her lab notebooks were scattered over the center table. She mentally cursed and wondered if there was a chance she could hide them before Coulson saw them. A ridiculously low chance, her mind supplied.

Trying not to look too nervous, she replied, "Congratulations on your recovery. I heard that you were injured and you seem alright now."

Coulson nodded in thanks but his thoughts turned darkly towards Fury. Jane would never know that he was more horrified and angered with the Director's use of his vintage Captain America cards than he was with his own wound. While Coulson didn't fault the man for using his "death" to motivate the Avengers, he completely blamed Fury for painting his precious cards with red food coloring. He hadn't forgiven his boss until replacements were found and paid for by SHIELD.

"We have a project that we'd like you to work on. The members of the team are still being finalized, but you are our top candidate for this group. How would you like to make the Bifrost on Earth?"

Jane blinked.

Then another blink. Her mind flashed with the memories of when Thor was last here.

She breathed in slowly and faced Coulson fully.

"Every time you show up, it's always to bring some bad news. Are you breaking the pattern to tell me good news now?"

"Applying your Einstein-Rosen Bridge ideas is not good news?"

"Don't tease. If this is real, then yes. A hundred percent yes!" Jane exclaimed happily. "But wait, what about Eric? And what about my postdoc research?"

"You are the expert on these bridges, not Dr. Selvig. It was your thesis topic, after all. As for your current research it will be put on hold. You also don't have to worry about the fellowship money awarded to you, since the fellowship was funded by us."

Jane gaped, her momentary happiness halted. "What? Was that your way of monitoring me? Did I even earn it or did you just give the award to me?"

"While yes we can track your progress this way, we prefer other ways to monitor you and yes you did earn it," Coulson tried to mollify her. SHIELD funding projects and research was not a new concept, but Jane wasn't sure if she was comforted with the open declaration that she was still being monitored and in ways not obvious to her.

"What restrictions will there be?" Jane asked as an afterthought.

"Nothing out of normal procedure. We'll need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement and your calls and contacts will be checked. Normal."

Jane still had her doubts but she nodded anyway.

While she was gathering her clothes, notebooks, and equipment, Coulson stepped outside to call in to headquarters. As he straightened his back, he winced at the remaining pain from his mostly healed injury. He was glad that he was always diligent in wearing the protective vest that came with his SHIELD uniform suit, especially on the day that he was stabbed from behind. It was a light and flexible plastic fabric resistant to punctures from sharp objects as well as being bulletproof. It was similar to what corrections officers in prisons would wear, but with substantial upgrades courtesy of SHIELD R&D. While the vest didn't give complete protection, it still prevented the blade from going further than without it. Coulson had it on today and regretted that it did nothing to cool him from the sun.

"She accepted the invitation, sir." With that done, he stepped back inside to watch Jane pack haphazardly.

* * *

Agent Maria Hill understood immediately what the nod from Fury meant. It meant that Jane Foster was joining the team, not that there was any doubt to her eager acceptance. Even if she wasn't invited, Hill was sure that somehow Foster would get herself involved. Hill quickly added the doctor's name onto the research team and left Fury's recently _cleaned_ office. As Deputy Director, Hill was Fury's right hand as well as his successor. This made her the second most valuable person in the organization as well as the second most important person to assassinate or capture. Unless she was directly helping Director Fury, she tended to stay away from him. She didn't want to become the victim of the _Kill two birds with one stone_ method.

She easily navigated her way through the narrow halls of the Helicarrier to her own office. After sitting down and pulling up her chair, she entered her password and went straight for her email inbox. She glanced at the mouse she was using and smiled at it. The mouse looked ordinary but it had a fingerprint scanner as well as a thermometer to measure body heat. It was constantly scanning so that no one else could use her computer. If in the case that an intruder did use it, the mouse couldn't be fooled with a fake layer of skin with her copied prints since that extra layer would register as having a lower temperature than her normal fingers. It was security ideas like these that set Maria Hill apart from her peers and why Nick Fury had eventually chosen her as his second in command.

She had been put in charge of the research team as well as the preparations for the arrival of the delegation from Asgard. She chuckled as she remembered Fury's response to the security breach a month ago. He had certainly lived up to his name. While the infiltration was no joking matter, the event had gained a lighter air when it was revealed to be a message from the realm of Asgard seeking to reinforce and formalize the verbal promise of alliance given by Thor. The proposed meeting that will take place in two weeks would welcome Queen and Ambassador Frigga and her entourage of advisors.

Her entourage would also bring one of her sons as well.

Hill would have outright objected to the meeting if not for the scroll's guarantee that the meeting would also discuss the exchange of knowledge and technology as well as reparations for the damage inflicted on SHIELD and Earth's cities. One of the guarantees was the technology behind the Bifrost. Unfortunately that knowledge was lost but the Asgards had promised a research collaboration between the two races to rebuild the bridge, thus SHIELD's gathering of the greatest minds in physics, at least the ones they trusted.

Still, for an official diplomatic message from Asgard (or any foreign state), Hill thought that the delivery of the scroll was more than just a little intrusive and hinting at horseplay. When Hill had asked Fury how he knew that the scroll was a genuine missive from Asgard, Fury had pointed to the choppily written post script underneath the official neatly written body of the text.

_Many thanks to the Man of Iron for the shawarma._

* * *

Two figures stood on the fractured rainbow edge of the Bifrost. One had just arrived while the other had stood watch even after the destruction of the bridge. It was a curious thing for these two to meet, especially with the recent past and the foretold future if Ragnarok was to be believed.

"Heimdallr, how are the Midgardians handling our request for diplomacy and alliance?"

Heimdall was surpised this name was used, but did not show it. "Organizing and preparing for your arrival."

"The Avengers as the welcoming committee I assume?" A sneer accompanied that question.

"Perhaps if you had not used such subterfuge when delivering the message, it would not be so."

A scoff, then a light smirk. "_It has been said that idleness is the parent of mischief_. And they had been idle enough."

* * *

Frigga breathed in the cool night air and looked across the Bifrost. Standing next to her on the balcony was Thor, her eldest son. Neither could see to the far edge of the rainbow bridge but both knew Loki and Heimdall were there.

"I wish I could go with you and Loki, Mother." Thor was commanded to stay by Odin. As the crown prince, it was time for him to learn the duties and responsibilities of a sovereign.

Frigga smiled and winked at Thor. "I will make sure to visit this Jane Foster in your stead. Of course, I will also return with-what was it called again?" She couldn't help making Thor say it again. It was too funny a word coming from his lips.

"Shawarma," he said flatly. "And please Mother, don't scare away Jane."

She good-naturedly slapped him on the arm and replied, "I'm not your father."

Thor gave her a worried smile and hoped Jane would be okay with his mother. He regretted not spending much time with Jane on his last trip to Midgard, but he had been more worried about his brother. Thoughts about his brother were mixed. He still felt confusion and betrayal from Loki's actions, but warring inside were feelings of relief that his brother had not been lost to the void forever and the lingering familial love. Ever since Loki's return to Asgard, Thor had been unsure what to feel.

The residents of Asgard saw Loki with new respect and fear. Before he was seen as the weaker of the two brothers, but now, even though Loki was still physically weaker than Thor, he was finally seen as a very capable warrior and strategist. Unfortunately that revelation was the result of Loki's machinations to usurp the throne from Thor. That act was barely forgiven in the eyes of the people due to the fact that Thor was at that time in temporary exile. It helped that Loki's involvement with the Jotnar infiltration was kept secret. While Odin had shared the secret of Loki's true heritage to his family, he did not want it shared with the rest of his kingdom.

Thor thought back to when he and Loki returned. Odin had struggled to find a suitable punishment for Loki. How do you teach a prince that there were consequences to his actions, despite his intentions? Frigga had offered the perfect solution of having Loki ask for forgiveness and repair any of the damages he was capable of fixing. It was more a task than a punishment. It may not seem harsh enough but what was needed was not forced exile, imprisonment, or torture. You don't change a man with punishment; it only works if he feels guilty in the first place. Loki needed to learn and that can not be done inside a prison cell where hatred can grow.

At that time, Loki would have refused to apologize. He actually did refuse and bared his teeth at them, until something unexpected happened. Loki had been greatly surprised when all three members of his family had told him how proud they were of him, how they were sorry that they had not realized he had been harboring such pain and dark thoughts, and they told him repeatedly that they loved him despite his blood. Odin had even added that Loki's birth was kept secret because he wanted his second son to never feel unwanted. The Allfather had apologized for failing to prevent this; Loki had felt unappreciated growing up and the sudden disclosure of his parentage only worsened it.

Loki had thought all this too good to be true and still doubted their words. It wasn't words Loki was looking for. There was still something missing; though the words were lovely, they felt like a temporary bandage - something necessary at first, but would need to be replaced by something more permanent later. In retrospect, Thor thought this drama had been in the making for centuries, but at least now they were all making amends. Now it was Midgard's turn to decide what they want from Loki.

"Do you think Loki is alright now?" Thor asked.

"He seems better, I believe. We have already taken the first steps and shown him our regrets and hopes for him. I will remain hopeful that he has learned from our example and accept his task. He cannot atone if he is unwilling."

* * *

AN: The return of Loki and Thor to Asgard deserve a separate story. Hmm.

I want to bring together who I consider the nerds in the Marvel-movie-verse. Loki is definitely a nerd and this is one of the reasons I think he doesn't adapt well into Asgardian society, thus creating a rift between him and pretty much everyone else.  
Please leave a review, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony! Tony!" Virginia "Pepper" Potts descended the stairs to the basement level garage/lab/workshop (or whatever it is this week) of Tony Stark's house. She balanced a tray carrying two cups of green tea and opened the glass door to the basement. After returning CEO status to Tony and the development of her relationship with him, she had become more comfortable with forcing herself into his life. Today she would try her hand at making Tony drink the tea.

Tony's whine was heard across the dark room. Some shuffling then quiet again.

"JARVIS, turn on the lights," Pepper requested. The AI didn't give a verbal response but did what she asked.

The lights turned on instantly.

A groan and then another whine came from a corner of the room. "JARVIS, turn it off."

The room returned again to darkness.

Pepper was not amused. "JARVIS, turn on the lights and keep it on." She walked across to the corner to see Tony lying in a couch struggling with a blanket so he could cover his eyes.

"How come your commands override mine? And what are you doing here at like 4AM in the morning?"

"It's noon and you're about to miss an appointment if you don't get ready in ten minutes. Here drink this."

Tony sat up on the couch and rubbed his face before taking the cup. He immediately sprayed it out.

"What the hell, Pep? Are you trying to kill me with bad coffee?"

"It's not coffee. It's green tea and-"

"It tastes horrible."

"- it has antioxidants –"

"That I don't need."

"- with a comparable level of caffeine. So drink." Pepper pushed his cup back to an inch from his mouth and gave a stern glare.

Tony sighed and pretended to sip it, and while she was looking at her planner he discretely tossed half of it in a nearby trash can. He reasoned pouring all of it out would be too suspicious.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Nevermind, at least you tried it. Well hurry and get ready, you have five minutes now."

"Thanks, Pep." Tony smiled brightly and gave a kiss to her cheek before running up the stairs.

Pepper looked around the room. She sighed at the obvious clutter and wondered what Tony was working on last night.

"JARVIS, unmute."

"Thank you, Ms. Potts."

"How long were you silent this time?"

"16 hours, 18 minutes, and 3 seconds."

"What did you say to Tony?" Pepper thought it was one of the longest times the AI was kept silent.

"I had suggested a different coloring scheme to the Iron Man suit. He was not pleased with the Energizer Bunny theme."

"JARVIS, I love you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

Harold "Happy" Hogan peeked in his rear-view mirror to watch Pepper and Tony squabble in the back seat. They had been bickering at each other like an old couple ever since they left Tony's house. Actually, they've been like that ever since Pepper was hired as Tony's assistant. He wisely kept his mouth shut, otherwise both of them might turn on him.

"We're meeting Phil today."

"Phil? You mean Agent? I mean, I know I called him Phil that one time we all thought he was dead, but it felt awkward. Can I keep calling him Agent?" Tony decided that yes, he can and will. He slipped on his sunglasses as he relaxed back into his seat. Glancing back at Pepper, he took on a slightly serious face. "What do they want now? The last time I associated with them I was almost chopped up by a turbine and my tower was horribly remodeled. Do you know that our insurance _does not_ cover alien invasion?"

Pepper ignored him. "On the phone, Phil said something about a research project and they needed you to be a part of it."

"And let me guess, they didn't say what the research was about?"

"That's why we're meeting Phil today."

"I don't think this is even necessary."

"If I didn't do this, they'd have found another way to talk to you. Tony, do you want them to break into your house again?"

"I'd like to see them try again. I spent an entire day adding to JARVIS's programming and upgrading the security system in the house." Tony winced as he remembered one drawback. "It might have made JARVIS somewhat..." Tony snapped his fingers a couple of times to find the right word.

"Snippy?"

"Wasn't the word I was looking for, but sure why not?"

As Tony was stepping out of the car he offered a hand to Pepper. She raised an eyebrow and he winked in response. No point in hiding the relationship it seemed.

They found Agent Phil Coulson sitting comfortably in a chair in Tony's private office. Although the office was spotless, it was barely used. Tony was a work-at-home type guy, after all.

Coulson stood up and greeted them. He handed Pepper the folder because he knew Tony would never accept it from him.

"We received official correspondence from Asgard a little over a month ago. Caused a little stir since it was dropped in the Director's office without triggering any alarms," Coulson began.

"Wait, wait. How come I didn't know about this?" Tony interrupted. Pepper was off to the side browsing the documents in the file.

"You mean the little bug that you used to hack into our network? We found it and we've been sending you harmless files." Coulson smirked at Tony's scowl. "You'll find a copy of the letter in the file as well as information about the research team we're putting together. The Asgardians had traveled from world to world using the Bifrost, but that was recently destroyed. They want to rebuild this bridge but the creator of the bridge died long ago and never revealed the plans for its construction."

"So how did Thor get here the last time?"

"We don't know, maybe the bridge's destruction was afterwards."

"Ok if that's true, how did they get this note through and how are they coming here without this bridge thing?"

"Again we don't know, but we suspect that the bridge represents a more efficient mode of transportation. Anyway, they asked us to gather experts in theoretical physics. They'll send one guy from their side, the best it seems, and he'll be coming along with the Ambassador and some officials."

"I'm more applied physics, since I make things happen, you know." Tony tapped his mini arc reactor to make his point. He paused and an epiphany lighted his face. "Unless it's not the construction they're stuck on, but it's the theory - or more like the application of that theory. Huh, where did all their mathematicians go if they need our geniuses? Since I'm obviously one, the greatest of course."

Coulson smiled. "No you're not."

"I'm crucial to this project of yours, come on!"

"We can do better."

Pepper looked up from the documents from the folder and shook her head. It was almost a ritual between these two. Tony looked over her shoulder to look at the almost full roster of the research team.

"Hey, why am I the last one you ask to join? You even got Banner and Foster."

"You're not that important, told you."

Pepper thought the pout on Tony was a little cute. She gestured to the two men to take their seats. "Sit down you two; we don't have to stand while we talk." She snapped the folder closed, took a seat, and proceeded to remove her heels. She sighed as she rubbed her feet. After all of them were seated, Pepper inquired, "When will they arrive and where?"

"The time and place are written in the letter. The copy's printed on that photo paper there." Coulson pointed to the glossy paper in the middle of the stack.

"Ah, got it." Pepper scanned the photo quickly and looked up suddenly. "This is tomorrow."

"Cutting it close, don't you think? What if I had said no?" Tony added.

Coulson didn't tell them that Tony's name was not added into the team until that day. While Stark had both the resources and the intellect, Fury had been reluctant to add his name; Tony was not a team player. It had taken a tragedy to get Tony to work together with the other Avengers the last time and Fury did not have another Coulson around to "sacrifice."

The SHIELD agent gave Tony a confident smile. "No, you wouldn't."

* * *

Loki walked with his mother and two of her attendants across the multi-colored Asbru, commonly known as Bifrost. They had left their horses with Heimdall a couple hundred feet away. He glanced back at Fulla and Gefjon. These two were not simply attendants but full members of the Asgardian court as well as being accomplished warriors. Both goddesses would serve well as both advisors and bodyguards to Frigga.

The months Loki had spent on Asgard had shaken him. He was still processing what his family had said a number of months back. While they had apologized, he still had not. He was still grappling with his anger even when they had sent him around the palace to repair the damages he caused. He also had to heal the guards who were attacked by the Frost Giants. It was a slow process since they had to be thawed carefully. Irritated, he wondered if he was fixing his mistakes, then why wasn't Thor the one fixing the bridge he literally smashed with Mjollnir? He shook his head to clear his thoughts of his annoying brother.

Walking the final steps along the bridge, Loki realized that during the entire time here, he had apologized to no one yet. He didn't think he needed to. Didn't want to really. And yet…

His eyes slid to his mother. Perhaps he'd start with her. Maybe _only_ her. He took her hand, gently pulled her close, and whispered in her ear after a nervous pause.

"I'm sorry." He wasn't sure what he was sorry for, but he was sorry.

Frigga's eyes crinkled and gave her son a delicate smile. Loki couldn't explain it, but suddenly he felt like he was a toddler again. To a time when a mother's love and approval was the world. The moment passed.

He pulled away from her and took a more confident posture. He would think about this later, right now he had something else to do.

Loki had decided to dress down for this trip; arriving with his full battle armor on a diplomatic mission seemed like a faux pas. He kept his laughter silent, oh how he wished he could do it. If he was traveling with Thor he would have worn his armor, but with his mother here instead, he maintained a respectful image for her.

He slipped out a small green marble from his pocket and watched it enlarge to about the size of his fist. It held the energy he would need to carry four people to Midgard; it had also taken him a few weeks to gather that much power. Still the biggest drain would be on him, since to navigate through Yggdrasil would require his own energy input. He would arrive on Midgard weakened. His mood began to sour thinking about it, but he couldn't wait to finally arrive to their destination. What a glorious surprise he would bring.

The timing of the departure was also important. He had calculated that today would provide the easiest pathway with fewer astronomical objects interfering.

He tossed the ball in the air and it stayed suspended in the middle of the group.

"Stand close, I will not fetch you if you become lost," Loki warned. He made sure to hold on to Frigga though. He could lose the other two but not her.

There was no bright light to signal their departure, just a building vibration in the air around them. The frequency rose from a beat to a thrum and then all four vanished. Only the horses and the watchful golden eyes of Heimdall remained.

* * *

The full Avengers Initiative, along with some members of SHIELD, was assembled loosely around the lounge area of the John F. Kennedy International airport. Jane Foster had also accompanied them because she had wanted to greet Thor, and Fury had seen no reason to disallow it. All of them though were more than a little uncomfortable.

"This is ridiculous. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?" Tony demanded from Fury. "Are we expecting them to step off a plane, while we wait with poster boards with their names? _Welcome to Earth!_"

"Maybe they thought this was an appropriate location? We are welcoming foreign visitors into the country," Steve Rogers guessed. Even he thought that was unlikely. The only other place he thought it would be stranger to accept guests of this nature was probably Roswell – the Area 51 Roswell. He changed his mind, maybe it would be appropriate there. Steve had apparently been busy catching up on modern American culture.

Fury gave Tony the evil one-eye glare. "Yes to the location and no to the boards. We stopped all flights for this day and shut down this section of the airport. The cover story is there's a gas leak and all rooms that share the same ventilation system are being checked. I _don't_ need to tell you the trouble I had to go through to get control of one of the busiest airports in the country, so I would appreciate it if you would shut the fuck up." The last four syllables were particularly stressed.

"All this trouble... seems intentional," Natasha Romanova said thoughtfully. She was about to say something else when she felt the ground softly rumble. "You guys feel that?"

Tony looked at Bruce worriedly, "You're ok with the Jolly Green Giant right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It'll take more than this, trust me," Bruce replied after crouching lower to the floor. Because he had shown exceptional control of the Hulk in the past few months, Bruce was allowed to walk around in public now. No weak earthquake was going to trigger the other guy. The ground seemed to lurch once, then twice, and the shaking stopped entirely. They all looked around in confusion until they noticed the four extra figures standing no more than twenty feet from them.

The Asgardians' arrival was sudden and almost anti-climactic. They were also oddly bright with their blonde hair, but still very beautiful.

Fury took the initiative and stood up straight to properly address Ambassador Frigga, who he assumed was the woman who had stepped forward.

"Ambassador Frigga, welcome to-" Fury didn't get very far as everyone noticed the fourth figure that had moved away from the other three. They all thought the guy looked disturbingly like the maniac that had tried to subjugate Earth such a short time ago.

Tony took off his sunglasses and squinted. "Thor buddy, that Loki getup is just not working for you."

* * *

AN: Can anyone guess what the sequence of numbers in this chapter symbolizes? Also, it was funny how I was struggling with words like energy and power here. In physics they are defined differently but in normal speech they are interchangeable.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will grant you your wish then." The lines and colors on Loki's image blurred to become more red, more blond, and more defined until Thor stood there. Except it wasn't Thor. Thor's face _could never_ sport such a smirk.

"Son of a bitch, you did this on purpose," Tony snapped. He didn't see Frigga and the other two Aesir stiffen at his comment.

"Stark! _This _is Ambassador and Queen of Asgard, Frigga," Fury grounded out.

"Wait…what?" Tony looked between Frigga, who had turned ashen, and Loki. "Oh. _Oh."_

Loki sneered and shifted back to his original form. "If we have resorted to name calling, then I say your mother must be a sow. Better a canine, than swine."

Steve was incredibly lost and unhelpfully described himself. "I'm an alligator (1)."

"_What_?" No one was sure who said it because they were all thinking the same thing.

Tony took the momentary silence to open his briefcase carrying his portable suit.

"Stand down Stark! I will explain things after we get out of here," Fury yelled in frustration. He walked up to Frigga and tried to continue his speech, "Welcome to –"

"What the hell, Popeye? Are we just ignoring this very large elephant in the room?" Tony screamed out, wildly gesturing towards the "elephant."

Loki wasn't sure if he was being insulted again, but before he could call Tony another name, Frigga decided to speak up. "Enough! Loki, your presence here should not have been such a surprise. The scroll should have included your name."

"Yes, well I decided to add some changes when Thor had added his. It was only fair." Frigga wasn't sure if she should press the issue. Among Loki's latest schemes, this one was the closest to harmless.

"We figured Loki's arrival was a possibility. While it was not preferred, we did not come unprepared." Fury pointed to the Avengers and the now visible SHIELD agents around every corner. He would have to thank Agent Hill, because she was the first one who expressed any doubt. By not identifying which of the princes was coming, the scroll had attracted her immediate suspicion. Everyone else had assumed it was Thor. Unfortunately, they couldn't send a reply to Asgard to kindly not add to the population of megalomaniacs because there were already enough of them here on earth. All Fury could do was inform all operatives present in the airport to not react aggressively if it was Loki and not Thor.

Fury glanced at Agent Barton to his far left. Hawkeye was doing well keeping himself in control. The glare on his face the only indication of the hatred he felt for the man that had controlled his mind. Fury had the archer come today as a test of his will and stability. Natasha stood close to Barton and kept silent as well.

"You knew?" Bruce piped up. His eyes possessed a green shine but he maintained a steady gaze. He was in no danger of any uncontrollable transformations but he was ready to transfer control to the other guy if he needed it. For a timid man, Bruce could be very upfront. "If that's the case, why were we not told? And why are we standing here doing nothing? Look what he did in Stuttgart and New York City! How many people died the day he opened that damn portal?"

"314," Jane whispered. "That was the number quoted for the death toll. 1592 injured. This was only in New York City though. I don't remember the others."

"Actually, the first number was inflated," Fury corrected. "The public was given false numbers and false names of the deceased."

"Yes, if the count is accurate, there should have been no fatalities among you Menn (2)," Loki stated confidently. "Injured yes, but no deaths."

"Which is the only reason why I'm not kicking your ass right now," Fury interjected. He looked around at all the confused and angry faces. The question "Why?" was clearly shown in their eyes. "In the aftermath, we found it strange that no one had died, especially since whole buildings were destroyed. My superiors decided to give the public a number they would accept in an attack like this. No need to add a mystery, they said. Death is normal and expected; people would have moved on."

"Still, why were we not told that Loki might come?" Bruce pressed again.

Fury stared at Bruce, before truthfully answering, "We thought it was a small probability that this would occur and did not tell you. We arranged for all of you to be here just in case there was any trouble though."

Tony snorted. "Well it's more like a hundred percent probability now."

"How did no one die? There were bodies buried in the rubble," Jane inquired. At first she was shocked at Fury's disclosure of the true number of deaths and then was relieved. Her relief led her to the curious question of how it was possible that not a single person had died in the sequence of massive assaults.

Fury was also very interested in the answer.

Loki gave them all a toothy grin and a bow. "My lady, I am a Master of illusion."

* * *

After introductions between the two parties, Fury walked them over to the exit where the cars were waiting. Leaving the airport was no small matter though. SHIELD may have cleared the inside of the airport, but outside in a perimeter close to the building, there stood reporters and spectators. As soon as the Avengers stepped out the doors, cameras flashed and a roar of questions and screams spilled forth.

The Avengers had become instant celebrities after New York City. Their images spread across the internet and amateur recordings taken by camera phones were uploaded within minutes of their arrival and rescue of the city. Even though only Iron Man and Captain America were recognized, the other Avengers were also captured on video.

The world had changed that day. It had shattered the sense of normality that many wanted. People could accept Iron Man; he was only a normal guy who had the brains and money to make an incredible suit. Tony Stark and Iron Man were both plausible.

Captain America was the product of the World War II days. Veterans and fans still remembered him even after seven decades. Who could forget the tragic hero that freed prisoners of war only to disappear mysteriously? His re-emergence into the modern day still looking the same was more than peculiar but at least Steve Rodgers had the vague excuse of a military-funded science experiment.

Hawkeye and Black Widow were firmly entrenched in the believable. They were exceptional in their skills but nothing _unbelievable_. They were very fortunate that the videos of their battle were shaky and the images of their faces grainy; otherwise it would have spelled the end of their espionage days. Both of them would have been reassigned and given more open missions where a hidden identity was not crucial. You can have your soldiers' faces visible, but not your spies.

It was Bruce and Thor that had stolen the show. Iron Man might have been just as explosive and spectacular but it was Bruce and Thor that was beyond explanation. How was someone like Bruce even possible? General Thaddeus Ross and the Army did a wonderful job covering up the Hulk's last romp through the streets. It was night-time and amazingly, neither the Hulk nor Abomination was caught on video. There was a crowd standing at the end of the battle between the two giants but the Army was quick to confiscate all electronics and squirrel away Blonsky. The military had provided an apology the next day about a technical malfunction on one of their helicopters that crashed across several buildings and triggered secondary explosions. Witnesses who said otherwise were easily ignored and cast off as delusional or attention-seekers.

Thor was the hardest to rationalize. With the Hulk, his massive size, ferocity, and rather alien looks seem to justify his terrifying strength and resilience. Thor had none of those things and yet his hits were almost as impressive and his command of lightning was out of this world (literally). And don't even try to make sense how he flies around by throwing his hammer and letting the momentum of the weapon carry him like a jet.

As amazing as the heroes were, so were the villains. The public did not connect the Chitauri onslaught to Loki; the focus of attention was firmly on the giant flying worms and aggressive creatures that had either stepped out of a nightmare or a Hollywood sci-fi horror. The invaders had flown in unexpectedly, destroying indiscriminately and then bafflingly dropped like flies as if their puppet strings were cut. The U.S. military and SHIELD tried their best to clean up but the damage was set. The entire world had seen a different kind of war: one fought with superheroes. Germany had tasted a sample of it with Loki's visit to Stuttgart, but the majority of the conflict was on American soil. The Avengers represented a new power that was far above any country's, and this made certain people _very_ nervous.

The world was still adjusting but with unsteady steps.

It helped that there were people who can be called heroes. Tony Stark had taken the lead by welcoming press conferences about Iron Man and the Avengers. He couldn't hide in anonymity like the others since he made his identity as Iron Man public, so he took the opposite direction to bring good publicity to the team.

So it was no surprise he absorbed all the attention from the crowd with practiced ease. The reporters had come after they had traced the tremors to the ground right below the airport and with the reported gas leak, they couldn't resist a potential story. The crowd was there because they could be.

"The Menn are certainly …friendly," Frigga commented. She was shielding her eyes from all the flashes. "What are these light bursts?"

Steve Rogers was quick to give her an answer. "They're taking photographs, ma'am. Our images."

Frigga thanked him for his help. "We appreciate this congenial reception. As foreign dignitaries, we are sometimes met with hostilities from the locals. I had asked Loki to select a suitable location for our landing and I am glad he did not choose a location like the one in Svartalfaheimr." When Steve gave her a quizzical look, she clarified, "Loki had deposited both Thor and himself in the bed chambers of the Dwarf King's eldest daughter. He had of course spelled himself invisible, but Thor was awkwardly left without such an advantage."

Steve bit his cheek to stop the laugh and glanced around to Loki (disguised as Thor again) who almost convincingly appeared uninterested. It didn't fool Steve plus he had a nagging suspicion that Loki knew exactly what he was doing when he picked the JFK Airport. The tremors in such a public place would gather the wanted attention: the attention fit for an ambassador from another world. Steve did not tell her that the crowd was not here for her though. He also noticed that the airport Loki chose was in New York, the last location any of them had seen him. The fact that it was one of the busiest airports in the country was just to annoy Fury. Probably.

The Asgardians, Bruce, Steve, and Jane slipped inside the limo and waited for Tony. He was busy shaking hands and with a great shout declared, "Look forward to the new Avengers movie!"

Steve winced and braved a look at Fury, hidden in the shadows behind the glass doors of the airport. He was flanked by Natasha and Clint, but Steve barely noticed them as he alarmingly realized that Fury was _livid_.

As soon as Tony jumped inside, their car left the airport. They were the third limo in a series of seven others. The other six were dummies that would veer off in different directions. SHIELD was very good at keeping the location of their safe house a secret.

SHIELD, however, could not have made the car ride more comfortable. An unpleasant awkwardness hung in the air.

It didn't help that the one conversation in the car came from one small event that required some heavy braking but nothing too serious. Tony had leaned over and looked through the windshield at the car that had closely cut in front of their limo only to drive off. "I'll have to pull the license number from the limo's camera. Hope the resolution's good enough. It was a BMW Z-series, no surprise. Apparently douche-bag comes standard with every one of those cars."

"That's rich coming from you." Steve couldn't resist the jab at Tony's ego.

* * *

Fury met them at the entrance of the safe house. Although calling it a house would be like calling a tiger, a tabby cat. It was one of the more extravagant of SHIELD's properties but it was perfect for hosting officials and sponsors. In this case, it would do just fine for the Aesir.

Loki was led to the west wing while his mother, Fulla, and Gefjon were escorted to the east side. Jane and Natasha followed the ladies as well. The manor's bedrooms were divided by gender, which gave the perfect excuse for Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Clint to occupy the rooms adjacent to Loki's.

Loki's gaze critically inspected the mansion. "How gracious you are, Director."

"If you find these accommodations lacking, you're welcome to occupy the cage we rebuilt. After you dropped Thor with it, we had to scavenge for all the pieces and melt them. It's now twice as sturdy. As long as you're here, we'd love it if you try it out," Fury goaded.

"As if that pathetic metal container can keep me. If I can move among the realms, you think you can physically bind me in such a manner?" Fury clenched his right fist. Thor should not have omitted that bit of knowledge. Reading Fury's face, Loki smugly continued, "You'll have to ask him about that. His clumsiness in thought is well known."

Loki had allowed himself to be imprisoned in the Helicarrier, but what he didn't want SHIELD to know was that he had been drained to the point that he couldn't have simply broken out himself. He had spent a great deal of his energy contacting the Other and had to reserve the rest for his tangible clones. Unknown to anyone else, these clones were busy directing details behind the scenes. Thor had felt Loki's fatigue and was confident that his brother could not simply vanish. He was right, but Loki did have just enough to play a final trick, an incorporeal double, on Thor before he left the Helicarrier. Thor never learned and would always fall for his illusions. Afterwards, Loki had sent him on a free-fall drop but knew it would not kill Thor, but still with that much kinetic energy, it should have hurt like hell.

Fury made a mental note to talk to Thor about containing world-hopping lunatics. He pointed Loki to his assigned room. "We'll discuss terms of the alliance tomorrow." Before storming away, Fury turned to the four Avengers and demanded, "I want you four to make sure that he arrives to the conference room downstairs at ten hundred hours."

Fury wasn't around when Bruce asked a very obvious question. "Where's the conference room?"

* * *

AN: Yay! Finally, the nerds unite! This was a difficult chapter to write. I struggled with trying to keep the characters true and filling the plot holes I noticed in the movies. There is again another puzzle. Like the last chapter, there's a sequence of numbers here that represent a mathematical constant.

1. Alligator – 1930's slang for a fan of swing  
2. Menn – residents of Midgard; humans


	4. Chapter 4

Loki closed his door with a soft click. Inspecting the room with his eyes, he concluded that there was no one hidden anywhere in the room. This did not mean that SHIELD was not monitoring the room though. He felt for unusually warm areas in the room and found three strategically angled cameras. He left them alone but tweaked the light entering each lens. He bended, refracted, and absorbed the light to produce an illusion of the room. The cameras can now only record what he allowed.

Sound was a little trickier. You didn't need electronics in the room to listen to someone inside. As long as there were materials that vibrated and resonated, Loki could not be certain of his privacy. If needed, he could concentrate the air lining the inside of the room. The increase in density would garble any sound that passed through it.

Satisfied with the changes to the room, he relaxed and began to appreciate the luxury in the furnishings. Ebony wood with a thick polish was the dominant feature in the room. The floor was covered in green marble tiles with a thick black rug in the center. Black and green. He wondered if his hosts had guessed his colors.

As he walked across the room, he dissolved his boots and coat. He focused inside and tugged at the fifth dimension. A shimmer over his hands dissipated to reveal a change of clothes. He discovered this little talent centuries ago. He had other objects hidden and the more dangerous they were, the higher the dimension he chose to "shelve" it. He had reserved the eleventh dimension(1) for the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was the highest dimension he ever reached but it was also the most difficult and required the most concentration. He also kept the majority of his weapons in these dimensional pockets. While he kept twin daggers underneath his coat most of the time, he had practiced summoning others if he was ever disarmed.

He released a slow exhale.

He was _exhausted._

After quickly changing, he pulled back the cool covers and sheets before sliding into the bed. Distractedly, he slipped one of his blades underneath the pillow. As a last thought he forced the air to coalesce right at the door's edge. If the door opened during his slumber, the bubble would pop, instantly alerting him of an intruder.

Within a few minutes, he descended into darkness and dreams.

* * *

Two figures met in the shadows, with only the dimmed glowing of the surrounding computers and far off lamps giving off light.

"Sir, concerning the Avengers' presence in JFK Airport, we have the footage from the infrared cameras. Comparing this with videos from normal lighting, one of our _guests,_ Thor, appear inconsistent. The outline of his image from the infrared is leaner than the image from the other cameras."

"Impressive manipulation of light. He is not Thor then, but perhaps someone just as valuable." The Asgardian Thor had been placed on their watch list since his appearance in Puente Antiguo. The events there and in New York more than indicated a higher level of technology than was present on Earth, which meant that Thor wasn't from around here. Much to their dismay, he had disappeared completely, but this new person masquerading as Thor might also have what they needed.

The other person replied, "Sir, we do not know his location. SHIELD has him."

"Watch for him. He will probably remain close to the Avengers. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Alone, the remaining figure thought that there might be a connection between this Thor-impersonator and the stranger that was captured in Stuttgart. The reports from there had witnesses describing their attacker's clothes shifting into armor right before their eyes.

* * *

The next morning...

Loki examined the three people across the table. Fury, Romanova, and Coulson watched him in return. He had no problem with Fury, because the man was easily agitated, at least in Loki's opinion. It was around Romanova and Coulson he was wary. One had outplayed him and the other had _seen_ through him. For the life of him, Loki could not decide which one he despised more.

On his own side of the table, Frigga sat with a contemplative look on her face. She had noticed the tension in her son when the red-haired woman and the man in a sharp suit entered the conference room. Fulla and Gefjon remained oblivious to this. Her attendants would play the role of observers and only add their input when needed.

Food and drinks were set on either end. As a show of no foul play, all three SHIELD members had each taken small portions of each dish before the Asgardians were served.

That was ten minutes ago and still no words were exchanged except the necessary ones of greeting and gratitude for the breakfast.

Impatient, Fury began to pass out several folders, one to each person. "Each folder contains a copy of a sample standard contract we sign with allies. It includes a basic agreement between two parties to offer aid when needed. Please look through it. If there are any disagreeable policies written in there, we can negotiate any changes. The folder also includes a summary list of all damages and injuries reported to us. In chronological order, they are spread out over one of our SHIELD research labs, Stuttgart in Germany, our Helicarrier and vehicles, and New York City."

Frigga browsed through the documents, but paid special attention to the contract. "Director Fury, in compensation for the material destruction done, my son will personally repair any remaining damages. For the assault to your people, he will also heal any persistent injuries." Frigga quickly glanced at Loki, who had turned away. "We understand that this does not cover the full costs to you and your people. For this, Loki has offered his expertise in our technology and crafts to help you build your own Bifrost. We are unable to rebuild our own and Loki, despite his reputation for being the foremost expert in our magic and technology, cannot do it alone. This first bridge will be built here and we will allow all knowledge of its construction to remain here as a measure of good faith. Once the research is completed and your bridge is built, we can easily replicate it in Asgard."

"This seems fair, but we would also like the opportunity to learn about how Loki had prevented any deaths from occurring despite the devastation in all the areas he _visited_."

With her eyes, Frigga urged her son to explain. "I sent out clones, disguised or invisible, to mingle with your people. They were spread out and assigned to attract attention from the Chitauri with either illusions or violence, ensure building integrity until all occupants had evacuated or were teleported out, even _die_ and pose as bodies."

Fury realized Loki had been controlling the strings ever since his entrance via the Tesseract. He bitterly remembered the collapsed research lab, where the casualties numbered over a hundred, and all the corpses of his agents and researchers. After Thor and Loki's departure to Asgard, Fury had received a call about the disappearance of all the bodies scavenged from the ruins. He had felt intense enmity to whomever had stolen the bodies, but all that evaporated when he received another call. This one about the discovery of all the missing deceased, but with one significant difference: they were alive, unconscious next to the demolished lab, but healthy and alive. The second prince of Asgard was no mere illusionist, he could control the entire chessboard if he wanted. While dangerous, Loki had not crossed the point of no return yet; he had chosen to spare his men. Fury figured Loki was probably the one that had dropped the letter in his office without being detected. As much as Fury wanted to know Loki's reasons, Fury was certain he would not get a straight answer if he asked the trickster god.

"We're also very curious how Thor was able to come the last time and how you all arrived here without your bridge."

Frigga nodded and took over, "Thor arrived using a special feathered cloak, loaned to him by Freyja, a fellow Asgardian. It can only carry one person. Our transportation here was arranged by Loki, through considerable effort on his part. His method is different from the bridge and does not have the same potential for quick travel of large numbers of passengers."

Fury wanted to push for more information about Loki's teleportation, illusions, and clones but knew enough not to push it. The technology behind the bridge was already an attractive concession. Overall, Fury thought it was a good deal but he was confused on how Loki would repair all the damage. He had a good guess but asked anyway. "It'll take us months or longer to fix all this and with teams, so how are you going to do it all by yourself?"

"Did you not hear the ambassador when she described me as an expert in magic, in the sciences?" Loki needled.

Fury ignored it and asked a more specific question. "How long will it take you?"

"A week for the buildings and vehicles, longer if you want it done discreetly. As for the injuries, the time required will depend on what was inflicted. Not long, I surmise. Your anatomy appears simpler than the Aesir's. I suggest you allow me to tend first to the ones who are not healing well on their own."

"We'll figure out the logistics and schedule, working around the time you spend with the research team of course." Fury nodded, satisfied. "This all sounds agreeable. We will add your suggestions into the treaty and leave you the final draft before you sign. Honestly, I didn't think these talks would be so easy. If there are no other questions, this meeting is adjourned."

Loki, relieved to hear that, started to stand up, but felt the beginnings of dread when he saw Fury share an odd look with Coulson.

"Wait, you-" Coulson began.

"Attempted to kill you?" Loki adlibbed.

Coulson's mouth turned up with that knowing smile. "Not that. No, you still lack conviction, then and now. So, Prince Loki of Asgard, what are you _really_ here for?"

Romanova must have seen something in Loki's eyes because she mercilessly dissected it. "You're hiding something. Another reason for offering your services? You don't believe you need any help with the bridge do you? You can do it on your own, so why pretend to need our help?"

_Damn them to Muspelheim!_ Romanova and Coulson teaming up was possibly the worst combination. They worked too well together at drawing secrets from him. His mother looked to him with an offended expression. He had kept his motives hidden even from her. With his mother here, he could not just vanish without answering.

"It would consume too much time, if I do it alone. I can spend as much as one of your lifetimes figuring out all the necessary equations needed for a working model."

"So why the rush?" Romanova pushed.

"The Tesseract is now on Asgard," Loki reluctantly admitted.

Fury was quick to translate the last statement. "The Chitauri will now focus their attention on Asgard. By building a Bifrost and solidifying this alliance, you hope that we will help in defending your home world."

"Yes, hope. I am uncertain if even your aid will be enough." Loki just revealed his greatest fear. He felt something in him plummet at the thought of a wasted Asgard. He felt vulnerable now, but dammit, he would drag the humans into war if it meant saving his family. He didn't tell them that the Chitauri might have a personal grudge against him, in addition to retrieving the Tesseract. "Before I arrived on Midgard, I entered an agreement: an exchange for the Chitauri army if I hand them the Tesseract. The Chitauri are led by a dark figure, powerful. He called himself the Other. There was something about him though, he was not their Master. The Other had the air of a servant playing in his master's stead. They are stationed in another part of the galaxy, but if they make Asgard their primary target, they might be there within the decade or less."

His words settled deep within everyone.

"Loki, does this mean that you did not propose this research collaboration to rectify your past crimes, but to construct a buffer between this new threat and Asgard?" Frigga inquired. Loki kept his eyes down. She was saddened and disappointed that her son had kept this from her. She had always known her son was cunning, perhaps too smart for his own good sometimes. This was one of those times. "My son, again you have impressed me with your loyalty, but not with this roundabout approach."

Fury decided then that having Frigga here was absolutely necessary when communicating with Loki. She tempered him. He looked to his right and left, and nodded a good job to his two agents. "Even in light of this, we are still open to the alliance. I will have to confirm with my superiors but regardless if our enemies' aim is the Tesseract or not, they would have remembered their defeat here and will see us, at least, as a stain on their pride. Do you wish to continue with the treaty?"

"Yes, of course. We apologize for this recent trouble. If that is all, we will retire to our rooms now." Frigga excused herself and passed Loki with a promise on her face. She would talk to him later that afternoon. Loki nodded in response.

* * *

Frigga and Loki sat side by side on the couch in his room. She stretched up and kissed his forehead. "My son, what will I do with you?"

He debated and fought with his words. She had asked him this before and he had remained silent. But now, he slowly murmured, "It seems I'm not worthy yet."

"Your father should not have encouraged such extreme competition between you and your brother. Don't withdraw; come here." Frigga took his left hand and placed it in her lap. Ever since he had found out about his Jotunn birth, he had tried to avoid all skin contact. She gently rubbed his palm, knuckles, and finally his wrist. She spent more time on his wrist, because his magic and the other skills he liked to practice stressed it too much.

Since young, he had always excelled in all the magics, crafts, and even in the martial arts he was trained in, however in a society that lauded physical prowess, he became the outcast. As a result, his personality cooled and hardened to protect his confidence. With battle hammer and roar, Thor was the Asgardian ideal, and Loki who fought with a mixture of tricks, feints, and the opportunistic stab in the back was easily overshadowed. Frigga was one of the few who realized that Thor and Loki made an excellent combination: one who fought in the light, attracting attention, while the other quietly crept behind enemy lines to induce fear and decrease morale by picking off inattentive opponents. They complemented each other.

Frigga hoped that coming to Midgard would help her son. She had at first been very happy that her son was willing to work with the Menn, but with this newest discovery of his true intentions, she felt he hadn't grown much as a person. She saw a second chance for her second son here; there were people who shared his wit, love of books, and thirst for knowledge. Perhaps being with people like him, he could shed his uncaring attitude toward others.

Frigga remembered the words from the man Coulson. He had said her son still lacked conviction. She saw truth in his words. Loki was unsure of himself, unsure of the future of Asgard, and unsure if the Menn were capable of helping. That was a considerable amount of uncertainty, but she was certain of this: "You are worthy, _my son_, but your actions are not worthy of you. Do you understand?" When he didn't answer, she kissed his forehead again. They continued to sit in the silence.

* * *

Later that night, Loki found himself in the bar area. After Frigga had left, he started to poke and touch every single corner of his room. Bored and restless, he ventured out, checking every available open room until he walked into a piano studio with an adjoining bar on the far wall. With no one behind the counter, he spent the next half hour opening each individual bottle, sniffing the waft of the beverages and flavors. When he liked the smell of one, he'd pour a little into a glass, taste it, and remember its name.

This was how Tony Stark found Loki, surrounded by used glasses.

"I'm glad we think alike. You still want that scotch I offered awhile back?"

Loki took a moment before answering, "No, perhaps another time." He took another bottle and uncapped it. He cringed at the smell and immediately put it back.

"I brought this laptop so you can catch up on Earth terms. We'll be working together and I'm sure the scientific jargon is going to be different. This baby has access to my personal database of textbooks, research articles, and notes on… well, everything I could find. It also includes pictures of our lovely resident red head. _Not_ that I look anymore, I have my own red head now." Tony placed the laptop bag on an empty counter space. "I'm assuming you know how to use it."

"Yes, if I am safe to assume that your user interface is not counterintuitive," Loki shot back.

Tony swung around the counter to lift a bottle from the rack and grab a clean glass. He emptied a quarter of the bottle before saying, "I bugged the conference room."

Loki was amused by Tony's continuing effort at undermining Fury's authority, but did not appreciate his knowing of that morning's conversation. "Well?"

"You're obviously not the evil bastard-no offense to your mother-that everyone thinks you are. So why did you do all that in the first place? The invasion I mean."

Loki did not want to discuss this, least of all with the most immature of all the people here. He gave a clipped response. "I am no one's shadow." Belatedly, he thought he had given more than he wanted.

They both stood there, not looking at each other; one leaning on the counter while the other kept opening new bottles. Tony didn't think he'd get an elaboration on that last statement, but he was positive he could relate. He had been struggling with being his father's shadow for decades. Tony chose a different topic this time. "I thought it was odd that all my employees in the tower made it out alive before the Chitauri showed up like mosquitos. I was- am happy that they all got away, thankfully not as scratched up as everyone else, and all alive." There was a question there.

"I was distracted by the red handles present on the side of half the doors," Loki hinted. With the laptop under one arm, he left Tony with that little puzzle.

* * *

AN: Loki, in my mind, is Machiavellian, but has not gone too far yet. He's clever, accomplished, proud, and he's not beyond redemption. Here, he's not the only smart one; there's opportunity for camaraderie/rivalry and not just from Tony.  
I like to add little puzzles, are these detracting from the story? By the way, any guesses on Loki's little puzzle?

1. M-Theory - One of the many hypotheses which attempt to harmonize general relativity (physics behind large objects) and quantum mechanics (very small objects). This theory requires 11 spacetime dimensions.


	5. Chapter 5

The safe house was built with a special basement that extended beyond the mansion. A special sliding roof and an inclined floor had been installed on one side of the underground level so the sky was accessible. A month ago, the basement had housed some of SHIELD's cars and heavier armaments. Now, it echoed with the footsteps of its visitors.

Tony whistled. "This is going to take a lot of work. I should upload JARVIS, install my holographic panels, and my minion bots down here."

"I'll defer to you all the computing software and hardware requirements. My stuff's all home-made," Jane admitted.

"Same here," Bruce raised his hand.

"So? Mine is too," Tony argued.

Jane was quick to point out one difference, "Yes but your home-made is backed up by a lot of money. Bruce and I had to work with what a normal person could get his or her hands on."

"I'm offended that you think I have an advantage."

"Then you can stay offended." Jane looked at the cement floor and walls. It was an impressive amount of space. "I'm so excited, are we going to get any technicians?"

"You mean to do the heavy-lifting? Who needs them when we got Cap?"

Bruce didn't think using Steve Rogers as a moving man was such a good idea. You can easily break something if you don't know how to hold it. "Don't worry, Jane, if we need them, we have them. They're on call."

"SHIELD is certainly spoiling us. Before I was just the annoying grad student they can steal from."

"Better than me, I was the guy they wanted to cage but didn't want to approach."

"Eh, they wanted my suit," Tony added, as he counted the number of outlets in the room and the circuit breaker in the corner.

All three of them had avoided talking about the fourth member of their team... until now. "Loki's not that bad." The other two looked to Tony, surprised. "Guys, don't look at me like that. Yeah, threw me out of my own tower, but he's really not a bad guy."

"I'll be sure to remember that when I let the other guy out," Bruce promised.

"Anyway, so I bugged the conference room and guess what, my tower's going to be fixed and in less than a week!"

"Is that why Loki's such a good guy now? Because your tower's going to be fixed?" Jane asked.

"No, it's because he's going to do it personally! And if I'm there to watch it all, then who knows, maybe I can figure out what his magic is about." Tony waggled his fingers as he said "magic."

"So what's he doing now? I thought by now all of us would be down here working," Bruce asked.

Tony shook his head. "He can't yet, we wouldn't understand anything he's saying and he wouldn't understand us. Last night, I gave him access to my own special database of …everything."

Both Bruce and Jane questioned the wisdom behind handing Loki the sum of human knowledge.

"Why don't we all just help him catch up? He doesn't have to work alone." Jane thought making Loki learn their scientific terms and concepts by himself was unfair, especially since they were not learning any of his.

"Seriously, do you see him wanting to be in a study group?" Tony crossed his arm and looked at her expectantly. "I know his type, like me, he wants to do it alone."

"How long do we have to wait for him?" Bruce inquired.

"Maybe several days. He should know the physics; it's just the words and names he has to learn. He is supposed to be the best on Asgard." Tony surveyed the room one final time before excusing himself with a wave. "Well gotta go home and pack up some stuff."

* * *

After Tony left, Bruce and Jane started playing with the movable roof. The roof slid in slowly but steadily to reveal the afternoon sky. It was surprisingly quiet. Jane expected it to sound like a noisy garage door. "This is perfect for stargazing, if we weren't in New York."

"Yes, I heard New Mexico was ideal for you. Less city lights and smog to interfere with the incoming star light."

Jane hummed in agreement.

Bruce observed Jane's expression as she looked to the sky. He knew that she thought about Thor every time she gazed up. Before, she looked up because that was a part of her work, but now, the sky and what was past it had more meaning. It was the success of her work, but her success would also bring her closer to Thor.

Bruce thought Jane and Thor made an odd pair: the scientist with the warrior. Maybe opposites do attract? He didn't think he and Betty Ross were that different. Standing next to Jane, she reminded him of his Betty. Quiet, but with an intelligent spark. Saddened by the separation, he regretted not saying goodbye to her. He had not been in contact with her since his fight with Abomination, and he didn't know how to do it without arousing her father's attention.

"You'll see him again. We'll make it happen."

Jane was startled; she hadn't realized how perceptive Bruce could be. He blended too well into the background. She smiled and thanked him. "I thought finally I was going to see him again. Did you know that I wanted to believe Tony when he accused Thor, well really Loki, of dressing up as… Loki." Jane shook her head and smiled at how ridiculous that sounded. "I kept staring at him when he disguised himself as Thor again, you know the second time when we left the airport?"

Bruce laughed this time. He sobered when his thoughts shifted to Thor's brother. "I believe Tony when he says that Loki's not a bad guy. He had plenty of chances to kill people, but for whatever reason, decided to get them out of the way. I wouldn't go so far as say he's a good guy either. The guy could be a demolitions expert, but not a serial killer." At her thoughtful expression, Bruce took a chance and suggested, "You don't have to stay here today. Loki's scheduled to go to a hospital, one that's specific to providing care to the victims from New York City. I'm interested in how he's going to do it."

Jane bit her lip. She still felt nervous around Loki; his attitude at the airport had not warmed her to him. That alone should be reason enough to decline the invitation,_but _she was curious. She felt her childhood curiosity bubbling out at the chance of seeing _magic_. She also rationalized that he was their teammate and Thor's brother, sooner or later she would have to deal with him anyway.

Jane gave a soft, "Okay."

* * *

_You are worthy..._

Those words had felt strongest yesterday. He felt his heart tighten and release. Tightened then released again. Isn't that what all mothers should say? Even if their sons are not worthy?

..._but your actions are not worthy of you_.

But she had said that part too. He had heard all this from his mother before, and even the Allfather had implied it more than once. Loki didn't understand, do actions not make a person? Make them worthy?

He had been trying so hard. He was desperate. Why was nothing he did worthy?

The people of Asgard always saw Thor as worthy. Even during his exile to Midgard, there were many that disagreed. Loki's punishment, on the other hand, was met with acceptance even some doubt as to the lack of severity.

He could never be like Thor. Their personality, their skill set, and especially their physical appearance were on opposite ends of the spectrum. But... There was always a _but_. He both wanted and didn't want to be Thor. He wanted the same respect but he did not want to be a clone.

Loki looked to his hands. They were pale and smooth now, but he could change them. Change them into that disgusting blue with the ugly markings. He then remembered hands on his. Rubbing and easing the tension on his wrist. His mother had not let him draw away. She had kissed him too. He still felt it on his forehead.

While Thor was still a little unsure about touching Loki, Frigga showed no hesitation. If circumstances permitted, she would always take his hand, as if to show she didn't mind. She would always whisper fiercely _my son_. It was working, he didn't mind so much about being Laufey's son anymore. Loki had killed him, after all. Now, there was no other who could claim him as his son except the Allfather.

Loki thought back to the last time he had seen him. Odin had walked up to him and firmly grasped his shoulder. "_You are my son. Do not forget_." Loki had clung to those words.

He thought back to yesterday. He had been furious with Romanova and Coulson. But now? He felt strangely at ease. It was almost freeing. Now, everyone shared in his urgency. Misery likes company.

His mind whirled again with questions. Amidst all that, was hope.

_You are worthy_... His mother gave him hope. Maybe he shouldn't be trying so hard? He should be focusing on the bridge, after all.

He cleared his head.

Loki rubbed his forehead and sat down in front of the small study. There laid Stark's laptop. A smile curled slowly on his face. Oh, how he'd make Stark regret his gift. He'd have to play around later though.

He had work to do.

Loki glanced at the time piece on the table. It was almost time.

Loki dressed himself in a crisp gray shirt with a dark green tie. The clothes were delivered to him that morning by Agent Coulson, complete with his aggravating smile. Loki wondered again about the colors. He grabbed his black suit jacket off the chaise as a knock was heard at his door. He opened it to see Banner with his arm half-raised and Foster trying to hide her nervousness.

"Ah, my chaperones," Loki commented. He was uncertain why SHIELD had chosen Banner to accompany him. While the green beast had soundly defeated him last time – he remembered his aching back and head with clarity – Loki did not think it wise to allow Banner in a place of healing.

Banner looked sheepish before replying, "Afternoon. I was asked by Fury to follow you, but I would have done it anyway just because I want to watch."

Loki's gaze switched to Foster. "And you?"

"Just to watch," she said in a small voice. Loki wondered how Thor was attracted to such a mousy woman.

"So I have the list of the patients and their room numbers here." Bruce pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "We're to take the car outside, go there, and we'll meet with some SHIELD agents at the hospital."

Loki held out his hand for the list. Banner handed it to him. Loki skimmed over the page containing the address, names, and numbers. As they exited through the front door, they saw a limo parked outside. Loki stared at it and recalled his last car ride. "I have changed my mind-"

"What?" Banner blurted, thinking Loki didn't want to go to the hospital.

"I refuse to take this vehicle, so-" They all suddenly disappeared, and reappeared somewhere else. "-I have taken care of our transport." Loki held back his chuckle when he saw Banner and Foster stumble forward. They were both looking ruffled with the funniest expression on their faces.

His sharp eyes caught a slight movement on the rooftop of an adjacent building to the hospital. _Found you, Agent Barton._ He smirked, knowing that Barton would see it. Barton would also find out that Loki had done something to get here, because the car had never left the manor.

"What just happened? And we can't just pop in like this. What if someone saw us?" Foster looked around the cluster of brick buildings for any witnesses. She didn't see anyone but there were a lot of windows with their curtains drawn.

"They will see us arriving by car. See?" Loki pointed to the group of SHIELD agents that had just emerged from the hospital. The agents greeted them as if nothing was wrong. Banner and Foster maintained their disturbed expressions. "Illusion," he reminded them.

Loki, Banner, and Foster were each given a white lab coat. They shed their jackets to put on their disguise and were led to an empty hallway. The agents left them there, but Loki knew they'd be watching some other way.

"Shall we… Dr. Banner and Dr. Foster?" Loki asked with a smirk. He thought it hilarious that they were the only two with the earned title, but not from a medical degree.

All three walked quietly through the pastel colored hall and stopped at the third door. Loki's eyes flicked up to make sure the room number was correct before he pressed the handle and stepped in.

* * *

He felt the warmth on his head first. Then the bed sheets under him. He felt hands roam on top of his head.

Pressure. He felt pressure pushing on him, then pushing him up.

Blue eyes slowly opened, then blinked rapidly as a lock of blonde hair fell in. The room was too bright but he could make out three people with him.

Where was he? Wasn't he just on the school bus? He had been looking forward to the field trip to the museum for the fifth graders all year.

Thirst. He felt thirsty.

"Wa-water."

Why wasn't his tongue working?

The man closest to him filled a glass with the nearby pitcher. The man paused then picked up a wrapped straw, as if deciding at the last moment it was a good idea to use it.

He drank it. Cool water on strangely dry lips.

"Boy, you remind me of my brother," the man said, then looked astonished. He figured the doctor – who else could it be with a white coat like that? – did not mean to say that. The doctor looked familiar. "Your name?"

"Carl."

A smile appeared on the doctor's face. Carl felt like the doctor knew something he didn't.

"I am Dr. Odinson, and behind me are my colleagues Dr. Banner and Dr. Foster." Carl waved at them, unsure suddenly. Curiously he heard the woman turn to the other man, whispering furiously about _coma_ and something being _incredible_. Carl saw Dr. Odinson toss the other two an annoyed look. "Yes, as my _friends_ are discussing, you have been in a coma. You've been asleep for a number of months."

"Where are mom and dad?" Carl asked, afraid. Why weren't they here with him?

"I do not know, but judging by the decorations in your room, they are here regularly. You will see them soon. In the meantime, I need to ask some questions. First, how does your head feel? Do you feel pain anywhere else?" Carl felt his head tip up and Dr. Odinson looking intently at his eyes.

"Tired, that's it. My hands are a little shaky."

"Muscle atrophy most likely. Physical therapy for several months should –"

"You look familiar," Carl interrupted. Dr. Odinson paused and raised an eyebrow. "There was a man with dark hair. I remember-I remember him pulling me out of the bus. But there was a loud bang, right? That's why I'm here?"

Carl swallowed visibly. Dr. Odinson's face just turned very serious.

_Never mind, you just look kinda like him._ Carl felt that thought enter his mind and adopted it as his own.

"Never mind, you just look kinda like him."

Dr. Odinson smiled that strange smile again. Carl was reminded of the Cheshire Cat from his old Alice in Wonderland cartoon movie.

"I am flattered that you associate that man with me. But let us move on to lighter topics, shall we?" Dr. Odinson gestured to the walls. Carl hadn't been paying attention to his room but now he saw there were paper stars taped everywhere, including the ceiling. All the colors that came with a multi-color pack of construction paper.

"Wow." Carl's face lighted up. Mommy must have put the stars up. He had told her that he wanted to be an astronaut.

"So you like the stars?" Dr. Odinson asked.

"Yeah, they're cool and stuff. They're big, powerful, and bright. I want to be like that."

Dr. Odinson chuckled. "_We're made of star-stuff."_

When Carl drew a blank look, Dr. Odinson added, "Not familiar with that quote? Find its meaning and its author. I guarantee you will be more than pleased."

* * *

Jane watched Loki- no, _Dr. Odinson_– perform miracle after miracle. She was starting to see what Tony and Bruce meant when they said that Loki wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't a good guy either, because she fully understood that he was the one responsible for all this in the first place.

"Carl Sagan. He was one of my heroes," Jane said out loud.

Loki turned around and gave her a vaguely pleased smile.

"How do you do all that? That magic?" Jane finally gathered up enough courage to ask. Next to her, Bruce overheard and thought it was worth listening in. The question should at least get an interesting answer.

"Did my br-Thor not tell you that magic and science are one and the same?" Loki almost slipped, almost called Thor his brother. It was a hard habit to break. He blamed the slip on the boy he had healed earlier.

"But the things you can do, like traveling from Asgard without anything. No machines right? For us the calculations and modeling of the individual particles, interference from gravity, and such would take at least a supercomputer."

"It is an ability I have." He held his hand in front to indicate that he had more to say when Jane opened her mouth. "Can you lift your arm? And no, this is not a _non sequitur_. I will take your annoyed look for a yes. Do you think about your muscles, the tissues, the individual cells? How about the number of ATP you would require to lift that arm? How much force you have to exert against gravity? Now if you were making something artificial, you would need to specify those things."

"I think I see what you mean, but what's ATP?"

Bruce laughed and answered for her, "Think of it like a unit of energy for your cells." He looked at Loki, impressed. "You're studying more than physics terms I see."

"I was curious about why you were included in the team. I hope you do not mind, but I read some of your publications on the effects of gamma photons on living tissue. I assure you that this will not be an issue when traveling across the Bifrost."

"I figured that much, otherwise we'd be more than toast. I'm not here because of my old research. I've expanded beyond the cell bio field you know."

Loki nodded and turned back to Jane. "A common mistake of your ancestors was to define magic as any mysterious happenings. If it cannot be explained, it was magic. It has taken thousands of years, but your race is finally growing and starting to understand and explore. Do not fall back into the trap of an _old _mind."

* * *

AN: I'm very concerned with the style of my writing. Sometimes I wonder if I'm inappropriately adding too much information in certain areas and not enough in others. I also worry about sentence structure and length, and whether I have used them well in respect to the flow of the story. Please review, I do appreciate the critique.

Loki's being tricky again. There's meaning behind the line "We're made of star-stuff." This is my favorite line to recite to people who think science makes things boring.  
From the last chapter: Loki pulled the fire alarm.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony Stark swerved onto the side of the road and parked his car with a screech. The screech wasn't from his car. No, that would be from the car beside him that had been positioning itself for the same parking spot.

Tony ignored the curses and the angry car horn directed at him. He waved at the driver to show no hard feelings – which only caused stronger expletives. He hopped out of his car and entered the small florist shop.

Tony took off his sunglasses and placed them in his breast pocket of his suit. He looked around and found the counter at the back of the shop. The florist on duty was an elderly woman with gray hair and he could tell it had once been some shade of brown.

"Oh my."

Tony sighed. He had not wanted to be recognized, which was why he picked such a small shop.

"Ma'am. I just need some flowers." Tony raised his hands in what he hoped would calm the woman.

"Don't fret; I'm not a young gal anymore who gets hot and bothered."

Tony straightened with a surprised look. This was a nice change.

"Umm…ok…I'll just have some of these-" Tony pointed to something pink. "-and some of these." He turned around and randomly pointed to some purple flowers.

The old woman shuffled forward and picked up several stems of each kind. She also selected some greens to go with the flowers. She returned to the counter and tied them together in clear and green plastic bouquet wrapper.

Tony just gave her his credit card without looking at the price. He didn't care; he could buy the entire shop if he wanted. He signed the receipt, said a quick "thanks," and blew a kiss at the florist on his way out.

Tony almost made it to his car when he stopped all of a sudden. He thought he had seen a familiar face. He whipped around to face Steve Rogers standing off to the side of the shop. Tony thought this was an amazing fluke. He could ask Steve to move his stuff now.

Steve had his hands in his jean pockets and was looking everywhere except Tony's direction. Even after so long being unfrozen, Steve was still uncomfortable wearing blue jeans. Seventy years ago, blue denim was hardly a fashion staple.

"So…are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Tony asked.

"Oh…I was just walking around, sight-seeing. The city's certainly changed."

"Uh-huh. And…?"

"Uh…nothing. There's nothing." Steve's voice almost sounded innocent enough.

Tony did not believe that at all. Steve Rogers was many things: heroic, self-sacrificing, boy-scout honor to the max – which made him a horrible liar.

"Why are you just standing around then?"

"Because you're talking to me?"

Annoyed, Tony replied, "Now you're just being a prick." Steve just kept looking at the ground. He didn't budge even when someone from the busy sidewalk bumped into him. Tony sighed. "Look, you don't have to tell me –"

"It - It's ok. I shouldn't be hiding something like this, anyway." Steve glanced to the shop's large windows, and motioned Tony to come further to the side. Tony started feeling uncomfortable when Steve's face morphed into pain. "I knew –know that woman. The florist, I mean."

Steve took a deep breath before continuing, "She's the girl I left behind, you know?"

Tony took that in slowly. His mind suddenly thought of Pepper and what would happen to her if he vanished one day. He was about to call Steve a funny name again, as was his habit, but he stopped in time. "Steve, I don't know what to tell you. Go to her maybe? Tell her the truth? Has she been waiting for you all seven decades?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her yet. I just asked Fury to track her down, which led me here."

"Do you want to go inside? Talk to her now?" Tony was frustrated; he was not cut out for this.

Steve shook his head and backed up. He placed a hand on his forehead as he said, "No, not now. I don't know what to say. I never really said goodbye." Steve suddenly laughed. It was a pitiful thing. "You know, she tried to set up a date. We were talking on the radio, while I was crash-landing that stupid plane into the Atlantic."

After a long minute, Tony asked, "You want a ride back? I need to stop by my house to pack up my stuff, but I can get you a drink there. You don't have to do anything."

"That's okay, I'll stay here for a while longer. I just need…" Steve trailed off. He didn't know what he needed.

Tony nodded and left Steve behind. He knew enough to leave something like this alone.

* * *

Through the windows, Frigga watched as her son disappeared with Banner and Jane. He had not used the limousine outside but she knew that he would go to the assigned house of healing. She turned around and dismissed Fulla and Gefjon. She would not need them today.

She made her way to the conference room. The hallways now familiar.

"Good Morning, Ambassador Frigga," Fury greeted her. He came out from another hall to join her. He opened the door for her, as she returned salutations.

"Good Morning to you, Director Fury." She took the same seat she did the last time. "Will Agent Romanova be joining us?"

"Should be here soon."

As soon as Fury said it, Agent Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova a.k.a. Black Widow entered the room, carrying a few folders. She quickly sat down and exchanged greetings. "Sorry for the delay. I needed to ensure Stark had left the premises. We don't want another repeat of his bugging this room. It's fortunate for us that both Banner and Foster left with your son too." She tucked in a wavy strand of hair before passing the folders to Frigga. "These are the general profiles I've compiled for Banner, Foster, and Stark. These include my initial impressions as well as notes after observing them and researching their past."

"Truthfully, I expected you to request the same type of information about my sons."

"Will you give it?" Fury smiled - a bit too intensely.

Frigga smiled in return. "No."

"We didn't think so, either. At least, this is what Agent Romanova tells me."

Frigga nodded towards the agent, "Then you're an excellent reader."

"Thank you, Ambassador Frigga." Romanova accepted the compliment easily.

Frigga was not fooled with the easy attitude from this woman. Frigga might not give any information about her sons' pasts, but it didn't mean that Romanova would not try to profile her. This woman was truly exceptional at reading faces and body language. Frigga did not fault her son for failing in his title of Liesmith; there are people like this woman who could notice such small signs of deception. Loki was talented at subterfuge which he practiced often, much to the apprehension of the Asgardian people but the Aesir were not on the same level as Romanova. No, Romanova had talent, extensive training, and experience with people lying to her every day. Frigga knew absolutely that if Loki truly wanted to lie, he could weave a convincing illusion on his face to hide subconscious signs of deception, but as long as Frigga was here, she would be able to sense his manipulation. He was forced to show his true face. No wonder Loki was troubled by Romanova.

"Let me make this clear," Fury began, "these folders must be returned to Agent Romanova before you leave this room. Also, understand that we normally do not do this."

Frigga looked across to Fury. "I understand perfectly. You have been kind to grant my request. I only wish to learn more about the company Loki will be joining."

Fury stared at her with his one eye and nodded. "You wish to prevent a relapse of your son's more aggressive behavior?"

Frigga had forgotten about Fury's own ability to read between the lines. Compared to Romanova, he was not on par, but he did not become Director of an elite organization by being naïve. Frigga's eyes gained a hard edge. "Among other things, yes."

"I'll leave you to two then." Fury excused himself, stood up, and left the room with his coat end flapping behind.

Romanova smiled again and pointed to the tea set.

"Yes, please and thank you."

Romanova poured for two. She passed a filled cup of jasmine tea to Frigga. "Do you have any questions?"

Frigga closed Banner's folder. "Before I go in depth into these, would you mind if I ask for a general opinion of these three people?"

Romanova breathed in slowly, gathering her thoughts before launching into her speech.

"I don't mind. They are in my opinion suitable for this team. All of them possess genius level IQ and good will towards others as a whole. Since you have Banner's folder in your hands, we'll start with him. Banner's most distinguishing quality is his transformation into what people now call the Hulk: a form that increases strength but diminishes inhibitions. Formerly triggered by anger or extreme stress, this "beast" form is now under tight control. Banner has excellent anger management by accepting all emotions instead of suppressing them. He is currently under SHIELD protection from other branches of the military or organizations."

Frigga was pleased with Banner. He would know the feeling of being an outcast and the emotional turmoil that comes with it. He was a fugitive because people were both in awe and fearful of his power and appearance. She could already see Loki, still having difficulty with his Jotunn origin, and this Banner getting along well.

"Next is Foster. Intelligent but has some confidence issues. She is persistent in her goals almost to a fault. Her stubbornness has overall served her well since she is now enjoying the success she has earned from her work. Her work had previously been judged as impossible or unrealistic. She is currently the leading expert in the theory behind the Einstein-Rosen Bridge and related phenomena – what we call your Bifrost."

Frigga was impressed with Jane. Not many on Asgard can boast of such an intellect. If Thor and Jane's relationship continued, she would have a worthy daughter-in-law. The Aesir needed more people like Jane. Frigga had noticed a long time ago that the Asgardian society placed more emphasis on battle than on mental pursuits. She also realized that Jane would also be able to relate to Loki. Jane had already gone through a long period of feeling unappreciated even though her work was profound. Frigga hoped that Loki and Jane would become friends; they had so much in common.

"Last is Stark. He is narcissistic but highly accomplished. He challenges himself to be his father's better due to an awkward childhood. I now believe that he has resolved those issues. He is famous for his curiosity and ingenuity; a product of that is his special flight-capable suit, the Iron Man."

Frigga thought this Stark may be the most difficult to befriend, but she had a feeling that Loki would be able to connect to him. Stark had the potential to help Loki with his feelings of unworthiness in comparison to Thor and perhaps his obsession with his father's approval.

Frigga felt this combination of people was perfect for her son. These people provided the environment for a friendly rivalry, unlike the poisonous one in Asgard between Thor and Loki. She watched Romanova smile again with confidence and a touch of smugness. Romanova had read her well.

"You are pleased," the agent commented.

"Verily. You are extraordinary, my compliments again."

Romanova bowed a little. "I do my job well and I am glad that you like the team. I hand-picked them myself, with Loki in mind."

Frigga shivered. This woman's foresight was incredible.

* * *

In the same dark room with the blinking LED lights, two figures met again. One switched on the lights to reveal the name tag: Rappaccini.

"Sir, we just located Stark. He's at his cliff-side residence." Rappaccini's accented voice carried throughout the small room. She had just hurried from her console to report in. Tracking the Avengers was difficult except for Stark. He would usually be at home, Stark Expo, or his new tower. Placing agents in these three locations was the logical course of action.

"His actions?"

"We can't see inside, but he seems to be moving boxes and various items onto a few trucks."

"Describe these items."

"From what we can see, stereo sets and speakers, canvases of various Iron Man images, antique model of the Stark Expo Park, and construction-type tools –" The woman raised her hand to her ear. "Sir, Stark has finished and is leaving the area."

"Follow Stark and the trucks."

"Sir, they are heading in separate directions. We can only follow one." There was a limited amount of manpower sent out to monitor Stark's house.

The trucks didn't seem too important: their cargo more or less normal and seemingly insignificant. With his mind made up, the man commanded, "Follow Stark."

Rappaccini thought this was the wrong decision. It was much easier to track down a trail of three vans, plus Tony Stark had the strong penchant to use his suit to fly from place to place. Their agents were ground-based and were not capable of following Iron Man.

"Yes, sir. A reminder, sir. The Imperial Council is requesting a meeting. As Scientist Supreme, you are obligated to go."

The man threw the woman a haughty glare. "Don't tell me what my duties are."

"It won't happen again, sir." Yes, it won't happen again, she thought darkly. "There are also reports coming in from the government funded hospital hosting the New York City casualties." Rappaccini had suggested the stationing of a couple of agents there on a hunch. There were a number of people that had been spotted there and she had suspected that some of the low level agents from SHIELD were sent there to convalesce.

"Continue."

"Several patients have woken from their comas. Severe and permanent injuries have healed under the guise of a new and highly concealed medical technology."

"Any information on this technology?"

"None, it's been deemed classified. Hospital records show no mention of this technology except that it is classified and still under testing."

"Anything else?"

"Banner was spotted, accompanied by a woman, identified as the missing Jane Foster, and an unknown man. Questioning of the patients indicate that all of them have signed nondisclosure agreements about the use of this technology. We have reason to believe that the patients themselves do not know anything of this technology. They were all unconscious either from injury or induced by general anesthesia. The patients, however, mention the names of their visiting doctors. Apparently, Banner and Foster had used their real names. The unknown identified himself as Odinson."

"Their location now?"

"Unknown. Their vehicle disappeared, as in, vanished into thin air. We believe they have another method of travel and their vehicle a decoy."

"Illusion again?"

"We believe so."

The man thought for a moment before finally saying, "If you have nothing else to report, then you're dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

As she was leaving, Rappaccini thought her superior was an imbecile. No need for more confirmation that this man was the same one from the airport; the name Odinson had given him away. Son of Odin. Hidden in plain sight, she mused. What business he and the Avengers had at the airport she did not know, but having Jane Foster in their party was curious. There were also other women in their group as they left the airport; they were dressed formally and in an antiquated style. Rappaccini was no expert on historical dress, but she would gamble on the chances that these women were also from Asgard.

This Odinson had shown either the technology or ability to control light, healing, and possible access to interstellar travel. The latter was weakly based on the appearance of Thor coinciding with the strange readings they detected from the sky in Puente Antiguo and New York City. There was also the mysterious presence of the Asgardians at the airport. Rappaccini did not think the tremors felt at the airport was a coincidence either.

She thought back to the footage from the airport and recalled several key people. SHIELD already possessed Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, but with Jane Foster in the equation, there was really only one conclusion that made the most sense. The Asgardians were helping SHIELD gain the ability to use wormholes. Rappaccini's mind wandered back to her childhood and the stories she heard. What was the Old Norse name for the gods' bridge? The one they used to cross to different realms. Her mind strained, but gave her the answer: Bifrost.

With the power to travel anywhere she wanted, she could bring this small covert organization to a level never imagined, one spanning the galaxy or even universe. Rappaccini smiled viciously.

* * *

Jane Foster tipped her head to the side and wondered if what Tony meant about packing some stuff, was actually him moving into the lab basement. That would explain the couch set, large coffee table, and surround sound system that were being brought out of the three white trucks. SHIELD agents in civilian clothing were busy unloading everything. They reminded her of a line of ants if you left crumbs on the sidewalk. She briefly thought about Fury. She didn't think he'd approve of such use of manpower.

She stood to the side of the first truck, questioning if she should help. Her eyes followed each item as it passed her. They were probably too heavy for her to carry.

As soon as she decided to head back inside, she heard a whoosh. She looked up to see Iron Man balancing in the air, then lightly drop to the ground.

Tony opened his face cover and immediately walked towards Jane. He pulled out a bag of fries and offered some to her, "Want some?" When she shook her head, Tony asked her, "Hey Jane, I got a favor to ask. You have any plans to see Frigga?"

"What? No." Jane was wondering where Tony was going with this.

"Give her these will ya?" Tony opened the passenger side of the first truck and pulled out a bouquet.

She thought the purple and pink almost clashed as the flowers were dropped in her hands. "Tony, I said I don't have any plans to see her."

"Jane, think of it this way, you have an excuse to see her now. You can talk to her about Thor," Tony baited her.

Jane crossed her arms. "Nice try."

"Come on, I'm not a flower guy. See, look at this suit and those flowers – not my style. And wouldn't it look bad if I was creeping around in the girl's wing?"

"Do you normally creep around girls' rooms?" Jane put a hand on her hip. She breathed in sharply then replied, "Don't answer that. Fine, I'll take these to her tonight. I'm putting them in a vase first; these look wilted."

"Thanks, I owe you."

Jane rolled her eyes. She dodged the moving crew and made her way into the kitchen. There were a couple people inside making dinner. She eyed the stainless steel tables covered in chopped vegetables and meats. It looked like they were making some kind of stew and her stomach grumbled in response. It had been a while since lunch was delivered to her room.

"Excuse me, do you have a container for these?" Jane waved the bouquet around. Neither of the cooks said anything, but one of them pointed to a nearby cabinet. Jane nodded her thanks, and dug inside the cabinet until she found what she thought was a glass fish bowl. She shrugged and pulled it out. It looked big enough to hold the flowers.

* * *

Loki heard a loud thump downstairs. It was accompanied with some shouting from Stark.

He ignored it; his eyes going back to the laptop screen. He was in the middle of reading about the humans' progress on quantum mechanics when there was another thump. Followed by some inventive cursing. He couldn't help but be impressed.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

His concentration shot, Loki decided to go downstairs to see what the commotion was about. He didn't want to admit that he was simply curious and needed a break.

With light footsteps, he ambled to the first floor and met various people he did not recognize. He followed the trail of people another floor down. He had never been to this level before and his eyes soaked in the sparse details: gray cement walls with bright fluorescent lights.

In the middle stood Stark, directing everyone else on where to put his equipment. One of the first things Loki noticed was the sledgehammer, jackhammer, and variable sized wrenches in the corner. He wondered how much decorating Stark was going to do.

He stayed out of the way, leaning on a wall, until all the furniture, appliances, and –what in all the realms was that? – were all moved into the room. It looked like a tornado had blown through with Stark as the eye. Stark looked around, clapped his hands once, and started pushing boxes around.

Loki thought that if this was supposed to be their work room, then Stark was not going to be finished anytime soon. He wanted to start on the Bifrost the moment he was comfortable with these human names and terms, after all.

"Do you need help with –" Loki waved his hand to the side. " – all this?"

"I thought you'd never ask! I didn't want those guys earlier touching my stuff more than they had to. I don't trust them."

Loki narrowed his eyes. Stark had noticed him and was depending on his help all along. It would be rude now to take back the offer. "What needs to be done?"

"Uh, move those speakers to the back wall. They'll need to be installed later, but I need this center space now." Stark pointed to some metallic rectangular objects on the floor.

Loki duplicated himself twice to reduce the work load. As he and his clones were heaving the speakers and carrying them to the other end of the room, Tony stood with his mouth wide open. "I need to figure out how you do that. It would be amazing. Imagine : Mini-Me but in Tony size!"

"The treaty bequeaths only knowledge of the bridge, not mine."

"Yea, but it doesn't disallow me from figuring yours out while you're here," Stark happily countered.

"Ah, so you have thrown the gauntlet." Loki was surprised he welcomed the challenge.

While Stark was assembling what he called his minion bots, Loki took control of the furniture arrangement. At first Loki felt offended. He had a millennium worth of knowledge and technology and here, this human of about four decades thinks him unworthy of handling his electronics. But in the next moment, he realized what an opportunity this could be. He didn't mind being relegated to something so mundane if he could poke around, especially when Stark was so distracted. Oh, what fun.

Loki peeked under the white sheets covering some square shaped boards. Unbelievable how much ego this Tony Stark had, to have so many paintings of his mechanical suit. The style reminded him of some other images he had seen on the laptop. Warhol, perhaps? Loki had no idea why anyone would want the same image in different colors. These Menn were strange.

Loki smirked as he thought up of a grand idea. He very carefully positioned the paintings on the walls while leaving the white sheets on the canvases. He didn't want to ruin the surprise yet.

As Loki finished hanging the _artwork_, Stark cried out, "Woohoo! Bots are ready to go."

Loki turned around to find Stark pointing to various boxes that he wanted his bots to unpack. It wasn't until Stark had installed his home computer system in a corner and Loki had moved a couch set to the side of the room, did Stark speak again.

"I need some help over here," Stark said across the room.

Loki pushed the coffee table an inch more to the left, before striding across the now empty center of the room to Stark. Leaning on the wall were more rectangular boards, but these were not paintings, but had small figurines attached.

"They're fragile, from my father's days. I wasn't careful the last time I put it together and now some of the pieces are broken or cracked. Some of the models are missing too. I don't want any more damage done to them, which is why I need at least another pair of hands."

Loki's mind wandered to the last item of his father's he had held in his hands. He humorously thought about Stark mishandling Gungnir and the probability of his survival.

"And your minions?"

"Delicate work like this? Hell no." Tony's declaration caused a couple of whimpers from his bots. "So my father was a shitty parent, but he finally came through. Funny how he did it, considering how long he'd been gone. He left Fury some old film, notebooks, and this replica for me. I thought at first it was all junk, but it saved my life."

Loki critically surveyed the model and was interested how such an antique saved Stark's life. He wasn't going to ask though.

Stark pointed to one of the boards with a globe, shaped with metal rings, and then tapped his chest. "_That_ is in here now. A palladium replacement."

Loki realized that reactor was probably what prevented his staff from controlling Stark's mind when they were both in the tower those many months ago. The staff could go through clothes but not a machine. He stepped closer to the metal globe and counted. "This element is not found on this realm and if it exists here, only in trace amounts."

"I had to create it: a new element," Stark announced proudly.

Loki smirked, "You do not create a _new_ element if it exists elsewhere. However, congratulations not on the creation but on its stability. Heavy atoms are notoriously fickle and tend to decay. I had not realized you humans are capable of this yet."

"We like to surprise. By the way, how many elements have you studied? Here, we're up to 118. Well 119 including mine."

"Is this another challenge? You will lose; in fact you have lost already. The Asgardians matched that number almost four thousand years ago."

"Damn."

* * *

Jane wasn't sure what made her agree to Tony's request. She was regretting it now and she hadn't even left her room. She had been standing by her door with the flowers in her hands for the last ten minutes. She didn't know what she could say to Thor's mother. Isn't the guy supposed to be with her when meeting his mother for the first time?

She took a deep breath. "Jane, it'll be alright. Alright?" She didn't even want to answer her own question.

She bravely stepped out and turned left, three doors down. She paused before knocking, and then she tapped the door with her knuckles. She would count to ten, and if no one answered, then she was going to go back to her room.

She was at seven, when the door opened. This wasn't Frigga.

She stared confusedly at Loki.

"Umm…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see your mother." Jane almost said Thor's mother; she still had trouble seeing the family resemblance in Loki.

"And those are?" He looked pointedly at the flowers in front of her.

"From Tony."

"I assume it has something to do with the affront to my mother."

"Likely, yes."

"I will not allow it as it is." Loki snatched the bowl from her and fingered each purple bloom before handing it back.

After she got over Loki's abrupt theft and return of the flowers, Jane watched in awe at the way the purple changed to a darker pink to match the rest of the floral arrangement. "It's better."

"Yes, well I should speak to Stark about remedying an insult with another insult. You are welcome to enter. My mother is expecting you. Now, if you will excuse me." Jane was a little disturbed that Frigga had been expecting her. Before she could ask about it, Loki stepped to the side to let her in and closed the door behind him, leaving Jane alone with his mother.

Jane wondered what Loki meant when he said remedying an insult, but she'd let Tony figure it out. She had a feeling Tony would find out very soon judging by the way Loki had initially looked at the flowers.

* * *

"Jane Foster, I presume?"

Jane looked up and nodded at Frigga, who was sitting on a sofa. Frigga had several papers in one hand. With the other hand, she patted the seat next to her, indicating an open seat to Jane.

When Jane reached the older woman, she placed the flowers on the tabletop. "These are from Tony Stark. I think it's an apology for what he said at the airport, during our first meeting."

"Tell him, I accept and that they're beautiful." Frigga noticed something odd about the flowers. Roses and carnations were normal by themselves, but she felt something unnatural about the carnations. She had heard snippets of the conversation between Loki and Jane, and figured that Loki had somehow changed the flowers. She smiled. She didn't know what he did, but she'd have to thank him later. He never failed to give her pleasing gifts.

When Jane sat next to her, Frigga took a moment to take a careful look, comparing this real life Jane with the one described in the profile. Jane Foster possessed a fair face with a clever smile. Frigga was surprised her son Thor was trying to court this human. Jane did not match what Frigga imagined his type. Still, Jane had confidence, intelligence, and humility, even if she came off as a little timid from time to time. Frigga liked what she saw.

"Thor regrets not coming, but his father had decided that he needed to stay. My husband has been relapsing into Odinsleep and the kingdom requires a ready heir. Thor is not suitable yet as he stands now."

"I understand," Jane automatically said. Frigga could tell that Jane was still a little hurt but accepted that Thor had responsibilities. "Honestly, I don't know what to say to you. I didn't think I'd be meeting you so soon," Jane finally admitted.

Frigga laughed. "Well, we can start with what you do. Thor has told me that you are a student, a scholar."

"Well, scholar yes, but not a student anymore. When Thor met me, I was still struggling with my thesis – my project. It was difficult for me to convince people about my theory on wormholes before the events in Puente Antiguo and New York City. After everyone saw how those alien things came through from a hole in the sky, the academic community suddenly took an interest in my work. I've since earned my degree and was working on something else, but SHIELD asked me to come here on this exciting project ... and so here I am."

Frigga nodded. She wasn't sure what some of the things Jane said, but she could tell that the girl had ambition. She liked Jane more this way.

To put the girl at ease, Frigga decided to tell a story. Jane seemed alarmed at first at the other woman's conspiratorial look. "Well, since you have told some things about yourself, I will share some things with you about Thor. There was an incident when he lost his hammer, Mjollnir. To retrieve it, he had to dress up in some lovely bridal wear to impersonate Freyja…"

* * *

AN: So the bad guys are revealed at last. They are part of the comic-verse, soon to be movie-verse in Iron Man 3. The thing about Freyja and Thor is from mythology.

Please review. Much effort goes into this story and I would like very much to know if you like, dislike, or are confused about something. Reader input both motivate me and guide my writing.

As for the remedy to an insult puzzle, there are enough clues in the story to figure it out. You may need to look up a reference though, like Wiki.


	7. Chapter 7

Important Note: I received a review for the last chapter concerning Agent Romanova a.k.a. Black Widow. I thank the reviewer for bringing this up since it may have caused some confusion in others as well. Her real name is Natalia "Natasha" Romanova but she also goes by Romanov and Romanoff. From what I understand, Romanova is the female version of the name. Romanov and Romanoff, being the male forms, are used for her in jest.  
With that out of the way, please enjoy this chapter and kindly review.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys didn't call me yesterday. I could have dropped everything to watch him instantly heal people. Seriously, that's the kind of technology that will boost stock prices … and save people of course," Tony whined, waist deep in a hole on the floor.

He had stopped his work in the basement to lament of yesterday's missed opportunity. He was surrounded by chunks of cement: the leftover pieces of floor after using the jackhammer. He wanted to install an Iron Man mantling-dismantling system in the basement close to the movable roof, but this required a hole where most of the mechanical arms would go. He also needed access to the main power line; the outlets on the wall were only good for normal appliances.

"It was a hospital, Tony. You would not have been welcomed," Bruce pointed out.

Tony wiped the side of his head with a towel before showing them his version of childish indignation. "I can be quiet."

Jane held in her laugh. She highly doubted the infamous Tony Stark could keep his mouth shut.

"So where's the guy going today?" Tony asked, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Stuttgart, Germany." A voice rang from across the room. Loki descended the stairs in a light green shirt with a solid black tie. All three, Jane, Bruce, and Tony gave him a funny look; they were still adjusting with the idea of Loki wearing human clothing. Loki had a piece of paper in his hand. As he got closer, it was discovered to be coordinates.

"Oh that guy you attacked. Heard his eye hadn't recovered yet," Tony said, distractedly.

"He should not have struggled so much," Loki defended himself. It wasn't much of a defense, they all thought. They showed their discomfort with the topic by looking away. They had momentarily forgotten Loki's more sinister side after the events of yesterday.

Bruce coughed in his hand to dissipate the discomfort. "Anyway, if you're ready we can go now."

Tony perked up. "Yea me too! Just let me get cleaned up."

"Ah, but letting you come along might give you an advantage," Loki said as he straightened his tie. "You remember your proposed challenge, do you not? I do not plan to make it easy for you."

Jane furrowed her brow. "What challen – " she started to say until she disappeared, along with Loki and Bruce.

"Damn it." Tony scowled before he remembered something. "JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"Are you fully uploaded here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, did you pick up anything when they left?"

"Yes, sir. I am currently analyzing it."

Tony beamed and mentally patted himself on the back. It wasn't every day you countered a move from the God of Mischief and Lies.

* * *

Tony stretched his back and his arms before climbing up the stairs to the ground floor. Some bones cracked and he shook himself. He thought he deserved a break after spending several hours that morning in the ground. He headed straight to the bar area but his quick strides relaxed as he heard some delicate piano notes in the air. He approached the piano studio with quiet steps as he listened to the sound of keys being played.

Steve Rogers was playing a slow tune, the notes sounding hesitant.

Tony didn't want to interrupt so he stood there at the doorway.

"I can hear you, so just come in," Steve invited.

Tony took the invitation to go to the bar area, poured himself something, and sat on a bar stool behind Steve.

"I didn't know you played." Tony also honestly added, "Not that well, but not bad either."

Steve laughed – and Tony thought it was a shade too close to crying. "I wasn't always a soldier you know. I learned the piano several years ago."

Tony didn't correct him; Steve was lost in his own memories.

"When the war started, I didn't practice anymore. After taking the serum, my hands also changed. I didn't realize it then, but it would affect my playing."

Tony also didn't point out that being frozen for seventy years would have some effect too.

Tony leaned back onto the counter and decided that he and Steve were not friends. Comrades in arms certainly but not friends. Tony wondered what his father thought of Steve Rogers. They had obviously met and befriended each other. He mused whether he would also befriend this displaced man.

"So what were you playing?"

"A piece that my mother liked. Debussy's Maid with the Flaxen Hair. She said that my father used to play that to her once. He had loved her hair. I play it to remind me of…" Lost family. Lost time. _Loss_.

Tony shifted a little in his seat. He was reminded of yesterday's distressful meeting outside the florist shop. He was rescued from his thoughts when Steve revealed his plan, "I'm going to talk to Peggy tomorrow." He sounded resolute with a hint of apprehension.

"Need anything from me?" Tony nodded to show that he meant it; he hoped Steve wouldn't need him to come along though. Just because he offered anything, didn't mean he'd enjoy doing _anything_, but he'd do it for Steve.

"No, but thank you. I think - I need to do it alone." Steve thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe borrow a suit?"

"That buddy, I can do." Tony felt himself loosen up and breathe out. He hadn't realized he had gotten so tense.

* * *

"-ge?" Jane finished her question and looked around confusedly. She was in a parlor furnished with an early 20th century European style.

"The challenge is only for Stark. Do not worry, it is harmless," Loki answered.

Bruce, Jane, and Loki turned around when a knock was heard to their right. A middle-aged woman with black hair tied in a bun walked in carrying a tea set. "Good morning, my name is Adelinda Kuefer. I represent the German branch of SHIELD and was assigned to the role of attending physician for Dr. Heinrich Schafer, whom you've already met." Kuefer looked to Loki as she said the last part.

Loki smiled. Her name amused him too.

Kuefer stepped around them to place the tea tray on the table in the middle of the room. They all sat down as she started to fill tea into each of the four cups. "Please, have some while we discuss today's itinerary."

Interested in what Kuefer was doing, Bruce asked, "What tea is this?"

Kuefer smiled and replied, "My favorite to serve to guests: a mixture of Assam and Ceylon tea. Bitter but sweet at the end." Pointing to the sugar crystals, she explained, "These are Kluntjes."

As Kuefer was adding the sugar and cream into each cup, Loki had already figured out what she had meant when their host had described the tea. "You do not stir this do you? The cream and sugar will sink, staying more or less separate from the tea. _Bitter but sweet at the end._"

Kuefer's slightly widened eyes gave away her surprise. She was reminded of who she had as a guest. "Yes, it is traditionally drunk this way."

As her guests each took a cup, her demeanor became more professional. "Schafer is currently being transported to a nearby specialized clinic. It is within walking distance. We will meet with him and his wife. They were previously told that a visiting physician who specializes in ocular surgery will be coming." Kuefer turned to Loki and flatly added, "If you manage to do this, congratulations on being the first to repair such damage."

Loki grinned, "I aim to impress."

* * *

Bruce thought this day was going to be just as exciting as yesterday. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

When they arrived to the clinic, they were greeted warmly by the receptionist. Kuefer took charge of the conversations as she was also their interpreter.

As they were led further inside, Bruce could not help glancing at Loki. He had colored his hair a graying brown and aged his face. He completed the look by adding a short mustache and beard. Even with all the changes, Bruce still recognized his analytical eyes and the occasional smirk. Bruce looked to Jane and found that at least he wasn't the only one that thought Loki played the role of an older gentleman disturbingly well.

Bruce figured Loki's disguise was necessary, at least here. Loki had allowed his face to be seen during his last trip to Germany.

They were given scrubs to complete their disguise as a team of surgeons and shown to the changing rooms.

When they were introduced to the Schafer couple, they were surprised that Loki spoke German. Bruce wondered how much of the German language had changed over the centuries if Loki could pick it up that quickly. He was also relieved that Loki maintained a neutral expression throughout the entire conversation with the Schafers. A bit stand-offish but not entirely discourteous.

After some lengthy descriptions of the current state of the eye from Kuefer, Bruce noticed Loki's impatience. Realizing this too, Kuefer started urging Schafer into the operating room, while pointing to his wife to wait in the lobby.

In the prep room, Bruce pointed to the sink and the gloves. "Wash your hands thoroughly then put on those blue nitrile gloves. Kuefer mentioned something about Schafer's latex allergy."

Loki and Jane followed Bruce's example before all three stepped into the operating room.

Schafer sat in a special reclining chair. With one eye, he looked around nervously and gave them a tight smile.

Bruce took the lead like he did yesterday when they met a conscious patient. He picked up a mask connected to a tank filled with nitrous oxide to initiate the anesthesia. He carefully placed it over Schafer's face, being mindful of the eye cover. They needed Schafer knocked out but they didn't want Loki to do it all with his powers. The last time that happened, the patient asked why he couldn't remember being administered anesthesia. Bruce had to quickly come up with some excuse about possible short term memory loss right before a procedure.

With the patient relaxed and his remaining eye closed, Loki stepped forward and placed a hand on Schafer's forehead to induce a temporary coma. Normally, a stronger anesthetic drug would be used now, but Loki had decided that this would be faster.

"I am still amazed at how you humans heal anyone with such tools like these." Loki eyed the sterile equipment lying next to him. "They look medieval."

Bruce grimaced; some of them looked awkward and nasty. "We do the best with what we have."

Loki removed the mask and began to pull off the eye cover.

Bruce heard a sharp gasp from Jane's direction. The area around the damaged eye was red and puffy with inflammation. There were angry puncture marks from what Bruce assumed was from the instrument Loki had used. Thankfully, the eye remained closed. Bruce didn't want to know what it looked like.

"You needed a retina scan of his eye right?" Jane asked. Loki paused and waited for her real question. "What if you had damaged the eye too much to get a full scan? Wait a sec, you can teleport, so why do you even need him?"

Loki answered after deciding that he had no need to hide the information. "I was providing a distraction so Agent Barton can steal the iridium and to allow myself to be captured. As for the damage to this eye, well, Heinrich Schafer has two, correct?"

Bruce hadn't felt so uneasy in a while; something in him clenched. He looked away to hide his glowing green eyes.

* * *

"What do you have to report?"

"Sir, Stark's location is still unknown. We had tracked him back to his tower, but lost him when he used his portable suit to fly in a southwest direction," Rappaccini remarked. She almost rolled her eyes; she was proven right about the folly in trying to follow Stark.

Her superior gritted his teeth before giving out an order. "Tell the agents to maintain stations at his tower and house."

"Already done sir."

He felt she was mocking him and leered at her.

"Any other leads?"

"After the New York City incident, there was a considerable amount of iridium recovered. The iridium was eventually shipped to Germany. We believe this was the metal that was stolen there only a day before the events in New York City."

"The day the iridium was stolen, it was the same day of that gala wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"So there is a connection between New York City and Stuttgart. Perhaps the assailant at that gala is also connected."

"This seems likely since the main target from that event had direct access to the iridium. We also just received news from Germany. Agents stationed there report that the man attacked at the gala had just gone through breakthrough surgery to his eye. Local news is broadcasting his successful operation."

"Is it as _miraculous_ as yesterday's cases?"

"It appears so, the eye sustained severe damage with a developing infection. The eye was deemed lost but is now recovering and is expected to gain full function."

"The operating doctor?"

"His name was not disclosed but he was accompanied by two other surgeons. They match descriptions for Banner and Foster." Rappaccini paused before continuing, "This man does not fit the image of yesterday's Dr. Odinson."

"We already confirmed that the man from the airport can use illusions, perhaps he is the same one."

"Possible, sir. Unfortunately we do not have video from infrared or normal light to compare. We believe SHIELD is becoming tighter with security and information, since we could not even discover the names of the surgeons."

"If this is the same Odinson, then he traveled from New York to Germany within one day. Check flight records for the name and any faces that match either Odinson or the description of the surgeon."

"Already did, sir. There are no matches. Banner and Foster also have no flight records to Germany."

"Perhaps a covert flight then. This is possible with SHIELD's involvement."

"Yes, sir." Rappaccini was starting to get bored. Because she wanted to end the conversation as fast as possible, she said something that would put the Scientist Supreme in a quiet mood, "The meeting with the Imperial Council is tomorrow. Shall I prepare your car in the normal fashion?"

He predictably replied with, "Yes, and you're dismissed."

Rappaccini excused herself while thinking again what a fool her boss was. He didn't realize how much potential Thor and Odinson represented. She was certain this Odinson was connected to Thor, Stuttgart, and New York City. If she was in charge she would devote the majority of the resources to finding this man instead of splitting it between this and research on the Chitauri corpses. While their biology was interesting, their technology could be exceeded by humans in maybe some decades. Rappaccini was looking farther into the future and she saw it with these people who had taken up names from Old Norse mythology.

She truly believed that Odinson and the surgeon from Germany were one and the same. She got more excited as she remembered a detail one of their agents had reported. The surgeon had spoken German, but it came out strange. Some of the words were unfamiliar and the grammar was more reminiscent of an older form of the language. If this clue was what she thought it indicated, she was looking at something more than human, possessing something greater than a normal human lifespan. These could be the real sons of Odin as depicted in mythology! This compounded with the technology Odinson was utilizing…she was looking at a new technological and biological evolution.

She couldn't wait till _tomorrow_.

* * *

Bruce still hadn't shaken that uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He chastised himself for falling for Loki's kind façade yesterday. Wasn't he the one who advised Jane not to classify Loki as either good or bad? Loki spent a considerable amount of effort to prevent anyone from dying, but he was more than comfortable about inflicting pain on someone. This is what bothered Bruce the most. Could he truly trust Loki this way? Death was not the worst thing you could do to a person, after all.

These thoughts swirled around in Bruce's mind for the rest of the day. He couldn't even gather the strong interest to watch Loki heal Schafer or fix the antiques the stampede at the gala had broken. Oh, Bruce kept his eyes on whatever Loki was doing, but now there was a taint. Bruce couldn't explain why he was so disappointed to discover that Loki was doing all this for any other reason except remorse.

These disturbing thoughts followed him even after they were dropped back to the same spot in the basement that morning.

"Huh, you guys have great timing. I'm about finished here," Tony mumbled around the screwdriver he had in his teeth. With a final twist from his wrench, he got up from his crouch and rolled his shoulders. "So enjoy Germany?"

"Things went well," Bruce replied neutrally.

Tony turned to face Loki. "I passed by your mother today." With a cheeky grin, he said, "I think she liked the flowers."

Loki's eyes softened at the mention of his mother, but then a moment later he smirked. "Yes, she appreciated them."

Bruce noticed his smirk and suspected something was going to happen. What was surprising was that he also caught that initial look from Loki. Bruce realized what a powerful influence Frigga possessed.

"Oh no, I forgot! She told me to tell you, Tony, that she accepted the apology." Jane slapped her forehead, disappointed in her memory.

"Eh, you did a favor for me, so we'll call it even." Tony shrugged it away. Bruce thought Tony just wanted to show off something - and he was proven right. "Anyway, I installed my suit here. Check it out. JARVIS, Mark VIII."

"Yes sir."

Bruce took a couple of steps back as the mechanical arms shot from the ground and began to assemble Tony's latest suit. It looked similar to his other suits but looked a little bulkier and was gray from head to toe.

"It's the new model I've been working on. It should be able to operate underwater. The fluid mechanics in water is different than in air, so I had to program that in to better maneuver in liquid."

"Have you taken into account the water pressure and the corrosive nature of brine?" Loki inquired. Bruce was taken aback at Loki's helpful questions. He was still trying to reconcile the Loki he saw earlier today with the one he was seeing now.

Tony nodded. "The water pressure was an easier issue than the salt water one. This suit is made with a stronger alloy than the others and can push through several thousand feet – haven't fully tested it yet though. As for the other problem, right now all I can do is to apply a thick oil layer every time it goes in the water."

Bruce thought back to his university days – there was someone who was working on the corrosion problem. "Tony, there was a lab in Culver University that was researching on bacterial biofilms as a special coating to prevent the oxidation on metals."

"Huh, I'll have to look into that. Not sure about that bacterial part though. Don't want to look like Swamp Thing." Tony shook himself of that imagery.

"You really want to go everywhere with this thing, don't you?" Jane asked, impressed. She circled around the suit before another question came to mind. "So, are you going to color this suit your normal red and yellow?"

"Thanks for reminding me. The red and yellow suit is such an icon now, isn't it?" Tony replied happily, his chest puffing a little in pride. "When I make a suit specially adapted for water, I'll consider blue, but for now – JARVIS, standard colors."

"Yes sir."

Loki covered his mouth with his left hand – but not before Bruce noticed a twitch on the corner of his mouth.

Bruce could only watch - fervently hoping nothing bad would happen - and then he blinked. He didn't think there were any glasses that fixed colors, because he needed to find himself a pair that would switch purple and pink, back to red and yellow. He barely heard Jane's comment that the colors were the exact same as the original flowers given to Frigga - whatever that meant.

Amid Tony's shouting to his A.I., Bruce had to reconsider the many sides of Loki he had seen today – because Bruce knew without a doubt, the paint job had the Asgardian trickster's name all over it.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel James Rupert Rhodes stared out into the night sky, searching for the tell-tale fiery streak from Iron Man's rockets. He drank his cooling coffee to pass the time - that was saying something, because he hated cold coffee. He sighed, disappointed his friend Tony was late for that underwater stress test he requested. That in itself wasn't a problem - we're talking about Tony here - but it was an hour past the agreed time and Rhodes couldn't wait anymore.

His mug was half-way up again when he noticed a small bright dot in the sky. It was approaching fast.

Iron Man flew up close to Rhodes, landed and stalked forward. Metal boots thump, thumping.

"Pepper?" Rhodes guessed, dumbfounded. It was the best answer to what he was seeing.

"What? No! Rhodey, it's me," Tony flipped open a pink face cover. Rhodes didn't think he'd seen Tony so pissed.

"Well... Pepper told me about the Energizer Bunny theme, but I didn't think it would happen... but now - " Rhodes waved to Tony's pink and purple metal ensemble. " - what _happened_?"

"JARVIS happened. I swear I'm going to put him in charge of just the coffee machine for the rest of his A.I. life!"

Rhodes laughed - the mug of coffee completely forgotten. "Tony, I don't know if I should congratulate you or be extremely worried. You created an impertinent _artificial _intelligence ... unintentionally. And that's saying a lot, not necessarily all good ones either."

Talk about one's own genius biting you back in the ass.

"I just can't figure out how he did it," Tony grumbled. "None of the paint cartridges were pink or purple."

* * *

AN: I finally found out a bit about the events in Stuttgart. Schafer is the name given in the movie. Nerd talk about the bridge in the next chapter.

Please review. Thank you to the ones who already did.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki snapped his eyes open as a knock was heard at his door. He loosened his grip on his dagger as he stayed quiet on the bed. He formed a double and looked to the door to direct it to see who was on the other side. Right before his clone approached the door, Loki remembered to remove the air bubble. He kept himself invisible throughout the entire exchange between his double and whoever it was at the door.

It turned out to be Coulson. Again.

"Morning, since you told us that you'd be ready to work today, I only brought up your breakfast." Coulson, with a ready smile, handed the tray to the double.

"My thanks," the clone said before closing the door. Loki sat up while his twin set the tray on a table and disappeared. Loki knew that if today was like yesterday, he would be receiving another set of green and black clothes. At this point, Loki was more than sure that Coulson enjoyed intruding on his mornings to do just that.

He was looking forward to today – for many reasons. After staring at Tony's laptop for hours at a time, he was certain his eyes would have been damaged by now. He wasn't concerned – he could fix it – he was just irritated. Still, he got through it all and also managed to look up some other things he was curious about. Today would mark the first day without the usage of the laptop.

There was also that surprise he planned for Stark today. Loki chuckled. A series of unfortunate events, indeed. He was expecting a repeat performance of Stark's temper tantrum from yesterday. What a delightful surprise Tony immediately blamed his artificial butler for the botched paint job. Loki figured it was good to teach Stark the importance of colors. Unfortunately the lesson seemed lost on Tony, which Loki could not figure out why. Victorian flower language was a human invention after all – shouldn't Tony, as a human, know this?

Well, there was another lesson he planned for today; this one was about one's own ego.

Loki absentmindedly ate through a bowl of cut fruit as his mind was occupied by thoughts of his new teammates. The concept was quite new. He had in his long life worked with other people, but they were Masters and he the apprentice. Never before studying and brainstorming with peers for a common goal.

His mind still diverted, he dressed himself in black and a touch of yellow around his collar. (Take that Coulson.)

He had previously dismissed the value of humankind. Well, he still dismissed the value of the majority of humankind, he amended. Now he realized that there were some deserving of his respect. He hadn't gone so far as liking them, but he knew respect should be placed where it was due.

He slowly evaluated each one of his _partners_. Banner was the quietest of the three but also the easiest to underestimate. Loki unconsciously massaged his neck as he remembered how much he had underestimated Banner – that was humiliating. Foster was a surprise, if he was truthful in his opinion. When he had promised Thor to visit this woman, he never thought it would be under these circumstances. Like Banner, she was more muted than he first thought but with a curious intellect underneath. And then there was Stark. That man had initially been bothersome, in some ways still is, but now brash and challenging were added as descriptors.

The greatest and most exciting discovery was that they could keep up with him! They did not have as much background knowledge as him, but he was not so arrogant to think that it made them less brilliant. Before, his old Masters were the only ones he had described as brilliant, but now here were people he could almost call … kindred. Their minds still young, elastic, and open to humor, unlike his stiff and unbending Masters.

He had watched all three of the humans the few times he was in contact with them, and what little he saw, he already knew that this collection of minds together, this team, would be spectacular.

He was looking forward to working with them.

* * *

Tony was just finished adjusting the last of the motion sensors for his holographic panels when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around and wiped his hands on a towel before throwing it to the side. One of his bots will take care of it.

"Morning, Tony," Jane greeted. She was followed by Bruce, who looked like he had unsuccessfully battled his bed hair.

"Need help?" Bruce offered while he covered his yawn with his hand.

"Nah, still a little more to do, but I should be done by tomorrow."

Bruce and Jane looked at all the mostly empty cardboard boxes and the assorted knickknacks scattered around the room and didn't believe for a second that Tony would finish by the next day.

"So where's the bas –" Tony stopped himself in time. Bruce and Jane were glaring at him already. He rubbed his face and let out a frustrated growl.

"Here." They all whirled around to face Loki. He smirked because he knew he had surprised them. Tony suspected he timed his appearance; what happened yesterday and just right now was too much for coincidence.

"So where do you have to go today?" Jane asked.

"I will remain here for the day. I am done _catching up_." Tony knew that Loki was the last person on Earth that needed to catch up. Tony snorted at the show of humility.

"Tony, didn't you say this room isn't ready yet?" Bruce reminded them.

"This is unfortunate," Loki began to say before he burst into a dozen copies. The duplicates fanned out picking up and sorting through everything while the original Loki stayed in place. "You can thank me later."

Jane and Bruce stood shocked. It was the first time they'd seen this ability.

Tony bristled. "Hey, some of this stuff is fragile."

"Like the antique Stark Expo model? I am offended that you think I am incapable of handling such primitive objects."

Tony was beyond upset but he had to let this drag out some more. His pride wouldn't let him back down and he thought triumphantly, the more Loki was using his abilities, the more likely he and JARVIS could figure them out.

"I like doing all this alone."

"We are a team now, Stark." Tony was starting to hate that smile.

Within a few minutes, the floor was cleared and the clones disappeared, no sound marking their departure.

Complaining sullenly in a low voice, Tony started in the direction of his paintings. He faced Loki to give him a final scowl before he noticed the strange expression on the trickster's face. Tony would soon learn to fear this look; it meant something was going down and most likely at his expense. He kept his eyes on Loki the entire time, while he pulled the white sheets off the canvases on the wall. He glanced at Bruce and Jane and then became very worried.

"Guys, you better say something or I'm calling someone. You two look apoplectic and you –" Tony pointed to Loki. " – what's with that face?"

Bruce and Jane suddenly exploded with laughter.

Tony's head swiveled around to look at what he had revealed. "What the _hell_?!"

Each canvas had a picture of Tony alright, but they were candid shots.  
Tony knocked out over a lab bench.  
Tony chewing with his mouth open, half awake.  
Tony dancing, while inebriated, on his birthday.  
Tony tripping over some electrical cables.  
And the pièce de résistance was one of Tony donning his Iron Man suit. The camera angle allowed the unflattering image of one of the mechanical arms with a power drill posed right at his posterior.

Overloaded, Tony's mind thought of Pepper and her recently developed interest in photography. Didn't she promise him that she was going to delete these from existence?

* * *

Bruce's eyes landed on each person around the coffee table: Jane on his left, Loki to his right, and Tony across from him. They had all decided to sit down to talk about what Loki knew before going to the chalk boards – or in this case, Tony's holograms. This was a surprising contrast to the explosive environment only fifteen minutes ago. Bruce didn't think he'd seen Tony run so fast; the self-proclaimed philanthropist had scrambled to a prototype for a new repulsor design to take care of the paintings. The canvases and wall were still smoking, courtesy of a couple of shots each from Tony.

Bruce knew there was a downside to Tony's gift laptop to Loki, but he never thought this would be an outcome. Apparently when Tony said personal database of _everything_, it really was everything, including Pepper's private library of photos she had taken. How Loki gained access to them, Bruce didn't know, but he reminded himself to never underestimate a bored mind. His eyes slid over to Tony as he remembered the billionaire muttering darkly of payback to Loki. Bruce could only hope nothing exploded in their little war - and prayed he would be spared from the crossfire.

Bruce turned slightly to his right, to watch Loki discreetly. The events of yesterday still confused him; he was still unsure what to think of their alien guest. Bruce could say that their interactions so far have been ... good, but there were still moments that unnerved him. He shook his head to clear his mind. There was nothing to do but wait and see how things turn out.

"JARVIS, four cups of coffee." Tony's voice cut through the silence.

"Yes sir." Bruce felt sorry for the A.I. It sounded most unhappy when Tony made good on his threat to keep it on coffee machine duty. Bruce still hadn't told Tony about his suspicions about Loki's involvement in the paint job. Neither had Jane. What was the world coming to? My goodness, he realized, he and Jane were now accomplices, co-conspirators. He glanced back at Loki and was startled when he received a secret smile. _Oh goodness._

"So I have a question. How come you're the only one that came?" Tony started as he took the mugs of coffee from his bots and passed them around. They all took a drink. Loki was the only one who frowned and Bruce thought that maybe he wasn't used to coffee yet.

"I am the best on Asgard." Loki said that only to get a rise from Tony. Bruce looked to Tony and it seemed to be working.

"There is no one second best or third best then?" Jane honestly asked.

Loki grew serious and clasped his hands together. "There are, but I am far above them. I am the only living Master of Magic. All the other Masters have long died in battle or are _asleep_. They cannot be woken and I am their last apprentice. I also have no apprentice of my own; I have not found anyone worthy of passing the knowledge."

"How does an advanced civilization like yours become like this? To only have one person truly understand the sciences?" Bruce inquired.

Loki's face openly showed his contempt. "Asgard has become stagnant. A mighty kingdom and race, fierce in battle, but weak in mind. They use the magics and technology of old but do not understand them. How else do you explain my presence here? The Bifrost was built by a Master, but I had not studied under him before a fatal wound claimed him."

"Someone would have realized that any technology needs maintenance," Tony thought out loud.

"The Bifrost was meant to stay operational for thousands of years more. It was not an urgent concern until now. The old Master had certainly not considered the stupidity present in Thor."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked. She was a little surprised by the heat behind Loki's words.

"Thor smashed the bridge with Mjollnir. And no, I will not tell you the story."

Still troubled, Jane went back to the previous topic. "The builder left no notes or an assistant?"

"He was paranoid. Justly so. The Bifrost was utilized as a method of transportation, but if a gate is left open too long, the power builds and can destroy entire realms." Bruce stared at Loki, who looked down on the ground as he softly spoke. Bruce noticed the hard eyes and knew there was a story behind them. He guessed that Loki knew this information from experience but he did not want to pry. He didn't think he'd like the story.

The basement became quiet again. The only movements were from the bots refilling the coffee mugs.

Jane spoke again, "That makes sense. The Einstein-Rosen Bridge requires a large amount of power to maintain the wormhole. Naturally the tunnel collapses before anything gets through, but to keep it open…"

"Yes, you need a substantial energy source to pull the tunnel open wide enough and for however long you need it opened," Loki finished.

"Wait how come we can't just build on whatever you personally use?" Bruce thought this should be an option they should explore. Tony sat forward on his seat to listen closely.

Loki shook his head. "My method finds the Plank-level black holes that burst into existence spontaneously. Very short lived but occurs almost everywhere. The Bifrost, on the other hand, creates these black holes and subsequently the connection between these holes."

Tony snapped his fingers. "You can't travel as freely, can you? You're restricted by what's available." Loki nodded reluctantly. Tony continued, "Wait a second, how do you go through them then without something like the bridge keeping the wormholes open?"

Loki contemplated on the answer. He also decided that letting Tony know and giving him any form of help on his challenge was a sacrifice he was willing to make as long as the Bifrost was built successfully. "I believe this will help you understand. I can access extra dimensions."

Jane dropped her mug. Before it shattered to the floor, one of Tony's bots caught it. Jane didn't realize any of this as she excitedly clapped her hands to her mouth. She squeaked before she started laughing out loud. "This is amazing! Evidence for the string theories."

"You mean for the Theory of Everything?" Tony asked.

Bruce shook his head as he smiled. "That's been a mystery for decades."

"Yes, I read your progress and the many different theories your race has created to explain the breakdown between quantum mechanics and Einstein's general relativity."

"So, how many of these extra dimensions can you get to?" Jane managed to get out through her laughter.

"Up to the eleventh. I am not certain if there are more."

Bruce saw that Jane was still pleased with the answer. He hadn't felt so excited about something great and new since he had sat in that chair where he got his first life-changing dose of gamma radiation. "Well we live in four dimensions: three for x, y, and z coordinates with time as the fourth. The existence of the eleventh gives much credence to the M-Theory. What're the higher dimensions like?"

Loki shook his head again. "I can access them and use them, but I do not traverse through them, only along them." Bruce memorized this. He felt it would be important later.

"Still with eleven dimensions, that eliminates many of the theories that use fewer dimensions in their equations." Jane was happily lost in her own mind.

Tony crossed his arms. "It would be great if we can solve this without your input – not that we don't appreciate it. Just less credit."

Bruce was surprised when Loki graciously replied with, "I am certain if left on your own, you or others of your _kind_ would have discovered all this. It is the limitation of your current technology that is your biggest obstacle."

Tony grinned. "That's what my old man said too."

Jane broke out of her daze and exclaimed, "Let's get to work guys!"

* * *

Rappaccini strolled through the white sterile hallways of the headquarters of the Advanced Idea Mechanics. She had risen early in the morning; this was a result of the excitement she felt and the many things she planned to do today. The Scientist Supreme was on his way and so were the rest of the Imperial Council. She sprayed on her perfume: a little on the wrists, a little underneath her jaw, and a little in her hair. She didn't apply too much; she didn't want anyone to avoid her. It had taken her a few months to create this formula. She was a gifted biochemist and this formula was one of her many triumphs.

She sprayed an unscented version on the folders she was carrying and stopped in front of the double doors leading to the meeting room. She paid no mind to the luxury of the leather cushioned chairs or the oak wood rectangular table – she was too busy misting each chair and the floral centerpiece. When she was satisfied that everything was covered, she hid the small bottles in her suit jacket and began to place the folders on the table in front of each chair. Not a moment later, the governing body of A.I.M. filtered in through the doors. She greeted each one before exiting the room. Too bad she couldn't spray drinks; it would have made this entire process much faster. Every single person in that room was a paranoid bastard; they didn't trust each other and they wouldn't eat or drink in the same room either.

Rappaccini mentally counted down from ten minutes. She wished it would go faster. Whoever said, that a little bit more time after waiting for so long doesn't make a difference, had obviously not experienced it. With every minute that passed, her grin grew wider until finally she laughed. Her laughter continued even after she opened the double doors to find all seven members of the Imperial Council vacantly staring at her and their eyes eerily tracking her path to the Scientist Supreme.

She bent forward and patted his cheek in a mockingly loving way.

"My dear Scientist Supreme, we will all miss you. If you would be so kind to resign and pass all powers to me, I would greatly appreciate that. And afterwards, go home and eat this won't you?" He signed the papers she provided and took the small envelope carrying a pill with no hesitation. Her mind-altering drug was performing as expected. She smugly smiled at her victory. "If you find yourself feeling a little under the weather, don't worry, you're only having a fatal cardiac arrest. Have a nice day."

As her former boss left the room, Rappaccini looked at the rest of the council. "I find the title Scientist Supreme and our Imperial Council too pretentious. I propose we change them simply to Chairwoman and the Board of Directors. The times are changing and so should we." She clapped her hands three times and everyone in the room shook their heads as if just waking up.

"Good morning everyone," Rappaccini said clearly across the room as she sat at the head of the table. As if she had been doing this every day, she confidently asked, "What's the first order of business?"

There was some shuffling of papers before a woman in her sixties, further down the table spoke up. "We're still studying the Chitauri bodies and their anti-gravity technology. The aerodynamics behind their gliders can also improve our own flying vehicles."

"Their physiology? Does it offer some benefit?"

"Only increased strength and long distance vision," the same woman responded. Rappaccini frowned; the Chitauri body did not seem any more advanced than the Super Soldier formula. What a waste of time.

"Leave a team to research more on this and another two for their technology. I also want you to revive Project Matchbox." Rappaccini demanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, in front of you, you'll see the new reports for a man self-identified as Odinson. Pull the rest of our resources to tracking him." She paused to let the Board settle and plan around this change. She looked around before asking, "Any other developments?"

The man to her right immediately responded, "Chairwoman, we started buying large amounts of shares from weakened companies three months ago. We have forced meetings with them while they are still recuperating from the heavy damages sustained from the incident in New York City."

"Since a few months ago you say?" She was exhilarated. She had planned for something like this and didn't know that the Scientist Supreme had taken her suggestion and started already. She ultimately wanted to buy out some of their top competitors; if that was not possible then a merger. Both scenarios would end with either the resignation or assassination of the competitor CEOs of course, but she had time to plan that out.

* * *

Steve Rogers straightened his bow tie for the twentieth time. He stopped when a slender hand batted his own hands away. He held his breath. He was always nervous around beautiful women.

"You're making it worse," Natasha chided. She quickly retied it and sat back in her seat.

"Uh…thanks…for doing all this for me." Steve was about to run his hand through his hair when Natasha caught it.

"You'll ruin your hair."

"Ha…yea…thanks…again." Steve didn't think he was doing that well. He had never taken a girl out for a date before and boy, was that showing.

"No problem. You did all the work though. You just asked me for advice."

Steve had asked Natasha because she was the closest woman he felt comfortable enough to ask about dates. He knew he shouldn't have picked her just because she was a woman, but among all the Avengers, he thought she was the most likely to know. Stark was the other option but even Steve thought him a horrible choice. Stark was equally likely to offend a woman as he was to compliment her. Steve did not want to anger Peggy; the last time she expressed her displeasure was with several shots from a gun she picked up from a table. The only thing that saved him was his shield.

"Thanks for setting up the limousine. Need to thank Tony for the suit too. Back when I was in Brooklyn, the only thing of worth that I really owned was my father's watch. So, thank you."

Natasha nodded. She turned away and pressed on her earpiece. "Clint, what's it looking up there?"

Steve held his breath; he wanted to hear Clint's answer too.

"She's closing up shop."

"Copy that." Natasha turned back and gave Steve a sly smile. "It's show time. _8 o'clock on the dot, _right?"

Steve was about to exit the car when Natasha pulled him back. She handed him an umbrella and a single red rose. It all seemed too overdone and cliché, but for Steve Rogers, a man who time left behind, it was a classic move that fit him perfectly. He smiled in thanks as they both left the limo: Natasha crossing the street to join Clint and Steve opening his umbrella and waiting in front of the shop.

Steve felt his heart thud and his palms sweat. The umbrella shook in his hand as he watched the lights in the shop dim.

When the front door opened and the bell above the doorway jingled, he forgot to breathe. He watched as the old woman turned around with her hand in her purse, and then froze. Shock, doubt, and elation spread across her weathered face. He thought she was beautiful, even now. His nervousness crept back into him ten-fold.

"Steve?" she breathed out.

"Peggy, I'm sorry… for being late." Steve stepped forward, remembering that Peggy was getting wet with the rain. He covered them both with the umbrella and handed her the rose. "I have so much to tell you. But first…" Steve took a deep breath, "Miss Peggy Carter, may I still redeem that rain check? For the dance I mean."

When she smiled, Steve felt his face stretch to match hers. He hadn't genuinely smiled for almost seventy years until this moment.

* * *

AN: Woo. What do you guys think of all that sci-fi? Took a bit to come up with that Bifrost conversation. I am no expert on particle physics, but I hope I did a good job at blurring the line between science and fiction.  
Rappaccini and A.I.M. represent a major villain group in the comic-verse.  
And if you would be so kind to review, please? :)


	9. Stark Tower

Clint didn't need a watch to tell him that it was 12:01 in the morning. He had a great sense of time, but he looked at his watch anyway. Natasha pushed his arm down, already guessing that it was a nervous habit.

"I'm not going away at the _strike of midnight_. So relax," Natasha whispered.

"We haven't had a quiet moment like this in a while. The last time the world looked like it was ending." Clint stretched his arm back to make sure his quiver was still there. Again another nervous habit.

Both of them had tracked and watched Steve and Peggy on their date. The Stork Club no longer existed, but Natasha was able to find the jazz lounge that had purchased the furnishings from the closed-down business. The limousine had taken Steve and Peggy to the lounge while Natasha and Clint watched from the rooftops. They had taken care not to be seen since the live band played outside on the patio, but it didn't diminish the view of the guests (particularly Steve and Peggy) and the jazz music that meandered through the air.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Natasha affirmed. Clint nodded and looked out over the streets. His mind wandered back to the past several days. He had not appreciated having a room so close to Loki. He was glad for everyone's sake that Loki had turned out more sane than when he first appeared, but every time Clint looked at him, he wanted to dare the trickster into doing something, anything so that he could retaliate in some violent way.

Sure Loki was off fixing things now, but it wasn't that simple with Clint Barton. This wasn't some building you put together or a physical injury you magically heal; it was his mind, his sense of control, his sense of _self_. The only one who knew how it felt to be _unmade _was ... here. He turned his head to glimpse at Natasha, who was still looking at Steve and Peggy as they slowly and awkwardly danced. Though very old, Peggy was still limber enough to teach Captain America how to dance. The band had segued from the lilting jazz to mellow blues to cater to the dancing couples.

Clint saw Steve lead Peggy back to their table as the music tempo picked up again. "I know why you helped those two. They deserve this, but it's not like you to involve yourself like that."

Natasha focused back onto Clint with a quirk on her mouth. "You don't think I have a romantic side?"

"Please don't evade. Those two... we're like them, aren't we?" Natasha was going to say something else to shift the topic but decided against it. Clint took the opening and said what had been on his mind for several years. "Natasha, you're beautiful -" He picked up a strand of her hair. " - but you haven't aged a day since I met you."

Natasha had hoped no one had noticed yet. "I didn't want you to know -"

"Because you were going to ask for a reassignment before anyone suspects? Get another alias?" Clint clasped her hand in his before talking again. "You don't have to hide from me. I respect your privacy which is why I hadn't gone digging around for your files, but I can guess that you were some part of covert project like Steve was in."

"Steve and I are not the same," Natasha grounded out.

"You're right ... you had it worse didn't you? It's how you know the way it feels to be someone else." When Natasha began to stand up with the intention of leaving, Clint held onto her hand tighter and painfully swallowed. "You said you weren't going anywhere. I won't either."

It was a long half a minute before Natasha slowly sat back down again. Clint had thought she was going to disappear and if it had happened, he knew he would never find her again. She was much better at hiding than him. "I owe him. Steve saved me from Nazis when I was a little girl. He doesn't recognize me now, but I've been around since the 1930s," Natasha truthfully admitted. It was difficult for her to say this; she had always avoided looking at her birthdate every time she saw her own files.

Clint gave her a soft smile before pointing to the odd, but sweet, couple below them. "I don't mind. Those two made it work and so will _we_."

* * *

Pepper sipped her espresso as it was pleasantly steaming across her face, filling her nostrils with a rich aroma. She needed two cups this morning to just crawl into the office. Ever since Tony left for his little field trip somewhere, she was burdened with more work. Specifically, his work. He stopped by from time to time to sign things and to give her a kiss before he flew off, but he needed to be more involved and visible for the company's sake. At least he was here today.

The damage to the tower was also a major setback. Tony wasn't kidding when he had said that insurance did not cover alien invasion. It was never written into the policy (because who would have guessed?) and the insurance companies had taken advantage of this fact. As a result of the attack and slow recovery, confidence in Stark Industries dropped. It had dropped steadily since several months ago; this allowed competitors to start buying Stark Industries shares more aggressively.

She checked her emails for the day. There were 57 of them and it was only the first half hour of her day. She groaned and pushed off her desk to slouch against her office chair. Pepper's eyes scrolled through the first twenty message titles and stopped when she caught Rhodes as a sender.

A little bit more awake, she clicked the message. Oh, Rhodey, you've made my day. She downloaded the attachment containing his picture of Tony's pink suit and stored it in her personal photo library (after Tony called her about her broken promise, she'd been keeping the photos on a portable flash drive on her person). Her face cracked into a large smile as the image was spread across her wide-screen monitor.

After that short amusement, Pepper's fatigue gripped her again. She yawned and blew a strand of red hair away from her nose. Her desk was looking better and better as a substitute pillow. She was about to place her head on it when there was a knock at her office door. She jumped up, feeling guilty for almost falling into the temptation of a daytime nap. She patted her hair before answering, "Come in."

A black haired woman opened the door and smiled at Pepper. "Ms. Potts, good morning to you."

"Oh, you've arrived. Good, we can go ahead and start. I think Mr. Stark is still in his office, so we'll go get him too. If you'll come along with me?"

"Of course."

As Pepper was getting her coat, she faced away from the woman and huffed in annoyance. Pepper didn't like her polite front and especially didn't like that this woman was from a competitor company that had been buying shares from Stark Industries. The purchase of the stocks wasn't obvious at first since it started out slow and under a different name, but now, the rival company had no need to hide its identity and had revealed itself this week. With this much hold, a meeting was forcefully arranged for today.

Pepper sighed in relief - thankful Tony was here today. She wasn't necessarily religious, but she thanked whatever higher being out there that had brought one Anthony Stark back on this day. Pepper glanced behind her to the other woman to make sure she was following, and then opened Tony's door without knocking.

* * *

"Finally, my tower!" Tony heaved a huge sigh of relief as he plopped down on a sofa in his office. He turned to Loki who had taken a quiet seat in the adjacent couch. "You're not going to add any of your _artistic _touches, right?" Tony winced when it sounded a little like groveling.

Loki reclined back and paused before answering, "Yes, I will return your precious tower to its original state." Tony did not like that pause, it felt like Loki had another scheme planned. Loki read the look on his face and smirked. "I promise I have no devilish plot for your tower." Even with the assurance, Tony still had a hard time believing it, but let it go.

They had arrived this morning to Stark Tower with little fanfare. Tony rushed the both of them to the elevators so that he didn't have to talk to anyone. As promised, his tower would be fixed by the end of the day. Bruce and Jane had opted to stay at the manor because one of the equations was producing impossible answers.

Tony lied on his back on the sofa, the tips of his shoes poking in the air. They were waiting for the construction crew to cover everything with an opaque plastic sheet. Loki's mending of the building would be too obvious, otherwise. The crew would also be dismissed after this last task; their contracts terminated because their services would no longer be needed. On paper, it would look like Tony had hired another contractor.

As he waited, Tony's thoughts shifted to his peculiar guest. He knew Loki was dangerous, particularly to people he did not care about. Tony's attitude towards others was similar, but not so extreme; he could screw someone over but never to the level that Loki could and had done. Still, he had an inkling that Loki's opinion towards him, Bruce, and Jane was well within the boundaries of respect. He believed they were safe from his more harmful machinations. In fact, Tony would go so far as say the atmosphere lately was bordering on friendly, considering Loki's nature.

Tony had initially thought this meeting of minds would never work. He was comfortable with being in charge and the last time he had worked with someone in a project like this was with Bruce tracking down the Tesseract. Bruce didn't contest for leadership and was fine with Tony blabbering away in whatever direction he wanted. Intelligent and useful blabbering, Tony quickly added. But this current team included two unknowns: Jane and Loki. Both of them were indispensable because those two knew more about the subject than Tony and Bruce did. It didn't mean Bruce and Tony couldn't learn to nearly match the other two, but having them around changed things. If Tony had to guess, he wasn't in charge – Jane was. It didn't feel like it; they were all working together equally bouncing ideas around like two teams in a ping pong match. The past two days were proof.

Tony uncrossed his legs, swiftly sat up, and stared at Loki. Sensing Tony's uninterrupted gaze, Loki returned the stare.

"Ha, you blinked!"

Loki acted insulted. "I did no such thing."

"A-ah, you have a habit of breathing in a certain way when you blink several times."

Loki was shocked. When had Tony learned of this habit? Loki made a mental note to do a full-body illusion next time.

Tony decided to ask a question that had been pestering him lately. "So, I'm curious –"

"As always."

" – about the women –"

"Again as always."

Tony scowled, already annoyed. " – on Asgard."

"Ah, well this is new. You have met three already."

"Yea but so what's the average cup size?" Loki heard footsteps approaching and realized that Stark couldn't hear them due to his limited human hearing. Loki decided to make up for his loss in the staring contest by pretending to not understand the question and throwing a puzzled look at Stark. "I mean breast size." Tony cupped his hands in front of his chest in the universal sign for women parts.

This was also the same moment Pepper walked in.

"Mayday."

* * *

Loki's smile was nothing short of triumphant. He let it show in full view as long as Pepper was standing behind him.

Stark quickly grabbed the lapels of his own suit and adjusted his jacket as if nothing was wrong. He glared at Loki before clearing his throat. "Pepper, good to see you."

Loki stood up and turned around. He almost laughed out loud when he saw the red-haired woman glower. This must be the red head Stark was talking about the other night. His smile was now subdued but her heated whispers to Stark almost made it into a full blown grin.

After Stark looked properly chastised, Pepper stepped back to acknowledge Loki. "Oh hello. Was there another meeting scheduled that I didn't know about?" Pepper asked Stark, her gaze steely.

"Uh … am I supposed to have one right now?" was Stark's smart reply.

Loki was thoroughly enjoying the drama. It was entertainment he didn't have to orchestrate. Much.

"Yes," Pepper shortly answered. She gave Stark another glare as she stepped aside to let the other woman through.

Loki studied the woman standing at the doorway. She had black hair clasped together, rectangular glasses over her eyes, and enough makeup to obscure her age. Loki looked to her hands holding her portfolio and from them, guessed her age to be around the low thirties. She dressed mostly in black with some red lining the inside of her jacket as well as her lips. Loki had an intimate relationship with duplicity and he knew instantly that this woman did too.

Stark approached the woman and looked her up and down. "Wow. Pepper, did you get another assistant?"

"Mr. Stark, _this_ is the Chairwoman of A.I.M. Advanced Idea Mechanics' Dr. Monica Rappaccini."

"I thought the Chair was a man," Tony argued.

Rappaccini lowered her eyes and an appropriately grieved look appeared on her face."Clinton suffered a heart attack only two days ago. His death was sudden and unexpected. We still mourn his passing."

The silence didn't last long – Stark had disliked the previous Chair. "A bit young aren't you?" Tony asked as he shook her hand. It was a hypocritical observation, since he inherited the control of Stark Industries when he was much younger.

Loki decided to interject with some of his famous charm. "Stark, this just means the lady is talented."

Rappaccini smiled at the compliment. "And you are?"

"How remiss of me." Loki decided to take a page from Thor and kissed her hand. "I am Loki Odinson."

* * *

Tony thought Rappaccini was a little creepy, especially now. She completely zoomed in on Loki after he said his name, as if she was memorizing his face. Tony had met some women like that before – okay, a lot – but they were all in the past. He wasn't jealous, honest. He cleared his throat again when Pepper noticed his stare.

"So, what does A.I.M. need from Stark Industries, Dr. Rappaccini?" Tony was trying to be on his best behavior. A.I.M. was a brilliant think tank with numerous defense contracts from the military, but he held old suspicions that the company was committing treason for profit. Too many of their weapons, not just the ones that go boom but also the ones that silently kill in your sleep, had gone to foreign and enemy hands. A.I.M. claimed they were stolen but after Tony had learned about Obadiah Stane's betrayal, he knew what double dealing under the table looked like.

Rappaccini reluctantly focused on Tony. "A.I.M. has offered stability to your company lately. Shouldn't the question be what you need from us?"

Tony snorted. "Not likely. We've been down before, but I can bring it back up again." Pepper rolled her eyes; Tony still couldn't help putting in an innuendo, could he?

Rappaccini laughed; the humor didn't reach her eyes. "Very well, since A.I.M. has approximately six percent ownership of Stark Industries, we ask for a seat on your Board. Your company is gradually slipping and we'll slowly buy you out anyway."

Tony had been expecting that demand, but it did nothing to lessen his anger. "No, I refuse. You can't have a seat; it's full."

"Then the other option – "

Tony interrupted her. "Pepper, I want a share repurchase now." Pepper nodded, still in shock.

"Mr. Stark, that will only increase our percent ownership of Stark Industries."

Tony snapped, "It'll stop you from getting anymore! If I buy back all the shares, _you _can't buy more. You can sell what you have to us, if you're not happy." Tony knew that in another circumstance, this was a good move but right now it was leaning towards the dangerous. He was hoping to put the money in other investments, but he found the idea of A.I.M. gaining more control, more distasteful than a rocky recovery for Stark Industries. He had no doubt that his company would bounce back, but he had hoped it would be smoother and quicker than the path he had just chosen.

"Mr. Stark, we should sit down and sort this out," Pepper tried to calm the situation.

"Pepper, I'm serious about this. A.I.M. isn't getting anything more from us." Tony opened the door and gestured for Loki to follow him. Loki decided to play along and excused himself from the two women. "Pepper, you're right. I do have a meeting right now, but not with her." Tony closed the door behind him and ran to the stairs with Loki following at a more sedate pace.

Inside the stairwell, Tony leaned on the wall to catch his breath. He hoped Pepper would kick Rappaccini out soon. He didn't want that woman anywhere near his tower. He worried that she was here not only about the control of his company, but also to snoop around. His tower represented the next generation of power sources; it ran entirely on arc reactor technology.

"I took the stairs to go faster, you know," Tony complained as Loki finally joined him in the staircase. Tony loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar since the stairs weren't as well air conditioned as the rest of the building.

Loki sent a penetrating gaze before replying, "It was not to avoid a confrontation with Rappaccini in the elevator?"

Tony flatly answered, "That too."

They both climbed up two floors before Loki shared his earlier observation. "Rappaccini and I are alike." Tony looked back to give him a hard stare. "She is well acquainted with secrets and trickery."

Tony digested this before asking, "Does this mean that I shouldn't trust you too?"

"You trust _me_?" Loki raised an eyebrow; he was very interested in the answer.

"Well maybe not with some of my stuff – thank you very much, but yea, I guess I do." When Tony didn't get a response, he continued. "You're loyal. A little screwed up with how you do things, but loyal. I'm not saying you're loyal to me or any of us, but you are to your family. And by extension from the treaty, you won't simply betray us, I think."

"A positive and optimistic view of me, you have." Should he mention to Stark that the treaty was not signed yet?

"And you like us." Tony was guessing here. He was uncertain if Loki liked them or not, but he hoped so.

Loki smirked. "How presumptuous."

"Eh, you can't hide the enjoyment you felt when you were working with us the past two days. And I don't say this often, but you're great to have around."

Loki didn't deny this (especially the great part), but he was wondering why Stark was bringing this up here and now. Loki did enjoy the past two days, but he hadn't thought about it yet. He had been too busy with arguing about the math behind the proposed models. Since yesterday afternoon they were still stuck on accurately calculating the different forces across several dimensions.

They continued walking up the stairs, past the red tape and caution signs. The walls around the stairwell changed from the clean white to an ugly dirty off-white; water marks from the rain had filtered from the scorched marked holes in the ceiling and walls. A beeping alerted Tony to an incoming call.

"Oh good, the crew's done. I don't have to come up with an excuse about wandering up here early. Come on, diva. Time for Act II." Tony didn't see the unhappy look on Loki at being called another name.

Tony opened a broken door. He coughed and waved away the dust when some of the wall around the doorway crumbled. Loki realized that this was where Tony had stalled by offering a drink, though he had called it threatening at that time.

The sound of Tony's steps crunched when he went over the broken glass to peer over the edge. The wind rustled his hair before he jumped back. Wind speeds were vicious at this height and he had retreated before it could get a better grip and blow him away. Another question popped into his mind.

"Hey, how were you going to save me when you threw me off here?"

Loki kept his face neutral. "I had not planned that far yet."

It took a while for that to sink in.

"You're supposed to be the God of Lies! You couldn't have lied to me?"

Tony couldn't figure out if Loki's smile was teasing or not. "You were hinting about us being _friends_, and now you want me to do something as _unfriendly _as lying to you?"

"I think I need to make more emergency suits," Tony finished weakly.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want me to watch you work. That challenge remember?" Tony said as he kicked aside a broken wooden board. He idly calculated an estimate value for the board's terminal velocity if he "accidentally" kicked it off the tower.

"Yes, I remember. I have decided that your understanding of what I am about to do will only help us."

"Then why not bring along Bruce and Jane?"

"They have already witnessed this in Germany." Loki carefully measured the floor length in his head before looking at Stark. "I need you to step back another five meters. I will be restoring this section and you must not be in it."

"Why do I not want to be restored?"

"Let me clarify: it is not restoring so much as replacing. I am pulling this section from another universe."

"Huh, I never thought I'd be stealing from myself. Won't the other me need it? I'll still take it, since well I'm Me."

Loki shook his head. "No, that universe has already collapsed; its dimensions merging and gone. We will steal from no one, because there is no one there."

Tony thought about what was just said. His brow creased in concentration. "You said something about the dimensions being gone. I'm guessing it's been reduced to just three dimensions then?"

"Yes. Inanimate objects can exist there, but not…" Loki's eyes snapped in Stark's direction.

"Huh, a fate worse than Cap's deep freeze," Stark said as he stepped back. He took another step back - an extra meter - just in case.

Loki sat down, folding his legs underneath him and letting his hands rest on his lap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started shutting down his senses; in a drowsy pace, blackness from lack of sight shifted to absolute darkness, his breathing and the whistling of the wind faded as if on a gradual mute. He slowly detached himself: first the feeling in his legs, then his arms and hands, and finally the sense that he was here. He didn't let go entirely, he still needed an anchor but it was tenuous.

Stark didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing but after a minute of nothing happening, he was getting bored. He started pacing; his mind exploring new ideas. He didn't pay attention to where he was walking until he felt a jerk back. He whipped around to face Loki with a fistful of his jacket.

Stark looked at this Loki and the one sitting on the ground. "You're not the evil - eviler twin are you?"

This Loki ignored the new name Stark had given him. "Must you be reminded to stay back?"

Tony looked down where his feet were and realized that he was tip-toeing close to the no-no line. "Distracted," Tony tossed an excuse. "What? You weren't doing anything. Uh, so which one are you?"

"Stark, you have seen copies. I am one."

"Uh huh. Loki #1 there looks like he's gone to nirvana. Hope he gets me something. Heard they have the best parties."

"True, he cannot interact with us right now. I was made to ensure that you did not do something irrevocably stupid." Tony was annoyed that Loki thought he needed a babysitter. He also noted that there was no telepathic connection between Loki and his clones.

"So how does that work? The you being here but he's over there and gone?"

"I was here standing behind you before he started. As long as he is not forcibly incapacitated into unconsciousness, I may exist like this."

"I didn't ask one of you this – couldn't really, before you all poofed away – but what are you? A genetic clone with the same memory?"

"Same bodies yes, but exact replicate of memories and personality, no. We are given enough thought and ability to perform our duties."

Tony's brain sputtered to a halt and zoomed in another direction as he realized something. "You're – you're pulled from different universes aren't you? Empty shells from collapsed universes that Loki just pulls here."

"Clever of you. I do not think he intended for you to fathom this ability."

"You're more open with information," Stark admitted.

"We are not him."

Tony jumped at the idea. "Ooh, you and I we can do so much – to him. See, I'm trying to figure out a way to get back -"

The copy chuckled. "Nice attempt, but he had anticipated this. One of my duties is to keep you away from him while he is occupied."

Tony was about to argue but then he noticed an odd shimmer in the air near the walls. It disappeared and he wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, until it happened again further away. The flashes became more frequent and spread from the walls. It was like the smeared rainbow colors you get from mixing oil with water.

Tony spent the rest of the day in the company of Loki's double watching the rarest light show on earth.

* * *

To avoid suspicion that morning, Loki had teleported Stark and himself to an empty warehouse where a limousine was waiting. The vehicle had driven them to Stark Tower in downtown New York City. SHIELD did not want people questioning how Stark and a guest had arrived mysteriously if they had teleported straight to the tower. After they were finished for the day, both Loki and Stark were to take the same limo back to the warehouse.

They were just crossing the lobby when they noticed their names being called. It was Rappaccini.

"I'm glad I caught you two again." Rappaccini pulled out two business cards and handed one to both Stark and Loki. "I didn't get a chance to give this to you before."

Tony shrugged and stuck it in his trouser pocket. He would have thrown it in a trash can if one was nearby. "We really need to go. Busy, busy."

Rappaccini nodded but didn't let them go yet. She stepped closer to Loki and asked in a low voice. "I apologize if I'm being too bold, but Mr. Odinson, what do you do?"

Loki looked towards Stark. "I am the lead engineer for Stark's R&D division."

"Oh? I thought that position was held by a man forty years your senior."

Loki was quick with another lie. "We have more than one division. The department is small but our work is not. Stark should feel lucky I am on his side."

"Hmm, then maybe I can convince you to come work for us?" Both of them ignored Stark's open gawk. "We can talk about past defense contracts and our own efforts at an alternative energy source. The inspiration comes from a mythical object, isn't that silly? I think one of our researchers is a myth buff. Anyway, we could set up a time and date, perhaps? Here –" Rappaccini plucked the card from Loki's fingers and pulled out a pen from the inside of her jacket. She scribbled something on the back of the card quickly and handed it back. She gave him a meaningful look. "- you can contact me with this."

Loki thought her smile was genuine, but there was a hint of hunger lining her eyes. Unfortunately, Stark noticed it too. When the Chairwoman for A.I.M. picked up her portfolio and left the lobby well out of earshot, Stark quipped, "She moves fast. Hey, I really don't like her, but I can play interference for you, you know, against Fury, if you decide –"

"Stark." Loki held a hint of warning in his voice.

Stark backed off, and made a motion with his hand to indicate a zipper across his face. His eyes swept across the lobby and saw Pepper standing to the side. Loki watched Stark jog to Pepper and heard parts of the conversation; it was difficult to hear over the other talking in the lobby, but Stark's voice carried well.

"Okay give me a smooch for good luck. Oh whoops no helmet for you to kiss and throw off a plane," he heard Tony say. Pepper rolled her eyes and blew a kiss instead – purposefully off mark. Tony strafed to the side to "catch" it. "See? You complete me."

Loki decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and studied the card in his hand. He flipped the card over and noticed several numbers. They read:

235711131719  
He was intrigued.

* * *

AN: What do you guys think of Loki and Rappaccini meeting each other? I also tried to include the side of Tony not many fanfic writers often explore: Tony as a businessman. This last scene with Pepper and Tony is based on the alternate Iron Man 2 opening.  
In one of the comic-verses, Natasha is a product of the U.S.S.R. Black Widow Ops Program which would brainwash, train, and enhance the physical abilities of orphaned girls to make them into assassins. Her backstory is varied and in one of them she is rescued by Captain America from Nazis in 1941.  
I'm glad you guys like the sci-fi portion of this fic. Remember: Science is Magic! :D  
And again, please review. Thank you!


	10. Show and Tell

Sitting in her office, Rappaccini acknowledged one good quality from her predecessor George Clinton: he was a genius on the cusp of discovering the next greatest energy technology, even greater than Stark's arc reactor. As much as he was a genius, he was also an imbecile; he had dropped his own project to pursue the technology behind the Chitauri. Rappaccini added his poor decision to her list of his many flaws. She still had no idea how he became the Scientist Supreme with so little insight and vision for the organization.

Tonight she had given the green light for the activation of the prototype for Clinton's legacy: Project Matchbox. As she watched the live feed from the test chambers, she pulled the hand drawn sketch of Loki Odinson on her screen. As soon as it was drawn, she had it scanned and sent out to all their agents. They now had a face to the name. It was a shame that a camera was unavailable. Security measures in Stark Towers would have detected the presence of even a hidden one.

Still, how fortuitous finding Odinson! He had been such an elusive target; she had not expected to find him so soon. Now, she only had to lure him to her side. This, she thought, was much more challenging. He had proven immune to her milder perfumes. It was only meant to simply attract the recipient to the wearer, but Odinson had looked unaffected unlike Stark's reaction.

Rappaccini watched the live feed, temporarily distracted by the bright lights the cameras were recording. It looked to be working. She watched the prototype give out a few subtle glows before the test was finished. A success. They would continue again tomorrow.

Thoughts returning to plans for Odinson, her mind came to the realization that she could not rely on her drugs to capture him if he resisted. She laughed and entertained the thought of studying an alien race. He was certainly not from earth and she held the hope that his human appearance belied a more interesting physiology. So far, he had not disappointed.

She thought of today's events and mused that for once she regretted sending out agents and proxies for fieldwork.

* * *

Loki closed his bedroom door behind him and placed the bubble alarm around the door again. After dropping himself on to the sofa, he began untying his dress shoes. He removed his jacket before lying down - replacing several floors of Stark Tower was_ draining_. He shifted a little to lie on his side and noticed something in his pocket: the business card from that Rappaccini woman. He picked it out to read the numbers again.

235711131719

This woman was unusual. Instead of giving the typical phone number as was normal for humans, she had given him a sequence of numbers. Not any sequence but one that held importance, perhaps the most significant of all series of numbers. It had taken only a moment for Loki to recognize them as the sequence for the first eight prime numbers.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19

Rappaccini was probably testing him. She had shown interest in him - what kind of interest he did not know - but it couldn't simply be to hand him a puzzle.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden mad ring of laughter in the adjacent room. Sounded like Stark. Loki heard a door opening and hurried footsteps down the stairs, and chuckled when it sounded like Stark had tumbled the rest of the way down. He didn't feel like following him at the moment though, he had already spent the majority of the day with the man.

He felt the blood drop from his brain as he got up and blinked the feeling away. He felt even more lethargic as he made his way to the bed and changed quickly. Remembering his summoned clone, he returned it back to a special dimensional pocket before lying down.

He had no trouble clearing his head for sleep; all thoughts were escaping from him. His eyelids grew heavy as his breathing evened out. As he felt himself fading into darkn -

_Rip.  
_  
What was that? He blinked and shook away the fatigue.

_Stab.  
_  
Loki jumped and looked around. He reached under his pillow and found nothing; he had forgotten his dagger. Instead he condensed the water in the air and froze it into a makeshift blade. Searching around him, he couldn't detect anyone else in the room.

_Slide.  
_  
Loki felt himself move - like the feeling you get when you miss a step on the stairs - but he was still sitting on the bed. He listened to the other occupants of the house; there was no mad scramble and no shouting. He was the only one experiencing this. He got up from the bed and fetched his daggers from the side table as he waited for another sign.

Nothing else happened that night. He was trying to describe what he had felt three times now. His mind raced back to when he was younger and more inexperienced. It felt like the first few times he played around with the higher dimensions. He worked smoothly with them now, but he remembered when he would clumsily tear and pinch at things. Was there another like him?

Thoughts jumbled and clouded his mind all night, depriving him of a restful sleep.

* * *

Tony spun around in his office chair and then propped his legs on top of his desk as he leaned back in his chair. He had arrived early that morning to the joy of Pepper Potts. She couldn't believe that he had gone to Stark Tower for two days in a row now. What's more, to his own office too!

The real reason he had come back was because he didn't want to be at the manor. If he wanted to plan his revenge, he couldn't do it where Loki could be looking over his shoulder. He had received an unexpected boon last night. Tony hadn't realized it until he had taken off his suit jacket at his room in the safe house. Tucked in one of the side pockets was a thick piece of paper… containing an image. He could have kissed it if he didn't know who was on the picture.

Tony had immediately figured out who had slipped him the paper: Loki's clone. About time, he thought. He was fighting a war with multiple fronts: first it was JARVIS, then Pepper and Rhodey teaming up, and now Loki. Oh Loki's double had been tricky alright, saying he couldn't help Tony prank Loki right then.

_One of my duties is to keep you away from him while he is occupied.  
_  
But it didn't mean that he couldn't help in other ways. Tony had cackled loudly last night, run and stumbled to the basement. JARVIS made a digital copy of the image and thank goodness it was quick too. As soon as it was done, the paper disappeared. Tony figured it had something to do with Loki dismissing his double back to – Tony shivered. He didn't want to think about that right now.

From that one image, he spent a good portion of the morning cropping it and combining it with other pictures. He now had an entire album full of photo-shopped nuggets of gold.

He had the album sent to Pepper to print out in their in-house photo machine. An hour passed before Pepper entered his office with a large envelope. Her hair was disheveled from running errands all day.

"Tony, what are these?"

"It's a surprise," Tony explained. He didn't pull off the innocent look at all.

"Have you been stalking some hapless girl?"

"No! I don't stalk; I follow in a gentlemanly way." Pepper gave him a disbelieving look. "I only stalk you now, I swear!"

"Did I just hear you say you stalk me?"

"I said in a gentlemanly way, didn't I?" Tony tried to defend.

"Stop – just stop talking. I'm getting a headache," Pepper said as she took a seat.

Tony stood up and walked to his bookcase. He shoved around some books before finding a small bottle. "I got some Motrin for you," Tony offered, his hand holding the bottle.

Pepper swiped the bottle from him. "I thought you said there was something wrong when a grown man needs Motrin."

"I don't need it. I got it for you."

A pleased smile spread on her face. "Thank you."

Tony ruined the moment when he tactlessly asked, "Does this mean you're on your cycle?"

* * *

Jane knew instantly that something was off with Loki. He had come down the stairs to the basement quietly as was his habit - no surprises this morning, she realized –but he seemed distracted.

"Morning," Jane greeted.

Loki looked up as if just noticing she was there. "Good morning."

Jane took a mug from one of Tony's robots. It was called Dummy, she recalled. "Dummy's making coffee."

"Any tea?"

"Tony's not a tea drinker. We can search the kitchens. I'm sure they would have something you'd like."

Jane had become more comfortable around him the past few days and treated him like a colleague. She thought it was strange working like this with Thor's brother: the same brother who had sent the Destroyer to Puente Antiguo. She didn't think she'd be able to forgive Loki if he had succeeded in killing Thor, but things weren't like that. Even to this day, she wasn't sure if Thor had actually died and been brought back or he was just knocked unconscious; her hands had shook too much to check him properly. She'd have to ask Thor on the nature of their sibling relationship; she was trying not to go in with too many assumptions.

"Come on, I'll review what Bruce and I came up with yesterday," Jane coaxed.

"Please do."

Jane took the opportunity to observe Loki. It was rare to see him like this; he was so engrossed in his own thoughts he excluded almost everything around him. He was aware enough to follow her and to dodge a few pieces of furniture, but he didn't look up the entire way. Jane noticed that when distracted he lost his sharp tongue and fell into a default politeness. He didn't realize that she hadn't started talking about their progress yet.

They both entered the kitchens, going straight to the cabinets above the counter tops. She had gone in here with Bruce yesterday when he complained about drinking too much coffee. She was ashamed to say that she didn't think she'd ever bore of coffee; it had been such a huge part of her mornings as a student.

"What kind are you looking for?" Jane asked as she pulled out canisters of tea.

It took him a moment longer than usual to answer. "What is available?"

"Well … we have jasmine, earl grey, green tea, chamomile –"

"Maythen?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it a small white flower with a yellow center?"

Jane knew it was a flower but she wasn't sure about the coloring. She opened the can and showed him the contents. They were dried flowers but all the parts had yellowed.

Loki sniffed them and nodded. "I will steep these."

Jane thought it was an unusual choice. This was a relaxant: not something you want to start your day. She searched his face and was surprised when she found it looked tired. Were his eyes red?

"Are you okay?"

Loki turned away to pull a pot from the wall. "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine."

As he filled the pot with water, Jane saw no more sign of his lassitude. She was certain he was hiding behind another illusion.

* * *

Bruce wasn't a morning person, but he woke up earlier than he normally did. He had trouble sleeping; his mind was too busy trying to work around the new problems Jane and he had discovered yesterday. He decided to take the elevator down to the basement. At least this way, he could yawn all he wanted in the elevator before he met anyone for the day. He rubbed his eyes before he stepped off the lift.

"Hey Jane, you couldn't sleep eith –" Bruce counted two people in the basement. One was Jane. The other was Loki, seated with his eyes closed. "Oh God, Tony didn't kill him and left us with the body, did he? This was not how I wanted to start the morning."

"Happier thoughts, Banner. Does wonders for your stress," Loki replied, still with his eyes closed. Bruce thought Loki should not be giving him tips on stress management, especially since he wasn't the one who tried to take over the world.

"Good to have that wit back; we'll need it," Jane commented.

"It was never lost."

Bruce noticed the concerned look on Jane. He also smelled chamomile tea still steaming on the table. Odd choice but that would explain Loki's relaxed state. "Tony's gone. I knocked on his door and nothing."

Jane threw out another scenario. "What if he slept through it?"

"No, Tony's a talker. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut even when he's half asleep."

Jane and Bruce shared a smile. "Did he give you the _Life Decoy Model of Tony Stark_ excuse before?"

Bruce laughed, "That was on the first morning we were here."

"Oh here, Dummy made us coffee this morning." Jane handed a mug to Bruce.

"Good. I need a jumpstart this morning." He found it strange thanking the robot, but did it anyway. He watched it blithely bobbing its head and clicking away.

"I got these from the kitchen. We all look like we just rolled out of bed." Jane pointed to a wide bowl of assorted berries and whole wheat bagels.

Loki opened his eyes and shifted closer to the table. "If I did not know better, I would think you were trying to ingratiate yourself to us."

"Ha, no no. Those days as the grad student sucking up to advisors are gone. This is what I normally would want for a breakfast. Brain food."

After taking a large branch of grapes, Loki asked,"How did you solve the forces problem?"

Jane took charge of the conversation. "Well you know how gravity is the weakest force out of all of nature's fundamental interactions. Inexplicable really. Then we thought about how you said there were eleven dimensions. If we put that number in as an exponent, the gravity issue makes more sense. The force is diluted across all the dimensions. We just feel only a certain amount here normally, but those boundaries are broken down if you're talking about black holes."

"Yes I agree." Loki looked at the equations floating in the air across the room. "JARVIS could you bring the equations over the table?" Loki was still getting use to JARVIS and the holograms. At least with the holograms, they worked almost like his illusions except he had to move them with his hands.

"Yes sir."

Loki spent some time checking the numbers. "This is an elegant equation reconciling electronuclear forces with gravitation."

"We spent yesterday finding a model which merges electronuclear forces together, defined by the electromagnetic, weak, and strong interactions. This is called the Grand Unified Theory or GUT for short."

"I thought the goal was to find the Theory of Everything."

Jane shook her head. "We had to solve this first before working on the Final Theory: another name for Theory of Everything. Our, as in humans, best efforts can't detect the GUT scale because it is magnitudes lower than the Plank scale. The Large Hadron Collider in Europe is our best hope to detect the particles predicted in the models, but so far the proton-proton collisions hasn't given much headway to the correct model."

"The data I brought and my attempts at the unified coupling constant did not help you?"

"Oh they did, which is why we moved on to models of the Theory of Everything: what you see now. I tell you, those guys in Geneva, where the Collider is located, would kill to get this stuff. This is Nobel Prize material."

Loki's eyes skimmed across the variables and had a ballpark value in his head. "The energy required is – "

"At least 10 to the 19 giga-electron-volts," Jane supplied. "We already calculated it."

Loki was about to argue when Bruce jumped in. "That's only to open a hole. The rate of energy or the power necessary for the tunnel –"

"Is nowhere on earth," Loki guessed. It was a good guess because Bruce and Jane solemnly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tony didn't fly straight to the basement. Instead he landed in front and waited until his Iron Man suit clinked back into a briefcase. He frowned when he realized his dress suit underneath was wrinkled. The one he had worn at the opening of Stark Expo underneath his Iron Man suit was specially made of wrinkle-free fabric. It also wasn't as comfortable as the normal clothes he wore, but for appearances that night he had endured.

He took off his jacket and tie before picking up his briefcase and the binder he had brought from his tower. He and Pepper had spent some time in the afternoon to put the binder together in exchange for him doing some work. He loved it: compromise and together time!

He dropped the case in his room and changed to more casual clothes. He tugged on a black t-shirt before stepping out of his room. He saw a SHIELD agent walking by and flagged her.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Umm, can you help me with something, Ms…?"

"Agent Black."

Tony looked her up and down. "Yes, you do dress well in that _black_ suit. But can we just not use Agent? That name's already taken by Coulson you see."

Agent Black smiled in response but didn't let the compliment affect her. Director Fury had debriefed every single agent in the building on Tony Stark's behavior, especially to the female staff. She steered the conversation back on course. "What help do you need?"

"Oh yea, here." Tony gave her the binder. "Take these to Ambassador Frigga?"

"What are these?" Agent Black was immediately suspicious and flipped through the pages quickly. They looked like normal photos.

"A farewell present. She's leaving soon right?"

"The treaty has been finalized. She has signed the papers but her signature isn't the only one required. Now that war is a consideration, her husband must also sign; he represents the military power on Asgard after all."

"Good to know." Tony was actually getting bored. He just wanted Black to give Frigga the present so he could join the others down in the basement. "Well if you've got that, then I'm going to go now."

Tony slid down the banister of the lobby's grand staircase and ran down the stairs to the basement. He found Bruce, Jane, and Loki scribbling in the air.

"What's up guys?"

Bruce turned around first and spent a while looking at Tony's shirt. "ACDC? Alternating Current and Direct Current for electricity?"

Tony blinked and laughed. "Well yes and no. They're also a music –"

"Sorry to interrupt." Tony didn't think Loki looked that sorry. If anything, Loki was short-tempered today. "We have been discussing all day about your arc reactor. It represents the –"

"Oh yea guys, the problem we had about the forces, I think I solved it –"

"Too late. Banner and Foster have already addressed that," Loki spoke over Tony. Irritation was clear on both of their faces.

"Too much testosterone, you two," Jane warned.

As Tony predicted, Jane was the first to attempt to calm them down. She really was the leader, he thought. It didn't mean that he was going to take this crap lying down. He opened his mouth to throw an insult when Frigga entered the scene. Tony snapped his mouth shut when he realized the first thing that came to mind would directly insult Frigga … again. In the back of his mind, he decided that Loki must have gotten his sense of timing from her.

"Children, behave," Frigga requested.

Tony was about to counter when Loki interrupted again. "Stark, we are all children in comparison."

Tony was an expert at making apologies without making them sound like apologies. He recognized this as one. Feeling the good mood from earlier in the day fill him again, he decided to let it go. "Fine, I've always wanted to stay young anyway."

Jane feeling that the matter was resolved turned to Frigga. The queen wasn't unwelcome in the basement but Jane thought the woman still felt like an outsider down here. "Ambassador Frigga, how may we help you?"

"I am glad everyone is here. I would like all of you to join me for dinner … tonight."

Jane looked to each member before answering, "We'll join you. We need to eat too right? What time is it?"

"The talented chefs in the kitchen should be done in an hour. I would also like to personally thank Mr. Stark here for the wonderful present."

Tony's eyes perked up as Frigga's smile grew wider . Oh, what is this? Was she on his side too? He snickered in his mind. What he had planned as a personal humiliation was shaping up to be a public one. He glanced to the others and he could tell that they all thought the present she was referring to was the bouquet.

Frigga left Tony in good spirits which was why he extended an olive branch after she had gone upstairs. "By the way, feels weird if you call me Stark. It's like we're still strangers to you, so to start over–" Tony threw out his hand. " – I've heard good things about you. Next time, don't take over the world without me. And just call me Tony."

Loki took a moment before accepting.

Jane smiled at how the "boys" were getting along. "Jane's fine. We call you by your first anyway."

"Everyone calls me Bruce."

Loki tried each name once. It was fitting.

Tony had to say one last thing. "Hey, watch it. Pepper's the only one I want to say my name slowly."

* * *

Jane thought the small round table with low candles was a nice touch. She had been surprised when they were led away from the large dining table, which seated about twenty people, to this one with only five chairs. As she sat down, she watched Loki take his seat, then suddenly look behind him. It was odd behavior and she had noticed it all day. They were all small reactions and irregularly timed. She didn't ask about it, but she wondered if his twitchiness was the cause of his malaise.

After being served, Jane again observed Thor's brother speaking softly to Frigga. Hearing the both of them in a conversation, Jane realized that his manner of speech must have come from her. Thor spoke boldly and in a booming voice which she assumed must be influenced by Odin. Focusing her attention to Frigga, Jane noticed that while the queen loved both sons immensely, it was not equally. If Jane had to guess, Loki was probably the favorite child.

"Thank you for inviting us. I guess this is also to celebrate the treaty? I heard that it was finished," Jane inquired.

"Yes, I signed it this morning, but I would like to stay a while more. Cloistered here, I have not been able to venture out much." Frigga patted her hand on her son's. "You appear exhausted and delaying the return journey can only be a good thing for you at the moment."

Jane wasn't the only one who was stunned by Frigga's insightfulness; Loki had a similarly surprised look on his face. Jane looked to Bruce and Tony still busy with their food, ignorant on what had just transpired.

She surreptitiously glanced at Loki frowning towards Tony's direction. Loki had been confrontational today and it had happened with Tony's arrival. She didn't think it was coincidence. Hmm, that was strange. It looked like Loki was staring at Tony's shirt. A sudden thought struck her. Tony's shirt had a lightning bolt squeezed in between the letter AC and DC. Bruce had guessed the shirt was about electricity and to Loki it probably meant more than that. It symbolized Thor, Jane realized.

She really needed to ask someone about the relationship between the brothers. She wasn't sure who to ask though because she didn't know if Thor would be able to explain it accurately. She was fairly certain he'd be honest about his opinions, but she understood how a person's view tend to be biased if they're involved in the conflict.

Jane snapped back to the present when she heard her name.

"Jane, my mother and I were discussing about your potential as a daughter-in-law." Jane had a deer-caught-in-headlights look for a couple of reasons. One, Loki calling her by her first name still hadn't lost its novelty. Second, her potential as a new family member had not occurred to her yet. Wasn't this all premature? She hadn't gone on a real date with Thor yet!

"Loki, you're embarrassing the poor girl," Frigga chastised. Jane thought it sounded more like laughter.

"Umm … shouldn't Thor and I spend more time together? To see if we're compatible in the long run? I mean, I'm attracted certainly, but spending several days with him in New Mexico isn't enough to determine a commitment," Jane shyly explained.

"Finally, a woman who does not throw herself at him." Jane didn't know what to think about what Loki just said. It sounded like a compliment right? If that's the case, then why was she questioning about the other women Loki had indirectly mentioned? Jane scrutinized Loki and when he smiled, she huffed. He had purposefully gotten under her skin to play with her.

"Well I suppose I have these to occupy me in the absence of a daughter." Frigga pulled out what Jane recognized as a scrap book. It was tastefully decorated with geometric shapes and solid colors.

"Show and tell time," Tony piped up after wiping his mouth with the napkin. Jane found him unnaturally exuberant and that was saying something.

Frigga opened the book in a way that only she and Jane could see inside. The first page had the largest picture and it contained two people standing side by side. Jane slapped a hand to her mouth to prevent the guffaw that was about to come out.

There was Thor in the white bridal wear Frigga had described to Jane before. Next to Thor was a comely black haired woman dressed as a hand maiden. She was just as tall as Thor. Gazing at the woman in the picture further, Jane realized that this wasn't a woman. Her eyes snapped to Loki across the table who returned her gaze with a quizzical one. She looked at the picture again. It was unmistakable. Next to Thor was Loki in full make-up, who was roped into masquerading as Thor's bridal entourage. In the picture, he looked more than put out.

Jane couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she tried to hold in her laughter. "Loki, I'm jealous of your figure."

"Excuse me?" Loki reached over and snatched the book from her hands and laid it open on the table.

Jane thought he looked regretful already, exposing the contents of the book to all parties.

Everyone's attention snapped to Tony as he chortled away. "Good God, you're a woman! You had me fooled."

Loki's diabolical smirk was all the proof Jane needed to know that Tony had stepped up in their prank war. Jane wasn't a coward, but she was shameless in offering Tony as the sacrificial lamb in this little contest. At least it wasn't her right?

* * *

AN: Seriously, Tony needs all the help he can get. He is up against the God of Mischief. AC/DC's _Shoot to Thrill_ song was used in the Iron Man II movie. In mythology, Thrymskvida is a comedic poem depicting Thor pretending to be Freyja and Loki as the attending maiden. Their charade was necessary so that they could take back Mjollnir from Thrymr who demanded Freyja to be his bride in exchange.

Next chapter is a bit darker. Exciting times ahead. :)

Please review. It's nice to get feedback. XD


	11. Moonlit Meeting with a Madwoman

Tension had been building inside Loki for several days now. His nerves tightened every time he felt the ghostly nudges and shifts. He growled lowly when again it happened. They were too weak for him to trace, but he knew they were all coming from somewhere on Earth. He had initially thought it was somebody playing around with the dimensions, but now the sensations of late distantly reminded him of the Tesseract but much weaker. Because the Tesseract acted like a beacon to him, he could locate it anywhere on Earth, but not his new poltergeist.

Not only was this nuisance chewing away at his sanity, but he and the others were still stuck on the power source problem for days. The technology behind the Bifrost was one thing, but he couldn't just put together a power source without penalties. Loki was confident he could do it, but both Odin and Frigga were wary about giving out more knowledge to the humans. Loki had thought the humans were more advanced than this but if Stark's reactor was the peak of technology on earth, then he needed to walk a fine line. How to push the humans in the right direction without giving away the technology?

Lately, he was also having trouble hiding his lack of patience and bad temperament. He was so far more or less successful with the others, but not Frigga. She at least had not approached him about it and he appreciated the distance.

He tried to clear his head as he took the stairs down to the basement. He did nothing to hide the sound of his steps, so it was no surprise when Bruce, Jane, and Tony looked up from their argument.

What was a surprise was the harsh shove he received from behind. He landed with one knee on the ground about three meters from the stairs and then rolled away in case whoever was behind attacked him again. His head snapped back in the direction of the stairs.

He saw no one.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" Jane immediately rushed to his side. She knew enough not to touch him though.

"There is no one there," Loki stated. It was obvious but he said it anyway. He realized at that moment that the dimensional movements he had been feeling had transformed into physical ones. This felt like the Tesseract.

"I so want to take credit for that," Tony quipped.

Bruce glared at Tony. "That wasn't some prank. We saw no one behind you and it wasn't just a small push down the stairs. It looked like you flew off the stairs."

Remember that tension that was building? Well it snapped.

"You humans are _lying_. Must be lying," Loki hissed. "There is a power source out there and you have failed to inform me of it. I have been feeling its effects for days, but not until now was it powerful enough for me to recognize it. It is somewhere on earth. Where is it?"

"I'm not boasting when I say that my arc reactor is the best here," Tony defended.

Loki detected no lie, but he continued to glower at them.

"Look, we're not saying that you didn't sense something, but we really do not know anything else bigger than Tony's reactor," Jane confirmed.

He watched each of their faces, and then scowled at the ground before rising and returning back to his room.

* * *

Inside the silence of his bedroom, Loki tried to relax. Laid back on the sofa, he closed his eyes and breathed out steadily. He opened his eyes and let them wander. There was Tony's laptop at the desk. The flower arrangement that was kept fresh every so many days. Closer to him, a small wispy abstract statue on the center table. His eyes caught a bit of white in the corner of the table. It was Rappaccini's business card.

Sitting up, he stretched his arm to reach for the card. Wanting something to distract him, he settled on figuring out Rappaccini. The front side was disappointingly void of information he didn't already know.

_Monica Rappaccini, Ph.D.  
__Advanced Idea Mechanics, CEO_

He found no contact information, but she was insistent that he contact her. He flipped the card over and stared at the sequence of numbers again. He hadn't thought about this since several days ago on the night he had received the card from her. What had she said? She had stressed and enunciated certain words to him. He knew now they were important.

…_we could set up a_ time_ and_ date_…_

And then she had given him the numbers. He knew they were primes, but what about them? The next in the sequence was 23 and 31. Could these be the time and date? The 31st was in two days he realized. As for 23 being the time, perhaps the 23rd hour of the day?

If these were the time and date, what of the location? Loki thought back to what she had said earlier.

…_past _defense_ contracts and our own efforts at an alternative_ energy source_…_

She had smiled at him when she said this. Defense. What do you defend yourself with? A shield. SHIELD. Now what did SHIELD have to do with an energy source? Loki knew he was going in the right direction when he realized that she was talking about the SHIELD research lab that he had destroyed on his first trip to New York. The same research facility that had housed the Tesseract before he had infiltrated it. Alternative energy source indeed. If this is the location, he didn't know if he should be concerned by the amount of knowledge she possessed on a clandestine organization like SHIELD.

His heart pounded when he remembered she had also said "our own efforts." Were these strange movements in space-time the result of her company's attempt at making the Tesseract? She had admitted that it was based on a mythical object. If the cube was the model, then this could explain the movements he had been feeling. And they were getting stronger.

This could be the answer he was seeking: the solution to a power source suitable for the Bifrost.

* * *

Bruce mirrored everyone's mood on his face: frustrated. Simply increasing the output from Tony's arc reactor, even the one designed for his tower, was not nearly enough for the Bifrost. They needed something bigger. Like the Tesseract. When Bruce had suggested its use, Loki had immediately said no. Odin would never allow it to leave Asgard again. So they were stuck trying to either redesign the arc reactor or come up with something totally new on their own.

On top of this was Loki's behavior this morning. When Loki had snapped at them, Bruce had stayed behind the others. While he couldn't help his eyes from turning green, he could prevent the others from seeing them. He didn't think Loki would attack them, but just in case… he didn't want to be unprepared.

"Loki said he had sensed something for days right? If true, then this power source he's talking about, it's strong enough to affect him … remotely," Jane said.

Bruce turned to Tony. "Are you sure you haven't heard of anybody else who's working on something new? Military or Private?"

"There's always someone working on something new. I just haven't heard of anything successful recently."

"Well what have you heard?"

"There's the new geothermal concept but no one's figured out an efficient way to do it." Bruce watched Tony count his fingers. "Then there's the antimatter idea, which is way more inefficient and expensive to make. Perfect release of energy with no waste, but not practical right now." Tony tipped his head and frowned. "There's that thing A.I.M. was working on. I had JARVIS hack into their network and steal some files. They were smart enough to split their research files on different servers, so JARVIS could only get to some before he was blocked. Something about a Project Matchbox, but it was discontinued. Looked promising."

"A.I.M.?" Bruce asked.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics. It was led by Clinton, a contemporary of dad, but he died like a week ago."

"So who leads it now? And you think he or she would allow us to take a look at the project? If they discontinued it, they might allow it," Bruce suggested.

Tony thought that was a naive question. Bruce obviously didn't know that businesses don't simply share unless they're getting something in return. "Uh-uh, nope, you don't want to mess with this woman. Rappaccini: she's hot and all but looks like a bitch."

"Rappaccini? Monica Rappaccini?" Bruce looked up to Tony with an apprehensive face.

"Yea, you know her?"

"Genius biochemist from Italy. I worked with her about a couple decades ago," Bruce admitted. "She's very well known in the biochemical field, but I don't think she's published anything recently." Bruce didn't tell them that he knew more about her than the strictly professional. He also didn't need Tony to tell him that Rappaccini was a Grade A Bitch. She had used him to advance her career and research. He still had the feeling that she took more than just that though.

"Decades? She looks younger. You think she has whatever makes her look like that in a bottle? It'll sell."

"I doubt she'd give it to you if she did."

Tony shrugged and continued. "Well if she's aligned herself with A.I.M. then that would explain why she hasn't published anything. That company's all hush hush about their research."

Bruce thought this was all a premonition for things to come. He felt Rappaccini was going to come back into his life again somehow – he wished he could prevent it though.

* * *

Two days later…

Jane decided to give everyone a break today. They had burned through ideas for a new power source like wildfire and still were no closer. The new power source Loki had talked about before had been discussed a little more, but until Tony (who had the best connections) could learn more about it, it was placed on the back burner for now. The idea behind today was to allow everyone to cool down and relax a bit.

Jane had spent the day with Frigga and her attendants Fulla and Gefjon. Remembering Frigga's wish to see the sights, Jane had asked Coulson about arranging a trip to New York City. Jane had fully expected to spend the day at some high priced mall (that she couldn't buy anything from), but was stunned when Frigga had led them out to wander around the city.

Throughout their fieldtrip, Jane was able to recognize some of the SHIELD agents that were trailing behind them. Every time she spotted Agent Black, Jane would smile but would not wave - she didn't want to attract attention to the agent. The two had formed a light friendship after Jane noticed her patrolling the manor from time to time. On one night, Jane had invited her to some stargazing after she felt particularly lonely for some female company.

At the end of the day, Frigga had shared more stories about Thor with Jane. Frigga also told Jane about how Loki was convinced to dress up as the hand maiden. Apparently Thor needed to disguise himself to steal back his hammer from someone name Thrymr who would only exchange the hammer for a price: Freyja - she refused immediately. Desperate, Thor had dressed up as the goddess, but he made a very unconvincing woman. Thor practically begged Loki to come along because he was the only one who could place an illusion on Thor. At that time, Loki was still learning about illusions; he could cast one on himself easily, but doing it on another at the same time was too difficult to maintain for long periods of time. And so, Frigga had helped Loki into his dress and apply the powder and rouge, but she had been unable to capture an image of Loki the maiden and Thor (pre-illusion but in his bridal regalia) before they had rushed out.

Jane wondered how Tony got the picture. It was certainly a clever way of getting back at Loki. Frigga had told Jane that the rest of the pictures in the book were false but enjoyable. Simply a collection of Loki's face, manipulated from the original one with Thor and expertly placed on top of women's bodies. Giving the album to Frigga though was a stroke of genius. If it was anybody else, Loki wouldn't hesitate to steal it and burn it, but from his own mother? Jane couldn't see it happening. He loved her too much to do it, Jane thought.

Speaking of Tony, where was he? Jane had seen Bruce who had successfully found the indoor pool, but she hadn't seen Tony since this morning. Loki's mood for the past two days had been improving slightly. Maybe Tony thought another prank was coming along and decided that staying in his tower would be safer for him.

As for Loki, Jane was told that he had spent the day at the destroyed SHIELD research lab. She imagined it would take a long time since all the floors had collapsed down to the foundation.

Heading to the kitchen for a snack, Jane descended the staircase from her room. She found Loki going in the same direction.

"I didn't know you were back already." Jane caught up to him with a few quick strides.

"I just returned."

"Hungry?" Jane asked, waving in the kitchen's direction.

"Yes, famished. I did not eat at the site."

"Well other than looking tired and hungry, you appear _better_. More focused too."

Loki looked startled before smiling at her. "I may have found a solution to our problem. I am still working on it though, so please no expectations."

Jane wasn't sure if his smile was practiced or not. "Alright, don't work too hard - at least not without us."

"Thank you." Loki's voice was almost too low for Jane to hear. She smiled back.

* * *

After coming back from the kitchen, Loki removed his dress shirt and tie. He summoned a black fitted tunic with a high collar and wrapped it around his torso. As he buttoned down the side, he reminded himself that he needed to be more careful around Jane. She had proven herself too perceptive, at least when discerning his mental state. He was also thankful that she had kept it all to herself.

He had planned for this night since two days ago. He had lied to SHIELD about needing more time at their research facility, claiming that it was too large to do it in one day. This would ensure SHIELD agents stay away from the site and from the absence of SHIELD, signal to Rappaccini (if she was as observant as he suspected) his acceptance to meeting her again.

Loki pulled on his leather coat and underneath it, strapped his daggers on his lower back. As he was pulling on his fingerless gloves he jerked forward a clone into the room. The same clone he had used in Stark Tower.

Loki's eyes slid over to his double. "You wouldn't happen to know how Tony acquired the picture of me and Thor, would you?"

"I have some ideas."

Loki smiled as he tugged on his gauntlets. His copies could not directly lie to him or disobey orders, but it didn't mean they could not mislead him with half-truths. Loki chuckled, he could play this game – even with himself, or in this case _selves._ "So do I."

Loki didn't speak again. His clone knew what had to be done tonight. Pulling any of his clones here, he could send them quick instructions at the same moment they emerged, but any other orders needed to be spoken or sent through direct eye contact.

Fingering the green fabric on the front of his coat, Loki darkened the color to an almost black – as he fondly remembered someone telling him how well he looked in dark colors. He wanted to blend in with the night. He wasn't going in full armor – the gold would ruin any form of subtlety – but he wanted to be ready and comfortable if things turn more violent. He was trying not to underestimate Rappaccini, even if he thought she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. He knew it wasn't wise to go in alone and so weakened from the day's events but he was determined to get the answers tonight, and by now he was convinced that she would be able to give them. Besides, she was only human.

Loki replaced his shoes with a pair of boots, nicely broken in and supple. As his double stepped out of the room, he concentrated on his invisibility and teleported away. He wanted to avoid Frigga tonight if at all possible.

* * *

Loki kept up his invisibility as he landed a few hundred meters from the newly restored SHIELD research lab. Glancing at the waning moon in the sky, he followed the path up to the front doors and discovered Monica Rappaccini waiting and looking in his direction.

He dropped his invisibility and gave her a small bow, his version of applause. He had underestimated her and realized now that he needed to mind his future dealings with her as he had done with SHIELD. He would need to be silent, invisible to both light and higher on the spectrum. He suspected she had something that could detect infrared or perhaps thermal. With that in mind, he manipulated an illusion to cover his face; it'd be horribly embarrassing if he let what happened with Coulson and Romanova to happen here.

"Mr. Loki Odinson, welcome. The offer to join us is still on the table." Rappaccini confidently held out her hand.

Loki took her hand, and instead of shaking it, he kissed it again. "I did enjoy your riddle."

"Thank you, I knew it would attract your attention." She led the both of them inside.

He spoke again when he detected no one around them. Unease crept in but he ignored it. "I see I have attracted yours."

"We have traced recent extraordinary occurrences to you. What you can do is not possible with our current technology and we assume that you come from a more advanced civilization. What we do not understand is why you ally yourself with SHIELD. We can offer you more; they hide you away and call you like an errand boy fixing every little thing."

They both walked through a hallway. At the end of it, Loki stepped ahead and opened the door for her. Rappaccini smiled and walked through with Loki behind her. Strange, he thought, this lounge room seemed smaller than he remembered from earlier in the day.

He didn't think more on it as he pushed her for information. "And what can you offer me?"

"SHIELD was researching on the Tesseract, an artifact said to be the jewel of Odin's treasure room. It was first found by HYDRA, A.I.M.'s first incarnation, almost seventy years ago. We just wanted the artifact returned to us." Loki did not tell her that he knew exactly where it was: back in Odin's armory, as it should be. Rappaccini's voice drew him back to the conversation. "We now have no need for the Tesseract; we are creating our own. We have a prototype already, codenamed the Cosmic Cube."

Loki stopped breathing. This was it. She had just confirmed the strange sensations and pushes he had felt for days were all because of A.I.M. making their own cube. He knew they were successful or at least close. The Tesseract had the potential to rip open space-time, as evidenced by Thor when he had used it to bring him and Loki back to Asgard, and so did this Cube. It wasn't as smooth but the power was there. While he waited for this night, he had felt the Cube grow stronger and was confident he would be able to detect its location soon. He just wished the Cube would cease its "outbursts" which were affecting him physically.

"A formidable power source." Loki paused to make her think he was considering her offer. "What if I tell you that you and I are alike?" He waited until she interpreted his question the way he wanted her to. His smile helped convince her that he was accepting. "What if I say I would not trust someone like me." Rappaccini frowned, she had not expected that. "And if we are so alike, I do not trust you either?"

"We cannot possibly let you go yet Mr. Odinson. Your company is quite enjoyable," Rappaccini played back.

Loki teasingly grinned. "What if I were to escape your lovely clutches?"

She tittered, but Loki could hear the warning. "We would just ask the ladies who accompanied you."

Loki lost all humor. Had she just threatened Frigga? His anger slowly simmered up as he selected a perfect way to destroy this woman. She would regret challenging him alone.

He would demonstrate to her his title of Silvertongue. He relished in the power, the manipulation, of the mind. It was a darker side of him that he'd been neglecting lately for his "nicer" side. He didn't need his magic or his Jotunn form to scare this woman – to break her. He had forgotten how easily it came to him.

"You must fashion yourself a _diamond_ in the rough, Lady Rappaccini." With careful and caressing words, Loki sauntered around her slowly; with each circle he stepped closer to her. "Since young, a woman of pride, intelligence, and beauty. Bright and brilliant." As Loki whispered the last compliment, he reached out to gently cup her cheek. He enjoyed watching the effect his words had on her.

"A white diamond: hard, clear and sparkling." He smiled wickedly when he heard her swallow. He stepped closer to whisper in her ear as he slowly wrapped his fingers around her neck. "All diamonds have –" He tightened his hold. " - _flaws_. Unnoticeable at first, but take a closer look and they are unmistakable."

Rappaccini drew back with a slap ready. Loki stepped around behind her and tsk-tsked at her as he twisted her other arm. "I will enjoy dissecting you alive," she promised darkly, but shaken.

Loki knew a woman of Rappaccini's status wouldn't break too easily, but he could already see the cracks - he was almost disappointed. He continued with his evaluation of her. "I am not finished Lady Rappaccini." He purposefully stressed the title he had given her to clearly indicate his opinion of her ladyship. "A brilliant diamond, you still are, but white. The most common color, the most common type. The _cheapest_ kind. You believe yourself special, _exceptional_? No, you are common. Normal. A shiny, brittle pebble meant to be broken and _used_." He delivered the words like throwing knives, quiet and deep.

Loki's face adopted a mockingly pitying expression as he watched Rappaccini hold back her tears. He had forgotten how _good_ this felt. "There, there dear Monica. Allow me to aid you." When he was certain she was too busy collecting herself, he embraced her as he made shushing noises. He released her arm slowly while he reached back for something familiar and gripped its trusty handle. With a final whisper, he plunged the blade into the soft area under her skull. "Farewell, my dear lady."

Loki watched her die. It wasn't long before her body relied on his support and with her head so close, he distractedly noticed that her hair wasn't really black. It had been dyed recently, but a bit of brown was visible near the roots. He dropped her body to the ground, found a handkerchief in her pocket and cleaned his dagger.

He was about to teleport back to the manor when instinct snapped his hand forward. He turned his hand to find a dart gripped between his fingers. What is -

Pft. Pft. Pft.

He dodged back instead of catching the darts this time.

"Surrender," a strong female voice was heard all around. Loki couldn't pinpoint where the accented voice was coming from. Intercom most likely. Rappaccini must have worked with this new woman then. He wasn't sure what he thought about having an audience while he killed the former Chairwoman.

"Usually, I am given a second option. Such as _or else_ or _die_," Loki teased. His dark good mood still lingered.

"Your surrender can be accompanied with other casualties. It makes no difference," was the quick response.

Loki couldn't read very much into the limited dialogue and was in no position to play with this new woman. He didn't want to scour the building, he had just restored, to find her and the joy of his recent kill was dwindling. "I do not suppose you would grant me your name?"

"You know it already."

Loki sensed amusement in her voice. He couldn't think of anyone he had met with her accent and he also didn't think he could push her to remind him of her name. He decided to end the game early; he had the information he wanted. "Since you deny me your name, I must deny you the pleasure of my capitulation then."

"If you leave, we will kill Anthony Stark and leave pieces of him scattered around here for you to find like a scavenger hunt."

Loki thought this was a bold claim. "So there_ is_ a second option. I call your bluff though. You do not have Stark." Loki remembered in time to use Tony's last name. He didn't want this mysterious woman to know his familiarity with the billionaire.

"Do you think you're the only one who received an _invitation_ that day?" Loki froze. The business cards. Tony had received one too. Another thought invaded his mind; he had not seen Tony all day. He was grateful he was wearing an illusion, otherwise his face would have given away his shock.

Loki gambled and hoped that Stark was safe. "Do not threaten me, milady. It will not work –" Loki didn't finish as he noticed a low hissing sound.

He couldn't teleport in time before he was caught up in an explosion of white.

* * *

AN: Please review, I greatly appreciate the feedback.  
What do you think of Loki's psychological manipulation? Of this side of him? This is part of how I think of him as an antihero.

Btw, insulting a woman by comparing her to a diamond is truly creative. This idea I completely credit to the fictional villain Diogenes Pendergast: an insane but genius serial killer. I invite you to look up white clear diamonds and the many uses of diamonds in general. Yea, the ones you see on those jewelry commercials hold very little monetary value. So ladies, next time you're in the mood for rocks, go for the color ones. :)

Next chapter: Don't underestimate Rappaccini. :P Oh, and action scenes!


	12. Loki vs AIM

Frigga had given her son the space that she thought he needed, but now a feeling came over her. Doubt. Perhaps she had made a mistake?

She paced as she recounted the past few days. He had been off lately, but recently was in a better mood. She would normally consider this a good thing, but then she remembered Jane and her admission that things have not been going well. This did not add up. Why would Loki be in a better disposition than the others if they were working together suffering the same troubles? Disappointment and fear crept into her heart.

She would speak to him tonight, this moment.

"Fulla. Gefjon," Frigga called.

"Yes, my queen," they returned.

Frigga opened her door as she commanded, "If you find my son first, bring him here."

They bowed and went in different directions: Fulla outside, Gefjon the first floor, and Frigga to Loki's room.

As his mother, Frigga had learned to detect his magic if it was close by. This was the primary reason for her long-standing immunity against Loki's trickery – at least the direct magical ones. If he involved other people to deceive her, then she was just as vulnerable as any other. When she closed her eyes, she could see his magic as a cool forest green. She could sense a trace of it coming from the spot he had used to teleport back today.

There! A spark. Frigga closed her eyes and focused on the spot. Walls and floors were no obstacles; they could not prevent her from seeing the bright flash. It was from his room. She walked determinedly and when she turned a corner, she saw her son had already left his room and was turning around another corner. She hurried her steps to make up the distance but when she approached the corner, she found it led in three different directions. She should have called out.

She wanted to believe that he hadn't noticed her, but there was still that doubt digging deeper and deeper. She chose to go straight down to the first floor. Unless he used his magic, she would have to find him the old-fashioned way.

Frigga couldn't remember how many rooms or glass cabinets she passed; she was becoming irritated. This is ridiculous! It felt like a game of hide-and-seek and she It. She was about to head back upstairs when she passed by Steve Rogers coming out of the library.

He slipped in the attached ribbon bookmark to keep his place in the book before nodding at her. "Ambassador Frigga, may I help you with something?"

"Have you seen my son Loki?"

"He's not here right now, but he does come in here from time to time to study maps."

"Thank you, I apologize for my rudeness, but I need to go and find Loki."

"I will join you… if you don't mind?" His offer was accompanied with a smile.

"Of course not. It won't interfere with your own studies?"

Rogers lifted the thick book for her to see. It was a nicely bound hard cover summarizing twentieth century world history. "Just trying to catch up, no rush."

He offered her his arm, which she looped with her own. They both strolled through the mansion chatting about the differences between Asgardian and human cuisine, but both alert for any sign of Loki. Rogers was the first to hear him.

"He's down in the basement with Jane Foster. Something about stargazing." They quietly entered the basement to find Jane and Loki setting up a telescope and a couple of lawn chairs. The roof already opened wide granting everyone access to a dark sky with few stars.

"I know it's a cloudy night but this is what I do when I want to relax." They heard Jane explain with a hint of embarrassment. "I'm surprised you want to watch with me."

"Tony is nowhere to be found and Bruce seems happy enough swimming laps."

Jane had an odd smile on her face. "You seem different. More relaxed I suppose – a lot more than when I last saw you."

"Your stargazing hobby is most effective then."

Frigga had heard enough to increase her suspicion. "Loki?"

Jane and Loki abruptly stopped their conversation to turn around. Both surprised to find they had company. Frigga dropped her arm and left Rogers behind to get a closer look at her son. She narrowed her eyes as her anger increased with each step.

"Imposter! Where is my son?" Frigga demanded sharply.

Jane immediately drew back towards Frigga while Rogers moved between the women and the look-alike.

"Away," was the neutral reply.

"Where is he? And who are you?" Rogers barked out.

"He is one of my son's doubles." Frigga stepped closer to the copy. "Now, where is he?"

"You know as well as I do." The faintly concerned expression on his face – her son's face - momentarily stunned Frigga. She felt the anger leach from her and in its place razor-sharp fear. "In trouble."

* * *

Loki was slammed back and slid across the tiled floor. Catching his breath, he tried to see through the cool fog and the white dust that had powdered over everything. He also felt a chilled wetness creeping up from the floor. He looked down and noticed that it wasn't water. Everywhere he touched the liquid, it sizzled. Alarmed, he noticed his limbs stiffening as crystals formed over his clothes and finally over him.

_No!_

_...the monster parents tell their children about at night…_

Loki felt himself change. His blood chilling, his heart slowing, his teeth sharpening…

_Please… no…_

He gasped as he felt his skin thickening. He didn't need to see it to know that it was becoming the tainted blue.

_I don't want to be…_

He shut his eyes in the vain hope that he could also shut out the changes. Even behind eyelids, he could feel his eyes prickling as they lost their green color to darken into crimson. His vision becoming more attuned in the dark.

…_Rime thurs…_

His mind was brought back to that fateful day in Odin's treasure room. He had nervously approached the Casket. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't one of _them_. Couldn't possibly be one. All his thousand years, he had been a proud son of the Allfather. An Aesir.

…_frost giant…_

He wasn't ready. He'd never be ready. He wanted to pretend a little longer that all of that had been a dream. A horrible dream. A nightmare… where he played the monster.

_Stop it…_

He couldn't breathe. Despair held him down like shackles.

_Someone…_

Who could he turn to? There was no one here.

…_stop me…_

He begged in silence.

…_monster…_

The cold no longer bothered him. It faded as his body made the final adjustments, the final adaptations.

…_I don't want this…_

He stopped shivering.

…_You humans…_

He listened as the door opened.

…_forced me…_

Scarlet eyes snapped open as words were exchanged above him.

_I can be…_

Animosity roared and filled him.

…_your monster!_

* * *

A.I.M. Agent Alexandre Copernicus made sure his gas mask, attached to a small oxygen tank, was secure. Leaving the sound-proofed room, he motioned his partner West forward as he crouched at a doorway. Clad in bulletproof vests and long sleeves, they were well protected from the chill penetrating the air. West tucked his automatic rifle to the side as he held his gloved hand over the door handle.

"Agents, the room is now drained," they heard from their earpiece.

Copernicus aimed his own rifle at the door and gave the go to open it.

Click. West pushed the door gently and retreated behind the wall. Fog billowed out and swirled around their feet. Copernicus with his head low, crept across and through the doorway. He gave the signal for West to come inside. They circled inside the room as other agents entered. Copernicus was careful to step around the pieces from the blown metal canisters. The huge cylinders had been hidden behind false walls before they were triggered to explode out into the room.

When the air cleared, his partner West started removing his mask.

Copernicus tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. His partner turned to him and stopped loosening the straps on his mask. The air wasn't safe yet.

Searching the floor, he found a couple of feet. His eyes followed them and found the corpse of a woman, nicely preserved. This wasn't their target; he moved on.

He found another body, encased in ice. Drenching the room with liquid nitrogen was the back-up plan if the darts failed. It also meant that the air was saturated with nitrogen now, pushing the oxygen out or condensing it into liquid, and requiring the use of the masks.

"Ma'am. We found him," Copernicus reported.

"Good. Clean up quickly." The female voice sounded oddly mixed between pleased and disappointed. The mission objective was to capture the target, preferably alive.

Copernicus walked to the doorway and waved to the technicians outside to come in. In protective suits, they rolled in portable freezer units to collect the two bodies. As he moved out of the way to make room for them, he heard a soft crack. He turned around trying to locate the sound. The cracking was followed by a crunching and snapping. Dread filled him as something moved on the floor.

"Shit! Target is alive!" West screamed and jumped back.

Copernicus brought up his weapon and aimed it at the dark figure rising. All the agents followed shortly after.

_Oh my god…_

Fear spread over him like a hive of angry ants.

It was Odinson – snarling lowly. Chips of ice were still falling off his shoulders and hair as his eyes flicked to each person. Copernicus immediately noticed the color change: _blue_ and _red_. What the _hell?_

Copernicus licked his lips in trepidation. "Surrender or we will fir - " He was stopped from delivering his ultimatum when something blurred forward and landed a solid punch to his chest. He flew back out the door, the wind knocked out of him – twice: once with the hit and the second from the sloppy landing out in the hallway. He rolled over, coughed a few times, and tried to stand up as the floor heaved around.

While recovering his balance, he plastered himself against the wall as he listened to the screams and the bam-bam-bam of rapid gunfire. His heart racing, he looked around for his rifle and saw it back inside the room being kicked around. He cursed his luck. He pulled his side-arm, removed the safety, and watched for an opening.

His fellow agents worked well together, trained together, but they couldn't have prepared for this; Odinson was expertly dodging their guns and attacks. Copernicus watched their target grab the arm of an agent and thrust a dagger below where the underarm was exposed and armor-less. Copernicus couldn't help panicking a little as he saw another agent smacked around; the blows strong enough to snap the guy's bones. He completely forgot about the buzzing and talking from his earpiece. Too shocked to receive any orders.

Odinson used one of the downed agents as a shield to get closer to another one who was firing at him. Once within range, he threw the body at the agent, twisted the rifle away, and kicked him in the knee. Copernicus sweated and felt fear prickle at his heart as he saw the man's knee bend the _other_ way. He couldn't believe it as he witnessed every single snatched gun shatter and crumble in Odinson's hands.

And then there was only West - his partner standing alone. There was a tense moment when no one moved.

"Where is he?" Odinson hissed out – words slow and crisp as a winter's night. He crept forward like a shadow over the fallen men. As West pulled out a combat knife, Odinson leapt and grappled West into an unbalanced position: bent over his back with only Odinson's hand providing the little balance. "I ask again, where is he?"

"I don't know – I don't know who you're talking about," West sputtered out.

Copernicus enraptured, watched as West's arm, held by Odinson, frosted over - the fabric becoming brittle and breaking, exposing skin. West gasped and let out a strangled yelp as his arm started to pale and turn a dusty blue from frostbite.

"Perhaps this is not painful enough to persuade you." With his other hand, Odinson lightly traced over West's collar, freezing it. Blue fingers tapped it, broke it, and wrapped around the warm neck underneath. "Now, unlike your numb arm – more accurately, dead arm – you will _feel_ this. Every second you withhold the answer from me, is one breath I take from you. I will not ask again, where is Stark?"

"I don't –" West was cut short as he struggled to breathe through the growing ice.

Copernicus feeling like a coward watching his partner dying, remembered suddenly that he still held a gun in his shaking hands.

He fired twice.

* * *

Idiot. Fool. Obtuse. Rash. Every word he had ever used to describe Thor, Loki turned on himself. He felt ashamed and to cope with it, he got angrier. His hatred – at himself and others, he didn't know right now – warred with the anguish from being unexpectedly exposed as a monster. He almost slipped back into the animalistic rage again – that tempting red haze. _No_, not right now. Focus! He needed to focus, instead of being mired by emotions.

The man standing in front of him had looked so much like Tony – the mustache, beard and dark hair was visible even behind the mask. The image had steamrolled through his brain like one of Thor's tackles and everything had forcibly jammed into logical clarity again. He didn't like the cold, but he would use it right now. He didn't need hot fury, he needed cool and calculating.

He had called the earlier threat a bluff, but now he was more uncertain. These people had shown no inhibition in attacking him – of designing this elaborate ambush. How can he say that they had not done the same for Tony? He needed to find him.

How could he have been so stupid to fall for this? His only excuse was reckless single-mindedness at getting the answers and his unstable moods from his lack of sleep. But still, he was better than this! Stop! Focus! He looked to his opponent.

"Where is he?" Loki enunciated every word.

The man moved to attack. Loki intercepted, twisted the knife away from the man, and held him precariously still.  
"I ask again, where is he?"

"I don't know – I don't know who you're talking about."

Wrong answer. Loki gripped the man's arm tighter and morbidly watched the arm freeze. He was almost distracted by the man's panic.

"Perhaps this is not painful enough to persuade you." Loki decided to threaten the man's life directly. Suffocation was an excellent choice. "Now, unlike your numb arm – more accurately, dead arm – you will _feel_ this. Every second you withhold the answer from me, is one breath I take from you. I will not ask again, where is Stark?"

"I don't – " Loki's patience collapsed. He watched as the ice took root –

Bam. Bam.

Two shots. Both of them landed.

Loki swung the man he was holding and threw him at the one who had fired. He didn't feel the pain yet, but knew it was coming.

"I forgot about you." Loki stepped out of the room, wrestled the gun away, and pinned the man down with a knee on his back.

"That was courageously stupid of you to do, but I can reward your effort - " With one hand Loki laid flat the gloved hand that had pulled the trigger. With his other hand, Loki cooled the water vapor in the air into a spike and thrust it into the splayed hand. " – by not killing you."

Loki's ears detected the sound of running feet. As he rose to his feet, he detached the radio from the man he had just impaled. He needed to find Tony and get out. His options were limited. His energy was almost depleted, he worried.

He walked out of the hallway into an intersection and decided to go into the lower levels. From his memory, this was the likeliest to hold someone prisoner.

His feet stumbled and he grabbed the handrail as sharp pain tingled across his back like claws. The bullets! He held in the sudden scream and hissed instead.

His jacket offered little protection from the projectiles and his Jotunn form carried some natural resistance to physical blows, but they couldn't deflect those pieces of flying metal. He needed to be in top form to coalesce the molecules in the air into a shield for him. A shield he could not conjure now.

He couldn't heal himself either; he needed to see the wounds. At least the injuries weren't deep, just painful. He didn't have enough energy to heal anyway, just enough to teleport two people: Tony and himself. No illusions and no summoning. His only tools now were his daggers and the innate abilities from his Jotunn birth. Though physically weaker than his Aesir form, his improved night vision and his control of frost would serve him well. He never thought he'd be thankful for this disgusting form.

He gingerly straightened his back and gasped when his muscles protested violently. He took a slow deep breath, closed his eyes, and recalled the training from his youth. When wounded in battle, persevere.

He could ignore this pain.

He _will_ ignore the pain.

Loki placed one foot down and fought through the throbbing ache. With each step he grew more confident and felt less and less of the pain.

His foot kicked something. He looked down and picked up the radio he had dropped and forgotten. He placed it inside his coat and clasped the earpiece around his left ear. He pressed it on.

"- find him. Based on his last known location, search in Sectors 4, 5, and 6. Keep Stark occupied."

So it wasn't a bluff, Loki realized. He should have stayed away from A.I.M. So many red flags he had ignored and he had turned a blind eye as he was drawn in like a moth to a flame. How pathetic, no wonder he wasn't worthy.

He looked up at the painted numbers on the walls. Sector 6 was displayed brightly in red. He needed to move away quickly. At least this was a section he hadn't fully restored yet. The lights and cameras weren't available in some areas and he fully intended to use this fact.

He was reminded of Thor again when he realized how foolish all this was. He was going into the belly of the beast willingly, wounded, and with little advantage. Loki could almost laugh at the absurdity – if he wasn't living it right now.

* * *

Natasha pulled out her gun from the holster, released the safety, and aimed the barrel perfectly in one smooth motion.

"Who are you?" She kept the gun pointing in the same direction as she came down the steps to the basement. Next to her, Clint snapped his recurve bow open.

"Agent Romanova, you should know – "

"You're not Loki. Next lie please," she interrupted.

Steve moved in front of the gun, obstructing her shot. Natasha looked around and found the metal panels and plating. She redirected her gun; her shot now wouldn't be direct, but it would ricochet and hit the target just as well.

"You're not helping. If I didn't know, I'd say you're Loki. You got the annoying part down," Steve vehemently whispered out loud. When the imposter smirked, Steve rolled his eyes. "You even got the same smirk."

"No he doesn't. I can tell," Natasha disagreed. "Is this an illusion or an actual copy?"

"Physical copy," the double supplied.

Natasha holstered her gun when Frigga verified that it was true.

"We got a call from Fury about Loki being AWOL and now you're here –" Clint jabbed a finger in the clone's direction. " – that means Loki planned all this. I knew we shouldn't have trusted such a traitor."

The sound of feet slapping on the ground was heard. They all turned around to face Bruce who had stumbled down the steps and barely caught himself from falling. His hair dripping, one towel draped over his head, and another around his wet shorts, there was no doubt Bruce had sprinted from the pool area. Several months ago, Natasha would have been on edge with Bruce's dramatic entrance, but she'd learned that he had a childish streak – which came out as a mixed bag of well _this_ and darkly goading her into attacking him.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Bruce defended. He didn't see Frigga's relieved countenance. "Here's an idea: Ask."

"Where is Loki? And don't pull that crap about you being Loki either," Natasha brusquely asked.

"I cannot tell you."

Natasha wasn't impressed. She's heard that line countless times before. "Can't?"

"Yes, and do not bother psycho-analyzing me Agent Romanova. I am not a whole person with an intact set of emotions you can exploit. Understand that I have orders, which I will obey until I am destroyed."

"What are your orders?"

The double smiled. "Now you're asking the right questions. Stay away from Frigga. Do not use any abilities – this corresponds to the first order. Interact with members of the house in normal activities. Do no expose his whereabouts. Keep you from interfering."

Natasha whipped out her gun again. She didn't like the last one. "I think I've heard enough. I don't need to know what lengths you will go to keep us from interfering."

"Do not worry yourself. I have other orders which take priority over the last one; I may trick you but I may not physically harm you. Does this satisfy you?"

"What's so important about staying away from the Ambassador and your limitation on your abilities?"

The double glanced at the woman in question and replied honestly, "She is the only one here who can detect my magic. It was unfortunate that she was actively searching for me this night – I amend that, this is quite fortunate at least for your Loki. I recommend you find him quickly. He is injured and weakened, but I do not know why he has not returned to safety yet."

"You can tell his physical state?" Natasha asked.

"We are connected in such a way, yes. I even know where he is and that he is conscious."

"Guys, where's Tony?" Bruce interrupted.

Jane looked up at the ceiling. "JARVIS, have you been following the conversation?"

"Yes, Ms. Foster. I have been trying to contact him for the past fifteen minutes."

"Try … um his assistant," Jane suggested.

On the first ring, the irritated face of Pepper Potts appeared in a screen in the air. "Hello? JARVIS this better be important."

"Hello?" Jane waved at Pepper. "I'm Jane Foster."

"Oh, Dr. Foster, what can I do for you?"

"How'd you know -?"

"I know you're researching with Tony, now what can I do for you?"

"We're trying to find him."

"Look no more, he's here," was the grumpy reply.

"May we speak with him?"

The camera angle shook as the phone was passed to Tony.

"What's up guys? You have a pow-wow without me? I'm hurt." Tony's eyes found Bruce. "Bruce, I knew you were crazy, you even needed a dunk in the pool."

Bruce looked embarrassed at the small puddle he was making. "Tony, we got a problem. We need to find Loki, he's somewhere out there – "

"And injured," Frigga added.

Tony's attitude immediately changed. Natasha was impressed. She hadn't seen a serious Tony in a while.

Tony pointed to Loki's double. "I'm guessing that guy over there's a clone. Oh thanks for the image by the way, helped a lot." The look-alike nodded and smiled. "I'm also right about how you can't tell us where he is, but at least he's not that screwed considering you're still here."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"Loki #2 here can't exist in this universe if Loki #1 is knocked out."

"Can't you locate him, Ambassador?" Jane asked.

Frigga shook her head. "Only when he's using his abilities, but he's too far. I will not be able to sense him even if he does use them."

Jane sighed. "How do we find him then?"

Tony had the most victorious grin on his face. "Funny you should ask."

* * *

AN: Review please. And thank you to the ones who do leave me comments. I'm glad I'm doing a good job in your eyes.  
Oh and updates may be a little slow. Got an academic conference coming up and I'll be presenting some of my research! :D Wish me luck.


	13. Stirrings from Asgard

Odin Allfather raised his head to watch as his twin ravens flew into the throne room and settled near his shoulders to whisper in his ears. Odin frowned and decided on a practical course of action. He motioned for two servants to come forward.

"Bring me _water_ and then find my son. Tell him, and only him, to come here quickly. This is to be a private audience." One servant left to retrieve the requested magical artifact, while the other went to fetch Thor.

When a large and shallow bowl of water was presented to him, Odin waved the servant away. He dipped a finger in the middle before calling on the formal name of his trusted friend. "Heimdallr."

The golden eyes of his gatekeeper blurred then sharpened on the water's surface. "Your messengers are quick, my King."

Odin spared a fond smile to the two birds before addressing Heimdall again. "What urgent news from Midgard? I can see it is grave."

"Loki is within my sight."

Odin immediately knew this was horrible news.

"He is being hunted by a secretive group of Menn and is reduced to utilizing his _natural_ gifts." This was now devastating news. Odin did not think Loki was ready to face his heritage again. Loki was already volatile and Odin was unsure how this forced - and he knew it was forced - transformation would affect his second son.

"What of Frigga? And SHIELD?"

"They are responding. Loki had not wanted his meeting with this group to be known."

Odin wanted to demand the reason for such secrecy, but he'd have to confront Loki for that. He had a suspicion and it was probably right.

"Are you able to locate the leader of this group?"

"Like Loki, something has been clouding my vision when I focus on a particular region of Midgard. I believe she is within this area. I can monitor her men instead."

_When had the Midgardians acquired such an ability? It could not be from Loki._

"Continue to watch them. I will call you again when Thor has arrived," Odin commanded and then he dipped his finger in the water again to clear the image. He extended both arms to allow his ravens to hop down onto them. "Go to Freyja and ask for her _feathers_. Quickly now!"

* * *

Tony wrapped Pepper's arm around him and gave her a kiss to the cheek. She glared at him.

"This does not make up for the fact that you've been ogling those girls down there." She grabbed the camera from him. "And when did you get your hands on my camera?"

"When I decided that I needed a better lens for the shots I want." When that only made her angrier, Tony tried a different tactic. "Come on, those girls are on public property, they were asking for their photos to be taken."

"Tony, we need to talk about your wandering eyes." Pepper positioned his head to face her again – it had been turning slowly back to the girls outside in skimpy outfits. Pepper didn't know whose bright idea it was to have a car wash promotion complete with who she thought were professional strippers in the middle of the night, but it did a wonderful job of distracting Tony. "You can't keep doing this – to me."

Tony sobered up quickly. "Alright, I'll make it up to you when I come back." He stepped closer to her and she did nothing but narrow her eyes. He pouted at her and suggested something she might like, "I'll cook again."

"The last time you did that, you were dying. Is there something I should know this time?" When his look didn't change, Pepper rolled her eyes. "Fine." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"What? That's it? The mightiest hero on Earth and that's all I get?"

"You have someone to find, mighty hero." Pepper's sarcasm soured his face a bit more. She took pity on him and gave him a deeper kiss.

"Yea! That's what I'm talking about!" Tony declared after the kiss ended. He stepped back as he directed JARVIS to release his Iron Man suit. The pieces flew separately from his private elevator (no going through walls this time – too expensive) and hovered behind him before the snapping and the whirs of machinery echoed in the lobby.

Tony thought to add one more thing. "Just so you know, your hair was sticking up during the entire video conference just now. They probably thought we were, you know, _busy_."

Pepper's hands immediately flew to her hair and felt for the loose strands. She grounded out two words. "Out now."

Tony always knew when it was time to go – like Pepper said, now. His metal boots stomped through the doors and fired up. He tried his best not to look at the girls below – he felt somehow Pepper was going to know about it.

In the air, Tony called for his A.I. "JARVIS, you got a lock?"

"Yes sir. The satellite has finished scanning. I am inserting the coordinates into the flight system now. I am sending them to the others at the manor as well."

Tony's eyes zoomed in on the beeping dot on the map. "We'll get there first before they do. Looks like SHIELD's lab. What was he doing there?"

"Geosynchronous satellite has captured these images."

Tony scanned the captured photos. It looked like a horde of people dressed in black gear had gathered at the lab about two hours ago. The resolution wasn't good enough to get any faces, but he could see them dragging large metal cylinders. The number of people there totaled to about fifty. He cursed. What the hell was Loki doing with them?

He hurried to the lab. Tony had been working with JARVIS on Loki's particular method of travel. Loki had done it so often in the basement, JARVIS was able to record the entire gamut of the electromagnetic spectrum - Loki left a signature every time he teleported. Even though Tony couldn't teleport, he could find anyone who did. With Frigga's help in giving him a specific time when she had last detected Loki's magic, JARVIS was able to use satellite records and ground detectors to locate Loki's last teleport point.

Tony raced through the sky, the streak from his jets bright in the night. When he got closer to the SHIELD facility, he circled above looking for any sign of movement.

"Sir, three hostiles on the roof. Anti-air craft weaponry detected and targeting your position."

Tony flipped out of the way of one as someone fired at him. It looked like a bazooka. These people were really serious, Tony thought. _Who are they and what do they have over Loki to hold him here?_ He fired a repulsor at an incoming missile so that it would detonate harmlessly in the sky. Other things were shot at him and he just dodged them all while firing in return. He took a couple of the men out, but more emerged. Another small rocket was launched and while Tony turned around to fire at it, he was hit by some automatic rounds.

"Sir, those – "

"They're just bullets JARVIS."

"One of them was not. It is now attached to your right leg by some adhesive."

"What?!"

"EMP bomb sir."

"Hey we didn't do so bad when that nuclear missile was detonated in space. Minor blackout." Tony was downplaying that _minor_ blackout, but some worry did leak into his voice. He tried to twist in a way so that he could see, but he didn't think shooting at his own leg was a good idea. "And besides, I've strengthened the shielding on this baby -"

Tony didn't get a chance to remove what was attached to his leg. He knew he should have shut his big mouth when he heard a _fwump_ sound coming from his leg and things started to power down. He hung in the air for a moment – before he started spiraling down.

"Restart! JARVIS – "

* * *

Crouched low on the floor, Loki held his breath to listen. A pair of agents was coming his way. He silently pushed open a door to get out of the wide hallway. Inside the storage room, he flipped the light switch to off. He considered jumping to each light and breaking them with a swipe of his dagger, but the broken glass on the floor may alert the incoming agents. The room was plunged into darkness as he jumped, grabbed a metal beam, pulled himself up, and waited above the door in the rafters.

The door swung open and two agents rushed in. Loki was expecting them to search for the light switch or at least carry flashlights, but when neither happened, he knew they were seeing in some other way. He watched as the two separated and checked behind each row of boxes.

"Nothing here," one of them said into the radio.

Loki watched them as they circled around and met each other at the end of the room. He heard them talking some more before he realized something. He wasn't hearing them on the radio he had stolen. They were using two radio frequencies! He could almost appreciate such a worthy opponent if he wasn't so angry at being tricked.

Now to figure out what they didn't want him to hear.

Loki strained his ears and he could barely make out what was being said through the radio.

" – Iron Man – the – approaching – bomb – up - roof – "

Loki cursed in his mind. Had Tony stayed away, he would have been free to leave this trap. He looked down again and waited for the agents to leave. He did not want to fight them; they might be able to radio in for help before he could kill them. Remembering how he had been fooled so many times, he did not want to underestimate again the mastermind behind all this either. That woman might be able to locate him by tracking all the agents who failed to report in.

He saw the two agents continue down the hallway and heard them open another door to check that room. Seeing his opportunity, he dropped to the floor and as quietly as possible, ran back up the staircase to the rooftops.

Loki hadn't even reached the top floors yet and he could already hear the explosions and rounds of gunfire. The sound of Iron Man's distinct repulsors gave him some relief this wasn't some AIM trick to draw him out. Hurrying when the explosions became more frequent, he kicked open the door. The sound wouldn't attract any attention in all the gunfire.

He quickly found Tony in the air, flipping and dodging around. His eyes tracked where one line of fire was coming from. Loki sprinted to the agent and stabbed him from behind, but not before the agent had fired a strange projectile at Tony. He heard an unusual blunt sound coming from the sky and looked up to see the lights in the Iron Man suit flicker and die.

He heard Tony command his A.I. "Restart! JARVIS – "

Loki had two choices: help slow down Tony's descent at the cost of his precious energy or teleport them both out after Tony fell. Loki would have preferred the second option, but he didn't think Tony could survive falling all the way down. Loki cursed under his breath as he ran underneath and concentrated the air in between him and Tony to serve as cushions. The air thickened and crystalized into thin sheets to break the fall. It wouldn't stop the descent, but Tony should still be alive - albeit quite bruised.

_Thunk._

Tony's suit hit the roof and Loki was quick to drag him behind a structure before anyone else could fire at them. The suit was heavy but still manageable with Loki's superior strength, but the dragging was still awkward since Tony could not move the suit on his own. The mini-arc reactor sputtered but then shone bright again.

Without making sure if Tony was even conscious, Loki pulled him through a door and down the stairs. Loki winced at all the sound the suit was making clunking down each step. When Tony was at a suitable distance from the door, Loki ran his hands over the doorway to grow ice along it. Jamming the door was only temporary and would last as long as the ice would hold. He needed to hurry. He made the lower part of the stairway slippery with ice before returning back to Tony's side.

Loki heard some mumbling behind the mask and decided to pry it open. "Aww, my hero," Tony cheekily said as he fluttered his lashes. Annoyed, Loki snapped the mask back in place but was still able to hear Tony's question even behind the face cover. "So when were you going to tell me about the blue Avatar thing you got going?"

Loki's face froze in surprise – he had forgotten about his frost giant form.

* * *

Rappaccini frowned at the image of the frozen corpse on her screen. The woman Loki had killed was Rappaccini's public face and a skilled actress. Balducci had been her proxy for the outside world for so long, her death felt surreal. Another replacement was ready though, but the new one did not have the same talent. Surgery could produce a believable copy, but could produce neither the skill needed to mimic Rappaccini's personality nor the background knowledge in both business and biochemistry to impersonate the Chair of A.I.M.

Balducci had one failing though. She had carried a confusing mixture of pride and self-confidence issues. Rappaccini was impressed Odinson had seen it and exploited it mercilessly. If Rappaccini had been a lesser woman, she was unsure if even she would be able to resist such attacks. Such manipulation may have worked when she was younger though, but now she knew without a doubt that she represented one of the fancy-colored diamonds Odinson had alluded to._  
_

"Ma'am, Odinson was spotted on the roof with Stark. They appear to be heading down Sector 7's third stairwell," one of her agents reported. Rappaccini sipped her strong coffee - she was monitoring remotely. She was pleased her agents had managed to get a signal across to her. The EMP had destroyed all nearby electronics on the SHIELD base including her agents' radios, but they were given secondary ones hidden and protected from the EMP blast.

"Odinson knows about the second radio frequency. Use the third and fourth designated ones. Alternate between the two every ten minutes," she ordered. Rappaccini looked on her monitor and thought quickly of back up plans. She had been saving this but she thought Odinson was a worthy enough prize. "Find Thasanee. It's time to wake her up."

"Yes ma'am. Designated protocol for Thasanee?"

"Yes."

"What should we do with Balducci?"

"She did her job well. Incinerate her body so it cannot be used by anyone." Rappaccini was certainly one of the worst people to work for, but she also rewarded loyalty. She knew the difference between chemically-induced loyalty and the real one very well. This was her way of paying back Balducci even though Rappaccini could do so much with her body.

Rappaccini quickly studied the reports and footage of the battle between Odinson and her men. She had laughed when it was revealed he wasn't even remotely human. Teleportation, illusion work, strength, speed, amazing hand-eye coordination, resistance to subzero temperatures, and the conscious ability to drain heat from an environment – Odinson was practically a researcher's dream. She was still trying to figure out what he did to the demolished buildings to restore them back to their original state. That had been one of the tell-tale signs of his presence: once in Germany and the other in Stark's tower. SHIELD had tried to hide these from public records, but she knew such repairs would normally take longer. The SHIELD research lab was the third case and the confirmation that he was truly responsible. She didn't know how much of his abilities was from his own physiology, enhancements from biotechnology, or some hidden technology on his person, but she would find out.

Rappaccini knew the non-human transformation was induced by the liquid nitrogen, but she didn't know how. She was not sure how immune to poisons and tranquilizers he was, but she had certainly not expected him to also be immune to something often used to freeze her own biological samples.

She pushed aside that question for now to focus back on capturing her targets. Stark should be useless by now. If he wasn't dead, that suit of his was. She had long planned an encounter with him and that specialized bomb had been in the making even under Clinton's leadership. Amazing as Stark was, he was helpless in this situation without his suit and that would only hinder Odinson. She now knew that the relationship between the two were not simply acquaintances. Before, it was a little more than a good guess and she had depended on it so that Odinson would not simply leave. Distracting Stark had been ridiculously simple. That man didn't realize his own weakness to manipulation.

Rappaccini wondered why Odinson hadn't left immediately after contacting Stark. There must be limitations to his teleportation.

Rappaccini thought of the possibilities with Odinson's abilities and relayed her thoughts to her agents. "Odinson will lock you from doors and perhaps weaken structures by freezing them. Based on his ability to slow down Stark's descent, he may be able to control molecules in the vapor phase. Use your masks and oxygen tanks in case he tries to suffocate you. Also, prepare for quick departure in case SHIELD shows up. Stark would have notified them where he had gone."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Thor gripped his battle hammer tighter as he bid his friends goodbye and marched into the golden throne room. It was early morning on Asgard and his day had started with a beautiful sunrise and a hearty breakfast with the Warriors Three and Sif. The day had been interrupted when he was summoned by his father to the throne room. There, Odin sat on his golden throne flanked by his two ravens Huginn and Muninn. Thor felt something was wrong when he looked at his father's face; his father only wore that particular face when there was trouble within the family.

Thor approached his father - his steps echoing in the emptied room. "Father, has there been word from Midgard?"

"Not good ones." Tiredly, Odin beckoned his son to come closer to peer into the water basin where Heimdall's image laid on the surface. "Your brother is in danger and your mother insists in joining the battle."

"Battle? Have the Chitauri invaded already? Why have such news arrived so late?"

"Not Chitauri, but a battle among the Menn - humans. Loki is currently being pursued by a group of them intent on learning about our technology. Heimdall is unable to see your brother normally, but in this situation Loki has stopped masking his presence entirely." Odin allowed those words to settle deep.

Thor was taken aback. "Loki would never sacrifice his privacy so easily. Something has happened to his magic."

Odin nodded while Heimdall answered, "He's almost exhausted his entire supply. He has also reverted to his original form."

Thor bent closer to the water surface. He knew no one else was in the throne room, but he whispered cautiously anyway, "He is that weakened?" That Loki remained in that form was left unsaid.

Heimdall nodded. Thor knew what he had to do, but he didn't look forward to meeting his brother in such a state though. "Father, I must speak with Freyja for her cloak again and then I will go to Midgard."

"I had prepared for such," Odin announced. He rose from his seat and Thor saw that the feathered cloak had been on the throne all along. Odin's large frame had hidden it well. Thor took the mantle from his father and draped it over his own shoulders. "Come, you will carry two more items."

Thor followed his father down into the lower levels of the palace. Entering the royal armory, Thor thought Mjollnir was more than enough to fight the humans and was curious about what other items he would need. He walked by several legendary weapons as he was led closer into the heart of Odin's armory. Thor rubbed his jaw and neck as he remembered that the Destroyer was also housed in here.

Out of all the treasures, Thor did not expect his father to choose this one. Odin stood in front of a familiar engraved box. He held a hand over it but did not touch it. Thor watched as metallic plates rose from the pedestal, swirled around and stitched themselves into a case over the artifact.

"You know not to touch this." Odin waited expectantly until Thor nodded. "I am not certain if this is wise, but I believe Loki may have need of this." Odin lifted the protective case and placed it in Thor's hands. He also pulled out a folded note. "Give these to your brother. Also tell our human allies to search for Thasanee. Heimdallr is unable to see Loki's adversary, but he has learned of this Thasanee as the trigger to her future plans."

"Unable to see? Is it coincidence that Loki is fighting such an enemy?"

Odin shook his head to indicate his ignorance. "I will contact you when I have more. Now fly, my son, and godspeed."

* * *

AN: XD I need to get this story written and finished. I'm embarrassed; I started on another story before finishing this one. The other one is chronologically after this one too but it has a different main character – you might get a laugh from it. I know some of you are already reading both of my stories and hope you're enjoying the ride.


	14. Play Date's Over

"Your highness, we insist you stay here," Fulla reasoned. She and Gefjon had both moved in front of the door.

Frigga turned around after retrieving her weapon from her wardrobe. "For your Queen, you will stand aside. I command it."

"Your Majesty, your safety – "

She didn't want to hear it. "Did you not hear that contact has been lost with that Stark man? I am now the only one here who can find him." Frigga would have insisted on going even if that wasn't the case. But the announcement of the lost contact had been made only five minutes ago and now the sense of urgency was even stronger.

Fulla pleaded, "Our duty is to ensure your safety."

Frigga knew she was putting her attendants in a difficult position, but she would protect them from any political or social consequences – later. Right now, she needed to bring back her son. "Either I dismiss you from service or you stand aside right now."

Fulla and Gefjon looked at each other and brought out their weapons: spears. As they extended the spears to their full lengths, Frigga took a step back preparing for an attack. Fulla and Gefjon reluctantly bowed with their spears pointing down. "We do not think this is the wisest choice, but we will accompany our Lady. We can best protect you at your side."

Frigga was touched. "Thank you."

Gefjon sighed out, "My Lady, just be careful."

Frigga nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to the front doors where numerous fully-geared agents were running around and a helicopter was waiting. She saw the figures of Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, and Loki's clone standing to the side. Bruce and Jane were busy loading equipment on some trucks while the double unobtrusively watched. Frigga realized that he couldn't do anything to help. She wondered how much he had bended Loki's orders to notify them of her son's misadventure.

She stopped in front of them and looked expectantly at all three.

Frigga was surprised when her son's double spoke first. "I apologize for not being able to follow you."

"I understand your orders." Frigga decided to share an observation with him. "You share similarities with him. Apparently he thought to share his mischief with you."

He showed her a smirk, reminiscent of her son's. "I have been a nuisance for him lately, but I am sure he will appreciate my interference this time."

Frigga gave a tight smile and then turned to Jane. Jane was quick to say, "Sorry I can't fight. I don't know how much I can help but I'm going to stick around Director Fury after I'm done with this."

"Battles aren't only won by warriors, child. There is no shame," Frigga comforted her. Jane didn't look like she had anything more to say – ashamed on her inability to actively participate.

"I – uh – would love to go." Bruce scratched the side of his head and gave a sheepish smile. "But Fury explicitly told me to stay. This is a rescue mission, not one that needs a wrecking ball. His words."

Frigga laughed at this and patted Bruce on the arm. "I am certain other opportunities will be available in the future."

Bruce gave her a crooked smile – he wasn't sure if he wanted more battles to come, but if there were going to be any, then he didn't want to be left out. He was done playing the quiet bystander, especially now that there were people he would fight for.

Frigga tied her hair back as the wind from the helicopter's propellers pushed it in her eyes. In the middle of all the group of busy agents was Fury, standing with his hands behind his back. He turned around after exchanging some quick words with Romanova. Frigga didn't have time to wonder where the red-head was going off on her own as Fury directed his full attention to the Aesir. Frigga silently communicated with her eyes her faith in her son - faith in a good reason for all this trouble. Fury raised an eyebrow as he nodded. It wasn't an agreement; he was just telling her that it would all be discussed later. There was one topic he couldn't hold off though.

"Ambassador, I'm sure you won't listen, but at least for formalities sake, I ask that you remain here."

Frigga smirked. "Director Fury, your request is _formally_ acknowledged and politely declined."

Fury nodded and offered his hand to help her up into the helicopter. "I had not expected the treaty to be put into full effect so soon. I've assigned Agent Barton here to watch over you. It doesn't look well on us to allow any harm to come to you. Hell, I need to figure out a way to explain why I'm sending diplomats to a battlefield."

Frigga didn't let go of his hand, but grasped it even more firmly. Her Aesir strength showing and holding him in place. "If this brings you more trouble, I will relinquish the title of Ambassador."

"That might raise more questions. Even if you don't have that title, you are still a foreign leader."

"As a leader then, I will fulfill my duty to bring back one of our own."

"_Only_ a leader?" Fury didn't give her a chance to respond as he took back his hand and walked away to shout out more orders to the agents waiting behind him.

* * *

Frigga settled into her seat as Fulla and Gefjon compressed their weapons and jumped in. She turned to her right to watch Barton buckle in as the helicopter lifted from the ground. He had some kind of black paint on his face to help hide his facial features.

Barton noticed the stare and nodded politely. In a compartment underneath the seats, he pulled out a quiver and a sleek looking black rod. She had seen it back in the basement and recognized it as his bow. She matched his look and pulled out her weapon she had strapped onto her back. Like Barton, she snapped the metal open and deftly strung the bow with a shiny fragile-looking thread.

Barton looked curiously at the bow in her hands and searched for the rest of the weapon. "You probably don't need them, but I have enough arrows for you too. Different sizes and fletching."

"Thank you, Agent Barton, but no need. This generates its own arrows when the string is pulled."

"A bow that's impossible to dry fire – which makes it more dangerous."

Frigga recognized his keen interest in her bow. "When this is over, I will see about providing you with one."

Barton looked up immediately with a surprised look. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. Do not think I am oblivious to your reactions whenever my son is around. I will not ask what had transpired, but know that you impress me by coming here despite what he had done to you."

Speechless, Barton breathed in a slow breath and swallowed before he spoke again, "I don't think I'll get past what happened before - ," Barton closed his eyes and looked away, " - but he's an ally now."

Barton didn't see her smile and instead flicked his bow open as they got closer to the SHIELD research lab. He unbuckled from his seat, strapped the quiver on his back, and snapped on the grappling hook to his front. He turned around to offer a harness to Frigga, but she shook her head.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by blasts of gunfire and rockets. The helicopter turned a sharp left and everyone scrambled to get a grip on something bolted down.

"Loki is close." Frigga looked down, searched briefly and pointed to a door encased in ice. "Quickly now, he's behind that door."

"The helicopter can't get close enough. We're being shot at," Barton yelled over the helicopter's propellers.

Frigga looked below at the SHIELD agents entering the compound. Some of them, including Rogers, had already dispatched a few of the enemies on the rooftop. "I will provide you with cover fire."

Barton gave her a disbelieving look. A single arrow at a time was not a good distraction.

Frigga didn't bother to argue back and made her point by drawing her bow string and aiming at the people crowding around the frozen door. A sparkling arrow flashed across the space between the string and limbs of her bow. She released – the arrow flying and exploding near the door. The explosion blasted the men away. Barton whistled as she drew again and released another at a different group of men firing at the helicopter.

Fulla and Gefjon jumped off the helicopter. As Barton did not have the fortitude of an Asgardian body, he had to lower himself with the rope. Frigga fired another series of arrows before jumping after the three.

* * *

Tony was not a considerate person – especially in social situations – but he sometimes knew when to hold his tongue. This was one of those rare moments – Loki growling could only emphasize the epiphany. Tony quickly realized how much Thor had left out when he had used the _adopted_ excuse. Loki was adopted, certainly, but the mind-numbing part was: he wasn't even an Aesir. From the shock and perhaps fear on his blue face, Loki had wanted it to be kept a secret. Tony decided that he wasn't going to bring it up again unless necessary.

Tony flipped his face cover back open, took a chance, and snapped his fingers in front of Loki – relieved at least some of his suit was still functional. The sound and quick motion seemed to snap Loki out of whatever he was going through. "More important things to think about."

Loki shook his head. His eyes quickly cleared and determination settled back in. "Can you fly?"

Tony wanted to ask his own questions but there was no time for that. "Arc reactor's fine. Limited mobility on the arms, but the legs don't look like they'll be coming back online anytime soon."

"I can't teleport us out." Tony noticed that this was the first time he had heard Loki use a contraction. This observation was followed by others: the stiff way Loki was holding himself, the softer than usual voice, and the rapid blinking that could only come from exhaustion.

"Running low?"

Loki nodded. "I was already low when you arrived. Breaking your fall became the main priority at the cost of an easy exit. Easy to freeze water, the other molecules – not so much."

Tony looked behind him at the ice-encased door. That was probably just frozen water then. _Hmm, another ability of his to study_. "You got that door covered for a while but it won't stop them from coming up the stairs."

Loki's eyes flicked down the stairs. "I can carry you, but it would be too slow - and boisterous."

Tony didn't think that was a good idea either. "I never built this suit to come off easily. It'll take some time to remove manually and - ."

Loki held a hand to request silence and then tilted his head. "Two groups of men: one behind this door and the other below us. I had frozen the steps to make their climb more difficult."

"The others are coming, so if we can cage ourselves in here until they come … " Tony suggested.

"I considered that, but unless you can fire your repulsor and collapse a part of the stairs, I just do not see it happening. Those men will eventually reach us. As for me, I can't condense that much air that quickly. I need – " Loki suddenly stopped and looked at Tony's chest. "I need a direct link with your reactor. It may provide me with enough power – not enough to teleport – but to cage - ."

"Just call it ice fortress. Sounds better than cage alright?" Tony interrupted and then winced thinking about pulling out his reactor. "Anyway, how long would you need it?"

"I'm estimating as long as I need to sustain our _fortress_. They are coming. Quickly," Loki demanded from Tony.

Tony didn't like the sound of that plan and decided to share a secret of his. Secrets were just coming out all over the place tonight. "The reactor's not just a power source for the suit, it also keeps me alive."

Loki halted immediately, wondered briefly _how_ and then promptly considered another option. "Can you split the power?"

"Yea, just open that hatch on my arm there. There's no wiring to connect, just direct contact, do you see what I'm talking about?" Loki nodded and followed his instructions. "The arm's going to be useless now."

Tony watched as Loki's fingers dug underneath the plating and then involuntarily drew back. Connecting to the reactor was always such a rush, Tony thought.

He heard gunfire outside and the sound of running feet a few floors below. His mind was flooded with so many thoughts – several of them about Pepper. He was in the middle of thinking about how she would be able to carry the company further when he saw his own breath puffing in front of him. He felt a little of the cold seep in through the suit and looked around as ice crystals started to grow where Loki had his other hand on the floor. Tony watched as larger crystals spiked from the steps of the stairs and trained further down. In the next moment, he heard the men below stumbling and falling down. He laughed at their shouts of incredulity – it was cut short when he heard explosions outside.

"Oh God no, they're just going to blow us up," Tony complained.

He looked at Loki and caught a strange look. Tony wasn't sure if he saw relief or dread – those two didn't mix well. A moment later something punched through the space between the door and doorway. And then another. They were sharp and hot: cutting their way through the ice and the hinges. The door collapsed in and Tony gazed into the battle-ready faces of Fulla and Gefjon. Behind them stood Frigga and Barton facing away from the door, covering each other's backs. Barton fired one more arrow before turning around.

All four looked to Tony first who was nearest to the door and then to Loki. Tony thought they looked just as surprised as he did when he learned about Loki's color change.

"Looks like the play date's over. Your mom's here to pick you up." Tony thought it was funny, but apparently Fulla and Gefjon didn't. They swung their spears forward threateningly and one of them disdainfully whispered a word he didn't understand: _Jotunn_.

Still trapped to a defunct suit, Tony became the unwilling spectator to the erupting chaos.

* * *

Loki simply saw blood red. That rush of anger he had pushed to the side returned in full to completely consume him. He was blinded and lost all consideration for the people around him – his sole focus on the two people in front. _How dare they?_ How dare they do what, he didn't know – all he knew in that moment was the rage and he buried himself in it.

Loki leapt forward as he broke off an icicle and threw the chips at Fulla. The distraction was enough for him to grab both their wrists and wrench them at an angle until he heard two identical pops. The sound of broken wrists and the subsequent clanging of dropped spears preceded his pounce and mad grab for their throats. He didn't see Fulla and Gefjon, his mother's trusted servants – just two unknown low-lives he _needed_ to asphyxiate.

He heard shouts, pleads, and distant rumbling but it wasn't enough to restore any sense or logic.

* * *

Thor entered Earth's atmosphere and coasted to a slower speed. His father had also sent Huginn to lead the way. The raven flapped his wings a couple of times before flying off to the east. Thor cautiously followed, aware how often humans were in the air. He wanted to avoid these airplanes – to give them a wide berth. He'd be fine if he accidentally crashed into one, but he didn't think the passengers would be. Besides, he had gotten an earful from Agent Romanova when he had torn into her plane to retrieve Loki the last time.

Freyja's cloak ruffled in the wind but held him steadily in the air. He flew over large expanses of green before finding himself in a concrete jungle. He saw Huginn dip lower and he copied it. The bright lights of New York City were almost blinding but not enough to hide the small light show on the outskirts of the city. Small explosions and flashes sparked the night. Thor was sure Fury had a cover story ready for the public's ear in the morning.

"Huginn, return to Father. Thank you for guiding me."

The bird squawked in return before flying directly up. Thor took a deep breath before making a bee-line to what Tony called a party. He pulled out Mjollnir from its place at his waist and clenched the handle. Under his other arm, he held the case carrying the ancient artifact. Thor agreed with his father; he didn't know if giving this to Loki was a good idea. It was a painful reminder as well as a test of trust. Tonight Loki would gain a weapon – a tool potentially more dangerous than Mjollnir.

Thor hovered over the SHIELD compound. He let out a frustrated growl as he saw too many people in black fighting each other. He couldn't tell enemy from friend. Where should he start? He saw Steve in dark blue fatigues racing across the rooftop. The pale color of his mother's dress quickly pulled Thor's eyes to a spot on the roof. A momentary flood of relief swept through him as he found her completely unharmed. It was soon replaced by apprehension as he recognized Fulla and Gefjon melting the ice around a metal door. Thor was in time to witness his brother under the influence of a frost giant's infamous bloodlust – and the quick responses of his fellow Avengers.

Thor gritted his teeth as he dived forward. In the midst of the screaming and movement, Thor threw Mjollnir at Hawkeye to knock the arrow off target. His boots crunched and crumbled the cement under his feet as he turned around to intercept Steve Roger's vibranium shield. Thor flung it in the opposite direction as he summoned his hammer back into his awaiting hand.

"Forgive me, brother." Loki was going to criticize him in the morning for his crude choice, but Thor would welcome that than be a witness to a double murder. Thor carefully aimed and threw his trusted hammer at his brother's head.

* * *

AN: All I can say is _Ouch_. Guess what's in the box. XD Don't worry about Natasha and Bruce. They'll get more scene time later.


	15. Fragile, This Way Up

Loki couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to do it. Consciousness slipped from him but sometimes he'd hear parts of conversations. Some serious, some he found strange. He knew they were said around him but with most of his mind too tired to process anything, he wouldn't remember any of it.

"We got three injured on the rooftop."  
"Agent Barton, we may have a fourth," Frigga proposed.  
"Ambassador, I only see three unconscious."  
"Umm guys, I'm glad you got stretchers for those three, but what about me?" Tony asked.  
"What about you?" Steve shot back.  
"I'm not just reclining here, you know."  
"Those stretchers may not hold you and your suit up," Clint warned.  
"Well Tony, you got a choice, who do you want to carry you?" Steve asked.  
"Ah dammit, there're only three of you with super-strength. No offense, but I don't want a woman to carry me. Pepper might get the wrong message."  
"None taken, if you will excuse me," Frigga replied.  
"Hurry up Tony, the helicopter's leaving. Me or Thor," Steve needled.  
"You two must be the worst options."  
"I will carry him then," Thor offered. "I can fly with Mjollnir."  
"What? That sounds horrible. Hey – hey watch it, thunder thighs. I'm fragile – I mean the suit is fragile."

"Healer, treat my brother immediately."  
"I can't use anything on him. He's not even human. What am I supposed to do?" Loki didn't recognize this voice.  
"Thor, can Loki drink alcohol?" That was Bruce.  
"Spirits? Yes."  
"Good, that means we can use ethanol. The bullets didn't go too far so use ethanol as an antiseptic. Not much can be done for the inflammation except ice," Bruce observed.

"Ambassador, how are they doing?" Fury asked.  
"Fulla and Gefjon have significant frostbite. I am thankful they are both unconscious."  
"For the pain?"  
"Not so much that – I do not know how to explain Loki's situation to them."  
"What is his situation then?"  
"Director, this has no bearing on the treaty and is a personal matter."  
"It might have started with a personal matter, but it's gone beyond that now."

"Thor buddy, I know we all wanted to sock him a good one at one point, but you've been saving that for a thousand years haven't you?" Tony commented.  
"I meant to stop him. There was no sinister agenda," Thor defended himself.  
"You threw a hammer at him," Steve stated the obvious.  
"I was careful to make it light as possible."  
"That was light?! He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Why did you throw back my shield?"  
"Yea, you couldn't have just taken Cap's shield and use that to knock him out?" Incredible, Tony was actually on Steve's side for once.  
"A heavier object was needed."  
"Hey, keep it down. You're in the infirmary," Bruce heatedly whispered. "Thor, what's in this?"  
"My battle hammer was forged in a dying star," Thor said proudly.  
Jane gasped. "Oh my God, you threw high-density metals from a black star at his head?"  
"But Jane – "  
"I can't even pick it up," Tony complained.  
"Mjollnir allows only the worthy."  
"You mean this? I can," Steve said simply.  
"What? How come the ninety-year old Boy Scout can?" Tony's whine was evident.

"So when does he turn back? Will he?" Tony asked.  
"His energy is depleted. He will return to his normal form after enough rest," Thor calmly replied.  
"What's his original form then?"  
"Tony, you have befriended my brother, have you not?"  
"Which is why I'm asking you. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I ask."  
"Perhaps not. I am uncertain how much to tell you."  
"Well I know he's more than just adopted."

"Bruce, I think you may have a companion. Your green rage monster to his blue one."  
"Tony, don't make fun right now."  
"I'm completely serious."  
"So am I. I may be the only one who knows what he's going through - so I am telling you right now to not refer to either of us as a monster. More for his sake than mine."  
"Sorry."  
"I'm fine now, so no need to apologize, but it took me a long time to get use to the other guy."  
"Maybe you should be the first one he talks to."  
"I'll consider it."

"Thor old pal, you've gone from your mother's drapes to stealing the feathers off her parakeet."  
"What is a parakeet?"  
"You are now, apparently."

"I thought Loki could do more than this," Bruce commented.  
"I do not understand," Thor replied.  
"Well he fooled an entire city but he barely lasted the night here."  
"Ah, he was aided by the Tesseract the last time. He siphoned a great amount of energy from it." Thor paused before adding, "I am still perplexed how he had kept his hair down. The ends did curl more than usual though."  
There was a snicker from Tony.

* * *

Natasha pulled out a small leather case carrying her lock picks as she pretended to straighten out her modest but stylish dress and hair. She looked around before she selected a couple of tools and inserted them into the key hole. It was an old-fashioned lock with tumblers and it quickly gave way. Natasha slipped her metal picks underneath her dress again and opened the door as if she lived in the apartment.

Inside she removed her heels and crept in the dark around corners until she found the bedroom door. She heard light snoring inside and the shuffling of sheets. Keeping silent, Natasha gently turned the knob and pushed the door open lightly. Several quiet steps brought her next to the bed – her hand inching closer to her gun.

Natasha drew her gun and aimed it behind her as the light of a lamp was clicked on. The illumination revealed a dummy on the bed with a running recording of someone snoring and an extra person in the room.

Two old women faced each other on opposite ends.

"Hello Natalia – or would you prefer Black Widow?"

Natasha smiled and returned her gun back to her holster. "I go by Natasha now. And you? Margaret or Agent Carter?"

Peggy lowered her gun and slipped it back in her purse. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room still dressed in her nightgown. "Peggy is fine. We do share history after all."

Natasha smirked. They had initially been on opposite sides until Natasha had defected and joined SHIELD. Agent Carter had been a persistent enemy of the former U.S.S.R.'s Black Widow.

"I hope you don't mind if I don't offer you tea. Now what can I do for you?" Peggy asked as she gestured to a chair for Natasha to take.

Natasha shook her head as she remained standing. "As you are one of the first members of SHIELD, you are possibly the most knowledgeable Agent alive."

"Retired now. And Natasha, please skip the introduction."

Natasha gracefully accepted Peggy's impatience. "SHIELD is digging around for information on the corporation known as Advanced Idea Mechanics or AIM. We don't like what we've discovered and we have reason to believe that they are older than the public records indicate."

Peggy held a hand to her head as she rolled the name AIM around in her mouth. Finally she recalled, "It's been a long time, but there was a reference I had heard while infiltrating HYDRA. I remember writing this in a report decades ago."

Natasha seemed almost embarrassed when she explained, "Many of the paper files are still in the transition process to digital form. Some of yours were misplaced and somewhere in Archives."

Peggy grumbled under her breath before she repeated what she had written before. "The scientific research branch of HYDRA was loosely named AIM. The name was never written down anywhere only said in hallways from time to time. They were all supposed to have dissolved, but at that time, it was part of the HYDRA front called THEM." Peggy paused to consider telling the last part. "Natasha, Baron von Strucker was the actual leader of this front."

"Strucker," Natasha repeated with lidded eyes.

"He's dead now," Peggy affirmed.

Natasha was quick to reply. "I _know_. Fury killed him, but I wish I was the one who did it."

Peggy pulled on a jacket to keep herself warm. She tried to change the topic. "Well excuse an old woman for giving you another reminder, but thank you for bringing Steve back."

Natasha looked uncomfortably to the side. "I owe him. He did rescue me from Strucker."

"Yes, he told me about a little red-headed girl he and some others had saved."

Natasha looked up immediately to meet Peggy's eyes. "He knows?"

"No, he told me this before – " Peggy didn't want to finish that sentence. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, he remembers that little girl as Natalia. He never met you as the Black Widow as I had."

Natasha nodded before politely saying, "Thank you for the information." She started to place her shoes back on.

"Of course." Peggy stood up and showed her the way out.

Natasha caught Peggy's eyes and gave her a warning, "Fury says to be careful."

Peggy nodded solemnly before she opened the front door and whispered out, "If anyone asks, you're my visiting grandniece."

Natasha seamlessly adopted the role and gave a kiss to Peggy's cheek as the door was opened. There were a few neighbors leaving their own apartments watching the pair. Natasha adopted a chipper voice for her audience. "Thanks for the breakfast Grandma Peggy. Wish me luck! I'm interviewing for that Executive Assistant position at AIM."

Natasha was reminded of Peggy's dark humor when she heard the parting, "Knock 'em dead, dear."

* * *

In the billiards room, Jane tiredly sat on a wooden chair and yawned. She covered her mouth with her hand and motioned for Thor to follow her lead. He placed a metallic case on a table near her. Jane hadn't asked about it anymore after he had mentioned that it was meant only for Loki.

Thor took her hand and kissed it. "I could not properly greet you before," he explained when she expressed surprise.

Jane smiled in return. "Well, have a seat."

"I will remain standing for now, but thank you." Thor looked around and focused particularly at the cues. "What is this room?"

"Billiards room. It's a game involving the table, balls, and those sticks on the wall."

Thor lifted a cue from its holder and tested its weight and balance. "You fight your opponent with these? On the platform - the table? But what do you use the balls for? To throw them at your opponent?"

Jane shook her head while laughing. "Thank you for making me laugh. It's been a stressful night - and morning."

She took the eight ball rack and filled it. She carefully made a triangle of pool balls to start the game. "Here, you take this chalker and use it at the end of the cue." She passed Thor to pick up a cue stick of her own and applied the chalk.

"Hold the cue like this - ," Jane said as she leaned over the table and aimed. " - and hit this white ball with it. The goal of the game is to knock your balls into these pockets here before your opponent does. But don't knock this black eight ball into the pocket or you lose. There are some more rules, but that's the idea."

"I can see why you might like such a game," Thor commented as his eyes appraised the room.

"Oh?" Jane was interested in what he thought the reason was.

"You can calculate it. The strength you need, the angle, and trajectory are all predictable."

Jane smiled in response. "Yes it has that appeal, but it could just be that I find it fun."

"Loki - " Thor started to say, but then stopped.

Jane finished what she thought he was going to say. "You were going to say that he might enjoy this too?"

"Yes."

Jane sighed. "Something's been bothering me. There's something between you and Loki - a strained relationship? I know you two fought, but I'm guessing it was never resolved."

Thor's pained expression made Jane question her bluntness. "You are correct. It was never resolved. I denied this from Tony earlier, but I will not from you." Thor finally took a seat next to Jane before taking her hand again. "Our parents adopted Loki but kept his origins a secret from Asgard. Neither Loki nor I was aware of this truth until recently. It was revealed on accident and it has devastated our family since."

"I did notice the lack of family resemblance - to you or your mother," Jane said, mentally comparing their faces. She turned to Thor. "Loki told me that Asgard no longer values science. I can't imagine this environment helping anything or should I say someone."

"He has grown up isolated, yes. We were once close. I realize now that people treated us differently." Thor distractedly rubbed Jane's fingers with his thumb. "I fit the Asgardian ideal and Loki ... "

"He felt like he was snubbed."

Thor nodded. "He interrupted my coronation due to that and his belief that I was not worthy of kingship. He was right; I was not worthy and I made a terrible mistake that could have cost Asgard war. Father banished me to Midgard - here - for this, until Mjollnir accepted me again."

"What was that Destroyer then?"

"That was Loki attempting to keep me occupied - to prevent my return to Asgard. In my absence, Loki had named himself King when Father had fallen into Odinsleep."

Jane didn't know what he meant by Odinsleep, but she focused on another thing he said instead. "He seems the quiet type. I didn't think he'd want to be king of anything really. Maybe I had misjudged him."

Thor smiled sadly. "No, you are correct again. I am pleased you have become close to him."

Jane felt Thor was trying to tell her more. She couldn't help sensing a little jealousy from him - some jealousy that she had gained what he had lost.

"Loki did not want the crown. We battled when I returned to Asgard and he confessed he did not want it. His words were: I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal."

Jane realized that one statement summed up Loki pretty well. All his actions were to prove that he was just as worthy as Thor. She knew Bruce was going to talk to Loki about his other form, but she would make sure she also got a quiet moment with Loki - after she got some sleep. She yawned again.

"I apologize. I kept you from resting." Thor stood up and held out his hand.

Jane smiled at the sweet gesture and accepted it. "It's okay. Everyone's sleep schedule is screwed up now anyway. Come on, I'll show you to an empty room."

"If I may ask?" Thor looked hesitant as he picked up the strange metallic case.

"Ask away."

"May I be placed in a room alongside my brother's?"

Jane wasn't sure about that, but she'd try to accommodate. "We'll see what rooms we can find when we get there, okay?"

"Many thanks, Jane."

* * *

Loki breathed in the sterile air and snapped his eyes open. He smoothly rolled off the bed but then slipped when a headache pierced through his skull. He accidentally knocked over something but he didn't care. He clenched his eyes closed as he felt tenderness on his back. Leaning heavily on the bed, he waited for the pain to subside – it didn't.

Despite the pain, he opened his eyes when the white curtains around his bed rustled.

"Good morning – well afternoon actually. You're in the infirmary, back in the safe house."

It was Bruce holding a tray of food and some folded clothes. Loki's critical eyes watched him set the tray down on the side table and sit down.

"Tell me, what did Kuefer serve?" Loki challenged.

Bruce understood the reason for the question and promptly answered. "Assam and Ceylon tea."

Loki's body lost most of its tension as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Any casualties?"

"Mostly you, Fulla and Gefjon. They're here on adjacent beds."

Loki visibly flinched when he heard the answer. He looked down and inspected his hands. They were back to their normal color.

"How are they?" he asked in a whisper.

"Alive and resting."

Loki nodded in response. He was relieved that he had not done anything _permanent_. This he could still fix. "How long was I bedridden?"

"About half a day." Bruce raised a finger to his lips. "Keep a low voice; your mother's in the next bed - "

Loki became upset. "I thought you said only three of us."

"You didn't let me finish – calm down. She's only sleeping there after staying awake all night. She was keeping watch over you."

Loki's eyes softened as he pushed himself off the bed. His bare feet went around the bed and stopped in front of the curtains. His hand parted the curtain to reveal his mother still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday. She looked older than he had ever seen her. Mindful of his back, he knelt down to give her a kiss on the forehead before returning to his side.

He sat again on the edge of the bed as he willed his headache to disappear. It was being insubordinate. It was at this point he realized he was in a hospital gown with a tie on the side. He slipped a hand underneath to feel the bandages wrapped around his torso.

Bruce watched all this silently until he commented, "We had to get the bullets out and stitched your back. It's just plain human doctoring."

"And what is the prognosis, Dr. Banner?" Loki's humor hadn't returned yet, but he was attempting for a sense of normalcy.

Bruce chuckled lightly. "Good, if you're joking already."

Loki looked away. In the silence, he decided he was strong enough to pull one of his copies. Loki struggled a bit before he was successful. He slumped forward as the energy was drained from him. The double immediately sat next to Loki and began work on the stitches and closing up the bullet wounds. The copy wasn't the one Tony was familiar with.

Loki waited for Bruce to ask something – anything, but nothing came. "No questions for you to ask?"

"There are many questions – from many people. But no, I won't."

Loki nodded.

Bruce breathed in and looked him in the eyes before boldly saying, "Loki, I will tell you this: if you need to talk, I'll be around."

Loki looked at Bruce doubtfully. "You realize what you are offering – to me? I am not a child."

Bruce shook his head. "I may not have been there, but I recognize when a person is trying to reconcile _another_ part of himself."

Loki looked up suddenly and into Bruce's earnest eyes. He hadn't realized it before – _didn't _want to realize before.

Bruce continued when it looked like Loki was listening, "I struggled with anger all my life. I still do. Emotionally repressed, everyone said, but I've changed myself. I had to – before I hurt Bett – everyone. So yes, I am offering you help."

Loki scoffed. He didn't want his help – or anyone's. He wanted to say something childish like the difference in age, but he tried a different tactic. "You help _me_? Do you understand what kind of person I am? I noticed your green eyes. Your discomfort in my company. How can you offer help when you are disgusted with me?"

Bruce looked troubled but he replied with determination. "It's not disgust. I admit it was initially distrust but it takes time to transition from being enemies. You are a _friend_ now."

"And what would you think of your _friend_, if it was revealed he was a murderer?" Loki didn't mention monster. Not yet.

Bruce looked confused and a hint of worry was on his face. "What do you mean? You've taken great lengths not to kill anyone."

Loki had a long list of victims and he selected the one he thought would scare Bruce the most.

"I killed my own _father_. I planned it – a glorious scheme. I betrayed him _and_ I enjoyed it." Loki turned back to Bruce. "What do you think of your friend now?"

Bruce closed his eyes as his watch beeped. He had gone back to wearing it after the morning when Loki had snapped at them. Bruce pressed a button on the side of his watch to stop the alarm.

"I know what you're doing, Loki. You may have pushed away someone else this way, but not me. You're not a traitor – not to the ones you care about." Bruce took a deep breath and looked at his own feet. He took a moment before whispering out his own secret. "You're – you're also not the only one who killed his own father. If anything was repressed, it was that. Took me a while for me to accept it, but I managed to crawl out of my low."

Loki stared at Bruce, shocked at the revelation. He had not thought it was possible from a man like Bruce.

"He wasn't a good man to me or my mother. He abused us both." Bruce licked his lips and nervously held his hands together.

Bruce took a long minute to gather his thoughts before he told the rest.

"One day, my mother decided to run away with me. How _stupid_ it was. He caught us and killed her – in front of my eyes. He called himself monster. He called me monster. Today I still don't know what he meant except that he must have been crazy."

Loki winced when Bruce said monster. He didn't know if it was for Bruce or for himself.

Bruce's voice wavered as he continued his story. "He got away with it – because I was too scared to tell the truth – too scared of him. Years passed until I saw him again."

Bruce caught Loki's eyes as his words got stronger – darker. "He was at my mother's grave. I can say it was only self-defense but I would be lying again. I was horrified and disturbed, _but_ there was – is - a small part of me that found satisfaction."

Neither Loki nor Bruce spoke for a while. Each struggling with their own troubles.

"I volunteered to talk to you first, because I know about having another side. An angrier side I had at first revolted and rejected. I hadn't realized there were more things we had in common." Bruce laughed quietly as he remembered a past conversation. "Fury wanted to be the first one, but I insisted. I don't think he's used to me being so assertive."

Loki knew it was meant to be funny, but he couldn't even attempt an imitation of a smile.

After the light moment, Loki's mind traveled through darker paths. During his _jaunt_ through the SHIELD research compound, he hadn't thought about the fury he felt in his frost giant form – only his fight to control it. He had succumbed to it twice and twice he was stopped. Once with that soldier who had reminded him of Tony and the second time, he could only assume, was done physically. Neither time had been through his own power and will.

Loki had learned about the Jotnar's bloodlust early on when he and Thor were still children. The love of painful violence and suffering from the people on Jotunnheim was a common quality to distinguish as being uncivilized. Both Loki and Thor had been taught it was an important difference between them and _us_.

But now, Loki possessed this quality. Always had it. He realized it leaked into his current form and manifested itself as cruelty. Its full power wasn't felt until he had been forced into his Jotunn form. That love for bloodshed had remained with him all night and finally overcame him when he saw Fulla and Gefjon's reaction to him. They had not recognized him and responded in the way he had expected – he had feared. His rage and despair only fed the bloodlust.

Loki shook his head as he covered his eyes with his hand. Being trapped in his frost giant form didn't help his mental state either. He could have reverted back but he had been trying to conserve his strength last night. With more urgent things to think about, he had not spared a single thought to why he was so violent in the first place. He had attributed it all to anger from being exposed.

Loki's mind drifted to his first kill last night. His cruelty had also resulted in that woman's death. He couldn't find any regret for her though.

Loki's double tapped his shoulder to indicate he was finished. With his thoughts interrupted, Loki stretched his back to test it and was satisfied when he felt no pain. His head was next. He didn't remember getting hit anywhere on the head, but he figured this was how they stopped him last night.

"I'm relieved you didn't get a concussion or worse." Bruce gestured to his head.

Loki's eyes slid back onto Bruce. "I suspect this was how I was prevented from killing Fulla and Gefjon?"

Bruce nodded. "Cognitive Recalibration, Clint said."

Loki frowned in confusion. "I should thank him then?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, you should thank Thor."

* * *

AN: You guys didn't think I brought Peggy into the story just to leave her behind did you? The thing with Bruce and his father is from the comic-verse. And yea, Thor isn't the only one who can use Mjollnir. Hope you enjoyed the short conversations in the beginning of the chapter. They've been rolling around in my head for a while and I had to get them out. I know you guys love Tony so much. XD


	16. Hand in Hand

"He's _here_?" Loki hissed out.

Bruce nodded. He knew it was possibly a mistake to mention Thor's name. Loki had closed up like the shades from a window, but Bruce saw no other way; Thor was here and hiding that fact would have caused more trouble.

"I brought some food and a change of clothes. Jane's idea." Bruce gestured to the tray and set of dress clothes.

Loki's hardened face slowly shifted to something more neutral.

"I will have to thank her then." Loki pinched a corner of the hospital gown. "These are horrendous."

Loki had said it honestly, but Bruce thought that maybe he had said it to relieve some of the tension. Bruce released the breath he had been holding. He smiled at the comment because Loki hadn't closed up as much as he had first thought.

Bruce's smile abruptly vanished. On closer inspection, he caught Loki narrowing his eyes and clenching his jaw. Bruce sighed – Loki was playing it off; he was trying to hide how much the idea of Thor being here bothered him.

Bruce decided to play along for now. "The clothes you were wearing had to be completely cut off. I don't know if it's repairable."

The answer was automatic. "I have spares."

"If you need anything else, I'll be right outside." Bruce didn't leave until Loki nodded with lips thinned into a line. Bruce knew he couldn't push the issue too much and went through the curtains again.

While Bruce was waiting, he checked on Gefjon first and then Fulla. They were still unconscious. He had an inkling that Frigga had somehow induced it. It didn't make sense to Bruce that Loki would recover first before the Aesir – considering their injuries.

When the rustle of clothing stopped, Bruce stood in front of the curtains. He forced himself to be patient, but when a full minute of silence passed, Bruce called out, "Loki?"

He called again, but no response came. Bruce hesitantly pushed the curtain aside to find the area empty. Bruce heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead before jogging down to the basement. He would have called Tony, if Bruce didn't know that he was sleeping.

Once Bruce was downstairs, JARVIS responded immediately. "Am I correct to assume you are searching for the younger Mr. Odinson?"

Bruce's brow furrowed. "Yes, do you know where he went?"

"He teleported once to the second floor and again north of here with a passenger."

"With a _passenger_?" Bruce repeated worriedly.

"He is now somewhere in Northwest Territories, Canada."

"You can't be more specific?"

"I cannot, sir. The fact that the North magnetic pole is in that area as well is not a coincidence."

Bruce agreed. Loki had not asked how they had all known to look for him at the SHIELD research lab. Bruce now knew Loki had probably figured out how. Loki intentionally going north to prevent anybody here from interfering was proof enough.

The sound of someone running reached his ears. Bruce turned his head toward whoever was rushing down the stairs. It was Jane – gasping and out of breath from her sprint.

"He's gone!" she declared frantically.

Bruce was surprised Jane knew already. "How'd you know about Loki being gone?"

Jane creased her brow in confusion. "He's gone too?"

Bruce remembered suddenly about the passenger Loki had taken. "If you're not referring to Loki, then who else is missing?"

* * *

Thor had just escorted Jane to her room after she had shown him where he would be sleeping. He was watching her close her door when he felt someone behind him. He automatically tried to step aside but then lost his balance when the carpeted floor changed into a rocky incline. His arm snapped forward to grip a protruding rock as his feet stopped sliding down. His eyes hastily took in the surrounding pine trees and the bright sunlight that filtered down through the branches above him.

"Where -?"

He didn't finish his question when he heard the sound of splintering wood and his head was forced down. He twisted around with Mjollnir ready in his hand to confront who had hit him from behind.

It was Loki – panting and holding the broken trunk of a young tree.

Thor jumped to more level ground and watched as his brother followed. Thor parted his feet into a familiar stance; he was ready for his brother's _criticism_ now.

"Why are _you_ here?" Loki's question was followed by the remainder of the tree.

Thor swung his hammer to block and break the thrown tree trunk.

"Father sent me," Thor simply replied.

Loki cast an illusion to become invisible, but did not hide the sound of his voice. "To keep me in line?"

Thor whirled behind him and with Mjollnir broke the flying rock that had been thrown at him.

"To aid you, brother," Thor insisted.

"We are not – "

"Yes we are. You still call them Mother and Father."

Loki did not respond. Thor traced the sound of Loki's heavy breathing but did not look in that direction. His brother was being uncharacteristically sloppy, Thor thought. It seemed Loki wasn't quite recovered from last night's ordeal. Thor's ears piqued when there was an odd sound – as if his brother all of a sudden had stumbled. Thor immediately took the opportunity; he placed back his hammer to his side and without warning sprinted towards Loki. He grabbed what he hoped was not just thin air and was rewarded when Loki's image rippled back into view.

"Unhand me," Loki whispered.

Thor knew Loki was giving him a chance to let go of his arm. Loki could easily grapple and twist his way out; it was a skill Loki had mastered that Thor could not match.

"No, I stand by what I had declared only a moment ago. We are family."

"I am _rime thurs_, Thor!" Loki purposefully sharpened his teeth to show Thor – to warn him.

"And you are my brother!" Thor shouted back.

Thor anxiously watched the glare that spread and creased across Loki's face. Something unpleasant was going to happen. Thor felt his hand suddenly cool – he had avoided physical contact from his brother back on Asgard for this specific reason. Thor swallowed thickly as the arm he held changed color to a bold blue. The cold was quickly prickling his fingers and then to the rest of his hand – he forced himself to hold on.

"_Brother_," Thor stared intently at Loki. "On the Bifrost, I did not let you go. I will not now."

Thor's arm shook as he felt his hand dying. He convinced himself it was a small sacrifice if it would bring back his family together.

Thor swallowed again and pushed the thought of his hand away. "Neither have Father nor Mother. I apologize – I am _sorry_ I was unable to approach you sooner - your Jotunn blood does not diminish you."

Thor tried to push as much feeling he could into those words.

"Then why am I not King?"

Thor's frustration rose up and showed through, "If that is your wish, then take the throne, but I know your desire lies elsewhere – and you already have it. Maybe not on Asgard, but to _us_ and the friends you have gathered around you." Thor intentionally did not say what _"_it" was; whatever Loki was searching for, it was clearly there.

Loki glowered and ripped his arm away. The blue on Thor's hand was starting to creep up past his wrist.

Thor maneuvered his undamaged arm to hold out the case he had been holding the entire time. "From Father."

Loki's eyes narrowed at him before lowering to inspect the box. After a silent moment, Loki lifted the container with both hands and searched around the sides with his fingers. Upon his touch, five small circles appeared on four sides. There was no obvious locking mechanism or door; only the circles as hints. Thor watched as Loki turned it on its side and then upside down.

"He also instructed me to give you this." Thor pulled out the note with the intact seal from somewhere inside his chest armor.

Loki's eyes zoomed in on the note. With thumb and index finger like a pair of tweezers, he picked up the note – careful to touch as little of it as possible. "It is wet," Loki commented with disgust.

Thor guiltily confessed, "I do not have pockets and this trip - sudden and unexpected."

Loki glared at Thor – his opinion on the excuses made clear. Loki turned his attention back to the note from Odin. The note even had Father's personal seal - not the formal and official one - but the one the Allfather used for personal correspondence. It was restricted to family and close friends.

Thor observed Loki breaking the seal, retreating to a shaded area, and sitting down on an eroded outcropping of rock. Thor cradled his hand – purposefully avoided looking at it - and quietly padded in the same direction. He found a spot close to Loki where the stone had been smoothed by wind and water and sat down.

* * *

_The price of greatness is responsibility_.  
_As a father, how blessed I am to have two great sons._

Loki immediately thought it was sappy. Coming from the Allfather it was embarrassing, so why did his chest feel so … tight? He glanced at Thor who was trying not to watch and failing. Loki quickly turned his back on Thor and hid the note from view. He bit his lip as he tried to control his breathing.

He felt a firm nudge on his chest – it had caused his earlier stumble, not the weariness. His phantom had returned again, but now he knew its source. It was a reminder of another responsibility he had. Now though, he would focus on the one before him.

Loki folded the note and slipped it inside his breast pocket as his other hand gripped the metal case. He waited until he calmed again. With a light puffy feeling in his chest, Loki's attention went back to his Father's present: the other half behind greatness. His fingers traced the vertices and the smooth gray surface.

"A puzzle," Loki noted out loud. He didn't know why he said it out loud, but the idea behind the metal case brought a reluctant smile.

"Father knows you," Thor added in a hushed tone. Thor moved closer when Loki ducked his head to hide the growing smile. "Brother – " Loki glared in response but did not protest. "heed me. Know that we welcome _all _of you."

Loki pressed his lips together as he thought about last night and his _outburst_. "He knew … beforehand … ?"

"He knew. He made Mother and me aware." When Loki frowned, Thor quickly explained the rest. "An appropriate time to discuss this never presented itself. You were already burdened and Mother thought it best to hold off the conversation."

"Mother?" Loki's feelings warred inside. He was upset that another thing was kept from him, but another part questioned if maybe it was a wise decision from his mother – at that time. It blew up spectacularly when he attacked her attendants, but he admitted secretly to himself that he had placed himself in that situation in the first place. Regardless, he didn't want it happening again.

"Do not conceal the truth from me again," Loki warned.

Thor eagerly promised. "No more."

Still uncomfortable but no longer sharply troubled, Loki faced the puzzle box again. There were five white circles on four of the sides. The circles were spread apart but not evenly. The pattern on one side was mirrored on the other side. Loki looked at his fingers and spread them. He placed each finger pad on a circle; they matched. He did it for the other side. Each time, the circles responded by glowing brightly. There were four sides though and the pattern of circles on the other two was more spread out.

"I know what Father wants," Loki said as he twisted around. He placed the box beside him and watched as the lights on the circles faded.

Loki held his hand out to Thor. When Thor only stared back with a puzzled look, Loki became impatient. "Thor, your hand."

Thor looked even more confused but he acquiesced and extended his uninjured hand.

Loki glared at the offered hand. "Are you being dull intentionally?"

"Are you being ambiguous on purpose?" Thor argued back with pride wounded.

"Your other hand, Thor," Loki gritted out when he decided against another disparaging remark. Thor reluctantly gave it.

Loki grudgingly spared Thor the pain of growing the necessary tissues by shutting down his nerves and paralyzing what muscles were still alive. It was gruesome work but Loki methodically worked his way through to the bones by stripping away everything that was damaged. Thor watched in silence as his hand was knit back together layer by layer. The recovery process was not new to either brother.

When Thor's hand was fully healed, Loki quickly released it and fetched the metal box. He placed one hand on opposite sides and paired his fingers to the circles. "Match your fingers like I have," Loki instructed.

Thor tested each finger by curling each one and then closing them all together into a fist. He sat closer to Loki and carefully placed each finger on a circle. When the case gave off a hiss, both Thor and Loki let go. The case held itself aloft.

With a smug look, Loki watched as the box collapsed and the panels folded on top of each other until only a single panel was left – with his prize on it.

Uncertain all of a sudden, Loki stared at it. The Casket of Ancient Winters hovered before him - its blue glow strangely haunting and promising at the same time. Loki breathed in the cold air and took the first uncertain step forward.

He pulled the Casket to his lap by the handles. His fingers chilled immediately and the transformation was starting to climb up his arms. He let go of the Casket and his skin paled again. Loki realized that he held not only responsibility but greatness in his hands – a reflection.

Loki was proud to have Odin as a father – offering a gift such as this in his son's moment of weakness. Loki's lips curled up and his shoulders shook as he looked away from Thor. He felt a hand lightly grasp his shoulder but he paid no attention. When he had settled himself he turned back to Thor. He saw his brother's face shift from worry to nervousness. Thor drew back his hand.

Loki darkly chuckled – it didn't help Thor's anxiety. "Do you know what this can do?"

"Freeze," Thor answered uncertainly. He wasn't sure if that was the answer his brother was looking for.

Loki peered back, annoyed. "Clarify. I know our childhood tutors were not so vague in their lessons."

"Decrease the energy in a system."

Satisfied, Loki grinned wickedly. "Where does all that energy transfer to?"

Thor looked intensely at Loki, stunned. As Loki watched the realization spread across his brother's face, he added, "And throughout its history, no one has actually attempted to retrieve that stolen energy."

With a click, Loki began work on reversing the function of the Casket.

* * *

A click sound pulled Thor's eyes back to the Casket. He watched as Loki's fingers found entrance into the artifact. His brother was in his element; sharp eyes concentrating and quickly identifying the internal components of the Casket. Thor had initially thought that the Casket was potentially more powerful than Mjollnir; in Loki's hands, Thor thought it wasn't a _potentially_ anymore, but a _definitely_.

"Father said that you may have need of this."

Loki froze to look at Thor and before working on the artifact again, he admitted, "Then Father sees much."

While Loki was busy reworking the Casket, Thor fisted his healed hand again. He clenched it open and closed several times. He threw a few punches in the air to get familiarized with the new muscles. His exercises were interrupted when Loki spoke again.

Without looking up from his project, Loki distractedly commented, "If not for this, I would have asked Tony for a direct transfusion from the arc reactor in his tower."

Thor did not miss his brother's usage of Tony's name. It had been a while since Loki had become close enough to anyone to use their given name. Among everyone Thor knew here, he would have guessed Bruce instead of Tony. Tony had a way of getting on everyone's nerves - even Thor's.

"Brother, are you still weakened?" Thor asked in a concerned voice. He had noticed his brother's tired face before but had not voiced it until now.

"I've made the same mistake twice it seems. I chose to heal your hand at the cost of my teleportation." Thor studied Loki's face. He was relieved to find that his brother didn't look too upset about it.

"If I know where we are, I can fly us both back," Thor suggested.

Loki's eyes flicked between Thor and Mjollnir before answering with a sneer, "_No_. I know how you fly and I refuse."

"I did it with Tony," Thor mumbled under his breath. He glanced at Loki and realized with dread that his brother had better hearing than him.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Was he conscious by the end?"

"Yes," Thor answered quickly. His enthusiasm was curbed when Loki's glare deepened. "Barely."

Loki returned to the Casket again. "Mother needs to return. I cannot transport three others as I am now."

Thor realized this was the reason why Loki had contemplated asking Tony for access to the arc reactor. Thor thought that plan had one humongous flaw. "She will never agree."

Loki paused in his tinkering before he continued again. Thor caught the momentary look on his brother's face. Thor frowned. "Brother, what have you done?"

"What needs to be done."

"What have you done?" Thor repeated.

"I had cast a spell on her. She will awaken once she's back on Asgard."

Thor's face blanched. "Her temper - !"

"I know! But you wish for her to stay here?" Loki turned to face him fully.

"No," Thor disagreed, "but we should persuade her to return – along with Gefjon and Fulla."

Loki shook his head. "No need."

"Brother, you asked that nothing be hidden from you. Reciprocate the favor," Thor reasoned.

Thor could tell Loki wanted to argue but eventually the sense of fair play won. "If this is the path we are taking, then _you_ will be the one to convince her to return home."

Thor hadn't expected this turn of events. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation and he wasn't sure which was better: facing his mother now on Midgard or later on Asgard.

Thor looked back to Loki who had finally succeeded in reversing the Casket. It gave off a soft hum –barely detectable. His brother's triumph was subdued when Thor announced, "No, Brother, _we_ will."

* * *

AN: I should probably have a disclaimer: This is the first story I have written in ten years. When I started this story, I hadn't realized how emotional and detailed the story had to be to have Loki as the main character. I jumped right in because I wanted a sci-fi version of Loki (I hadn't seen any in fanfics yet). So… yeah, emotional scenes are not my thing. Thanks for sticking with me. These scenes just have to happen to make what I want believable. O_O  
First line in the note is a quote from Sir Winston Churchill.  
I didn't want to make a stupid Thor, but umm yea there's a bit of thermodynamics. XD


	17. Rappaccini's Daughter

Loki had felt invigorated after absorbing from the Casket. It didn't have the same powerful surge like the Tesseract – it couldn't produce its own power after all, but still it had felt _wonderful_. His lethargy had cleared like after a cleansing rain and he felt centered again. This was when he and Thor were still in Canada – before teleporting back to the infirmary.

Now, he felt … down again. He wasn't exhausted; he was still fully charged from the Casket. It was just all that success and triumph were all weighed down by dread as he slowly approached a particular bed. That feeling seemed to intensify with every step he took. His eyes slid over to Thor who didn't look like he was faring any better. How did he get in this situation again? His plan was simple and logical – and he had allowed Thor to convince him to wake her. He was going to pay back Thor for this, but first…

Thor parted the curtains and stepped in. Loki hesitantly followed. Frigga was lying in the same position he had left her. He placed a hand on her forehead and then let his hand slide off. Her eyes slowly opened the next second and focused on her two sons.

Her relaxed face quickly hardened. Frigga sat up and stiffly demanded, "Well?"

Thor fidgeted while Loki sternly admonished him with his eyes. Frigga's gaze switched from Thor to Loki. "How long was I _asleep_? What have I missed?"

"Not long – about an hour." Loki purposefully left out what she had missed.

She noticed the evasion anyway. "Both of you stand before me, so I assume you have settled your conflict?"

Thor rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "More or less."

Frigga searched both her sons for any deceit. They weren't lying to her but it didn't mean they weren't hiding something from her. Loki was a little tougher to detect, but Thor was like an open book – which was why Loki rarely told Thor his secrets.

"My unnatural slumber was your doing, Loki?"

Loki's lips thinned before answering, "Will you remain here? On Midgard?"

"If I say yes?"

"Then I should have left you asleep."

Frigga pursed her lips before closing her eyes and sighing. "What shall I do with you?"

"What if Father falls into Odinsle – "

"You think I am _careless_? I am not _duty-bound_?"

Loki clenched his jaw and looked away. Thor stepped up in his brother's defense, "No offense was meant – "

"Silence. Thor, leave us," Frigga commanded. With one more glance to Loki, Thor left the room.

"Will you remain here?" Loki repeated softly. "It has become dangerous here and Father needs someone at his side."

"Valid reasons for my return – but _not_ my forced return. Do not take my freedom of choice from me."

"And if you choose wrongly?"

"Then it is my mistake to make, not yours. Your father has trusted me for millennia as his wife, his Queen … " Frigga stood directly in front of Loki. " … as a mother to both you and Thor. Why will you not trust me?"

Loki was rarely at a loss for words, but now he was struggling. Still sensing opposition from him, Frigga clasped his hands with hers and whispered, "The burden to protect does not fall solely on you – or any one person. We share, do you understand?"

Loki kept his silence. He did notice the warmth coming from her hands though. It reminded him of another problem.

"You knew about … " Loki's eyes looked in the direction of her bodyguards.

It was like someone had grabbed her heart and blown away her anger like a candle. Frigga stood motionless and then squeezed his hands – afraid of what could happen next. "I made the same mistake as your father, didn't I?"

"Yes."

Her heart felt like it was being twisted in place. With head bowed, she breathed out, "Forgi – "

"I won't leave." He didn't need to hear the rest from her - partly because he wasn't apologizing either. It seemed everyone was making this same mistake – including him. He nervously shifted from one foot to the other; he had never liked these exposing vulnerable moments.

She breathed out an audible sigh of relief and shakily laughed. She dried her eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"You appear well," she said. "I assume you received what Thor had brought?"

"Did you know about the Casket of Ancient Winters?"

Frigga nodded. "Your father and I discussed it. It belongs in your hands." She waited a little before asking, "Why did you release the spell?"

"Thor would have, if I did not."

"I taught you the power behind words - as well as the ones left unspoken. Do not use those same skills on me," Frigga gently warned – and in the next moment she exhaled tiredly. "Even if you do not say it, I know you abandoned your plan on your own. Thor may have voiced it first, but I know your stubbornness can easily ignore his protests. I am proud of this."

She carefully watched as he turned away. She couldn't see his face but she hoped that he wasn't misinterpreting her reprimand. When Loki still did not respond, Frigga returned to the original issue. "One of us must return to Asgard. I am giving you this choice."

It didn't take long for Loki to choose. "I ask that Thor remain here."

"Agreed." Frigga nodded and touched his arm so that he would look in her eyes. "Protect each other."

He faced her fully and promised. He nodded towards the other two occupants in the room. "Your attendants?"

Frigga looked up at the clock high on the wall. "For now, attend the council of war. Afterwards, come back here to heal Gefjon and Fulla."

"Council of war?" Loki asked interestedly.

"A consequence of yesterday night. We should join them now."

Loki nodded again and parted the curtains for her. Outside the room, she gestured for Thor to follow. Trailing behind her, the brothers took the chance to whisper to each other.

"We never got a word in edgewise," Thor complained.

"You are speaking about yourself, I hope - and you're supposed to be the next King?"

"I didn't see you doing any better."

"This would have all been avoided if we had followed my plan." Loki was a true believer of the philosophy that it was easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission - but a tiny voice inside accused him of cowardice. Recalling the entire confrontation with Frigga, Loki eventually decided that it hadn't gone as terribly as he had first imagined.

* * *

Fury angrily strode into the conference room. The center table was already filled with both Avengers and his agents.

Fury's eye wandered from person to person in the room. He had ordered a meeting today at this time - expecting everyone to be rested enough to explain the events from last night. No one dared not to come but it didn't mean that everyone's minds were present.

He looked at Foster gulping another mug of coffee. Her eyes were red and strained from stress and lack of sleep. Better than Tony who had to be dragged here. Fury couldn't tell if the billionaire was awake; Tony had his head buried in his arms on the table. Even Bruce was looking a little worn out – eyes closed more often than open.

Only Rogers and Barton were not as affected. As soldiers, they were used to long nights.

Fury mentally cursed Loki – the twentieth time that day. The Director of SHIELD would bet his eye patch that the second prince of Asgard was behind Frigga's unusual slumber - maybe even her attendants too. He had gone down to the infirmary when Coulson had reported Frigga's comatose state. All three of the Aesir were stuck in dreamland.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fury strongly addressed the Avengers and his agents. He saw Foster elbowing Stark in the ribs.

Tony sprung up, blinked, and glared at Jane. "Why'd you wake me up for this?"

"We need to discuss our new threat," Fury barked. He prowled around the room until he was standing behind Stark.

Tony twisted around, covered one of his eyes with a hand to match Fury, and commented, "You know I can't sleep with someone looking over my shoulders, right?"

Fury stepped forward until their faces were uncomfortably close. "I know."

"You are the ugliest guardian angel," Tony muttered.

Fury glared back, stood up straight again and with a remote, started his presentation. He made sure to intrude in Tony's personal space. "None of the Asgardians will be present for this – " Fury's gaze went to the empty seats around the table," - they are either incapacitated or missing. Nevertheless, we believe our enemy has developed an unhealthy interest for them."

Fury gestured to the screen with a picture of a cluster of sleek looking tinted glass buildings surrounded by a few trees and a manicured lawn. "This is your enemy."

Tony had to look twice. He clenched his hands into fists as he whispered out, "That _bitch_."

Everyone stared at him.

"That was AIM?" Bruce asked. He too had to reread the AIM sign in the picture.

"We have identified several of the bodies from last night. They are not listed as official employees of AIM – no records of their affiliation exist – but our counterterrorism intelligence has matched some of these faces to pictures that were taken in North Korea, North Africa, and the Middle East – dealing out AIM tech."

"That double-dealing bitch," Tony repeated. When he looked around at the surprised faces, he added, "Oh right, to be fair – and Clinton that bastard."

There were a couple people who covered their mouths to hide their awkward smiles.

Fury let that interruption slide. "We've known for a long time, but as long as conventional weapons were traded we just watched."

"Watching seems a bit passive," Jane said.

"We are only one organization. We monitor but we do not interfere until necessary. We handle the big fishes, Dr. Foster - the rest, the military handles. AIM has done a remarkable job at staying below our radar until now," Fury replied.

The large screen switched to a photo of a grave-looking man. "George Clinton was the last Chair of AIM, but he died from heart failure a number of weeks ago. His family showed a history of heart problems so the death did not gain any attention."

Fury nodded to Coulson who took over this portion. "For us to do toxicology tests, we need tissue or blood samples – which are unavailable or missing. Unfortunately we cannot exhume his body either. It was cremated shortly after entering the funeral home. We believe his successor single-handedly staged an internal coup for control of the company. It is highly unusual for a person to gain control with no opposition."

The screen next exhibited the stolen image of Monica Rappaccini getting into a limo. Fury did not miss the sharp inhale from Banner.

Coulson sat down again as Fury waved at the screen. "This is your target - "

"She is dead," a voice proudly claimed.

Everyone's heads turned towards the doorway. The Asgardians stood just outside the room - Frigga in front with her sons towering behind her. As they walked in, Loki continued, "I killed her last night."

"As much as I would like to believe that, this photo was taken this morning," Fury countered. He gestured to some of the empty seats, "Ambassador, good to have you with us. Gentlemen, take your seats. Your admission is a good sign that you're still on our side, at least."

"I never intended to join them."

"I'd be glad to hear why you were in their lovely company last night – at our facility too."

Without another word, both brothers took their seats. Both looking troubled for different reasons – for Loki, he was bothered by the possibility that he had not killed Rappaccini and for Thor, he was bothered his brother had killed at all. Frigga also sat down quietly; her face showing nothing.

Jane took the chance to pull Thor's hand into her own and squeeze it under the table. "I'm glad you two are back."

"We apologize for being late," Thor said.

Loki pointed to the picture and asked, "Is this her natural hair color? I killed a woman who had her hair dyed black."

Bruce answered, "Rappaccini's always been black-haired."

"How do you know?" Tony asked. It seemed such a personal detail. As Tony didn't specify who he was questioning, both Loki and Bruce answered.

"Killing can be intimate," Loki said.

"We worked together before, I told you this," Bruce reminded Tony.

Tony frowned at Loki's response. He then focused back onto Bruce - and gambled. "You didn't just work with her did you?"

Bruce froze, covered his eyes and then confessed, "I dated her too. You want to know my other regrets _as well_, Tony?"

Tony backed off and turned to Loki, "Looks like you're not the only one who uses doubles."

Loki just continued glaring at the picture. The anger from last night smoldering and returning to him as he thought about how that woman had tricked him again.

"If we're to take her out, how do we know we're not killing a double?" Clint asked as he leaned back onto the chair with his arms crossed.

"Why not kill them _all_?" Loki suggested. "They are all a threat and less confusion."

"You're referring only to the doubles right?" Tony asked.

"I mean all," Loki announced. Frigga looked alarmed.

"Brother, we are not staging a war."

"No? What do you call this?" Loki gestured to everyone in the room. "AIM threatened a Queen and physically assaulted a Prince of Asgard."

"War is not so simple – "

"Settle down you two," Fury warned. "Publicly AIM is one of the largest weapons manufacturers. We cannot eliminate an entire corporation spread out over the world. I amend that, we will not. The amount of panic generated if an entire group of people - thousands are killed will completely undermine everything SHIELD is trying to protect."

"_Your_ suggestion then?" Loki asked.

"Natalie Rushmore has been hired at AIM – "

"Natasha? How long is her resume by now?" Tony wondered.

" – posing as an assistant. She will – "

"Hell no," Tony yelled, "I want a crack at Rappaccini too."

"Stark, are you _done_?" When Tony didn't say anything else, Fury continued. "As I was saying, she will only report in what she finds. We're looking for where Rappaccini has sequestered herself."

Thor was reminded of Heimdallr. "On Asgard, my father's sentry was unable to see a section of Midgard. We believe this is where our enemy lies."

"You can see everything that happens on Earth from there?" Fury asked with some mild disbelief.

"Heimdall's sight was blocked?" Loki asked while completely ignoring Fury.

"Yes, do you know anything about this? It seems similar to your cloaking," Thor responded.

"I have been sensing a new power source. A connection is possible - perhaps probable. The woman acting as Rappaccini last night admitted they had succeeded in creating one similar to the Tesseract."

"Is _that_ the solution you said you were working on?" Jane asked disappointed.

"Yes, but instead I walked into an ambush."

Jane frowned; Loki missed the entire point.

"How did you know to go there?" Tony asked.

"The business card from Rappaccini's decoy. That woman who had come to your tower that day had given me a subtle message: AIM had known about the Tesseract, SHIELD, and the Asgardians all along."

Fury was extremely troubled. "And you couldn't have told us?"

"I prefer to work alone."

Fury dropped the issue. Arguing wasn't going to work. "They might have gotten a heads up from military contacts. AIM was given their share of Chitauri corpses and vehicles. As for the Tesseract, they once held it." Fury looked towards Steve. "AIM was the scientific branch of HYDRA."

"If it's as dangerous as the Tesseract …" Steve started.

"It will be," Loki confirmed. "It is growing stronger every moment but there is one consequence AIM cannot have anticipated. It will not be long until I can track it – I estimate by tomorrow."

"If you can give me the location, I'll have our spy in AIM dig up anything on it. Blue prints or maybe the people going in and out of there," Fury promised.

Thor had one last message to give. "I also come with a warning. Our sentry, Heimdall, has overheard AIM speak of a Thasanee, seemingly crucial to their plans."

"If that's the name of a person, it's not a common one. We can easily check it," Coulson suggested.

"I know who she is," Bruce whispered. The entire room focused on him.

So lost in his thoughts, he slipped back to calling Rappaccini by her first name. "Back in college, Monica had read a short story by Nathaniel Hawthorne. It was called _Rappaccini's Daughter_ – a story about a girl who could poison by touch. She had told me one day – didn't sound serious at all at the time – that if she was going to have a daughter, she would name her Thasanee."

* * *

Rappaccini looked at her reflection one more time on her compact mirror. Her brown wig cut into a medium length hairstyle was perfectly in place. It even had gray hairs showing on the side. Her contacts hid her blue eye color. She reapplied a little more powder foundation and a light layer of lipstick. She wanted a more natural look today.

She stood up from the bench and walked towards a newsstand selling snacks and drinks. She paid for a bottle of water, drank a little, and stuck it in her bag. She thanked the salesclerk and turned around back into the crowd. She kept track of her agents also in disguise.

Rappaccini made her way to a brick apartment building. She climbed the stairs and on the second floor she took out the bottle again. She poured a little onto a handkerchief and dabbed it around her face to give the illusion that she had been walking in the sun. She re-positioned the bottle so it would be visible even in her bag. She dug around in her bag until she found a leather-bound book.

Rappaccini went up one more floor, smiled at anyone who walked by her, and before knocking at a particular door, she made sure her cross necklace was centered and conspicuous. She tapped on the door and with a practiced ease, she smiled at the peephole when she heard footsteps.

"May I interest you – "

The woman behind the door didn't let her finish. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested, but thank – "

Rappaccini said the magic word. "Thasanee."

She smiled as the strong voice trailed off and the door opened. She let herself in and closed the door behind her. She looked at the young woman before her – complacent and open – unlike a moment ago. "Thasanee, it's rude to interrupt people. What have your parents been teaching you? I should have them called back to headquarters."

Thasanee said nothing in response. Her face blank.

Rappaccini found the small living room and sat down. Thasanee followed and sat down across the table.

Rappaccini knew it was a risk to come to Thasanee in person. She could have just made a phone call but she had wanted to see her baby girl whom she had entrusted to AIM agents to raise. Rappaccini had received reports all throughout the girl's childhood but it was always from a distance. She finally took this opportunity to see her child – her boldest creation.

Thasanee was one of many children called Wakers who Rappaccini had bioengineered. She was proud of her daughter; not only had Thasanee been a success but she had fortuitously become a sleeper agent for AIM - loyal only to Rappaccini.

Rappaccini leaned back and thought back to the early years in her career. She had developed the idea to genetically modify her own daughter and a series of other children – a way for their own bodies to produce mind-altering chemicals. The altered genes would be paired with early conditioning in their childhood to produce loyal agents. In her own daughter, Rappaccini had added a more advanced lymphatic system – Thasanee was her personal favorite after all.

"Thasanee, you always have beautiful black hair – like mine." Rappaccini reached across to pick up a strand. She watched morbidly as the black gained a greenish tint near the roots - hardly noticeable in ambient light but still there. "My little poisonous flower, this is unexpected. I suppose it's a harmless side-effect to waking you up."

Rappaccini sat back down again and pulled out a notepad and a pen. She wrote down instructions and several names and then ripped the sheet off. She slid the paper across the table and watched as her daughter picked it up automatically and memorized the names. "Be a dear and kill them if you can. Oh and capture this one." She tapped on the last name on the list.

* * *

After the meeting with Fury, Frigga and some members of SHIELD had left the room. The rest fanned around Coulson as he sat behind a laptop monitor.

"We looked up the names Thasanee and Rappaccini." Coulson pointed to the name at the top. "We got one solid match. In Madripoor, nineteen years ago to a Monica Rappaccini – "

"We got her then!" Tony declared.

"Not so fast," Coulson disagreed. "Says the baby was stillborn."

That shut Tony up.

"Who's the father?" Bruce asked. He held his breath.

"Was not declared," Coulson answered.

"I guess we're looking for a different Thasanee then," Steve remarked.

"Hold on – lets assume that we're still chasing after the same one. What if the records lied?" Jane suggested.

"The baby must have been adopted or raised secretly," Clint said.

"That doesn't make sense – the raised secretly part. It's hard to do that without the involvement of other people. Seems simpler to give her away," Jane reasoned.

"What we know of her lifestyle, it doesn't seem like she has ever supported a child before," Coulson agreed.

Steve rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "What if it was both? Just because the baby's adopted, doesn't mean that Rappaccini washed her hands completely."

Coulson typed into the database and looked at all the babies for adoption who were born on the same day. "We got four baby girls."

"Where are they now?" Bruce asked.

"One's deceased. One's married and living in Australia. One's in a South African prison. And the last one is a nun in India."

"None of them sound right," Bruce commented. "Rappaccini would want to be closer to her daughter. This is the impression I got."

"How'd you get that –"

"Why would she – "

Too many people were talking at once.

Coulson put two fingers in his mouth and gave off a shrill whistle. "Will you people just back off? Crowding around me is not going to make things go faster." Coulson spread his arms around him to indicate how much space he wanted. Everyone stepped back. "Thank you."

"Coulson, try looking up adoptive parents from the U.S. at that time," Bruce suggested.

"I increased the range to include couples who had come in to Madripoor for that entire month. There's about a hundred listed." Coulson mapped their current addresses onto a map of the continental U.S. They were spread out all over with no discernable pattern.

"Guys, we might be wasting our time here," Jane sighed.

"Loki, didn't you say they knew about SHIELD?" Tony asked as he turned back to look at Loki. Both brothers had decided to stay back from the Avengers mosh-pit around Coulson.

"Yes, the depth of knowledge seems to indicate that they were acquainted with this organization for a long time."

"What if there's a connection? Try running these names within the SHIELD employee database – oh include contractors and sponsors too."

Coulson quickly typed in the commands. "We got a match – Julia and Tim Black."

Clint looked confused. "We don't have anyone by the name Julia Black."

Coulson pushed the keyboard in and turned around in his seat. Grim determination on his face. "No, Julia Black is not associated with us – but her daughter is. I recruited her."

Jane realized at that moment who Coulson was hinting at. "Agent Black? No, it can't be Carmilla."

Amidst the shock and revelation, no one realized that Loki had already left the room.

* * *

Fury jumped up into the helicopter and almost jumped back out drawing his gun. He forced his heart rate to go down again as he sat down onto a seat across from his unexpected guest.

"What the hell are you doing in my chopper?" Fury yelled out through the noise from the propellers.

Loki smirked and handed Fury a headset with a microphone. He was already wearing one; he didn't feel like shouting out his scheme. "I have a proposal for you," Loki said into the mouthpiece.

"Go ahead."

"You are now aware of Agent Black, I assume?"

"Yes."

Loki's eyes traced the outline of New York City in the distance. "What do you have in mind for her?"

"Give her a different assignment as we watch her. Learn something. She's just too close to stay – something might slip even through our watch."

"I propose the opposite: keep her where she is. The enemy does not know we are aware of her and we can take advantage of this with much greater effect. Rappaccini now knows that I am a difficult adversary to defeat. Also, Agent Black alone cannot possibly take down all the Avengers in a frontal assault; her task must be something simpler. I may be her ultimate target but I am not her immediate one – the easiest one."

"You want to set a trap."

"Precisely, Director. _Turnabout is fair play_."

Fury thought Loki's comment didn't sound right. "You don't play fair."

Loki grinned – all teeth. Fury was given a stark reminder that he was working with the Trickster God. "You know me too well."

* * *

AN: Nothing against Jehovah's Witnesses. In fact I respect their good intent and love debating with them about philosophy. :D  
This might make some of you happy. I've decided to focus primarily on this story until it's finished. This story needs to be completed before the main character from Riddle meets anymore of the ones in here.  
Rappaccini's a great villain to write. Not only is her backstory rich but I can channel my evil genius ambitions through her. XD  
In comic-verse, the Wakers are supposed to be the result of memetic antibodies but I decided to exclude that part (I couldn't convince myself that it was possible that way).


	18. Based Upon Deception

The next morning Loki found Jane, alone, in a part of the safe house not used often. He wondered when she had found this place. She was squatting and pulling out brown bottles from a metal cabinet. With gloved hands she brought them up into the fume hood and yawned.

"Should you be handling these in your tired state?"

Jane turned around in surprise and after realizing who it was, smiled. "Morning. I feel restless."

"Your stargazing hobby useless during the daytime?"

"How did you know about my hobby?" When she only received an expectant look, she shook her head in realization. "Of course, I suppose your double – other version – whatever you call it – told you."

Loki walked closer to the fume hood and looked through the clear shield.

"Hmm – what in all the realms are you doing with _sulfuric acid_?"

Jane noticed the devious smirk he was trying to suppress. She adjusted her safety glasses and shrugged. "Well I felt useless the last time … I'll probably be just as useless this time, but at least I'm doing something."

"And when did you become a chemist Dr. Foster?"

"You're mocking my hard-earned title." Jane narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know what you're trying to get from me. I'll answer anyway. I'm not. I'm not a chemist I mean. It was my back-up plan if being a theoretical physicist didn't work out though."

Loki took another look through the shield to read the other bottles. He changed the topic to the one on everyone's mind. "How do you feel about this plan of ours?"

"Of yours, you mean. Nervous - I feel nervous, but at least it's a group effort this time." She eyed him meaningfully. "I did tell you not to work too hard without us."

Loki didn't say anything back. Jane didn't expect it either.

"You hide your nerves well enough," Loki observed. "I will not lie to you. You have the highest risk out of anyone here. You cannot fight."

She answered in a deadpan manner. "I'm well aware of that. Thanks for reminding me."

"It was not a criticism. You will be watched closely." He hoped that would relax her a bit.

"Fine. What about everyone else?"

"If you are referring to Tony and Bruce, they are preparing. Tony is complaining as much as he is doing actual work, of course. And Bruce … "

Jane lowered her eyes and sighed. "Poor Bruce. He couldn't have made it more obvious."

Loki didn't want to think about Black. She made things more complicated. For Bruce's sake, he would be careful when confronting Black. "He can worry about her paternity later. He will have all the time he needs to figure this out once we have her."

"Yes, you're right."

It was another moment before Loki spoke again. "I am relieved by your calm attitude."

"As opposed to Bruce?"

"He is too unstable right now. As for Tony … he cannot lie convincingly. You are the only one I cannot replace."

"I understand, because of how close I am to Carmilla, right?"

"Yes, I do not know your relationship with her well enough to imitate you." He tapped the side of his head with a finger. "I refuse to look inside as well."

Jane froze as she realized what he meant. "You can look inside my head?"

"It is all just very advanced electro-chemical circuitry." Jane was not amused and Loki almost sighed. "Yes if given enough time, but do keep it a secret from Fury – he may suspect it already. I believe if he knows of this his head might implode. That man truly fits the phrase _the world on his shoulders._"

Jane laughed. "I doubt you're doing it for his sake." She quickly sobered. "Why tell me this? I can say it is troubling – me. Before we got along, did you … ?"

"To you? No."

Jane did not miss his evasion of her first question, but didn't push for the answer. She frowned as she remembered a question that had pestered her. "There's one thing that's been on my mind for a while. And this topic just reminded me of it."

Loki waited.

"How did you know what Thor said to me – when we were in New Mexico? The thing about science and magic being the same."

"I will say it again: I did not search your mind."

"Then, did Thor tell you?"

"No." Loki only smiled at Jane's growing frustration. "Would it bother you if I said I had been spying on the both of you?"

"Yes," Jane snapped. "Argh, and you say it so nonchalantly too."

She glared at his continuing smile.

"If it will make all this easier, then go ahead, but I'm letting you do this only once," Jane offered as she held one finger up.

Loki shook his head. "It is time consuming; it is not simply plucking a single secret. This will be a painful process for Black since it must be done quickly. Bruce must not be present ... " Loki trailed off. He caught her eyes. "Take it as a sign of respect - that I usually reserve for family and friends."

Jane pulled the protective glasses off and rubbed her eyes. She scrutinized her friend and what had been said over the past several minutes. "You're visiting me now to evaluate me aren't you? All these questions. To make sure that I can act normally."

Loki nodded.

Thor walked in at that moment with a tight smile.

"A good morning, for the both of you, I hope?"

Jane smiled back. "A bit tired, but what brings you down here?"

Thor turned to Loki. "Fury is looking for you, Brother."

"If you will excuse me," Loki said. Before leaving, he paused and whispered in Thor's ear. "Thor, you might want to keep an eye out on this one."

Thor frowned and looked at Jane going back to the fume hood.

"If I'm reading those labels correctly, she has gathered oil of vitriol, sugar … must I continue?"

Thor lost all color in his face.

Loki smirked. "Ah, and think about all the explosive materials one can play with on Asgard. I can already imagine it."

* * *

Loki felt a growing headache and he tried to massage it away. It helped momentarily but the pain would return. It had taken a bit of convincing last night to get Fury to agree with the idea. It had taken another two hours of talking to plan out the logistics and think up of the possible risks. Loki's original plan was mostly intact and he was grateful for that, but he still had some lingering doubts - doubts that plagued him. He was fairly confident he would succeed in the end but his arrogance gave way to caution. No plan was foolproof. He was also playing against a master – with many unknown variables.

Loki passed by a sitting room. He was careful to walk quietly in a way the two occupants in the room would not notice. He wanted to leave Bruce and Coulson alone in their private conversation. Loki could guess their topic.

As he was descending down the stairwell into the basement, Loki quickly located Tony closing a panel on the floor. Different tools were scattered around. Tony looked up when Loki stood in front of him.

"I hope this plan of yours works."

Loki wanted to respond with something clever but instead he responded with all seriousness. "So do I."

"Anyway, I got the hard drives all replaced," Tony said as he got up from the floor. He made a face. "Do I have to leave my suit here?"

"You have several."

"Yea, but this is my Mark VIII." Tony was trying to convey that this was his baby.

"I never considered you to be the sentimental type."

Tony sputtered at the accusation. "I'm not, but you couldn't have used an older model?"

"No, any other will garner suspicion."

Tony continued to grumble about how this suit was the most expensive yet. Loki did not mention how the suit was currently useless anyway due to the effects of the EMP bomb. Reminding Tony how it wasn't much of a loss might make him more stubborn.

"Tony, I still have my reservations about all this." Loki summoned his most familiar double. Loki wanted at least one of his doubles to be with the Avengers.

Tony playfully punched the second Loki on the shoulder. "Loki #2! Good to have you back."

The alternate version of Loki raised his hand as a small wave. "It seems I'm assigned to you again."

Tony tossed up his hands in the air. "Why does everyone think I need a babysitter? I've kept myself well and alive so far."

Tony's comment prompted the memory of two nights ago. Loki simply pointed to the arc reactor on Tony's chest.

"Hey, my reactor only proves my point. I made it to keep myself alive."

Loki knew about the palladium replacement, but based on what Tony was saying, the arc reactor had more than just one function. He hadn't asked about it the last time, but he did now. "Willing to share the story?"

Tony lost his playful attitude as he unconsciously placed a hand on top of the reactor. "I'll tell you what – when we get through this – and yes I said when – I'll share it with you over some scotch."

Loki remembered the last time Tony had offered scotch. It felt so long ago. "I accept. In the meantime Tony, he will accompany you."

Loki went back up the stairs without giving Tony any time to voice any more of his complaints. He had spent too much time detouring anyway. He entered the conference room and faced the large screen on the wall. Loki decided to sit on the edge of the table instead of in a chair. Fury's face was displayed and so was the depth of his annoyance.

"I was about to send another agent to find you."

Loki smirked. "How many have you sent?"

"Not telling you. You'll only be entertained by it."

Loki's smirk only grew. "You have a secure location ready?"

"It is not the most modern but its location has been kept off all records. Rogers has already gone ahead to talk to its keeper - they have history together. It's shown on the map." Fury's face was replaced with a satellite image of the indicated area. Loki studied the picture.

"Inform my doubles. They will get the necessary people there without being detected."

"It'll be done immediately; they need to be back in place as soon as possible."

Loki agreed. Everything hinged on deception.

"The cube has grown sufficiently powerful. I can pinpoint it now." In the air in front of the camera, Loki spread the image of a map he had memorized and pointed to a street. "It lies underground here: the Bronx, New York. Do you find the same amusement as I do with its motto? _Ne cede malis_. Yield Not to Evil."

Fury gave a flat reply, "No I don't. I'm sending this info to Agent Romanova now. She'll try to get as much information as she can in a discrete manner."

Loki nodded his agreement. "What has she learned?"

"Not much, considering that she was just hired. She has learned from overhearing conversations from the higher ups that AIM as a corporation is neutral. A part of the corporation though, particularly the Board, is an entirely different story. Agent Romanova has detected undertones of anti-government sentiments. Looks like we're dealing with a techno-anarchist organization."

Loki worried about this. It meant that AIM didn't have a single particular goal but was interested in anything and everything that would generate chaos. "I will speak to our sentry Heimdall – he may have additional intelligence. Very few can escape his eyes."

Fury frowned in response. "You're still returning today?"

"This afternoon, but I will return shortly," Loki confirmed. "Its purpose is many-fold. It will remove three potential targets from AIM's grasp as well as provide me with the Allfather's council." Loki was cutting it close – and he knew it. Black was scheduled to work later in the day but he believed this trip was necessary. His doubles should be able to handle things even if he was late.

"Return with the signed treaty."

"The signature is only a formality now."

Fury's glare was ineffective. "I'd still like an autograph, if you don't mind."

Loki smirked. "Well how can I deny you that? Consider it done."

* * *

Frigga sat in the infirmary and closed her eyes. Sparkling green dotted her darkened view; it was everywhere and constantly moving. One was approaching her now. She opened her eyes to see Agent Barton being escorted by what appeared to be one of Fury's men.

"Thank you. I would like to speak with Agent Barton privately please."

Frigga closed her eyes again and when there was no trace of green in the room, she focused her attention on her fellow archer. "I called you here because I promised you something."

She turned her head to the side and laid a hand on a smooth oddly shaped chest. She motioned for Barton to open it.

He carefully stepped forward while keeping his eyes on Frigga the entire time. As soon as his hand touched the chest, the cover lifted open. He had expected it but it was still breathtaking.

"Once you touch it, it will bind itself to you. No other may use it."

In his shock, he forgot to address her with her title. "This is your bow … "

"And now it is yours. You may notch one of your own arrows or none."

Barton pulled the bow from its case and watched it change colors from a golden shine to a dirty black to match his dark fatigues. "That was an addition Loki had placed for me. It should serve you well."

"Are you sure about this? This is too much… "

Frigga nodded her head. "Yes I am very certain. I have other bows on Asgard, but this is my most reliable. May you _always_ be armed."

Clint thought that was a strange expression but let it pass. He exhaled heavily. "Reliability for a weapon … that makes this, your most valuable."

"For a warrior, yes. This is my thanks to you. I understand this does not erase the pain my son has caused you but I hope it will ease the process."

"What's easing the process is the fact that if this trap works, he'll be in the most danger."

"Yes," she admitted – it was almost painful to say it. " - but I cannot deny that he is uniquely suited for this – fighting in the shadows."

Clint didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. He didn't normally interact with the mothers of soldiers. He didn't know how she felt but he could imagine. "Thank you for this gift."

"It is not all generosity." Frigga liked Agent Barton, but all the reasons for giving him the bow had connections to her son. She smiled to soften her statement.

"I understand."

She nodded with relief. She didn't want a misunderstanding. She rose up and closed the case. She handed this to Barton as well. "The case cleans and repairs the bow. Take it."

"Thank you again," he said before leaving. He remembered her title this time. "Ambassador."

Alone with her thoughts, Frigga walked towards the occupied beds in the infirmary. Loki had healed Fulla and Gefjon last night, but Frigga had still kept them unconscious. She took a deep breath and brought them back to reality – here comes the hard part.

They both woke up with a jolt and reached immediately for their weapons. Frigga stood at the foot of their beds and nervously waited.

Fulla was the first to sit up and upon seeing Frigga, relaxed. Frigga did not miss the way she held a hand near her throat. "My Queen, was it a dream? A Jotunn on Midgard?"

Gefjon looked confused. "I share the same dream. How is it possible? They should be unable to set foot on any other realm but their own."

Frigga wished she could lie and say that it all been a dream, illusion, anything else but she had seen this as an opportunity. She had told Loki about this last night and he had instantly disagreed. He wanted his birth to remain a secret from the Asgardians; his prediction that he would not be welcomed back on Asgard was a possible outcome. Still she reasoned, this was a good test to see if the hatred for the Jotunns can be overcome.

"We are no longer at war with Jotunnheim," Frigga began.

"War may come soon," Gefjon disagreed. "The Jotnar's successful infiltration into the palace – twice – is already an act of war. The Bifrost's attack on Jotunnheim is a justified response. We may have not intended it but I agree with Prince Loki in that savage realm's destruction."

"We should not be seeking war," Frigga countered.

"That realm is now chaotic with the disappearance of their King. It was only through Prince Thor's mercy, that Jotunnheim was spared. How long until they retaliate?"

Fulla added, "The Bifrost's unfortunate collapse and the trouble within the royal family have already reached the ears of both allies and enemies."

Frigga realized that what she had said was probably naïve. The ladies in front of her weren't simple servants but ladies of the court. Both Fulla and Gefjon were well acquainted with the political climate on Asgard.

"Never mind the war that may or may not come," Fulla spoke again. "I would like to know if the Jotunn we saw was real."

"You did not recognize him?" Frigga asked carefully. She held her breath.

"What little I saw – no," Gefjon responded. Fulla hesitantly nodded in agreement – Frigga instantly knew that Fulla was hiding something.

"I believe we can ally with Jotunnheim," Frigga boldly claimed. "We should not attack upon seeing one."

"My Lady, you have not seen the animosity they show in battle," Gefjon responded.

"They also show great restraint in times of peace."

"Your Majesty, they are too violent of a race."

"And we are guilty of too much pride."

Fulla became the mediator and tried to calm down the two sides. "Please, this argument has no benefit. My Lady, do you recognize the Jotunn? Is it true what that man Stark said?"

Gefjon looked to Fulla with confusion. "What words?"

Fulla's eyes bounced back between Frigga's ashen face and Gefjon's interested one. She licked her lips before awkwardly whispering out the words, "_Your mom's here to pick you up."_

Gefjon gasped and shifted back - away from Frigga. She exploded in outrage. "A Jotunn in the royal house all these years? All that devilry!"

Frigga was quick to defend. "You are speaking ill of a Prince of Asgard."

"He is not of Asgard. Why allow such a thing into - "

"He is still of the House of the Allfather."

It wasn't Frigga who said it.

It was Fulla. She continued bravely, "I have watched both Princes grow from their infancy – they are worthy of the House."

Frigga felt a little hope blossom. Fulla had been with her for millennia – helping her with courtly and diplomatic duties as well as raising her two young sons.

"Thank you. Your words ease my heart," Frigga whispered.

When the Queen looked to Gefjon, Frigga was dismayed to see her shaking her head. "I apologize Your Majesty, but I _cannot_ side with you. I have lost too many friends to forgive them. I also do not condone his presence as a Prince, but I will keep silent on this for Asgard's sake. I do not know why you have welcomed him into your home - it seems like insanity. I will have to think more on this - but Your Majesty! he almost annihilated his own people. He has not betrayed us … _yet, _but this is not a guarantee."

"He is loyal," Frigga insisted.

Gefjon dropped her gaze. "I can only promise my silence ... for now."

Frigga exhaled with some relief and thought this was acceptable. She also thought back to how her husband had kept Loki's involvement in the Jotnar infiltration a secret. She wanted it to remain a secret as well as Loki's assassination of Laufey. She hoped Gefjon would never learn of these.

Fulla asked one more question. "Prince Loki was the one who healed us?"

Frigga gladly answered, "Yes." She knew this wasn't enough to convince Gefjon, but it was another detail that may persuade her.

"Both of you are well enough to return?" Frigga asked. Time was short.

Fulla swung her legs off the bed. "We are returning now?"

"Yes, the situation has become perilous and unsuitable for a delegation. We depart as soon as you are able."

"Our weapons?" Gefjon asked as she searched around the bed and the side table. She did not meet Frigga's eyes.

Frigga pulled the collapsible weapons out from the folds of her dress and placed each one by its owner's side. Her motivation was to both safe-keep it but also to hide them in case Fulla and Gefjon proved uncooperative.

Frigga stepped outside as the two Aesir dressed themselves. She allowed them to walk ahead of her after she told them that they were all gathering outside. Frigga leaned against the wall just outside of the infirmary and closed her eyes. Green shimmered into view - bright and lively – to her immediate right. With her eyes still shut, she reached out and found a hand.

She opened her eyes and smiled sadly as her second son dropped his illusion. She suspected he had heard the entire conversation. "You were right. Asgard is still not ready."

Loki only looked away – not focusing on anything. He curled his fingers around her hand and in the next moment gently pulled her along the hallway. "To home."

* * *

AN: Public announcement - Do not do what Jane was doing – making a modernized Molotov cocktail. =_=  
We're nearing the end of the story and this is making me nervous. I'm stressing over the events leading up to it. Making a believable confrontation with Rappaccini is difficult.  
Title of chapter is a truncated form of Sun Tzu's _All warfare is based upon deception._  
The situation on Asgard isn't all happy considering all the political ramifications that can come about from the events in the Thor movie.  
If you haven't read my one shot Trick, go go. It was too goofy to fit into Cognosco. I also added who was wearing what costume at the end of the story.


	19. Calm Before the Storm

Tony rarely had to sit still. He always had something to do – as Iron Man or as businessman Tony Stark. This was why he was quickly developing a new habit of tapping his finger on the table – he had been stuck in this underground warehouse-like place for the last hour. He and the other Avengers were all scattered around in the bunker – all of them a short distance away from the computer screens set up only half an hour ago.

The place had been built as an emergency shelter from nuclear fallout in the mid-twentieth century. SHIELD had kept its location a secret; it was easier to hide things back then with no cameras and a paper trail that could conveniently disappear. New York City had several levels of underground tunnels – many of them unused, abandoned and forgotten.

It was interesting for the first ten minutes when he met Steve's girlfriend under the flower shop. The other Loki had transported the Avengers here in front of Steve and Peggy. It was such a surprise arrival – especially to Peggy – that Tony was greeted by the barrel of her gun an inch away from his face. _She_ was the hot babe his dad had written about in his journal? The journals never said anything about guns. Never said anything about her working for SHIELD either.

Afterwards it was just boring - waiting and watching for Black to show up. Tony tried to think about Pepper to occupy the time. He had advised her to fly out immediately to Europe. He hoped she wouldn't be targeted.

Tony slipped a hand into his pocket – his mood souring instantly upon touching the small metal object. He pulled it out and laid it on his hand. It was the EMP bomb that had been attached to his Iron Man suit. He had removed it from the suit and instantly dismantled the bomb. He had been surprised to find a transmitter inside. It was dead – AIM had probably put it in there in the hope that it would survive the burst.

Tony gripped it in his hand tighter. _Bitch_, he angrily cursed. If the transmitter had survived, it was a smart way of getting the location of the safe house or any location that the Iron Man suit was stored. Without JARVIS monitoring from inside the suit, Tony wouldn't have known until it was too late.

He smirked as he thought about what he had set up earlier today. He had also given Natasha something to plant at her _job_. He was going to enjoy paying back AIM. He comforted himself with these vengeful thoughts.

Tony looked to the side and a question entered his mind. "Hey, Loki #2."

"Maybe we need a better naming system," the other Loki suggested before turning towards Tony with an almost blank look. "How about Loptr for me? Lopt as a casual form."

Tony gave a quick uncomfortable smile. He always forgot Loki's copies were only imitations – not even complete ones. They could act and pretend but when they didn't have to do it, they were almost eerie in their aloofness.

"Yeah okay. Does it mean something?"

"It's another name for him."

"It means air," Thor added from across the room.

"Alright Lopt," Tony awkwardly pronounced the new name. "So anyway how come there was no earth-shattering rumble and tumble when Loki left this afternoon? Like in the airport."

"He can dampen the vibrations. It takes more effort, but for this situation, alerting our enemies is not an option."

"I knew it!" Steve cried out. "I … knew it." He shyly quieted back down and dropped his hand when he realized he got everyone's attention.

"We see her," Natasha abruptly announced. Her voice penetrated the awkward silence.

Tony jumped up and quickly strode across to where the others were gathering. He stood next to Bruce who was intensely watching the screens and tightening his hands into fists.

"I hope this ends tonight," Steve said.

"Yes, all of you are ruining my retirement," Peggy stated.

Natasha gave a knowing smile. "You can always work for us again."

"There's no reason it shouldn't end tonight," Clint added. "AIM knows the location of the safe house through Black - and it's better for AIM to strike sooner than later. From AIM's point of view, they're hitting us while we're unaware, unprepared, and still hosting the Asgardians."

Tony looked at the screens and focused on one of them. There was Black walking in like everything was normal. She even waved to Jane in the hallway and talked to her a little like she normally did. He couldn't count how many times he had passed her in the manor – she had felt like one of them – one of SHIELD. His eyes slid to Natasha – well alright, he wasn't the best person to detect a spy.

"She's making her rounds," Natasha observed.

Half of the occupants in the room breathed out a tired sigh. Tony groaned out, "We're going to be here all night – and not in a sexy way. We could be camping here for days!"

Thor bent closer to the screen and then stepped back again. "Perhaps she is waiting until nightfall?"

Tony could tell that Thor was fretting in his own way – he kept his arms crossed. No surprise there, Jane was still back in the manor. While most of the entire staff and normal occupants were either an illusion or one of Loki's copies, the Jane seen on the screen was the real one.

When Thor started to quietly pace, Tony tried to help. "Hey Thunder Cat, she'll be fine. Any sign of danger and she'll be teleported out."

Thor's eyes flicked to Loki's double before returning back to Tony. "I know this … but she should not be there in the first place."

Natasha shook her head. "Foster regularly interacts with Black and if Loki were to take her place, Black might notice the difference. Foster also never leaves the premises unless there's a planned event. Removing her would be suspicious."

Thor didn't respond; he kept his eyes on Jane's image.

* * *

With eyes sealed tight, Loki breathed in the clean cool air – so unlike the dirtied air on Midgard. He could smell it - the spray of water over the edge of the Bifrost – almost taste it. He kept his eyes closed and listened. There it was - that wondrous symphony of vibrations and colors coming from the heart of the city. It was like a song or songs sung together, but instead of crashing into a cacophony, they all merged harmoniously together.

If there was one good thing from his time with The Other and his elusive master, it was his heightened senses that had come from the knowledge they had _gifted_ him. From young he had always been able to sense more than anyone else, but it was clearer and easier to interpret for him now.

He called it _seidhr_. He couldn't describe it to humans. He couldn't describe it to the majority of the Asgardians either. They couldn't sense it like he could. They couldn't understand how much he could _see _and _hear._ He saw more than just the colors of the rainbow. There were other colors below the red and higher than the violet. He could describe them with numbers but he couldn't describe their beauty and how they danced together wherever he traveled. He could always tell when he was on Asgard – there was a subtle thrum. This was Home.

It helped to calm him – calm his climbing fear and anger. He finally opened his eyes to look upon Fulla and Gefjon. They were both withdrawn – Gefjon especially. No words were exchanged – the entire trip had been silent. His eyes traveled from Gefjon's face to her neck. He had healed it fully – but it had only been two days ago when he was trying to squeeze that same throat that had uttered _Jotunn_ as an accusation.

His hand twitched with the memory.

The two ladies got the confirmation that he was truly a Jotunn when he freely carried the Casket of Ancient Winters in his hands. He had needed it for the trip back to Asgard. He could have absorbed the energy away from their eyes but he openly revealed the Casket in front of them. In a way, he wanted to goad them into saying something or doing something again. So he could – Stop. That would only substantiate Gefjon's claims. He looked towards the city again to distract himself. Maybe he did need help from Bruce.

"Welcome. The Allfather will be pleased with your safe return," Heimdall greeted them. He tipped his head forward as a gesture of respect. He also showed them to the four horses waiting behind him.

Loki watched Fulla and Gefjon realize that Heimdall wasn't surprised to see the Casket. Loki purposefully gazed into Gefjon's eyes until she turned away. He wasn't sure if she was keeping his secret to maintain Asgard's stability or if she was afraid of what he would do if the wrong words slipped out from her.

Loki hid the Casket again and approached the gatekeeper. "I will return after I have consulted with Father."

Heimdall nodded in response. Loki turned back towards Frigga and before he said anything, she shook her head with a smile. "Go, we will travel by horseback, but you must hurry." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He figured she was going to try to talk some more with Gefjon on the way back. He nodded and turned around.

In mid-stride, Loki disappeared from the bridge and appeared in the throne room. His eyes quickly searched around the room. Odin was absent but Huginn was there. "Lead me to Father."

The raven flitted from his perch on the throne and onto Loki's outstretched arm. It hopped up until it was near enough to whisper in Loki's ear. Loki frowned, exited the throne room and headed further into the palace with Huginn still on his shoulder. He didn't pay attention to the grand halls and staircases with their sunset glow – his worried thoughts only on Odin. Loki finally reached a gilded doorway with two standing guards. They bowed and allowed him through to Odin's bed chamber.

Loki released the breath he had been holding. Odin was not asleep but sitting on a stone bench out on the balcony. Huginn jumped off, flapped his wings and flew off to join Muninn – both ravens now looking down from the top of a statue carved into the wall.

Loki stood to the side – unsure if he should remain standing or take a seat. He finally decided to sit down when Odin turned his head to give him a tired smile. "Welcome home, my son."

Such small words, but they trickled into his heart with a warm glow. He should have immediately asked about AIM's cube, discussed about the current strategy, or pulled out the unsigned treaty, but instead he asked, "Why the Casket?"

The words had escaped from his mouth – it was too late to take back. Loki grew anxious as his father contemplated on how to answer the question.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

Loki looked confused. This was not the response he was expecting. He nodded anyway.

In a low and weary voice, Odin began his story. "I sometimes question if the Aesir are as perfect as we believe – as we want to believe. We are gifted with strength and longevity but I wonder if we are cursed as well. We are too proud."

Loki opened his mouth to disagree – he didn't think Odin was guilty of such a curse.

"Allow me to finish." Odin continued only when Loki closed his mouth. "When I was young, I was once as brash and reckless as Thor and you combined." Odin gave a pained smile. "I felt entitled – I was the next King of Asgard – the future conqueror of the barbaric land of Jotunnheim. Borr, my father, was unable to teach me humility while he was alive. With his dying breath he made me promise. An odd promise – to raise the child of a fallen enemy."

Loki flinched away.

"Do not let these words twist like daggers in your heart. I am not done."

"I should not have asked," Loki whispered out and then faced away.

Odin resumed the story when it looked like Loki was going to stay. "I found you among the rubble and ruins – at first it was to fulfill a promise. Soon it became apparent that you could be the bridge to link Jotunnheim and Asgard. You were raised alongside Thor – and I stand by my words: both of you were born to be Kings.

"It is true your initial inclusion into the family was not wholly altruistic, but as I watched you grow, I thought of you less as Laufey's son – now you are _my_ son. You stand equal to Thor in your mother's and _my_ eyes. A Jotunn, yes, but _you_ are not the monster parents tell their children about at night."

Loki remembered those last several words – they were his. He swallowed – his throat felt dry. He felt like a stubborn child and his next question reflected it. "Mjollnir? Is that equal?"

Odin sighed. "The Casket was not given to you to balance Thor's Mjollnir. The Casket is your birthright and I have chosen to return it to its rightful place – in your hands. You were not given a named weapon before now, true – but you - no other on Asgard understands or manipulates the very fabric of this existence like you – did you truly needed a weapon?"

With wide eyes, Loki slowly digested the words. It wasn't an explicit compliment but it was a compliment nonetheless.

"I had hoped Thor would not fall into the same prideful trap I had. I was wrong. Asgard needs a ready heir – I had rushed Thor's coronation, because I can no longer stand strong anymore, but Thor was not ready – neither were you."

Loki couldn't help but frown in exasperation. He knew Thor wasn't ready but to be put into the same category was rather insulting.

Odin caught the upset expression on his second son. "Do not think I did not notice how the servant with the wine was treated."

Loki turned his head away. He remembered. It was right before Thor's entrance and acceptance of the crown. Loki had turned the wine into twin snakes to scare the servant and Thor had laughed at the trick and jokingly blamed Loki for wasting good wine. Neither brother had cared about the servant.

"His egotism and your antagonism - neither trait fit for Asgard's throne."

"You are treating an Aesir's arrogance and a Jotunn's cruelty as equal it seems."

"I am," Odin admitted. In his next breath he said, "You are a talented shapeshifter – ever since you were an infant – too talented perhaps, this form protecting you – sheltering you from what all Jotnar learn to control in their childhood."

"And if I become successful in overcoming this?"

"Are you not successful now?" Odin asked with a small smile.

"Not yet." He didn't like admitting it.

Odin nodded, pleased with the honest answer. "Cruelty has its place. Your mother accused me of such when I banished Thor to Midgard. Pride too has its place."

Loki disagreed with his mother's accusation; he thought Thor's banishment was suitable. More importantly, was his father saying that he was alright as is? He felt a warm hand on his shoulder – and it felt like a _yes_.

"You take greater care with your actions now. You may slip from time to time – Thor slips as well, but - " Odin smiled at something far away. " – you watch over one another now."

Loki turned his head to look at the twin ravens. He wondered how much those two birds observed. Loki then thought of Thor. Had Thor been a moderating force for him? Loki thought that he was certainly a counter to Thor's ego.

"Do you still wish for the throne? I will allow you to contest for it."

Loki slowly shook his head. "I no longer desire it." He didn't need to prove anything anymore.

Odin nodded with a proud smile. "No one should wish for the King's seat. It is more burdensome than glorious."

There was no doubt in Loki's mind that Odin appeared extremely burdened.

"Laufey's throne remains empty," Loki reminded. He didn't say any more about it than that. Loki wasn't interested in that throne either but the power struggle on Jotunnheim was troubling him. The next ruler may not care for peace.

"While I remain King, let me worry about the other realms." Odin patted Loki's shoulder and then brought his hand back to his lap.

Loki hadn't felt remotely this relaxed in Odin's company for so long. When was the last time they had sat down to have a quiet conversation like this? Loki knew he needed to leave for Earth again, but maybe a little bit more time wouldn't hurt? A little more time to breathe easier.

They both watched over the city in comfortable silence.

"Tell me of this new Cube the Menn have conjured."

Loki struggled to describe what he had been feeling. "It either sings or screams at me – it is quite temperamental. Like a siren, it beckons with its power."

"It calls to you like the Tesseract?"

"Yes, but its behavior … not only will it become a rival to the Tesseract, but it feels … wild and … organic?" Loki left it as a question; he wasn't sure if that word was the right one.

"It puzzles me; the technology on Midgard should not be sufficient yet to produce such an object."

"Yes, I agree."

"An outside influence?"

"Perhaps an accident – but this does not exclude an outside influence," Loki conceded.

"It may be too dangerous to exist – especially in the young hands of the Menn."

Loki did not want to remove it from Earth. "If I can stabilize it, this cube can be the power behind Earth's Bifrost."

"Do not treat it as a simple power source, if it has reached you across space and cloaked an enemy … " Odin left it open-ended.

"It is capable of more than generating energy, I know this. Also others may be drawn to it, like I have. Its creators are still unaware of this."

"Again this questions the wisdom behind leaving it in their hands."

Loki did not want to hunt for another power source for the bridge and neither did he want to wait around until the Allfather judged the humans worthy of such a powerful artifact. Loki understood the dangers but a war was coming; he wasn't thinking of the one that might arise among the realms but another massive assault from the Chitauri.

"Its fate shall be tied to the bridge," Loki promised. "Nothing else … for now."

Odin didn't like it, but he reluctantly accepted Loki's promise. "Watch it closely."

Loki smirked. "Is this a subtle way of giving me free passage to Midgard?"

Odin turned to face him as if he had said something surprising. "As if you were bound by mere words – to the chagrin of both your mother and me."

Loki bit his lip to try to stop the smile, but it grew out anyway. It turned into a grin and then he started chuckling. He didn't know why – it wasn't that funny.

His amusement suddenly turned to alarm when he gasped and coughed a couple of times.

In concern, Odin immediately laid a hand on Loki's shoulder. Disease was a rare thing on Asgard.

Loki felt like his insides were burning – where was it coming from? The back of his throat stung and his lungs felt like he had breathed in fire. The pain subsided and he realized that it wasn't him – it was from the connection to his other selves. He broke into a sweat and stood up suddenly. He was more than just late – something had gone horribly wrong.

Odin understood immediately. "May you be victorious. Return safely, my son."

Loki stiffly nodded and then shot himself forward to the fractured edge of the Bifrost.

* * *

Rappaccini lifted a microscope slide to the light and squinted. She was waiting for the stain to take hold before she slipped it under the microscope. It was one of the most precious samples she had acquired, considering its source. Retrieved two days ago she had worked on it tirelessly until she had found a molecule that would react violently with it. Assaying thousands simultaneously from her drug library, within hours, she had found a hemolytic chemical she could aerosolize. She had given Thasanee a cocktail of this and other chemicals for tonight's operation – to use right about … now.

Rappaccini focused the lens before looking through the scope. She was trying to find something that would safely neutralize the hemolytic, but so far she was unsuccessful. She didn't like using hemolytics, it was too messy for her tastes but she needed something that would work quickly. It was a work in progress. She didn't let that bother her; it wasn't a priority right now.

Her mind flashed to the one who made this possible. She would have to reward Alexandre Copernicus somehow. Odinson had spared the man because of _honor _– Rappaccini had laughed when Copernicus had reported how he had survived with only fractured ribs and a damaged hand. Copernicus proved his worth when after the confrontation he successfully collected blood that had fallen from Odinson's bullet wounds. Copernicus and the rest of her agents still standing had barely escaped in time before SHIELD had flooded the entire facility.

She sighed. She wished she had more to work on but she would have to be patient. It was unfortunate she couldn't create a special mind-altering drug for the Asgardians – blood was simply not enough to work with. She needed a whole specimen – one with an intact nervous system. She expected five of them by the end of the night.

She knew the darts from two nights ago was a long shot but she hadn't realized how far apart the Asgardian's physiology was to the human one. If based solely on physical appearance, the Asgardians and humans were indistinguishable. How delightfully wrong she was – Odinson's blood wasn't even based on iron. She chuckled at her own misnomer – hemolysis - the word implied the presence of iron. The Asgardians didn't even need oxygen. She casually wondered if air was even a requirement considering that Odinson was perfectly fine stuck in a room saturated with nitrogen.

She hummed as she left her work bench.

* * *

Loki reached into the extra-dimensional space and wrenched a metallic tunic out. He slipped into it and adjusted it until the weight settled comfortably on his shoulders. With a quick twist of his hands he pulled the Casket out and started taking from it what he needed. He barely noticed his tunic expanding out into folds and flaps of armor to cover his body. It was the same golden armor with the green cape he had worn on Midgard many months ago. Loki spared a thought to Tony – that man wasn't the only one with a metal suit.

"Heimdall, speak quickly!" Loki commanded when he reached the sentry.

"The battle has begun."

"Yes, what else?!" Loki impatiently snapped.

Heimdall never rushed and he didn't now – extremely irritating Loki in the process. "Your doppelgangers – "

"I know of them!" Loki tried not to think about that wretched feeling he had felt moments ago. The mission was still salvageable. "The Menn?"

"In dispute to the course of action."

"Rappaccini's location?"

"Where I cannot see."

Loki nodded, but before he left for Midgard, he asked, "The woman who seeks the bridge?"

He got the answer from Heimdall's face.

* * *

It was half an hour after dusk when the Avengers got the break they wanted.

"Eyes back on the screen, children," Peggy chided. "Black deviated from her routine."

Everyone gathered around Peggy and Natasha all at once.

On camera, Black went into the conference room and circled the table before going back out again.

"Why would she go there?" Bruce asked. It was the first question Tony had heard Bruce ask all day.

Natasha frowned and typed in commands to go back into the footage. She replayed the conference room again on another screen but in slower motion. "There's nothing of worth in that room."

Clint's sharp eyes caught what everyone had missed. He pointed to the screen. "Tasha, go back about five seconds, slow it down, and zoom in to her hands."

Natasha re-winded it and enlarged the footage. The picture became pixelated but it wasn't so badly distorted that they couldn't see what Clint had saw.

"There." Steve pointed. "It looked like she was dropping something."

Natasha shook her head. "Can't zoom in anymore. Whatever it is – it's too small to see with the camera."

"SHIELD needs to get higher resolution cameras," Tony noted.

Natasha turned around and raised her eyebrow. "You want to donate?"

"No – wait… maybe it's not a bad idea," Tony thought out loud. What he didn't say was that he could donate some cameras – but with special additions of his own.

"Think Loki's copies caught it?" Steve asked.

Everyone looked towards the one next to them. Lopt simply responded, "I did not notice it."

"She's going into different rooms. Look-look – she did it again," Clint pointed out. No one saw it but no one doubted his eyes. He had the best ones in the room. "This is not looking good. If we just caught it now, she could've been doing this all along."

Natasha immediately connected to Fury and his face popped up instantly on a side screen. "Black's dropping something we can't see. Probably in every room."

"Copy that, Team A. Pulling out Foster now," Fury responded as he turned away to send out the orders.

Thor breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're the A-team?" Tony asked.

Clint shrugged. "A for Avengers."

Tony blithely ignored Clint. "A-team sounds _so_ much better."

"It's Team A."

"Nope, we're the A-team now - "

"Something's wrong." It was Bruce's voice.

Everyone's eyes snapped back onto the screens. Some of the agents in the manor swayed a little before toppling over.

"Shit," Clint cursed.

"This was a predicted move – "

Bruce interrupted Natasha with a quick finger point. "_This_ is not. Loki's doubles are being affected too."

There was a moment when everyone experienced a sudden sinking feeling – as if gravity had taken an extra hold on them. The room then exploded with activity.

"Shit, they look like they're choking on something - "

"Where the fuck is Loki?!" That was Fury.

"Jane is still there!" Thor's booming voice cut through the yelling.

"She's down in the basement," Natasha reported. "Everyone in the building is down."

"Is she alive?" Thor asked. Tony watched as Bruce winced. Tony didn't know if Black was really his daughter or not, but he couldn't help feeling something for Bruce. Jane had become their friend over the weeks.

"Yes, they all look like they're breathing."

"It looks like the agents in there are passed out, but the clones don't look too good," Clint said. He turned around to address the one here. "We need to abort the mission. Send our forces in – with oxygen tanks. Something's in the air there."

Lopt responded, "They are still alive and still able to maintain their disguise."

"Carmilla isn't affected," Bruce said with a frown. She was walking around the basement and inspecting Tony's suit as she passed it. She went straight to his main computers which were stored under the floor and yanked out the power. She also started pulling out the hard drives.

"She took one of the baits," Tony announced with a dark smile. "AIM just couldn't resist taking my stuff could they?"

"AIM incoming," Fury announced.

One of the screens showed a line of vans breaking through the front gates. This triggered the alarms. To AIM, they had a small window to do what they needed to do before SHIELD responded to the break in. Men quickly jumped out from the vans and entered from the front and side doors.

"They're sitting ducks," Fury warned. "We go in now and blow our covers or try to go ahead with the plan with our reduced numbers."

"Loki's doubles were supposed to trap the AIM agents with illusions while at the same time impersonate them. Without Loki here, we're down two fronts. This may be too risky going into their base as is," Natasha advised.

"Carmilla's going after Jane," Bruce announced. His voice sounded breathless but it slit through the air.

Tony watched as Black picked up Jane from the floor and carried her over the shoulder. With her free hand, Black took out the handgun in her holster and shot the two other people in the room – who looked like Tony and Bruce.

Tony loudly breathed in and out – a few more times. That could have been _him_. That could have been _Bruce_. He glanced at Bruce and they looked at each other. Bruce covered his mouth as his watch started to light up.

For a moment Lopt looked like he wasn't focused on anything, but then all of a sudden said, "Loki is navigating through Yggdrasil. He is … here."

Lopt then vanished.

* * *

AN: I imagine if we could see beyond the visual light spectrum, how much more beautiful the world would look? The Hubble telescope images of nebulas and galaxies are actually artificially colored to show what the human eye can't see – such as ultraviolet and infrared light.  
What'd you think of the Asgard scenes? :/ I'm not making up Odin's promise to Borr or Carmilla Black's possible parentage – it's from comic-verse. As for Lopt's name, it really is another name for Loki from mythology. The wine to snakes is direct from a deleted scene in the Thor movie.  
T-T I wish my research went as fast as Rappaccini's, I'd be done with my doctorate by now. Anyway, going to another conference – as a speaker again. :D


	20. No Time like the Present

Loki walked quickly to the side of a white van and crouched down in the blind spot of the driver and the other AIM agents running back and forth between the manor and the line of vans.

The return trip had not been pleasant – Yggdrasil was more tortuous today. He had depleted the Casket – he wasn't surprised considering all the summons and his sojourn through the space in between the realms.

He removed his armor; he had thought SHIELD was already in battle. _Damn Heimdall! He deceived me. _It wasn't an extremely harmful lie – but Loki reluctantly admitted to himself that he had felt a hint of panic. He didn't think Heimdall had it in him to lie like he just did, but Loki grudgingly accepted it as a recompense for all that he had done against the gatekeeper. He distractedly watched as the metal armor folded back into itself while he waited for a particular someone to join him.

"I have taken Lopt as my name."

Loki's brow creased – this was an unusual greeting. Still impatient and angry from Heimdall's slow responses and flat-out lie, Loki just looked into Lopt's eyes and grabbed the information he wanted. Lopt blinked rapidly at the intrusion and frowned, but remained silent. Loki wondered – not for the first time – if perhaps he had given Lopt too much autonomy.

He closed his eyes to review Lopt's memory. Rappaccini was truly resourceful – she had found a weakness in his Jotunn blood already. Regardless, everyone was still alive inside.

Loki summoned half a dozen more of his doppelgangers and passed the information along – they immediately started to cast additional layers of illusions to snare the remaining AIM agents inside. Those agents would think they were still doing their jobs until SHIELD decided to _respond_ to the break in.

Loki scowled at the pitiful number of his copies – he missed having the Tesseract to tap into. If he still had it, he wouldn't need to depend on SHIELD for the manpower. He berated himself – now was not the time to list his shortcomings.

He searched for a hidden security camera pointed in his direction and nodded. He knew someone was watching and would get word to Fury. He then made himself invisible and greatly muffled his footsteps as he searched for Jane. He stepped to the side as an agent rushed by him to put something heavy in the back of a van. It looked like one of the hard drives Tony had replaced. There was another agent, right behind the first one, rolling a large cart filled with some of the disassembled parts from Tony's Mark VIII.

Loki was amused by AIM's predictability but then forced himself to focus on the most urgent matter. He looked inside every van – some already filled with refrigerated units capable of holding whole bodies. He didn't stop to check which _bodies _AIM had collected; he continued until he found the familiar form of Jane Foster – unconscious, lying on the floor of one of the vans and in the company of Black who was injecting something in Jane's arm.

Fear spiked through as he blamed himself for staying in Asgard for too long – but then Jane moved. She rolled her head side to side, blinked, and upon seeing Black, Jane sat up quickly and scooted back as far as she could.

Loki sighed in relief - it was only to wake her up.

He had been right about AIM targeting the easiest one. Loki's first guess was Tony's computer records - his original hard drives were probably enough to piece the Bifrost work together but there was a small chance that AIM would also take Jane. He had not told Thor this; he already knew his brother would disagree.

He slipped inside the vehicle and just in time too – a last box was stacked inside before the doors were closed behind him and the van started moving. Black sat down with a gun pointed at Jane – the message was pretty clear. He sat next to Jane and carefully created a false image of the inside of the van for Black's eyes as he released his invisibility. He held a finger to his lips as Jane jumped when she realized that he was next to her. It took him a little longer to wrap them into a soundproof bubble.

"Any injuries?"

Jane immediately looked at Black – afraid that the other woman might have heard. When nothing happened, Jane shakily answered, "I don't know. I feel fine." The last sentence almost sounded like a question.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Feeling fine does not – "

"Doesn't mean I am fine, I know. _ Now_ can you get me out of here?"

"Yes, but there's been a change in plans." Loki started checking her eyes and feeling around her throat. He couldn't find anything amiss. Jane was a little uncomfortable but allowed it.

"Something tells me I won't like it."

"I apologize for my tardiness. I am unable to take Black's place; there is simply not enough time." Loki pointedly nodded towards Black who he thought was showing very little emotion. Even Agent Romanova showed more than this. "Limited facial expression – do you know of this?"

Jane shook her head. "She was acting normally before – back inside the safe house. She talked to me and everything."

"It may not be conscious."

Loki could tell from Jane's face that she really hoped that that was the case. It was already very awkward to watch Bruce trying to cope with the situation of a possible daughter – the man didn't need a possible daughter who was homicidal.

"This is just … _bizarre_. Having this conversation here with a gun pointed at me."

"As long as you do not touch anything, you can move as much as you like."

Jane waved her hand in front of Black before she crawled to Loki's other side – she almost hit Black's legs when the van hit a bump. Loki had to pull her back to steady her. She sighed in relief when she sat back down again. At least this way, nothing was being pointed at her. "So what are we still doing here?"

"I had hoped that you would not be targeted, but now … "

"Yeah, yeah I know. I know the most about the bridge and I'm the easiest one to catch."

Jane still didn't understand how this changed things. Loki paused before continuing again, "You must continue to act – enough to fool even Thor."

Jane's frown was instantaneous. Her eyes bounced between Black and Loki before shaking her head. "No, no-no-no. Are you crazy?"

"I am perfectly sane," he retorted. "You must do this."

Jane glared in response.

* * *

Coulson checked the air flow from the oxygen tank before opening the door to the helicopter. The wind immediately rushed in. He fingered the rope he was going to use to lower himself as the chopper flew closer to the safe house. From the corner of his eye, he saw the three agents under him jump back at something.

Coulson didn't turn around but simply said, "Didn't think you'd make it."

"My apologies," Lopt responded.

"Here, something's in the air inside the safe house." Coulson handed over a gas mask.

"I have other ways, but I will use this. Thank you." Lopt promptly slipped it on and tested the microphone inside.

"You ready – Casper?" Coulson had chosen the code name for Loki's doubles.

"Of course. You may fly closer; they are blind and deaf to us."

As they flew over the grass and then finally to the mansion, Coulson and his men became increasingly nervous – some AIM agents were readily visible entering and exiting the building while Loki's doubles tried to keep the majority inside and unawares. Whether they were shot hovering in the air all depended on their newest addition – his illusions specifically.

Coulson watched an AIM agent look in their direction but then turned away to another point in the sky – Coulson's hand had inched towards his gun just now. He breathed out in relief. When no gun fire or the sound of rockets was heard, Coulson jumped off and lowered himself onto the grass. His men shortly followed – all of them quickly surveying the area. Lopt just hopped down straight onto the lawn.

"As long as one of us remains with you, you will be concealed," Lopt reminded.

Coulson nodded and started running towards the mansion. As a group of AIM agents exited from the front doors pushing some more parts of the Iron Man suit on carts, Coulson pulled the last man in the group and wrapped his arm around the agent's neck.

"Allow me," Lopt suggested. As soon as he touched the man's head, the struggling stopped and Coulson started stripping the agent's armor, shoes and equipment. Coulson jabbed a finger to one of his men to step forward and start donning on the AIM gear.

Another group of AIM agents came through and Coulson couldn't help holding his breath as they jogged harmlessly around his men. Lopt nabbed another AIM agent. One of Coulson's men immediately began pulling the radio and gas mask off of the fallen agent. When all four SHIELD agents were properly disguised, Lopt quickly guided them to a nearby van already filled with stolen SHIELD property.

Before Lopt could join them inside the van, he hesitated and looked far off into the distance. "I am being summoned – another one of us will join you."

Coulson frowned and stuck his head outside to see another double run across and jump into the van with them. Before Coulson could say anything else, Lopt pushed Coulson back in and firmly swung the back doors shut.

Coulson let it go and sat down with the rest of his team. He immediately radio-ed Fury to confirm that Team C was safe. Fury could only see what the cameras recorded: Team C's helicopter vanishing in the air. Coulson felt the van start moving as Fury answered. "Status?"

"En route to Point B. Team C fully intact with accompanying Casper."

"Good. I'm sending the clean-up crew to Point A."

"Sir, requesting another 30 seconds." Coulson thought their van needed more space before SHIELD intercepted the AIM agents left in the safe house. He did not want to be caught in the crossfire even if the Caspers would keep all the SHIELD agents safe. Getting caught in the middle of the battle would just waste time – his objectives were straightforward: get inside the AIM base, try to find either Tony's hard drives or suit – both if possible. This van was stuffed with stolen property - he had a good feeling that the van would go to the same place as the hard drives and suit. Coulson glanced at the one who looked like Loki. Time was an issue here because they couldn't stay hidden forever.

"Fifteen seconds," Fury compromised. "Any more, they might get suspicious at our slow response time."

Coulson thought it would have to be enough. "We should be far enough by then."

* * *

Peggy had traded places with Natasha – she was now the one monitoring all the screens. Natasha had hurried off with Clint to fetch their weapons stored in a nearby room. There was confirmation from Fury a while ago that the mission was still a _go_. Peggy adjusted the microphone to her height before she looked towards Steve. He was already prepared with his shield attached to his back. Everyone not actively prepping was waiting tensely around her.

"I spoke to Fury. I may return to SHIELD as part of a support team for you Avengers."

Steve nodded. He looked like he was about to argue but decided against it. He figured that she had already considered his arguments against the decision. Now wasn't the right time for an argument anyway.

Peggy didn't have to look but she knew that tall blond man with the unkempt hair was standing behind her as well –staring intently at the screens.

She heard him whisper, "Too much time has passed."

She knew what he meant. She had seen that character Loki on the screen nod at the camera and sending off a small group of people who looked identical to him. She surmised that he was the one charged with rescuing Foster, but like everyone else, she was clueless as to the fates of Jane and Loki after he had disappeared into thin air.

She also couldn't see Coulson's Team C assimilating into the AIM forces but she could amuse herself by imagining four men changing their clothes in the middle of the lawn with AIM agents walking around them. She pressed the headphone closer as she heard the conversation between Fury and Coulson. At least that part of the mission was still going well.

She thought, overall the plan was good. Infiltrating and overcoming the enemy base while the majority of AIM forces were outside fighting a ghost army was a clever idea. Still she knew no plan was perfect. SHIELD was trying to be careful because they cared about collateral damage. AIM, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by that problem.

Steve came up to her side and placed a hand on the table to lean forward. "How long until Fury sends in the response teams?"

"About now. Agent Coulson just asked for a little more time for their van to clear the property."

Peggy watched as the white van drove off past the gates and shortly after that, Fury sent in more helicopters and ground vehicles to surround the mansion. The fighting had officially started.

"Well look at that," Steve commented with a smile. "AIM is missing all their shots."

On camera, it looked like a blood bath on both sides, but no one from SHIELD was actually down. Peggy monitored all the heartbeats from each SHIELD agent and none had fallen.

"You can thank all the Caspers for that."

Steve gave her an uncertain smile. Peggy hid her grin behind a hand – she had forgotten that it was a reference that he wasn't familiar with.

A voice interrupted their quiet moment.

"You're welcome."

Peggy pushed the office chair around to see two identical men.

Thor rushed up immediately. "Brother! Where is - ?"

"Loki? Lopt? Which one are you?" Bruce pointed at both of them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony demanded.

"Please, we must hurry. Plans have changed." Peggy thought that this one must be Loki.

"Where is Jane?"

"Where is Carmilla?"

Thor and Bruce spoke over each other. There was a tense silence and Peggy knew that tempers were about to explode.

"This is the change I was referring to earlier. I am unable to exchange places with Black."

Thor became livid. "So you left Jane there too?!"

Peggy noticed an odd flinch from Loki – so did Natasha and Clint.

"She agreed. Removing her would have alarmed Rappaccini – "

Thor roared, "This is not about your personal agenda against that woman!"

"And you would jeopardize everything for one woman!"

Seconds seemed to stretch ...

Thor clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. "We will exchange words later. Right now, I do not want you near me, Loki. Lopt here will guide us. Not you. I cannot stand the sight of you right now."

Bruce stood in between the two brothers. "I agree you should stay here, Loki. Rappaccini may have more toxins on hand and you may be just as vulnerable as normal humans – considering what happened inside the safe house."

"You cannot stop me," Loki hissed.

Thor drew out Mjollnir. "I swear, Loki, if you interfere in this one more time, I will imprison you back on Asgard – "

"You have no authority - "

Peggy barely heard Fury over the argument in the room. She relayed it by screaming over the men, "Children! Fury has ordered the deployment of Team A."

Lopt took his cue and crowded everyone together. "This is the ideal time to leave. The Cube is going through one of its power surges – AIM will not notice our entrance."

Thor was still holding his battle hammer towards Loki's direction in a threatening manner. Loki darkly scowled in return. Peggy blinked and when she opened her eyes Team A was gone.

As soon as Lopt and the Avengers disappeared, Peggy wasn't surprised when Loki's image faded and shrunk. Standing in his place, was a nervous looking woman.

Peggy welcomed her, "You'll be safe here."

The other woman looked away - her brown hair half covering her face. "I had to do it."

"I figured you might say that."

"I didn't fool you though."

Peggy gave a light shrug. "There was something a little … strange. I picked up on some things that didn't add up. Natasha and Clint too."

"Oh god, I've never seen Thor so angry." Hands covered her face.

"Well that's how much dedication he has for you." Peggy motioned for her to grab another office chair and sit next to her. "You can discuss this with him later, but until then, you'll be another set of eyes for me."

Jane ran her hand in her hair before she took a seat.

* * *

Loki scooted to the side so he could sit directly in front of Black's gun. He wasn't concerned about the weapon; he was properly shielded this time. He pulled back the soundproof bubble and tightened his illusion around him. He wrapped his arms around his legs and looked away from the gun. He needed to play the damsel in distress while Lopt took Jane back to safety. He hoped the Avengers were duped properly – specifically Thor and Tony. Those two couldn't pretend emotions - they needed to actually believe that Jane was still in danger.

He knew that he had placed Jane in a difficult position. Even if she refused completely, Lopt would ensure the argument between _Loki_ and Thor happened. Loki could foresee the rifts that would divide all three of them because of this. He couldn't see a way to avoid it - he would never get close enough to Rappaccini if she suspected that he wasn't Jane Foster.

He sighed - he'd deal with the fallout later.

His eyes searched around the van. He was surprised that AIM didn't blindfold their abductees – he couldn't see outside anyway. He didn't have to see; he could tell where they were based on the direction and speed the vehicle was going.

He looked towards Black and was reminded about his earlier observation. Her unblinking stare was a suspicious sign. He was about to peek inside when the vehicle took a sharp turn. He had to grab onto the side to prevent himself from toppling over. He had just sat upright again when the van tipped slightly forward as if going underground. It slowed and then stopped. The backdoors were suddenly wrenched open and more guns were pointed at him.

He couldn't see who they were – the glare of the lights shining behind them too bright. He gingerly moved to the end and hopped off with his hands in the air.

"Turn around."

He turned around and he felt his hands being twisted behind him. Something plastic was wrapped around his wrists and tightened together. He watched Black exit the van and grab one of his arms to pull him towards a heavy metal door set in blocks of cement. He took note of the eye and hand scanners behind some of the doors as he was led further inside the white halls.

He was guided into a room resembling a clinic. On the other side stood a woman with her back to him. Her white lab coat added to the sterile atmosphere.

When she turned around, she smiled openly. She looked like the woman he had killed - almost identical, down to the shade of lipstick.

"Dr. Foster, I've been meaning to meet you. I'm sorry I missed your last conference down in Virginia, but I wanted a private audience anyway."

Loki could hear the subtle differences between this woman's voice and the voice he had heard inside the SHIELD research lab.

In Jane's voice, he asked, "What do you want from me?" Loki added just the right amount of panic because he got another smile in response.

"Well we'd like to pick your brain – you are the foremost expert on Einstein-Rosen bridges aren't you?"

He showed a little defiance. "What makes you think I'd tell you anything?"

"Well, your willing participation is optional. You see Agent Black behind you?"

Loki did as she suggested and didn't find anything new about Black. She was standing straight and looking forward.

"We can make you like her."

Loki didn't bother hiding his shock. He hid whatever else came after it. This was good news for Bruce if Loki could reverse what had happened to Black.

"Hold her still."

Black shoved Loki to the wall and pressed on his back.

"This is just going to sting a little."

Loki was starting to hate that patronizing tone. He wished he could kill the woman but he knew this wasn't Rappaccini. His sharp eyes found the colored contacts behind her glasses - giving her away.

He eyed the syringe and deemed it harmless. He could prevent that disaster inside the manor from happening to him. Odin had called him a talented shape-shifter and right now he was wearing the body of an Asgardian. None of his doubles could use this ability as well as he did. A sharp jab interrupted his thoughts.

"Oops, sorry."

Loki wanted to literally rip that smirk off.

He could feel whatever she had injected travel down to his heart and spread to the rest of him. Before he could follow it anymore, he was pulled back and then pushed forward to a small cell with a sliding door. He was shoved inside and allowed himself to fall to the side. The door was shut with a hiss.

"Watch her. Call the Chair if anything goes wrong."

Loki closed his eyes as he wondered how many of her imposters he'd have to meet. He needed to find the real Rappaccini quickly. He began tracing again whatever that imposter had injected – and he smirked as it harmlessly circulated without attaching to anything. It was meant for a human after all.

He looked through the window in the door – at Black standing guard looking in. He extended his illusions out to encompass Black and the room outside. He left the image of Jane still bound, awkwardly getting up and going to the farthest corner. He was pleased when Black's eyes left him to focus on Jane's image.

He got up on his knees and then finally on his feet. As he peeked outside past Black, he tested his hands – they were restricted. He froze his hands and the plastic twists with them. When they became brittle, he tore them apart easily with his strength. He focused back on Black, he was inches away from her face with only a window in the way.

Loki gazed into Black's eyes and discretely tried to pull anything out from her – any surface thoughts, nothing too deep. He abruptly stepped back and shook his head. He frowned as he realized that there was nothing in there – more like repressed, he thought. He could possibly reverse this. There was no time right now to do it but he could definitely take advantage of her state. He didn't think he could replace Black before without searching deeply inside her head but if she was like an automaton...

He smirked – this might be easier than he thought.

* * *

"Well that was a trip," Tony said as he stood on unsteady legs. "I don't remember Loki's teleports being like that."

"The Cube serves as both beacon and obstacle," Lopt replied. "It has gradually increased its hold on space and thus affected our passage here."

"Was it like that for Loki when he came through via Tesseract? You know when he was trying to do his evil take-over-the-world thing?"

"No, the Tesseract is refined as opposed to the Cube."

Tony lifted the cover from his helmet to take a good look around the insulated room with his eyes. The room was a giant cylinder – almost like a super-size missile silo. The ceiling looked like it could open and the floor was made up of metal plates. The entire chamber was bathed in a watery blue light – its brightest light source humming no more than an arm's length away. AIM had code-named the small glowing object the Cosmic Cube. It was nestled within a clear case with metal frames – and numerous cables running out of it. It sat almost regal on its pedestal in the middle of the room.

He checked his suit again and everything seemed ok. It was the briefcase one that he used for emergencies, but it was the best suit he had on hand. It was the only one that could come off easily if it ever failed.

Someone entered into the room from the sliding door behind them – everyone froze. It was a middle-aged man in a protective plastic suit and he just walked through the middle of the team straight to the cube.

Tony whispered, "Do we take him out?"

"No," Natasha said. "We touch no one – we do not interfere with their routine. We move like ghosts for now." She checked that everyone had an earpiece.

"They cannot see or hear us." Lopt moved his hand to show the urgency. "We must hurry – I am not Loki; I cannot sustain our cover for long. Manipulating all these waves is draining."

Tony realized what a tall order it was. It wasn't just simple visible light or sound waves Lopt was managing – it was everything that generated a frequency or heat. Team A was also not disguised as Team C was. Not only that, but Lopt was also protecting the group from the cube's effects. It leaked out more radiation than even the Tesseract. Tony checked the levels – they were ok as long as they didn't stay in here too long.

Steve turned towards Bruce, "You got a handle on things?"

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't," Bruce assured. "I'm done worrying."

Steve moved the group to the side away from the AIM researcher. "First order of business: Tony get your butler online. We can't radio out until we do."

"Yeah, already started," Tony said as he jogged to the few computer monitors behind some partitions in the room. There were a couple of supercomputers set up in here too. He pulled out a thin cable and attached it to the back of a computer case. He hated using cables but since they were on radio silence he couldn't wirelessly connect. "Hacking AIM would go faster if Agent can hook up the hard drives or my other suit to the AIM computers too."

"They'll get to it when they can."

"If we wait for AIM to do it, they'll just upload this stuff on a virtual machine or their cheap-ass version of a sandbox –"

"We got it, but you can't rush them." Steve really didn't get anything that was said; he just wanted Tony to shut up.

Impatiently, Tony flipped his face cover back on and asked the AI inside, "JARVIS Jr., ready?"

"Yes sir. I am already connected to the portable JARVIS within AIM corporate headquarters."

Tony smirked. That was the present he had Natasha take to her job.

"The hard drives and the Mark VIII suit are now connected."

"That'll teach anyone to steal my stuff." Tony turned towards Bruce who had taken a seat at another computer console. "I've infected AIM with JARVIS."

Bruce had a crooked smile as he realized that Tony was gloating. "You're treating him like he's a virus."

"To them he is. There are at least four viral copies of JARVIS Jr. inside AIM's network now – both public and private."

"Sir, full connection between primary JARVIS and AIM … in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

Here was the real McCoy. "JARVIS?" Tony called out.

"Good to hear from you, sir."

Tony's first question was undeniably predictable. "How's Pepper?" The image of a map opened inside his suit as JARVIS tracked Pepper live from her plane.

"Over the Atlantic."

"Good – "

"Stark, worry about the mission," Fury barked through the radio.

"Guess radio silence is broken," Steve commented with dry humor.

"Thank JARVIS for that. We're speaking through AIM's system since this place is too far underground to get any signals out," Tony said.

"How many exits are there to this place?" Clint asked.

"Twenty of them," Bruce answered as his eyes swept across the monitor. JARVIS had just pulled up the maps to the base and sent them to the computer Bruce was using. JARVIS had uploaded them to Fury and the other teams as well. Bruce's eyes narrowed when they caught the words _Reactor Room_ on the map. The dimensions of the room looked suspiciously large to him. He decided that they didn't have enough time for a side-trip based on an absurd suspicion.

"I can get those covered," Fury assured. "I'll get Teams B, D, and E to obstruct some of those exits. The other teams will rush in and handle the AIM agents inside. I'm sure your AI can also restrict AIM movement from room to room."

Tony nodded even though Fury couldn't see him. "What about the unconventional exits – like say for emergency purposes?"

"The maps and blueprints indicate five exits Rappaccini may go through," JARVIS replied.

Natasha added, "We need to lure her through a set path – give her only one exit and trap her at the end. You do not want her to feel trapped with no way out. You won't like what desperate people can do."

"I concur. A caged animal is the most dangerous," Thor agreed.

"So, what first JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"The east-side hangar."

JARVIS opened the door nearest to them and everyone ran out. Tony was the last to leave and looked behind him at the AIM scientist still jotting something down. The guy didn't even notice the door opening – Lopt must have the doors covered.

Tony was thankful that AIM designed the place with wide hallways. He could barely walk around the AIM researchers without brushing against them – he was already squeezed to the sides. He held his breath as another group of agents walked by – even knowing that it wouldn't do anything. Thor was bulkier but Tony's flexibility was severely limited by the suit anywhere not in the air.

"The first door on the right," JARVIS directed. The A-team stopped in front of a shutter door with locks. It had electronic locks but there were chains that were wrapped over the door too.

"Well, AIM sure likes their redundancies," Tony commented. "Isn't there another door we can go through? You wouldn't go through this door if you were in a rush."

"The other doors are located behind narrow tunnels, sir," JARVIS explained.

"Oh."

"Who wants to do the honors?" Steve asked.

"I will," Bruce offered. "Need to get some of the stress off."

Everyone backed off as the Hulk filled the hallway. Huge fists gripped the chains and ripped them apart like they were noodles. Bruce was about to punch in the door when Tony stood in front.

"Woah – not yet. JARVIS isn't fully integrated into the system. He hasn't hacked into the security yet."

JARVIS remotely lifted the shutter behind Tony. The Hulk exhaled and rapidly shrunk back - leaving Bruce in a tattered pair of pants. Natasha dug out a coat from her pack and tossed it to Bruce.

"Thanks," Bruce said as he ran inside.

They all filed into the hangar. Half of the huge cavern was filled with planes and helicopters but the other side was filled with objects covered in plastic.

"This is their back up? What's their main one?" Steve asked as he looked around. AIM was bigger than he had thought.

Clint lifted a cover. "These are the Chitauri gliders."

"AIM was given some to research," Natasha said. "I wonder how far they got."

"Everyone spread out and sabotage each vehicle." Steve pointed to a row for each person.

Clint took out Frigga's bow and an arrow from the quiver on his back. The aircraft he got were the ones that needed speed on a runway before takeoff. He aimed for the tires and deflated all of them – just as a warm up. To increase the circulation in his legs, he sprinted across the hangar to fetch all his arrows to refill his quiver. He looked towards Natasha who was already done shooting the tires from her row.

Bruce was in charge of the helicopters. He took off the coat before transforming again. He stomped to the five helicopters and bent the propellers just enough that they wouldn't fly straight.

Tony just fired a thin laser through the turbines of some of the planes. It would punch a hole through, disabling the motor.

Steve apparently picked the wrong row. He chose a new type of plane he wasn't familiar with. There were no tires for him to deflate (they were tweel) and he didn't see anything spinning on the wings. He scratched his head and climbed into the cockpit. He just wrenched the control wheel off. He smiled – that should take care of that.

Thor and Lopt were the only ones familiar with Chitauri vehicles, so they had gone to the other side to make sure none of them flew. Thor took a similar route as Steve and just hit the controls. Lopt would open a panel, pull something inside out, and toss it to the side.

"Alright, good job everyone," Steve announced as he ran with the group to the door.

"We need to hurry," Lopt repeated as he ushered them out the door. "And do not spread out so much – extending the illusions is costly."

* * *

AN: There's at least one more chapter before the epilogue. Things are about to get crazy.  
Peggy joining SHIELD as a support for the Avengers is also from comic-verse.  
I like using JARVIS as both a character and ally. I'm surprised not many fanfics utilize JARVIS this way.  
I know the tires on aircraft are engineered to be sturdier than the ones on cars – I just don't know if shooting them will actually do anything. So I guess, assume they do. XD


	21. Crossing the Rubicon

Loki placed a hand over the window so he could lean closer to Black. He was still inside the cell while she was outside. This close he could make out the dark green tint in her black hair. The color was the strongest near the roots. He was curious, but he'd look into it later.

He inhaled deeply before he fully gazed into her green eyes.

_Black…_

Nothing.

_Carmilla…_

Still nothing. She should have responded, Loki thought. He tried another.

_Thasanee…_

Her eyes unfocused then focused again. Now here was something. He tried again.

_Thasanee…_

Black's eyes refocused back on him. Loki pushed a command.

_Find Monica Rappaccini_.

Loki frowned when the command failed to take hold. He was missing something. Black should not be able to resist his _suggestions_ in this state. Perhaps Black would take commands from only certain people – Rappaccini being the most obvious. Hmm…

He closed his eyes and searched his memory – for a voice. It was a voice he could never forget; the one that had spoken to him to surrender. He scowled at the memory and his poor judgment that night.

He lightened his voice to match the one from memory and coaxed Black.

"_Thasanee, find Monica Rappaccini."_

There was a chance that Black hadn't met the real one either – that she was only exposed to the decoys like he had been – but when Black stepped back from the door and started leaving the room, excitement and anticipation filled him. He anchored the image of Jane in the corner and then vanished from the cell. He reappeared right behind Black as she crossed a room with that imposter in the lab coat, her back to them busy reading some papers. As his eyes settled on Rappaccini's decoy, he unconsciously fingered one of his daggers he kept sheathed on his lower back – her mock apology still grating on his nerves.

Here was the test: would Black know this woman wasn't the real one? He grinned when Black took one look at her and walked on by.

Why wait in sheep's clothing, when he can hunt instead?

* * *

"Finally, we're out of there," Tony sighed tiredly.

"Why are you complaining? You can fly," Clint pointed out in between breaths.

"Yeah, but before that we were all squeezed in that elevator shaft," Tony complained.

Bruce wondered if maybe Tony had a mild case of claustrophobia. They had just pulled themselves out from under the elevator and he had to shake himself from the memory of being crammed in with six other people. Was that an awkward situation.

To make sure the elevator was jammed, Tony had to fly up and melt the metal parts in the overhead traction motor of the elevator. They all could have just waited outside but Lopt had asked that everyone hide underneath the elevator away from cameras so he could get a break.

His thoughts slowed him down and he had to speed up when he started trailing behind the group.

"Tony, call your servant," Thor requested suddenly.

"You mean JARVIS? He can hear you too." Tony pointed to the earpiece that Natasha had handed to everyone.

"How may I assist you?" JARVIS asked.

"Search for Jane Foster … please," Thor pleaded. Bruce turned away; he still had trouble looking at Thor.

JARVIS coolly responded, "There is a woman matching her description being held on the other side of the base."

"We don't have time," Natasha said. Bruce thought the words too harsh.

Thor stopped running. The group slowed down and looked back at him as he gruffly declared, "Then I will go alone –"

"I didn't say to leave her," Natasha cut in. She pulled out a small screen with the base's map on it. "We're too far from her location. The stealth teams are nearby … Coulson's team is already heading in that direction. Fury's orders."

Thor stared at the ground before walking back into the group. "Son of Coul … "

While Thor was debating to go alone or trust Coulson, Lopt's breathing gradually became heavier - filling the silence. "Excuse me while I dispose of my facade."

"What?" Tony got his answer when Lopt's face changed colors. "Oh. Why?"

"I had forgotten – it has become a habit to conceal this form, but now I need to conserve my remaining energy."

"Why did you not shape-shift?" Thor asked worriedly – momentarily distracted from thoughts of Jane. "Your Jotunn form is not safe here."

Lopt pressed his lips together before explaining, "I originate from a universe where Loki could not shape-shift into an Asgardian."

Thor's eyes widened. "Asgard still accepted you?" Thor asked with a little hope.

Lopt shook his head. "You forget I am only a construct. I am not the one who occupied this body originally. I have no answers for you."

_Awkward_, Tony thought as he quietly cleared his throat. Steve brought them all back on track.

"Alright, so we got one more exit to take care of. Can you last that long?" Steve addressed Lopt.

A tired nod was given.

"Thor, you coming with us?" Steve asked. He was careful to exclude any accusation in his voice.

Seconds passed by until Thor slowly nodded. "I will trust the Son of Coul," Thor ceded.

"Okay, which exit are we leaving open?" Steve asked when they arrived at a three way junction. He checked both sides for any agents. The Avengers were invisible, but didn't mean that they couldn't accidentally run into people.

"The chute to the old underground subway system," Natasha answered. She gestured to the left hallway before turning around the corner. "This way to the pods."

Tony looked at the map displayed for him inside the suit and whistled. "I should install some emergency ejection pods – can't believe I'm taking an AIM idea."

Team A hurried towards where the pods were being kept. They ran past several clean rooms before Bruce called them to stop.

"What's behind this door?" He pointed to the huge double doors with the large radiation sign on it. "I saw it on the maps, but all it said was Reactor Room." He could put two and two together but he hoped desperately that he was just plain wrong.

"Records are disturbingly incomplete," JARVIS admitted. "There is a separate system controlling the inside of this room."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bruce confessed.

"JARVIS, can you get the doors to open?" Tony asked.

"One moment."

When the doors sluggishly pulled apart, the Avengers scrambled inside to find themselves in darkness. No one was inside; everything was automated. Clint's and Lopt's eyes were the first to adjust to the low light. They turned to the massive structures barely lit up by lights installed in the corners.

"JARVIS, no lights?" Tony complained as he looked around the room with night vision.

"They are not within my control."

Bruce's eyes were the last to adapt and he gasped.

"Yeah, me too, Bruce," Tony grimly stated.

It hadn't been so long ago when Bruce had worked as a nuclear physicist. He was horrified to see the familiar outline of a thermal neutron reactor. His initial suspicions had been unfortunately correct.

Tony cursed. "AIM had a nuclear reactor of this size running under New York City all this time?! How'd they sneak in this stuff?"

"We can't do anything to it; there's no time to remove it," Natasha reminded them. "The most we can do is to make sure that the cooling system is working."

Bruce glowered and stood his ground. He thought leaving it alone was too risky especially in a base full of people who didn't mind if something exploded underneath a populated area.

Tony sighed, "Why is it so hard to be the good guys? We have to worry about everything!"

"I can hide this room," Lopt suddenly offered. "No one will be able to find it – any AIM agent will be misdirected to another location if they try."

"Do it," Steve ordered.

Lopt warned, "If I do this, I cannot maintain our cover."

Everyone considered the disadvantage. The Avengers were not disguised like Coulson's team and only two of them were trained in stealth – excluding Lopt.

Clint asked Tony, "What about the security system?"

Tony shook his head. "No, JARVIS is still working through it."

"This chamber must be concealed. Destroying those pods does not require stealth," Thor suggested.

Steve agreed and made the decision. "Fine, we just gotta run like hell."

Tony slapped Steve's back. "Careful, your boy scout image's cracking."

Steve rubbed his back – that had hurt – then looked intently at Lopt and held three fingers up. "Alright Lopt, on the count of three … "

Bruce tied the belt on his coat so he could run easier.

"One…"

Natasha took her gun out – an uncertain look passing over her face. She wasn't convinced this was the best way.

"Two…"

Thor gripped his hammer tighter as Clint notched an arrow.

Lopt raised his arms like a conductor and at first nothing seemed to be happening. Then a corner of the doorway faded and blended with the wall. It looked like the white paint on the wall was alive as it encroached and leaked over onto the doors to finally consume it entirely.

"Three!" Tony yelled over Steve.

Time seemed to stop – until the alarms screeched alive. The Avengers sprinted out of the area.

"STARK!" Fury hollered through the radio.

Fury's voice had rung so loudly inside his helmet Tony actually tripped. Only by Thor's hand was Tony saved from falling on his face.

"Why does he think it's me?!" Tony screamed through the alarm's claxons.

* * *

Rappaccini rested her chin on her hand as she watched her monitors. Her agents were being massacred by SHIELD. A small portion – the most important - of her forces was able to escape before SHIELD had responded to the intrusion, but she was still troubled by how quickly her men were being overrun. She didn't necessarily care about them; they were disposable and their main purpose was to draw attention away from the vans carrying the precious cargo back to the base – but it was still a considerable number of agents lost in one day.

Overall it was a success. AIM had pillaged the mansion of every notable object: Stark's latest suit, his hard drives, the Asgardians, Banner's body, and Jane Foster. Most importantly, Thasanee was back here safe. Rappaccini wanted to go down to where they were, but she needed to stay here and watch the rest of the battle.

She also needed to talk to some of the researchers working on the Cube. It was progressively generating more power but at random and intermittently. Some of their instruments had already been overloaded from the output.

She was about to call on Copernicus behind her when she caught a movement on a security camera. She was only able to glimpse at the screen before she jumped at the sound of horns. All around her the alarms bellowed and echoed, accompanied by flashing red lights.

It was the signal of SHIELD's siege on AIM.

She rapidly typed in commands to switch one screen to a map. Several of the doors had been breached! One by one, each screen in the monitor room flickered to a different exit – every one of them either obstructed or being overflowed with incoming SHIELD agents.

"Ma'am," Copernicus said from behind. "We're going to hold them off until you escape."

Rappaccini ignored him; she wasn't leaving without her daughter – and possibly some other items if the situation permitted it. She was about to radio out when Copernicus stepped closer and shook his head. "The communications system is down."

Rappaccini sat back down and tried to access the servers maintaining the communications but she was immediately locked out. She narrowed her eyes when on another screen a colorful bunch of people ran across a hallway. It was the Avengers – with Odinson.

She bit her lip as she replayed all the events leading up to this. The SHIELD safe house had been a set up. Somehow they knew about the assault and had planned accordingly. "Well played," she whispered her compliment as her eyes followed Banner and Stark – alive and kicking. The two Asgardians were also with them.

She coldly planned her next steps. Thasanee was compromised and was no longer within her reach – she grimaced at this. Rappaccini couldn't be certain the Thasanee and Foster who had entered in the facility weren't the real ones either.

Rappaccini checked the rest of the computer network. The security and some other emergency systems were still within her control. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed in her password to release what she had spent months storing down in the sublevels. A diversion and a part of her disguise.

She stood up and Copernicus handed her a gas mask. She slipped it on and removed her coat so she could wear the standard jacket uniform of an AIM agent. She stepped out of the room with a few of her bodyguards following her – dressed the same way with faces covered by the respirators. She was now indistinguishable from the others and traveled in the middle of the group.

* * *

Loki's back was to the wall as he watched each AIM agent rush by him single file. The alarms had been triggered! Angrily, he grabbed the neck of the last man in the line, pushed him to the wall, and stabbed him in the back. The other agents ran off without noticing anything – the alarms loud enough to cover the sounds of struggle. Loki snatched the collar of the dead agent, dragged him to an empty room, and tossed him inside before running behind Black again. She had obliviously continued her way and the men had parted for her like a wave.

He gritted his teeth; there was very little chance now that this would go smoothly. The game was all out in the open now. The alarms had gone off too early – something was wrong! He hoped the others were alright, but a stubborn part of his mind couldn't help thinking that it was somehow Thor's fault. That bumbling idiot.

He could remain in the vain pursuit of Rappaccini or … his eyes landed on Black – he could get her to safety and regroup. He growled unhappily as he decided in favor of the more conservative option. Loki sped up and slipped a hand around to her forehead. When she collapsed against him, he lifted her over his shoulder, retreated to an empty corner, and withdrew from the AIM base.

He reappeared behind the seated forms of Jane and Peggy. Peggy was the first to notice and she swung her seat around thinking it was an intruder. Loki ignored her as he crouched down to lay Black on the floor.

"Loki! The base is going crazy," Jane explained as she removed the headphones and ran up to him.

That was obvious, Loki impatiently thought. "How was it triggered?"

"Team A," Peggy answered.

Why was he not surprised? This was why he didn't like working with others. When he scowled, Jane defended them, "It was to hide a nuclear reactor hidden inside the base."

He was stunned. Such a crude thing was under the city?

"They're racing to their last objective before they loop around back to the Cube."

"Lopt's no longer concealing them?" As soon as he asked he knew the answer; he could feel how Lopt was almost drained.

"That was the trade-off. He couldn't sustain it –"

"Damn." This undermined the entire operation – Rappaccini was going to retaliate somehow.

Jane stared at him funnily. He realized it was the first time he had openly cursed in front of her. He was about to rub his forehead at the emerging headache caused by the breakdown of his careful plans when he heard Peggy's voice.

"Fury is calling for you," Peggy motioned to her headphones. She picked up an earpiece from the table and offered it to him.

He nodded his thanks and slipped it inside his ear.

"We got a problem," Fury started. Here was that retaliation, Loki darkly predicted.

"Problems," Loki corrected.

"Stark's AI says that artificial toxins are being released throughout the entire facility."

Loki didn't understand the concern. "Your men are properly equipped."

"There's enough of it to leak out into the city above."

"You want me to contain it before anymore escapes?" Loki guessed Fury's intent.

"Yes, sir," JARVIS joined in the conversation. "Hundreds of tanks stored below the facility are slowly being pressurized to release the toxins in the air."

Loki approached the screens displaying the skeletal 3D map of the entire facility. JARVIS highlighted the sublevel containing the tanks. Loki recognized some of the corridors right above the chamber as the ones he had gone through with Black. He took several seconds to memorize the map before he turned to Jane and Peggy, "Keep Black safe."

In the next instant, he was gone.

* * *

"Sir, aerosolized toxins have been released into the ventilation system."

The Avengers looked up at the vents on the walls. Natasha was the first to tear her eyes away and crouch down – giving more distance between her and the vents. Clint shortly followed her and they both started pulling out gas masks from their packs. They clasped theirs on and started passing out some to the others. Bruce and Steve nodded their thanks as they slipped theirs on. Tony refused and waved the mask away as he described the special gas filtration system in his suit. Lopt and Thor were reluctant but eventually gave in.

"JARVIS, you can't shut it down?" Tony asked.

He moved to stand in front of the others as he spotted a group of AIM agents down the hall. One of them threw a grenade. Tony tracked its trajectory and fired at it while it was still in the air.

"It will take time," JARVIS answered.

The Avengers took cover as bullets sprayed in their direction. Steve stepped out with his shield in front and threw it when there was a lag in the gunfire. He hit an agent directly and another when his shield bounced off. Steve snatched back his shield and used it to block more gunfire.

"Someone's already on it," Fury added through the fighting.

"Who?" Natasha asked as she checked her maps behind a wall. She had kept track of all the teams and none were close enough to the room JARVIS had highlighted.

"Loki."

"Why did you send him?" Thor angrily demanded. He spun Mjollnir by its strap onto the floor to produce chips from the tiling - pelting the remaining agents.

"Look, you need to save your family issues for a better time – like not now," Fury tersely replied. "He'll get there the fastest."

Taking advantage of Thor's suppressive fire against the agents, Clint stood up from behind Steve and released the string on Frigga's bow – without an arrow. A light streaked across and the end of the hallway exploded.

Thor was about to argue when Fury added, "Jane's safe."

Thor's voice softened a little. "So the Son of Coul was successful?"

"No, ask Loki, but not now." For Bruce's sake, Fury said on the radio, "Black's also safe."

Bruce closed his eyes in relief behind a wall. He still didn't know what to think of Black, but at least she was alive. Next to him, Natasha leaned past the corner to shoot the last agent. She reloaded her gun with a new magazine before standing up.

"Alright, to the pods everyone," Steve urged as he led the team again.

While running, Tony asked, "JARVIS, you've located Rappaccini yet?"

"There are four women who match her description."

"That many?" Clint asked in disbelief. As a sharpshooter having that many identical targets was more than a nuisance.

"I believe all of them are decoys - " In the next moment, JARVIS announced, "I've detected a new group of AIM agents heading towards the Cube."

Tony slowed down to a jog and then to a complete stop. The rest also stood not far off. "Let me guess: They're manually overriding the doors?"

"Yes," JARVIS replied.

"She figured it out," Natasha realized. She pointed back in the direction they had come from. "_Move_! We have to catch her!"

Steve thought there was a faster way. "Is there anything between here and that room? Just straight line across." He moved his hand in a slicing motion towards the wall.

Natasha understood what he was asking and checked the maps. "I don't think so … JARVIS?"

"There are only offices and laboratory equipment – nonflammable."

Natasha faced Bruce and raised an eyebrow at him; the message was pretty clear.

Bruce's face flickered with anguish - he was about to have a reunion with Monica - but then gave a lopsided smile as one by one each person turned to him. "Smash, right?"

* * *

Loki teleported back to the same spot he had left and was hit by the cacophony of the wailing alarm. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was around, he slipped inside a laboratory. He passed by rows of lab benches cluttered with equipment and machinery – the room was empty of people. His eyes flicking from one object to the next – he abruptly stopped as his eyes caught his own name. A stack of glass slides with _Odinson_ written in neat handwriting was on a table top. He looked around the stack to see if he could find anymore – he didn't.

He knew he was short on time, but what he planned to do shouldn't take long. He threw the slides on the floor, picked up the microscope on the lab bench and dropped it on top.

He walked to the other side of the room. Large freezer units as tall as him lined against one side of the wall. Even though they were locked, he yanked the doors off their hinges. His eyes narrowed in anger as they set upon small stacked boxes also labeled with his name. His ears picked up the hum of the cooling system feeding into the freezers. He stepped to the side to stand in front of a closed room with a windowed door. He teleported inside and immediately unhooked the power. There were also canisters of liquid nitrogen as a secondary cooling system – he growled at the memory. He twisted off the pipes leading from them and left the room.

Whatever was preserved here would perish and spoil.

He hastily crossed the room and leaned on the wall to listen. Hearing nothing through the alarms, Loki wrenched open a door into a small narrow hallway. He turned around a corner to stand in front of a set of elevator doors. "Open them," Loki ordered.

"Sir, the elevator has been disabled." JARVIS didn't mention that it was the Avengers who did it.

"Open the doors," Loki repeated – he stressed every word.

JARVIS slid open the doors and Loki stuck his head inside to look up. The elevator box was set on a higher floor – two floors up. He teleported down to the bottom – five floors down. In the low light, his left hand found the cement walls and rapidly absorbed the heat. Ice grew between them – enough to support his weight. He pulled himself up, placed his right hand higher and froze it to the wall. To release his left hand, he fisted it and broke apart the ice encasing it. He repeated this until he had climbed up two floors to another elevator door.

Before JARVIS automatically opened this door, the alarms stopped. "I have taken control of the security system," JARVIS explained.

In the silence, Loki waited behind the wall, listening to any movement. He thought he heard something in the distance.

Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-thumpthumpthumpthump.

What was that? It was coming faster and going in a straight line. It was accompanied by a familiar roar. Loki looked up as some dust unsettled from the rumbling. It was Bruce! _What in all the realms are they doing up there?!_

When Bruce passed overhead and the sound of his charging footsteps became distant, Loki decided to continue with his task. He peeked out from the doorway to glimpse at the small field of tanks. He didn't think what was inside them would affect an Asgardian, but he held his breath anyway. He swung around and raced through the rows and rows of cylinders connected to a heat source. As he made his way to the middle, his hand reached inside a dimensional pocket to grasp the handle of the Casket.

With both hands holding the artifact, he unleashed its powerful winter winds across the room. The room instantly fogged and grew crystals across every surface. When he was satisfied that everything was condensed, he hid the Casket again. He was about to turn around to go to the heat generator in the room when he felt something … incoming.

_The Cube!_

He had just enough time for that one thought before he was lifted off the ground and flung back. He crashed next to the generator – the impact momentarily stunning him. Grunting, he pulled himself out from the crater in the wall he had made. The cement crumbled around him and onto his hair and clothes.

Something catastrophic was happening to the Cube.

He frantically debated between going to the Cube now or finishing up in here. He sighed in relief when he sensed Lopt responding and teleporting to the Cube's location. Loki decided to trust him to handle the Cube for now. He was about to call JARVIS when he realized that the earpiece had been knocked off. He searched around the rubble, found it amazingly intact, and placed it back on.

"JARVIS?"

"Rappaccini is with the Cube," JARVIS immediately informed.

Loki clenched his fist as he forced himself to stay. He turned his head towards the generator. It was trapped in ice, but when it thawed, it could possibly start again. He drew out his dagger and punctured the machinery deep enough to reach its electrical wires. He dragged the dagger towards him, opening the generator like a tin can and cutting through the insides.

When he was certain that nothing could resurrect the motor, Loki quickly tracked the Cube and teleported out.

* * *

Rappaccini stopped all of a sudden – and stared at the floor to think. All the exits were blocked. The computer systems were mostly overtaken.

Her empire was falling.

On camera, the Avengers were running towards one of her emergency exits. She wasn't fooled – there was only one exit, but only because SHIELD purposely left one. This was a trap.

She thought of her daughter who she hoped was nowhere nearby. She should not have brought Thasanee into AIM, but now… There was no other way, was there?

Rappaccini straightened her back and traced back her steps. Her group of bodyguards separated down the middle to allow her through. The automatic doors no longer worked for her so she had to open the panel adjacent to the door and reach in to trigger the release switch. It was coupled with an alarm, but that no longer mattered when the entire base was already swarmed.

When the door's unlocking mechanism clicked, she commanded, "Pull open the doors."

Two agents rushed forward and pushed the door back into the wall.

The door wasn't halfway open before she squeezed through. SHIELD wasn't going to take her alive – but before that she needed to do one last thing. Rappaccini hurried her steps and took a left. She approached another door and unlocked it the same way. "Stand guard," she ordered. Copernicus and her bodyguards remained outside the doors while she entered alone.

Rappaccini stood in the changing room. Her hand automatically reached out for a protective suit hanging on a wall – but then stopped. She didn't need it.

She entered through another doorway and found herself in what she liked calling the Water Room – for more than one reason. It was her favorite room – it was practically dust-free and sterile – but it was how the room was lighted. The Cube's radiance would shine on the walls and ripple like waves on a lake. This room was called the Water Room not just because of the Cube but also because it was part of the cooling system for the entire facility and reactors. Water was designed to run underneath it.

Her boots thudded lightly on the metal floor as she slowly approached AIM's most powerful creation. With no protection, she opened the thick opaque outer walls of the case – a suicide move she knew. The case blocked the majority of the gamma radiation, but now only its inner clear shielding remained. She removed the back side of this.

Freed, the cerulean light from the Cube gleamed and reflected around the chamber.

Walking back to a cluster of computer consoles, she passed by the controls for the blast doors in the ceiling. She flipped all of them open. She looked up as the first set of doors was dragged apart. Each set was stacked over one another – and when the final one slid open like a giant eye, she took in the sight of a crisp-cool night sky. She thought it was a perfect night if not for the helicopters already circling above.

She typed in the commands to activate a lift mechanism underneath the Cube. She didn't forget to set explosives along underneath the case and to detach all the cables surrounding the Cube. The pedestal started to quietly rise as a panel on the floor sunk and was swallowed by the shadows underneath. She imagined it looked like someone had plucked a petal off of a flower. The _petals_ would continue to fall off until only the center and stem remained. Another floor panel dipped and then disappeared, then another – in a counterclockwise pattern. The equipment not bolted down would slide off and if light enough they would hang on the side by their cords.

She gasped as she heard a great roar and felt the sounds of collapsing walls vibrating the room.

Before the floor opened up completely she dashed to a ladder in the back and climbed up to a metal walkway lining the back of the room. Her hands shook as the ladder rumbled with the noise of what sounded like an incoming train. She turned around in time to see the Hulk smash through the door – dragging a couple of her agents on the floor. Copernicus resembled a straw doll as he was carelessly dropped from the Hulk's left hand.

"You don't want to charge through here, Bruce," Rappaccini sharply warned from across the chasm. Her voice rang around the room. She retreated under an overhang – she wasn't stupid enough to fall within a sniper's view from the opening above.

The Hulk grimaced and huffed before losing his green coloring and shortening to a normal height. In the debris stood Bruce - gripping one side of his pants to prevent it from falling. Dust from the wreckage billowed and settled on his hair. Rappaccini thought amusedly that he looked like he had survived a mob lynching. Barefoot, he stood on the edge – with a hundred foot drop into icy water below him. The Cube rose between them like a beacon or lighthouse in the dark.

Bruce looked around and when he didn't see any way to get across, he yelled, "Monica! _Why_?"

She thought about ignoring him, but she would chat with him. No one was going to make it out alive tonight anyway.

"Why what, dear?" She knew it would annoy him.

"Don't play with me! Why all this?" he demanded. He rubbed his face before asking the question that had been plaguing him for two days. It was almost a plea. "Is it true? Is _she…_?"

Rappaccini showed nothing, but she was very surprised Bruce had found out. "Who, Bruce? Thasanee? She's … " Rappaccini paused to watch Bruce's earnest face. "… mine."

Bruce screamed out, but still stayed in control. She was impressed when he settled down to glare at her. "The governing bodies are too corrupt to exist, Bruce," she answered his first question.

Startled by her answer, he stumbled with his words. "I – but – what happened to you? You were the world's leading expert on anti-toxins! You almost won the Nobel! You were _saving_ people!" Every time he said _you_, it was a desperate accusation.

Rappaccini couldn't help wondering if Bruce might still hold some affection for her. Even after what she had done to him. "I changed … during my time in this country. You helped me see that."

"_What?_ No. No!" Bruce furiously shook his head.

"Yes," she claimed. "Your research - what was it?"

She could tell Bruce didn't want to talk about it. "It's past me now. It has nothing to do with this."

Rappaccini narrowed her eyes at him. Even when they were younger, she never liked it when he backed down. "You researched for the next Super Soldier. For what? For war! Why did it matter if I saved people? It seems people want to die regardless. Humanity needs a do over."

Throughout the exchange, Rappaccini had discretely slipped out a gun. She held it behind her back – keeping it from Bruce's view. She felt confidence seep in from having a weapon in her hands. She wasn't an expert, but she had learned to handle a gun very well. It was a dangerous world after all.

When Bruce was about to speak again, she pulled it out.

"Monica -!"

She ignored him and raised the pistol up at what she thought was the most beautiful blue light she had ever seen.

_Bam._

The Cube cracked – and glowed brighter. She felt a breeze circling the room.

She steadied her hands before firing again.

_Bam._

She missed. It wasn't her accuracy –she had hit someone. There was a man with a bloody hand on top of the cube's container. It was Odinson – his blue face blending with the cube's light. He crouched on one knee and punched through the clear case to touch the cube. Upon contact, the cube dimmed.

"Mr. Odinson – this is the first we've met," Rappaccini casually said.

"Loki, get _her_," Bruce demanded from below.

She frowned as she realized that Odinson was going to prevent her from hitting the Cube again. She pulled out a dart gun. If he insisted on getting hit, she'd oblige. She took careful aim and squeezed the trigger.

"Enough!" A hand from behind her twisted the gun away and shoved her to the wall. The shot was completely off target. The stolen dart gun was frozen and crumbled in the figure's hand. "_I_ am Odinson," the man angrily declared – seething. She could see that he was barely restraining his hand from inching closer to her neck.

The Cube gave off a violent burst and he then disappeared – dismissing her entirely. She had caught the look of horror before he vanished. She dropped back onto her feet.

On the floor, she watched as another joined the figure she had shot. There were two identical Odinsons? One was blue and the other normal flesh tone. She watched as they both tried to quiet down the cube. In his haste, the second Odinson didn't check her for other weapons. She unzipped her jacket and pulled out her spare dart gun and a case of modified syringes. She loaded her latest hemolytic and aimed.

"Monica, no!" Bruce cried out.

* * *

AN: Go freezing ability! Very versatile.  
XD Ah… Loki's careful planning down the drain. It's the Avengers tradition; they make things worse before they make it better. Wow, longest chapter yet.  
Anyway, I didn't realize there was a popularity contest between Loki and Lopt. O.o


	22. The Hands of Prometheus

"_I know not with what weapons __World War __III will be fought, but __World War __IV will be fought with sticks and stones." – Albert Einstein_

* * *

Loki followed Lopt's lead; he crouched down to reach in and gingerly touch the Cube. Unlike the Tesseract, it felt warm. He kept one hand on it while he inspected the crack that was gushing out hot winds.

Loki chewed his lip in worry – he hadn't done it in centuries. The cube was releasing energy in turbulent waves – those waves causing more ripples and further damaging the cube.

If he and Lopt could absorb enough of it …

_Curse that woman!_ A splinter dislodged and was spit out from the fracture. The Cube was taking too long to stabilize. He wished he could bring it down, but the Cube had grown obstinate against teleportation and wouldn't budge from this point in space.

Below him, Loki heard Bruce yell out something. He turned to look at Bruce's grieved face.

Loki felt his heart beat once as a feeling of foreboding crept over him. He felt his throat itch and a stinging coming from his free hand. Then it burned. It was from Lopt.

Loki turned to Lopt who had extended his other hand over him. Lopt didn't look back to face him, still focusing on Rappaccini. Loki glanced behind him, barely processing the fact that Thor had arrived and knocked her out.

Lopt withdrew his shaking hand – several darts embedded into the bloody palm. He stared at it as if he couldn't understand what was happening.

_No ... _Loki gasped as the cube throbbed once and then a blinding burst filled his vision. A searing pulse slammed into him and hurled him off. His flight through the air was cut short when he hit something – warm. Thor had caught him.

"Brother! I commanded you to stay behind."

"_Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?_" Loki snarled as they both dropped to the ground. The words were an exact repetition of what Loki had said to Thor on the Helicarrier. He hadn't meant to say it so nastily this time, but a dreadful feeling was churning in his chest as he turned back to watch Tony flying up to catch Lopt. He closed his eyes in relief.

"Explain."

Tearing his eyes from Lopt, Loki forced himself to examine the cube as a powerful wind swept across. Worry spread across his face as the rising Cube spit out another wave and the air around it wavered. "The one you instructed to stay behind is Jane."

Thor's face creased in anger. "Why the trickery?" he demanded.

Loki ignored his brother to focus back onto Lopt. Tony was slowly landing back on the floor hefting an unconscious Lopt. Loki didn't wait until they were both on the ground; he took one look at Lopt's poor state and then with a flick of the wrist, Loki dismissed him back to a dimensional pocket. There was no time to tend to him now.

Through the swirling winds, Loki could make out the sound of boots. He peered through Bruce's makeshift door to see the rest of the Avengers turning around a corner to join them. Without Lopt, Loki shouldered the burden of protecting the human members from the Cube's increased deleterious effects.

Glancing once at Loki, Bruce shook his head and answered Thor. "Jane was taken."

"What does her abduction have to do with anything?" Tony asked - still disturbed from Lopt's sudden disappearance from his hands.

Natasha turned towards his direction and calmly stated, "You would have given away that it wasn't Jane who was in Rappaccini's custody."

"You knew?! And I wouldn't - !"

"Not on purpose. You're not the only one either."

Tony crossed his arms in displeasure; he still didn't like being tricked. Thor mirrored him.

Their squabble was interrupted when a grenade was lobbed over.

* * *

"Incoming!" Clint yelled as he ran forward to bat the grenade back to the AIM agents. Covered by the smoke, he missed the one that had been rolled across. It detonated – throwing him back. He lost his grip on Frigga's bow and watched it slide off the edge and into the water.

_Dammit!_

He turned to Thor who was shouting something at him. The blast had temporarily deafened him. He tried reading Thor's lips instead.

"Agent Barton, where is your bow?" Thor asked while spinning his hammer in front of him to form a temporary shield. He moved in between Clint and the agents crowding in the hallway.

Thor brought him back into the battle. Clint rolled to the side behind some machinery. "Thor, I'm sorry. I dropped it – I lost it."

Thor appeared confused. "Impossible."

"I'm _not _kidding," Clint said as he pulled out a gun from a holster on his leg. Sharp disappointment coloring his voice. He crouched next to Natasha as she stood up to fire and then duck down again when chips of cement started flying.

"Vidar," Thor loudly pronounced as he threw his hammer out to bash the agent who had been firing on them.

"What?" Clint yelled.

"Its name. Call it."

_It had a name?_ Clint looked at Mjollnir as it flew - singing - back into Thor's hand. He felt foolish but said it. "Vidar." He was almost smacked by a flying object that had sped up from the abyss in the floor. His hand caught it on reflex and he realized that it was the bow he had dropped. "How?"

"It will come to you when you call."

_May you always be armed_. Clint remembered Frigga's words and then gave an annoyed look. "Shouldn't your mother have told me this?" He automatically pulled an arrow out and fired it at another agent who had been running across the hallway. Clint crouched back down when he saw a rifle being pointed at him.

"You do not need to speak its name to call it. You had already believed it lost and was quick to draw out another weapon. This was why it did not return to you immediately."

"So you're saying it has_ feelings_?" Clint asked in disbelief as he shot another arrow.

"Guys, save it! We got a much bigger problem! We can't let that cube get to the surface," Natasha tightly announced, jabbing a finger up.

Loki left his cover to run and slide across to them. His eyes darted back onto the Cube. "It will explode shortly."

"Well, you're just a burst of sunshine," Tony commented. He flew overhead as he fired several shots – keeping himself in between the Cube and the bullets from the AIM agents. He spun in the air to face the Cube, measuring its output. "It'll be like that nuclear missile and there's no convenient hole in the sky for me to stuff it."

Bruce covered his head and stayed as low to the ground as possible while Steve used his shield to block bullets flying in their direction. Steve flung his shield out to hit the last one - who had been hiding behind the corner. After taking a deep breath, Steve asked Loki, "You can't just appear on top like you did before?"

"I need the cube to stop rising. Teleportation has become a little difficult."

"Well we know we need to stop its rise – if it does explode, the closer it is to the surface the larger its radius of effect, but what's wrong with your teleporting?" Tony asked.

Loki grimaced. "When Lopt lost his concentration, the cube destabilized again – worsened. Do you see how the cube appears blurred? The space around the cube is constantly changing – bending light. This effect is spreading but it's most concentrated up there. I will be off-mark."

"So no chance?"

"Perhaps with luck."

Steve looked to Tony.

"I can't fly close enough – it'll shut down this suit in mid-air."

"So much for avoiding a nuclear disaster," Bruce complained bitterly. He ducked back down when he saw another group of AIM agents approaching.

"It is your Team C," Loki announced when the Avengers started spreading out again.

Coulson and his team finally joined them. Team A's conversation had been on the radio the entire time and he just jumped right into it. "Rappaccini knew. A nuclear explosion anywhere around Manhattan – it'll be worse than 9-11."

Irritated, Bruce responded, "It's not about this country - "

"Stay sharp, people," Fury interrupted on the radio. They looked back out into the ruined hallway at more agents positioning themselves.

"Did they follow your team?" Loki demanded from Coulson. He drew out his daggers as he ran to the side, slide behind a supercomputer to take cover. A line of bullets trailed behind his steps.

"No one was behind us!" Coulson yelled across.

Coulson tried again to explain the severity of the situation among the blasts. "Doesn't matter what country. A nuclear attack anywhere - particularly around Manhattan – people will be looking for someone to blame – and there won't be enough of anything left behind here to piece together who had done it. With our current political climate, we're looking at another War: a third one."

Watching how Tony was using himself to intercept the bullets, Bruce ran to the middle and transformed again to block most of the bullets with his large frame. He barreled forward and started smacking agents into the walls. Tony flew around to draw fire and cause explosions of his own. Clint wasn't holding back on Vidar either. With every explosion, AIM agents were being blown back.

"This is what Rappaccini wanted. She may have had long term plans but this works just as well. She's an anarchist – there's no country on earth she thinks is worthy of existing," Natasha said as she threw a smoke grenade.

Thor charged forward using his hammer to block the bullets and solidly punched an agent. Loki swung over the supercomputer he had been using for cover and ran behind the Hulk, jumped on his back, and leaped over into the smoke to reach the remaining agents hidden behind the corners. He stabbed the closest agent in the neck and delivered a brutal kick to the one behind him. Mjollnir and Steve's shield whistled around him to hit the ones he missed.

When the dust settled, Thor and Loki quickly walked back to the rest of the group to discuss about the Cube before another wave of AIM agents came again.

"How about firing a wire across to climb to it?" Clint suggested.

"It would affect your trajectory," Loki countered.

"Alright – " Clint drew the bow with no arrow, aimed down, and a spark zipped through the air and like a fish slipped into the water. Loki hissed at the sudden move. A geyser blew up from the water's surface but the explosion had blown out one of the rotating gears. "- there's our answer."

Recovering from the shock, Loki scowled. "That was dangerously close to collapsing the lift."

Clint smirked and lifted Vidar. "You should trust me; I never miss."

Loki continued to glower.

"How lucky are you feeling?," Tony said to Loki, pointing up. "We can't climb up with those explosives on the pillar."

"Sir, more agents ... " JARVIS warned. " ... in ten seconds."

"Cover me," Loki whispered.

"Done," Thor promised as he clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now go."

* * *

Loki could hear the heavy rumble of boots approaching. Loki took a deep breath before vanishing and appearing above in the air.

He was off by two meters with just air around him. He disappeared and tried again. He was in a different place every time someone blinked.

Tony released a single pulse from his repulsor to hit the agents in the front line. He flipped around to briefly watch. "Wow, you really have no direction. Popping in and out above, under, and to the side of the damn thing."

Loki heard the comment – and frowned in annoyance. He teleported further away than he had intended, distracted momentarily by Tony's quip. Loki growled and kept his retort to himself for now.

Thor looked up and said, "If anyone can, he can … he is the only one who can navigate through Yggdrasil on his own."

"Yggdrasil?" Bruce asked - the word coming out mangled through the Hulk's mouth. He grabbed a couple of agents and threw them back like he was playing dodge-ball.

"The numerous branched pathways linking our realms – they change constantly," Thor described as he sent out Mjollnir to hit an agent about to fire a rocket.

"Like _this_?" Tony pointed behind him. He deflected a stray bullet away from the Cube.

"Not this tumultuous. I can attest to this. Yggdrasil was calm when I arrived here – but I still required aid."

His knees bent to absorb the shock, Loki landed back on the ground to orient himself again. Panting he looked up at the Cube and tried to study the way the air moved.

The cube felt like it was pushing him off ... but he just needed one good exit point right above the case. The height didn't matter even though he gained momentum from all the falling.

Ignoring the battle behind him, Loki closed his eyes and shot himself up again. He appeared below the cube – then immediately aimed up. He was off again - to the side this time, only a hand's width away - and tried again.

His feet hit something solid. He was shocked – he had done it.

He heard a chorus of cheers and peered below. "Thank you for the vote of confidence from before."

"Well it's only our world hanging in the balance," Tony piped up. "No pressure."

Loki ignored the comment and touched the surface of the cube. He hissed at the heat. It wasn't this hot before. He reverted to his Jotunn form and felt his hand cool a little before uncomfortably warming up. This was no good – even this form couldn't absorb the energy fast enough.

He bit his tongue as the cube surged and raged again, burning his hand – blue to black. He lost all feeling from his fingers. He bit his lip as he pulled out his charred hand – completely useless. He knew this wasn't the time, but he was reminded of what he had done to Thor's hand.

He shook himself of the memory and stared into the Cube. He winced at the fissures he saw creeping out to the other sides. _Damn Rappaccini._ He was running out of time. He blinked as his hair was blown back, swept around and into his eyes. He blinked again and stared into the cube a second time. That light – it reminded him of something.

_Haunting and promising at the same time …_

The Casket!

He automatically stuck out his other hand to the side and reached in – something _slipped_ – and his renewed confidence shattered. The space where the Casket was being held kept sliding from his hand like mist. _This damnable cube_! It was affecting the higher dimensions more than he had realized.

He ignored the commotion from below. His hair whipped around him even harder as he gripped onto the case lest he was blown off again. He extended his hand forward and tried again. The Casket filtered through like feathers.

He panted through the heat and tried to calmly breathe in again. His hand gently moved forward through the fifth, sixth, seventh ... back up to the eleventh. In his mind's eye, there was the Casket and he curled his fingers around the handle. The Casket rippled and slid around his fingers like water. He tried to assure himself that it was progress – it was more solid.

The cube below blew out another powerful gust. He closed his eyes to protect them as he spat out a curse. It was lost in the howling around him. Loki looked down again and saw the cracks on the surface fracture and spread to the back side. Fear gripped him crushingly.

His heart hammered – he was afraid. He was going to fail.

His hands shook as he peeked below to the people gathered there. He was going to fail. He was going to fail them – no. _No._ He couldn't believe he had fallen to such a cowardly emotion. He needed to keep going. If he failed, then so be it, but he was going to die fighting. He was an Asgardian – surrender was not an option.

He tore at the air and felt something break. He gasped as his fingers found purchase on a ridged surface and then slide down its sides. Forcing his hand through the wrinkle in space strained his wrist – it was already aching. He ignored the pain and pushed his hand further.

Fishing in the dark.

This was what a blind man must feel like, Loki thought. He leaned forward – his heart leaping as his hand found a corner of the Casket. His fingers traced over it and felt the smoothness of one of the handles. His heart felt like it had skipped a beat again. He swallowed and concentrated. His index finger curled around the handle, then his middle, then the rest.

With a snarl, he jerked out the Casket. The cube below him also shouted and he had to wrap his leg around the inside of the case's frame to prevent his fall. With only one good hand, he balanced the Casket on his lap and caressed the top of it to start a small vacuum. He placed the Casket next to the cube and with trepidation watched as ice crept forward like spider legs. He held his breath as the hot and cold winds cycled and collided – forming what looked like dust-devils. Fear started to trickle in again as the ice crystals started to melt.

He adjusted the Casket to increase its absorption - the ice grew faster. He didn't know if there was a limit to the Casket's capacity but he hoped he wouldn't find out today.

He needed the Casket to match the cube exactly. One couldn't be any more powerful than the other – he was worried that overshooting with the Casket would freeze the entire facility and stress the cube.

The cube brightened and he knew another surge was coming. Hot air blew past him and he felt the skin on his face fracture and peeling. Glancing to the side at his burnt hand brought about a sharp stab of fear. He was going to burn to death – before he could control the Cube.

_Stop._ He was not going to be distracted by a petty burn.

He opened the Casket more to compensate and relaxed slightly when the cube settled again. He was relieved to see some crystals extending out into the space between the cube and Casket. The ice grew again - hesitantly touching the Cube ... and then backing away. The crystal spikes dulled as they partially melted and refroze but still crawling forward in a sloth-like manner. He released his breath as a crystal finally touched the side of the cube. He didn't know he had been holding his breath.

Then another crystal.

And another.

Each one felt like a prickle of hope.

From each point of contact, the ice grew until it had crept entirely around and under it. The tempest stilled with only the occasional breeze. Loki kept a careful eye on the largest crack on the Cube. When a thick branch of ice slid over it and the wind died down to only a light whistle … to a whisper … and then to silence did he close his eyes.

It was quiet below him too. No fighting. He didn't doubt that _they _were below him ... all alive.

Drained, he felt the world slowly tip from under him.

* * *

In the comic-verse, the Cube and Tesseract is actually the same object; it is AIM's creation, not an Asgardian artifact. One of AIM's bases is really in Bronx, New York. There's also an Avengers mansion in Manhattan. I took a lot of the comic-verse and put it in here.  
Now that only the epilogue remains, how was the pacing for this story? Too slow in some parts? Too fast in others? Too many things going on? I tried to showcase Loki as a master tactician - not sure how successful I was. I also put a lot of thought behind the characters – even Rappaccini isn't one-dimensional. I thought she matched against the Avengers and Loki very well.


	23. Epilogue: Salvo

Important Note: I uploaded Chapter 22 right before this Epilogue. Several people have skipped it and are probably wondering why the story jumped so abruptly.

* * *

It was the morning of the _big day_. Loki and Thor had just arrived from Asgard for this celebration. Tony had immediately asked Bruce, Jane, and Loki to come downstairs into the basement to have a very serious talk.

"We need a team name. And please nothing like Avengers. If you noticed, we didn't avenge anyone, since well there really was no one to, you know, avenge," Tony said all of a sudden.

Across the table, Loki smirked. Tony turned to the side to accept a tray carrying two cups of coffee and two cups of tea from Dummy. He laid them out, coffee for Jane and himself, and black tea for Bruce and Loki.

"Why do we even need one?" Bruce questioned, confused.

"Because we're awesome, good-looking-" Tony blew on his coffee to cool it. "- and don't forget geniuses."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to be a part of this, but I have a feeling if I leave you alone, we're going to be known by something ridiculously inappropriate."

Tony snapped his fingers and spit out his first idea. "What about starting with our last initials? What's that… B, F, O, and S. Uh, only one vowel. FOBS?"

Jane covered her eyes with a hand. "You mean like fresh-off-the-boat? Tony, I haven't heard that acronym since my high school days. And no."

"First initials? That's J, L, B, and A or T for me. Hmm, BLT&J?"

Bruce asked, "What's that supposed to mean? Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato, and…Jam?"

"How about JLAB?" Tony tried again.

"As in Jane's Laboratory?" Jane asked, pleased with the name.

"Well better than –" Tony never finished that because in the next moment JARVIS interrupted.

"Sir, Director Fury approaches."

The other three turned to Tony with expectant looks.

Tony dramatically sighed, "I don't think our relationship is working out."

"What did you do now?" Jane flatly asked.

"Well I donated high resolution cameras – you'd think he'd be happy."

Loki noticed the way Tony had stressed the word _cameras_. "How generous of you. What did you include in your gift?"

"Well… I might have removed the infrared filter and modified the settings."

Jane choked on her coffee. "You – you – oh my god."

Bruce eyed the cameras in the room before putting his hands on his lap – covering as much as possible. "Please don't tell me that these are your cameras."

"Oh these? They're not, just the ones on the Helicarrier. I thought Fury would appreciate the extra security measure – all the cameras on board can see through clothes now."

Loki was trying to hide his smile behind a hand. He hadn't been on the Helicarrier lately … thank goodness. Still it was a good prank.

It didn't take long for Fury to reach them and to promptly harass Tony out of the basement, demanding that he fix the trouble he caused.

Getting back to the original topic, Loki declared with good humor, "JLAB it is – tentatively." To Jane, he said, "Better than Thor's Warrior Three, I suppose. Having you on the team is only a benefit. Thor would be forced to _not_ make fun of it." It didn't mean he wouldn't try manipulating Thor into insulting it somehow in Jane's presence.

At the mention of Thor, Jane quieted down and looked away as she stood up. "I need to practice my speech one more time. I'll see you guys when we're heading out," she said before leaving.

Loki's eyes tracked her until she had gone up the stairs. Frowning, he made a mental note to confront Thor about the tension between them. He thought after all this time, those two would have resolved the conflict.

The basement became quiet, interrupted only by the sound of Tony's bots rolling around and cleaning.

It was Bruce who spoke first.

"How is Lopt … and the others?"

Loki set his cup down on the table as he kept his face neutral. He distractedly rubbed his healed hand - the one that was almost burned off. "They remain alive, but incapacitated. Safe for now as long as time does not pass for them."

Bruce closed his eyes upon hearing the bad news. "What's keeping you from healing them?"

"They would die before I finished."

"Even with the anti-toxin?"

"I have searched through Rappaccini's records. She never created one – but it is not the anti-toxin that I need: it is time. I cannot heal them quickly enough before they succumb to the toxin."

Bruce nodded.

Loki picked up his cup again and drank from it before asking, "What of Agent Black? I had removed Rappaccini's Waker programming from her, but I now believe this to be unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?"

"Rappaccini had given her an advanced lymphatic system – the most advanced I have seen in a human. It was already fighting through whatever was responsible for the programming. I suspect Agent Black may receive additional benefits from such a system."

"That's good."

Loki knew from that short reply that Bruce hadn't confronted her yet. "Bruce, from experience, I recommend that you present to her the _possibility_. Allow her to decide instead of this secrecy and evasion."

Bruce was aware that Loki knew first-hand about secrecy within the family. He sighed, "I guess you're right. Her surrogate parents were AIM agents and she'll start asking about her hair. It's gotten greener. You think it's because of … the other guy?" Bruce nervously asked.

"Ask me again when both of you have decided to learn the truth."

Bruce whispered, "Thank you."

Loki pushed himself closer to the edge of the seat. "Do not thank me yet … for I have a request. You will not be pleased though."

"I'll hear it first."

Loki nodded and began whispering his request to Bruce.

* * *

The lights dimmed slowly in the banquet hall. People hushed as a single spotlight was lit in the back. A man in a tuxedo with his back turned away, stepped into the light.

The crowd clapped as Luther Vandross's _Never Too Much_ began to play.

The man started to move his foot to the upbeat music and then turned around to show a dazzling smile. It was Tony in a tuxedo. Moving with the music, he started to swagger across the aisle to the front.

When he reached the microphone, he gave a few claps and a wave to quiet down the audience.

"Oh yeah! Welcome to our grand opening of a new research facility – funded by yours truly. With a little bit from our friends from Washington of course." The crowd laughed along.

With a flourish, Tony gestured to the projector screen behind him showing a helicopter's view of a freshly constructed cluster of buildings with a prominent dome-like structure on the south side.

"I present to you: the Laser-Interferometer Observatory and Propulsion Technologies – and its first Director … Dr. Jane Foster."

The audience clapped as Jane, smiling brilliantly, stepped up to the podium to give her welcoming and acceptance speech.

In the back, Loki and Thor politely clapped along. They had journeyed from Asgard – temporarily suspending their own construction of the Bifrost to come here. Both brothers were seated around a circular table in the very back to avoid attention. Loki's illusion covered the both of them – they looked like a pair of normal humans with general features. Members of SHIELD also disguised as civilians dotted the room. Loki could easily make out Agent Romanova's red hair near the front of the room.

Loki tuned Jane out as he glanced to the side towards Thor. He had already heard the speech before – she had been practicing it all week. He manipulated the air, dampening the surrounding sounds to give them privacy.

Thor turned to him with a questioning look but didn't verbally ask anything. He had been quiet and reserved towards Loki over the months. Odin and Frigga had also noticed but kept silent. It was hard to miss; Thor was a very vocal person.

"Will you continue to court her?" Loki asked with no preamble. He wondered when he had become Thor's counselor again. He hadn't fallen into this role since they were _very_ young.

Thor answered automatically, "Yes." It looked like the answer surprised him.

"She believes you no longer hold interest."

"I – " Thor began and then dropped. He looked Loki in the eyes. "Either I blame you for tricking her into deceiving me or I blame her for agreeing with your plot."

"It was necessary."

"It is trust, Brother."

"How then, would you have me preserve this perfect virtue with lives in the balance?" Loki demanded.

Thor didn't have an answer but he still didn't agree. "She should not have agreed so easily."

"She resisted – it was neither an easy choice nor a painless one. She _will_ face more difficult decisions in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Your courtship," Loki said as if it explained everything. "She must become stronger."

Thor narrowed his eyes as he realized, "You are grooming her…"

Loki scowled at the accusation in Thor's eyes. "Asgard and more importantly, Father, will not accept her as she is now. You know this. So I ask one last time, do you wish to court her?"

Thor was surprised Loki was being upfront about this. He reasoned it was probably his brother's way of making up - he wasn't sure what to feel. Thor turned to look at Jane. Still giving her speech, she stood straight and proud – a woman who had grown stronger since he had met her in New Mexico. She was becoming a leader.

Thor gave a soft "Yes."

* * *

"I knew you were a _prima donna_," Tony playfully accused. He sat down in the seat vacated by Thor who had gone up to congratulate Jane. He slipped out a canister out from his jacket. He snapped his finger for a waiter to bring them two empty glasses.

Loki smirked. He would repay Tony's cheek later, but for now he decided to use a common human retort. "Takes one to know one."

Tony ignored the comeback. "Your Act III. You thought I wouldn't notice, but I figured it out. Flowers – " Tony pointed to the floral arrangement in the middle of the table. " – no parade, but you got an audience here and a monument built in the skies with your name plastered on it."

"Oh?" Loki asked, acting innocent.

Tony poured the scotch into the two glasses. He picked one up and lifted it to eye level in a small salute. "I'll miss him," he said thickly before drinking.

Loki took the other glass and held it in his hands. "He's not lost yet."

"And you called me optimistic." Tony was talking about the last time the both of them had been at his tower. "You're talking about a localized temporal distortion to get him running again." Tony leaned back on the chair and rubbed his face.

Loki took a sip. The scotch wasn't bad, but he was in no mood for its strong alcohol content. "I'm still searching for a solution."

"Huh – you know, I thought you didn't care about him. He was like your JARVIS."

Loki turned to Tony, already guessing that the billionaire was past tipsy even before the scotch. Tony was blabbing more than usual. "He _is_," Loki corrected. "He is the first one I _found."_

They sat there while people ate, laughed, and talked. Tony downed the rest of the scotch in his glass before saying, "I owe you that explanation don't I?"

"Perhaps a better time?"

"No – no, this is good, while I'm drunk."

Loki figured that was why Tony offered the explanation with scotch – to drown another sorrow.

Tony sighed as he wished he had brought more to drink. "His name was Yinsen."

Loki just listened.

Tony swallowed. "He saved me twice. He built me a car battery-operated magnetic field generator – straight into my chest." Tony rubbed the spot over his arc reactor. "To keep the shrapnel I got from an ambush, away from my heart."

Loki raised an eyebrow. It was an offer – to see if he could remove the shrapnel.

Tony laid his hand over his chest. He shook his head. "Ha, I'm not sentimental, but … I don't know – I don't know if I want them out. Yinsen saved me a second time when he was buying time for me to escape. _All_ this is part of Iron Man … and Iron Man was born when _he_ died."

Loki didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

Tony blinked a couple of times before he shook himself. The smart-ass persona returned. "Anyway, Laser-Interferometer Observatory and Propulsion Technologies. Not so subtle. L.O.P.T." Tony stood up and clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder before leaving to mingle with the crowd some more.

Loki remained seated as he looked up at the projector screen still displaying the facility secretly housing the Cube-powered Midgardian Bifrost.

Loki took another sip. He refused to salute Lopt, the one who gave Loki the first hint of his true form. Loki had pulled Lopt from another universe – at first thinking Lopt's Jotunn form a strange fluke from that alternate universe. He refused to salute Lopt, the only one who had played with him when all the other children had treated him like an outcast.

He refused because Lopt wasn't lost.

* * *

Loki waited on a balcony, away from the party inside. He had slipped outside when no one was looking. A glass of Tony's scotch still in his hand – only a quarter down. He preferred the spiced mead served in the Allfather's court.

"I'm guessing you have _another_ brilliant idea," Fury said from behind. He quietly closed the balcony door when the music became too loud.

Loki turned around with a subdued smile. "I would implement them regardless of your approval. Informing you is only a courtesy."

"Diplomatic Immunity will only go so far," Fury warned.

Loki sipped from his glass to cover the smile. Fury wasn't fooled – it only made Loki's smile wider. "What will you do with Rappaccini?"

"She doesn't have long; she was exposed to a fatal dose."

Loki could reverse it, but he chose not to. No one was asking for him to do it either. After a moment, he brought the glass back down and asked in all seriousness. "Do you sense it? Your realm - your world is changing. Are you prepared?"

Fury paused to look intensely at Loki. The topic change was sudden. "It has been changing for decades. It's just all coming out into the open now."

Loki tilted his head up to stare at the stars. "Curious – as if we are all being pushed towards something." He turned back to Fury. "You cannot watch everything – even Heimdallr is unable."

Fury frowned. His network was impressive but he couldn't deny that he could not watch everything.

As Loki stepped forward, his eyes shifted from green to blue, his frame became petite and his face grew more delicate. A manicured hand was held out. "I will be your eyes … watching from the shadows."

"So it was you all these months. I thought they were just trying to protect the company with another decoy after we took over their base." Fury tipped his head back in the direction of the party. "You sure about that? Banner's not going to like it."

Loki's voice rose an octave with a hint of an accent. "He knows. He is a practical man."

Fury took a moment ... and then another to consider, before he firmly shook the offered hand. "A pleasure to work with you, Dr. Monica Rappaccini."

* * *

AN: This ends Cognosco. The title means _to learn_ in Latin. Something I made the characters do and something I certainly did. Usually it's dry research articles for me, but here I wanted to try storytelling. It has been an adventure - and thank you for sticking with me on my first story in almost a decade.  
Please review if you've made it this far. :)  
I invite you to read its sequel Riddle. It's a different main character but there I plan to address some of the things I've left open-ended here. XD I just wanted to play around with a crossover.  
You're welcome to suggest ideas. I may include them in Riddle, just as I have included some of your input into Cognosco.


End file.
